Found
by Vegaslover
Summary: AU Richonne fiction. Rick and Michonne come face to face after Carl has a chance meeting. Starting off as a T rating. Will probably be a M with the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a AU Richonne story.

Chapter one

"You got your list of everything that you need? Cleats, gloves, bat?" Rick Grimes asked his son Carl as they pulled up to the mall entrance. Not receiving an answer, he looked over to the occupant of the passenger side of his car. Carl was staring out of the half-way rolled down window, the wind blowing his hair. "Carl? You hear me?'

"Yeah Dad. I heard you. It's just…" the younger Grimes took a deep breath. "It's just that I wish you were coming to help me pick out my gear. This is the first time we aren't getting my baseball stuff together. It feels weird." Carl looked at his dad, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Putting the car in park, Rick turned to face his son. He rubbed his hand over his face and let put a small sigh. "You know I would love to be there with you son but I HAVE take this class today. It is the last time they offer it this year and I don't have this certificate of completion, I am on desk duty at work. You don't want a boring dad that sits behind a desk do ya?" Rick said lightly punching Carl in the arm. "AND if I remember correctly, when I was supposed to take it a few months ago, you had conveniently volunteered me to take all you and all your friends to the amusement park. So I have to take it now."

Carl grinned, remembering the fun he had with his friends Duane, Ron, and a few others at Adventure World. They had played all the games, riding the rollercoasters and water rides multiple times. And his dad had been right there with them every step of the way, refusing to take it easy on them because they were kids. It had been a perfect day.

"Yeah. I guess I am partially to blame but I wouldn't trade that day for anything! We had so much fun dad." Carl looked down at his hands shyly, before glancing back up at Rick. "I guess that means you trust me if you are letting me go shopping alone."

Rick placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I always trust you Carl. You have never done anything to make me NOT trust you. You are 15 and growing up to be a fine young man. I couldn't be prouder." Reaching into his wallet and pulling out his credit card, Rick grinned "Well, actually you could make me prouder, by not buying the most expensive equipment out there and saving your old man some money!"

Carl laughed as he grabbed the card. "No promises!" He said laughing.

"Your mom will pick you up when she gets out of work. I will pick you up from her house the day after tomorrow, okay? Make sure you call me tonight and let me know what you got. I will be out of class in about 3 hours or so."

'Okay dad. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo" replied Rick, ruffling his son's hair. Laughing he added "Get a hair cut while you are at it."

"NO WAY!" Carl exclaimed getting out of the car. "Bye dad. Good luck at your class."

"Later Carl" Rick said watching his son walk into the mall before driving away. He smiled to himself, thinking how much his boy had grown up over night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Carl walked into the mall going straight to the food court. He was starving and the smell from the pretzel shop was driving him crazy. He walked up, ordering two pretzel dogs and large lemonade. "I can't shop on an empty stomach, now can I?" Carl thought to himself as he found a table and sat down. He bit into the dog and closed his eyes. It was sooooo good! He wanted to eat now before he went to his mom's house. Lori was a TERRIBLE cook and if he didn't eat now, he might have to starve until his dad picked him up on Saturday.

Carl hated staying over his mother Lori's house. The fact that his dad would be left alone in their house filled him with sadness. It had been 3 and half years since the divorce was finalized, but his parents had been separated for more than a year before that. Thinking back on it now that he was older, he could now realize that the divorce was a good thing. His parents weren't happy together, even though they tried in front of him. He remembered sitting on the top of the stairs and hearing his parents angry whispers. His mom accusing his dad of working too much, of not talking enough. His dad asking his mom what she wanted him to do, how could he fix it.

Shaking his head to pull him from the sad memories, Carl reached for his second pretzel dog. As he took a bite, he saw a little boy walking around the food court alone. He had his little backpack on and was hopping on an imaginary hop scotch board. Carl watched him for a few minutes as he ate his food. The boy could be no more than 4 years old. He was a light brown color with curly brown hair. There was something familiar about him, even though Carl was sure he had never met him before. He made up his mind to go see where the little boys parents were and why he was all alone.

Standing up, he looked around for a trash can. It was a few feet behind him. Walking to it, he threw away his trash and turned around to approach the little boy. He was gone. Carl looked around and didn't see him anywhere. After looking a few more minutes, Carl surmised that the boy's parents had retrieved their child. With a shrug, he proceed to the sporting goods store to start picking out his baseball items.

An hour later, Carl walked out of the store carrying his new cleats, gloves, and bat. He looked around deciding where to go next or if he should get more to eat. His mom would be there to pick him up in less than 30 minutes. Across from him, in front of the toy store stood the little boy from before. He was still alone, enthralled with the mechanical animals swinging in the display window. Carl knew something wasn't right. Walking over, he spoke to the little boy.

"Hi, my name is Carl. Where's you mom and dad?" asked Carl, crouching down to speak to the little guy.

"My mommy is at work. Becky is supposed to be watching me, but I can't find her. She started talking to some boy and left" replied the tyke. "My mommy lets me watch the animals whenever we come here" he said with a smile, pointing to the window.

"Man they are cool. I like animals too" said Carl, letting out an angry breath. How could someone be so irresponsible as to leave a child! Anything could happen to him. "So little guy, how can we get in touch with your mommy?"

"He name and number are on the back of my bag" he said, still watching the animals play.

Carl opened his cellphone and started to call his dad. Remembering he was in a class, he called another number.

"What up Carl? " said the voice on the other end.

"Uncle Shane, I need your help. I just found a little boy on the mall alone. His babysitter left him over an hour ago."

"Damn! I will be right there. Does he have a name? Do you know his mom's name?"

Carl turned the little boy around so he could see the name on his backpack. "Andre. Andre Anthony." replied Carl. "And his mom's name is Michonne."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Rick sat on the couch, his leg bouncing with nerves. On the television, the Atlanta Braves game played, though the sound was off. He wasn't watching the game and wanted to be able to hear his phone when it rang. He had been out of his sheriffs class for over an hour. Carl should have called him by now to say that he was home with Lori. He picked up his cell next to an untouched opened beer, and looked at it again. No, it wasn't on silent and there were no missed calls.

'I'll give him 30 more minutes. Then I will call him' Rick thought to himself, setting the phone back on the coffee table. He had just praised Carl about his maturity a few hours ago. He didn't want to doubt his son yet. Maybe he just lost track of time while shopping. Or had met a cute girl at the food court that Rick was sure he had visited. 'Or maybe he was injured somehow. Or was is in trouble.' Rick shook those thoughts from his head. Everyone in law enforcement in Kings County knew Carl was his son. If anything had happened to him, Rick would have known by now.

"Cold beer on a Friday night. A pair of jeans that fit just right" blared out of Rick's phone. He quickly grabbed it, silencing the ring tone. The phone displayed a picture of his son, the name 'Carl Grimes' showing below it. Letting out a breath, Rick answered the phone. "Carl? Is that you?"

"Hey Dad. Sorry I am calling late," replied the teen.

"What happened? Were you shopping this whole time? Did your mom forget to pick you up?" the words rushed out of Rick's mouth. He had been trying to remain calm, but wanted to know what had delayed his son's call.

"Everything is okay Dad. We just got home from the police department. Mom picked me up there."

"WHAT? You were at the police station? MY job and no one called me? What did you do son?"

"I didn't do anything!" said an exasperated Carl. "I found a little boy alone in the mall. His babysitter had disappeared with some guy for over an hour. I knew you were in class, so I called Uncle Shane who came and took him to the station so they could call his mom. I wanted to ride with him to make sure he was okay. Mom met us there and we just made it home. He was only like 4 years old dad."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, as he tended to do when he was stressed and trying to calm down. "I'm sorry son. I was just expecting a phone call a bit earlier. You know how I worry."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Rick? Where are you? I know you are home. I saw your truck." Shane called into the house.

"I'm in the living room Shane" called Rick. Turning his attention back to the conversation with his son, he spoke into the phone. "You did the right thing Carl. Calling Shane was smart. I am proud of you. Who knows what could have happened to that kid? You just showed me once again what a man you are becoming." He smiled a sad smile, once again thinking that his son would be a man sooner rather than later.

"Thanks Dad. Did I hear you say Shane?"

"Yeah. He just walked in. Probably wants to tell he about what happened at the station since you were there, so I won't be blind sided tomorrow."

"Yeah. Most likely. Well, call me when he leaves and I will tell you about my new gear. I love you dad," said Carl.

"Love you too son. Bye." Rick hung up the phone as Shane walked into the room, carrying a six pack. "Heard you met up with my boy today?" he said sitting on the couch and picking up his slightly warm beer to take a drink.

"That is some boy you got there Rick. Called me up and told me the situation. I rushed right over to that mall." Shane chuckled as he remembered the scene, opening a beer as he sat on the opposite end of the couch. "Right in the middle of the toy store, I see your son in a conversation with this little boy about whether Superman or Batman was better. You would have thought they had known each other for years."

Rick laughed too, wishing he had been there to witness the event. "So what happened? Where was his sitter?"

"Evidently, this little slut was out in the car giving some guy a little you know." said Shane, mimicking a blow job with his mouth and hand. "Must have had some cock to for her to just leave this little kid in the food court. At the station we got a call from mall security, looking for the tyke. Evidently, her and the boy were caught in the act in the parking lot."

Shane took another swig from his beer. "Carl rode to the station with us. Sat in the back seat with the little guy and all so he wouldn't be scared. Stayed and played with him the whole time until his mother came."

"Wow." Rick shook his head, marveling at his son's compassion for others. "How did the mom take it ?"

"Come on man! How would you or Lori have taken it if Carl had been abandoned at a mall by his sitter?! She was freaking out. Lucky Carl was there. She walked in and saw Carl talking to Andre. When she saw them laughing she just started crying those tears of joy." Shane sighed. "Gave Carl a hundred bucks too! He tried to give it back but she insisted."

"Guess my son is a mini hero then. Got a reward and everythang," Rick chuckled. He turned up the volume of the baseball game, reaching to grab another beer at the same time.

After a few minutes, Shane cleared his throat, deciding to get to the REAL reason for this late night visit. "Say Rick, remember that woman you told me about a few years ago?" he asked still pretending to watch the game.

"What woman?" said Rick, not bothering to turn his head as he tried to watch the upcoming pitch.

"The woman you met in D.C. while you were at the policemans conference? The lawyer. What was her name again?"

This time Rick turned to look fully at his friend. "Why are you asking Shane? Why bring this up now? I haven't mentioned her in years."

"Come on man. Just answer the question. I will tell you why after."

Rick thought back to that wonderful, amazing week that happened almost five years ago . His eyes closed, images flashing through his mind. He smiled slightly and let out a small sigh. Opening his eyes but still not seeing anything he finally answered. "Michonne. Her name was Michonne."

(Rick's ring tone is 'Chicken Fried' by the Zack Brown Band)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

 _ **Washington D.C. 5 Years Ago**_

It was a Monday night and Rick was sitting at the bar in his hotel, not really watching the football game that was currently on television. He took a drink of his Bourbon, sighing as he sat it down. It had been a long two days. His flight from Atlanta had been delayed by 3 hours the day before, so he was stuck in the terminal with dozens of grumpy people and screaming kids. When he finally arrived in D.C., he had to wait in a 45 minute cab line. By the time he reached his hotel room, he was too tired to go out to grab a bite to eat, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Today hadn't started out any better. He over slept, making it down to breakfast just in time to grab a bagel before rushing to find a seat on the bus. Then came a long day of seminars, hours of sitting in a packed auditorium, surrounded by cops from around the country. He tried to engage conversation during lunch, but his family problems were swirling around in his head, making him miss the questions that were being asked of him. After the third time he asked someone to repeat themselves, he decided to give up for the day. Instead he went outside and walked around, hoping that when Carl was in high school they still took the kids to Washington. He would love to chaperone and get a chance to explore the city with his boy.

After having dinner with a few of the cops from Atlanta, Rick had went up to his room and called home to talk to his son before he went to bed. The result of that was a yet another argument with his wife Lori. They had been separated for nearly 2 months and by the tone of the argument, they would continue to be for many more. Changing into jeans and a brown button down shirt, Rick decided to get out of his room and grab a drink to clear his head.

He was currently pondering how his relationship had gotten to the point that it was when he heard one of the men at the table next to him let out a low wolf whistle.

"Boys will you look at that? They sure don't mak'em like that in Montana!" he said.

Rick looked in the direction the table of guys were now staring in, heads turned towards the bar. What he saw made his mouth dry out and he had to take another sip of his drink. The ebony beauty stood at the bar wearing low cut fitted bleu jeans, and a University of Georgia jersey that was tied up in the back, exposing her toned stomach. The effect of the jeans and shirt made her waist look miniscule, while the v neck of the jersey made her breast look fantastic. She had pulled up her braided hair into a high ponytail, which exposed her beautiful face. She chatted with the bartender while he prepared her drink, and when he said something that amused her, the laugh that reached Rick's ears sounded like angels singing.

"That must be why they call them Georgia peaches. I would like to take a bite out of that sweet ass," volunteered another man.

" Here, Here!" said yet a third and they all raised their glasses to toast each other, laughing at their wit. All of a sudden something happened in the football game and their attention was drawn that way.

Rick continued to stare at the woman, infatuated by her looks. He had never seen anything like her. Yes, there were black and Latin people in Kings County, but none as exotic as this woman was. As she moved from the bar, drink in hand looking for an empty seat, he noticed how she seemed to glide across through the room. She was about to give up and just go back to stand at the bar, when she stopped. As if feeling Rick's eyes on her, she turned around and locked eyes with him. Rick took a deep breath as she approached him, her almond shaped brown eyes never leaving his bleu ones. When she reached his table she stopped and smiled.

"Hello. Do you mind sharing your table with me? I mean, you are the only person that has empty chairs at your table. I could go back and stand at the bar, but the bartender is a talker and I really want to watch this game!" she said with a laugh at the end. "I will even buy you a drink for your kindness."

"Well, ugh, I mean," Rick was so shocked that the beauty was at his table talking to him, he couldn't form a sentence. The guys at the next table had turned to look at the situation, wondering if their "Georgia Peach" knew the man she was talking to.

"Oh I am sorry! You are waiting for someone!" she exclaimed. "I just assumed you were alone, but why would you be? I will just go back to the bar."

As she turned to walk away, Rick rose from his seat and grabbed her arm, desperate for her not to leave. The feeling he got as soon as his fingers met her skin surprised him; it was as if she was made of pure energy and had shocked him. "WAIT! You don't have to leave. I'm not waiting for anyone. Have a seat please and enjoy your game. I would be honored to have you join me," he said finally releasing her.

She looked at where he had touched her, obviously also having experienced something from their brief contact. "Thank you..?"

"Rick. Rick Grimes."

" Thank you Rick. My name is Michonne," she supplied sitting down. "Cheers" she offered raising her glass.

"Cheers" Rick replied. They watched the game, with Michonne clapping and cheering every time her team made a big play. Well, Michonne watched the game. Rick PRETENDED to watch the game, while in actuality he really was observing his new table buddy out the corner of his eye. Every time there was an important play, her breast would heave up and down with each anticipating breath. If it the result was good, her face would light up, allowing her perfect white teeth to show. If it was not, her plump heart shaped lips would form a pout. Rick felt a stirring in his pants as he observed her.

When it was half time, she turned to him. "So what are you drinking?" she asked standing up

" Bourbon," he answered. "But you don't have to buy me a drink."

"Oh be quiet! I am a woman of my word. Besides you are empty and I don't want to drink alone. Be back in a minute," she called as she started for the bar.

Michonne walked to the bar and ordered their drinks, plus 2 shots. Her heart was beating soundly in her chest and she didn't know why. She was used to dealing with men. Damn, almost her entire firm was male and she wasn't one to get nervous. But there was something about this man that she couldn't describe. She felt it the moment she could feel him staring at her. Sure, a lot of the men there were looking at her, the bartender had even given her a free drink. However, this man's stare had stopped her dead in her tracks, their eyes connecting instantly. Sure, she had noticed him observing her as she watched the game; Michonne noticed everything. She even noticed the wedding he wore and it should have put her at ease that he was unavailable. She would NEVER touch a taken man. But when he grabbed her arm, the feeling she got was…. Indefinable. She looked down at the spot again as she stood at the bar; it was like she could still see it. She certainly could feel it.

Waiting for her drinks, she took the opportunity to get a good look at him. His dark brown, wavy hair was a bit longer than she normally liked but on him it worked . He had a five o'clock shadow, that emphasizing the sharp, attractive angles on his face. And EVERYTHING brought attention to his beautiful bleu eyes. They were breathtaking and she knew she could easily get lost in them.

"Want to start a tab?" said the bartender pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sure," she said, making the move to pull out her credit card.

"Oh don't worry about. I know you will pay," he said flashing her a smile. "I see you found yourself a seat."

"I did. I am buying him a drink to say thanks."

"Lucky man. Come back when you are ready for a refill."

Picking up the 4 beverages, Michonne responded with "Oh! I will. Especially if our defense doesn't pick it up!"

Making her way back to the table, Rick stood up to help her, grabbing two of the drinks. "I got us shots too," she informed him. "You looked stressed and my team is losing. What's a better relaxer than tequila?" she said with a smirk.

He smiled, causing her heart to beat even faster. "You trying to get me in trouble?" he asked her, tilting his head slightly.

"Not at all. Maybe I am just trying let your wife take advantage of you to say thanks." As soon as the words left her lips she knew she had said the wrong thing. "Oops. I was just trying to be funny. I over stepped my boundaries."

Rick looked down at the band around his finger. "No it's okay. I can understand why you would make that assumption. We are separated, probably getting a divorce soon. Don't even know why I am still wearing the ring," he said with a sigh twisting the ring on his finger.

"Oh. I am sorry" Michonne said, searching for the right words. She could tell he was not lying just to score as some married men did. She sensed genuine sadness. "Well, then I say lets raise our shots and toast to new beginnings. A new beginning to your life and to a new half for my team!" She hoped that she did the right thing.

He couldn't help but smile and shake his head. She truly was adorable. The momentary sadness he had been feeling was gone. Somehow, she had managed to do what only Carl had been able to in the past few months: make him relax. "To new beginnings," he said taking the shot with her.

They chatted during the commercials, relaxing the longer they spent time together. He had even started to watch the game, helping her cheer on her team. When they scored the winning touchdown in the last seconds, she jumped up and gave him a high five. "HELL YEAH!" she exclaimed.

"What a comeback, " he added, walking to the bar with her. "I can't let you pay for my drinks. I had quite a few," he said pulling out his wallet.

"Put that away!" she scolded him, slapping his hand, delighting in the contact again. "I am charging it to my room anyway."

"So you are staying at this hotel too?"

"What? Did you think that I just came here to meet a handsome man and have him buy me drinks? Cause if that was my intention, I failed miserably" Michonne quipped.

Rick looked down, smiling before bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "You are something else," he chuckled.

They walked out of the bar, side by side in comfortable silence. When they reached the lobby, she turned to face him.

"My elevator is over here. It was nice to meet you Rick Grimes," she said imitating his southern accent. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" he replied as she turned to walk away. "Michonne! Wait!" he jogged over to her. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow? There is no group dinner planned so we are on our own and I would love to talk to you without hearing cheering in the background."

"I would enjoy that very much Rick. Here is my number" she said pulling out a business card and handing it to him. He did the same, allowing his fingers to graze hers a little longer than they needed to.

"See you tomorrow." He said with a deep breath.

Walking to their respective elevators, they each looked down at the hands that had touched each other. Both smiled as the others touched still lingered on their skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 _ **Present day, Kings County**_

'Damn' Shane thought to himself after Rick said the name. When Carl had mentioned the name on the phone, he thought it sounded familiar. Even when he saw both Andre and the name on his back pack, a familiarity came to mind that Shane couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't until SHE came flying Into the police station, worry etched on her face, that Shane knew who she was.

Rick looked at Shane, shaking the memories from his head. "What's up Shane? Why are you asking about her now?"

 _ **A Few Hours Before**_

"You alright back there Dre?" called Shane from the front seat. He looked in the mirror at the little boy occupying the backseat with Carl. Andre was all smiles. His curly hair shook as he bounced up and down, his almond shaped grey eyes twinkling in delight has he looked out the window.

"I am in a police car! Same as all the bad guys in the comics!" he exclaimed with delight.

"Yeah but we are the good guys Andre," said Carl smiling. He remembered the first time he rode in his dad's squad car in the back seat. At the time, nothing was cooler to him than that. "Uncle Shane, can you turn on the siren for a little bit?" Carl remembered the joy he gotten from hearing the noise as a child and was sure Andre would love it.

"Oh please Mr. Shane! Please put the siren on!" begged an eager Andre.

Shane smiled and flicked the switch. The noise blared out into the evening air as the car continued down the street. Andre squealed in delight, clapping his hands as Carl laughed. After a minute, Shane turned it off. "That's enough buddy. We don't want someone to think the Joker is on the loose".

Pulling into the station, Shane got out of the car, opening the back to let the boys out. Andre jumped up and down, his backpack bouncing. "That was sooo cool! I can't wait to tell Mama! Is she here?"

"Not yet Dre but she will be here soon," replied Shane walking into the station with the kids. "Carl show Andre around. Tell Gibbons I want him to fingerprint Andre. He will love that. I will join you in a few minutes."

He watched the boys walk off before turning to the secretary who was looking at him curiously. "Why do you have Grimes' boy and that little guy here?" she asked.

"Carl found the little tyke wandering alone in the mall and called me since Rick is taking that class. I called his mom. She should be here real soon. Can you believe his crazy ass sitter just left him?"

"Wow. How old is he? Four? Nice job Shane. Good thing Carl called you. He is a boy scout just like his dad huh?"

"Sure is. That apple didn't fall far from the tree at all."

Shane turned around and was walking to the back when the door flew open and a striking woman rushed in. She made a beeline for the secretary Shane had just left. "Hi. My name is Michonne and I am looking for my son. I got a phone call saying he was being brought here. His name is Andre Anthony," she said breathlessly.

"Ma'am? I am Officer Shane Walsh. I am the person you spoke to about your little boy. He is in the back. Do you mind describing him for me?"

"Why do I have to…Oh forget it. I am a lawyer. I know the drill," she said in exasperated voice. "He is this tall" she motioned against her hip. "Lighter brown curly hair, light brown complexion with hazel eyes that can look grey, green, blue or brown depending on the lighting. He will be 4 in two weeks."

"Yep, that would be a match. I will just go and get him for you. A friend is showing him around." Shane walked to the back just as Andre was finishing up his fingerprints. "Hey Dre. Your mama is here to take you home."

"Mommy is here? I can't wait to show her my fingerprints!". The little boy was once again jumping up and down.

"Come on" said Carl, grabbing him by the wrist since his hands still had black ink on them. He led Andre through the double doors, while Shane grabbing the paper containing the fingerprints, followed behind them.

"MOMMY!" yelled an excited Andre as soon as he saw her. He ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Michonne dropped down to her knees not caring that he bleu designer suit was now covered in tiny black fingerprints. Tears fell from her eyes. "Peanut! You are safe! I was worried about you!"

"Mommy, I got to ride in the police car! And Mr. Shane turned on the siren and Carl let me get my prints done!" he rattled everything off as he began to bounce around once again.

Shane took in the sight before him. 'That kid has more energy than all the kids I know combined, constantly moving,' he thought with a smile. He then turned the attention to the mother and his smile got bigger. She was a combination of thin but curvy at the same time. She had long braids that she had pulled into a low bun. Her attire was a fitted blue suit, with a white, silk, low cut blouse underneath, paired with high heels that had red on the bottoms. Shane didn't know what they were called but he knew enough to know they very expensive. She was hot and not wearing a ring, wedding or engagement. She was the type of head turner that Shane could use on his arm.

"Glad we could reunite you two before something happened. We would like you leave contact information for you and your husband, in case we find the babysitter," said Shane trying to find out information.

"Oh I am not married. It's just me and my peanut here. But I can leave you my card, " she replied reaching in her purse with a smile. She handed the card to him. "Thank you for brining me back my son."

"I can't take all the credit. In fact it was Carl here that spotted him at the mall. He just called me and I picked them up," said Shane, throwing her his most flirtatious grin. She was single.

Michonne turned, noticing the teenager for the first time. He was kneeling down showing Andre his prints. Her eyes grew wide, as if she was looking at a ghost. "Thank you Carl," she said opening her purse and pulling out a hundred dollar bill, handing it to him. "Your reward."

"I can't take that ma'am. I would like to think anyone would do the same thing. It is what my dad taught me to do. He is a police officer too. I am just glad Andre had a good time. And I have a gift for him." Carl put a blue hat on Andre's head that said 'KCPD' on it. "Your own official police hat." He said with a grin.

"Look mommy, look!" said Andre bouncing up and down yet again. "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy" repeated the little boy trying to get the attention of the woman as she continued to stare at Carl. When he grabbed her hand, it shook her from her trance.

"Looks like your parents taught you well. Now you have to take the money. Just for making my peanut smile." She stuffed the money in his hand with a smile, then picked up Andre. "Call me if you need any information. I will be pressing charges once we find his sitter. Thank you again." She walked to the door, Andre in her arms, Shane walking with her to assist her in opening them. As he pulled the door open, she stopped, turning to looking at Shane. "What is Carl's last name? In case I want to send him another small thank you. And his father's?"

"They are Carl and Rick Grimes," he answered and saw how her demeanor changed, he posture now stiff. Shane couldn't figure out the sudden change.

"Thank you Officers Walsh. Say thank you and good bye Andre."

"Bye and thank you Officer Shane." Andre turned toward him, his hazel eyes now looking bleu as they were framed by the blue hat and his curly hair. He waved as he went out the door, carried by his mother.

It was in that moment that he looked at Andre that Shane understood why Michonne's attitude had changed. Why her name rang a bell and why he sensed a familiarity the first time he saw the little boy. Why she had stared at Carl with way she did. He knew then that she couldn't be the arm candy he had just been thinking about. "Shit!" he said out loud to himself, hoping he was wrong but knowing that he wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Mommy! Today was _soooo_ much fun!" squealed Andre, as he jumped up and down on the bed, hair bouncing on the sides of the hat he had refused to take off since Carl had put it on his head.

"Come on Peanut. It's time to lay down," said a smiling, but stressed Michonne. Her mind had been going a hundred miles and hour all day, but had managed to get up to 150 when she had gotten the phone call from Shane that Andre was found alone at the mall. Seeing Carl Grimes at the station had been the straw to break the camels back. She was now ready to sit down with a big glass of cabernet and let this day be over. "I am glad you had a fun day honey," she told him as she pulled the covers up to his shoulders, making sure the blanket would keep him warm.

"Oh I did! The animals at the mall were funny. And I got to see what the good guys do to the bad guys when they are caught! Riding in the back, getting prints taken. Mr. Shane even turned on the siren!" he said smiling, recounting the story Michonne had already heard many times. "Mr. Shane is a good guy right mommy? He is a policeman and he helped me find you."

"Yes Peanut. Mr. Shane is a good guy."

"Carl said his dad is a policeman, so I guess he is a good guy too." Andre's smile turned into a small frown as he looked at his mother. "Mommy? Was daddy a good guy?"

Michonne saw the hope mixed with sadness in her little boy's big hazel eyes. It took everything in her power to stop the tears from spilling over and on to her cheeks. She brushed her hand across his curly hair and said in a quiet voice, " He was sweetie. Yes he was."

A grin formed on Andre's face again, happy with the answer. "Can I sleep with my new hat? I want it to help me have happy dreams tonight."

Michonne removed her hand from the brim. She had just been reaching to remove it when his words had stopped her. Seeing how happy he was, she consented. She would do anything for her son and to make him happy. "Of course you can baby. Now get some sleep. You've had a long day. Sweet dreams." She kissed him on the cheek and walked to the door.

"I will thanks to my hat! I love you mommy!"

"I love you too Peanut" she said closing the door.

Michonne walked to the kitchen, looking for a wine key. When she couldn't find one, she picked up the phone and called down stairs. "Hello? Room service? I am in the penthouse suite and I need a wine key as fast as possible." She hung up the phone and moved to the living room to wait. Less than 3 minutes had passed when she heard a knock on the door. After tipping the attendant and pouring herself a HUGE glass of wine, the ebony beauty walked out on the balcony.

The wind blew her braids as she looked at the nighttime view, enjoying the quiet. She had too much going on in her head at the moment and the sound of crickets, along with the wine were helping to calm her down. Michonne and Andre were in Kings County from Atlanta. Her firm had been asked to assist on a case in the small town and she was asked to go with her being one of the top lawyers. Not knowing how long she would be away, she couldn't bear to leave Andre behind. Seeing his sweet face gave everyday meaning and purpose. She wanted to protect him and make sure nothing happened to put him in dangers way. Thinking about today she laughed at the irony of it. She had gone out of her way to research the best babysitting company in the podunk town and what had they given her? A horny teenager! She had almost lost her little boy despite her efforts.

She took another long drink of wine. Her boy had been returned to her but her soul wasn't soothed. She was more tormented than ever after seeing Carl Grimes at the station. From the moment he turned to look at her, smiling as he put the hat on Andre's head, her stomach had dropped. It wasn't so much his face, but the eyes. Michonne had only seen eyes like that one time in her life before, eyes she tried not to think about and had been trying to forget for years. She didn't want to, but couldn't resist asking Shane about the boy's father, after Carl had informed her that his dad too was a policeman.

Michonne walked inside and sat on the couch, laying her head back as she closed her eyes. " _They are Carl and Rick Grimes_ " Shane's voice echoed in her head. _'Rick Grimes. Rick Grimes. Rick Grimes'_ kept sounding in her head. Images, both real and dreamt, began to play in her mind; strolling past the Lincoln Memorial, drinking hot chocolate outside of the Smithsonian, Andre's first steps, kissing under the mistletoe on Christmas. She shot up from her reclined position with a gasp, reaching for the phone, as the tears started to fall. Searching through the contacts, she located the number she desperately needed. It was answered on the second ring despite the time.

"Andrea? He's here."

 _ **On the otherside of Kings County**_

"What did you just say?" Rick asked Shane, his bleu eyes a focused with laser precision." Because I _thought_ I heard you say that the little boy Carl met had a mother named Michonne."

Shane sat across from his best friend and looked him straight in the eye. "That is what I said buddy. Her name is Michonne. I've heard it and seen it over a hundred times in the last few hours. It's not a name you hear very often."

"Or forget," Rick said in a whisper. He turned off the television and stood up, walking to the fireplace. He stared at the photos on the mantle but didn't really see anything. "What makes you think it is my Michonne?"he questioned softly after a lengthy silence, not turning around.

Shane couldn't help but notice how Rick had referred to her as ' _My Michonne'_. There were still emotions there. He stood up and walked over to his friend. "Besides the name? Well, she's from Atlanta. And she's a lawyer. Same as the girl you met in D.C."

"Still doesn't mean it's the same person," Rick said facing Shane. "There are tons of lawyers in the city. Maybe the name Michonne in Atlanta is like Michelle here."

"Okay Rick. You want another reason? She is exactly how your explained her. Or tried to explain her before you would just get all frustrated and shut down. She's tall, and slim with a great body. She has braids and when she saw her boy was safe, her smile lit up the room. Her skin was like.."

"Rich Colombian coffee," Rick interrupted with a sigh. He looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to get a handle on what he was feeling. The day had certainly taken a turn that he hadn't expected. His emotions were all over the place today, like a rollercoaster. Happy one minute, upset and worried the next.

Shane reached in his wallet and pulled out the business card she had given him. He looked at it one more time before handing it over to his friend. " She gave me this card to contact her. She's going to press charges of child neglect and against the sitter and the company that sent her out." Pausing a minute, he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's her man. It's really her."

Rick took the card, looking at the name on the embossed card. "Michonne," he said quietly, running his finger over the lettering that spelled out her name. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat back down, closing his eyes. "I never thought I would hear that name again," came softly out of his mouth, memories flashing through his mind.

Looking at his friend trying to process the information he had given him, Shane debated how to tell him the piece of Information that would shake his world. He wasn't a hundred percent sure but he was close enough that he decided to just go for it. "Look man, I have something else to tell you. A reason I gave you her card."

"What else could you possibly have to spring on me today Shane?" Rick said in a solemn voice, opening his eyes, still gazing at the card in his hand.

"Awww shit man. I don't know how to do say this," he said, rubbing his hand through his curls in his frustration. "I probably wouldn't have said anything about seeing her at all if... If…"

"What the fuck is it Shane?" yelled Rick, the emotion of hearing about Michonne plus Shane's indecision was getting to him.

"Andre's your son Rick!" Shane yelled back. "The little boy that Carl and I returned to her? I think Michonne had your baby Rick. I think you have another son."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am keeping all your suggestions inside as I write. Just a little info, I picture Rick's look as it was at the end of Season 3, during the "It must have been something else" time.** **Michonne is how she was in her flash back, put together, light and bright. Rick will be responding to Shane's news in the following chapter.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 7

 _ **Washington D.C. 5 years ago**_

Rick was standing in line to grab coffee and a muffin before heading out for another long day of seminars. The light at the end of the tunnel, however, was that he was having dinner with the beautiful woman he had met last night. Michonne. He closed his eyes for a brief second and as the image of her from the night before came to mind, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"That's a good way to get your pockets picked," a sultry voice said in his ear. Opening his eyes, he saw the person he had been imagining, right there in the flesh. He blushed as she stood there smiling at him, arms crossed, head tilted slightly to the side. "Penny for your thoughts?"

" It was nothing. Just trying to remember the name of a guy I ran into yesterday," he lied, hoping it was convincing as he tried to check her out on the sly. Michonne was dressed in a fitted white pants suit, with a teal blouse underneath it. Her braids were pulled together in a low ponytail, showing off her beautiful face. Rick had never been attracted to women who wore suits. Well he was now and then some. "Grabbing some coffee to start your day?"

"I am more of a tea girl. Helps to keep me calm and get me going at the same time," she replied, motioning to the cup in her hand. "I saw you and wanted make sure we were still on for tonight. 7:30 good for you?"

"Sure, that's perfect. Any place you want to go? I don't know the restaurants around here but I was planning on asking around before I made reservations" he said as her phone began to ring. She put up one finger, mouthing ' _Just a minute_ " as she moved to answer the call.

"Hello? Yeah, I am walking out now" she said to the person on phone, rolling her eyes. "Un huh. See you in 20."Michonne pressed a button on her phone and put it in her purse. "I better get going. Duty calls."

"What about tonight?" Rick said as she turned to walk away.

She turned around and smiled. "I went to law school around here. I'll make the reservations. Just make sure you bring the conversation. See you here at 7:30" she said with a wave as she turned back around, walking out the door.

"Bye" he said, enjoying the view of her body as she faded from view.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, Rick looked at his reflection in the mirror for the last time before he headed out the door. ' _I think I look alright. Not too dressy, not to casual. I look like half the other guys I've seen walking around D.C,"_ he thought to himself. Wearing a grey suit, with a pale bleu button down, no tie and dress shoes, Rick felt nervous. He was used to wearing just a shirt, jacket, jeans and his cowboy boots when he went out in Kings County. But this was Washington D.C, where the big dogs played. You never knew who you would see or run into, from congressmen to television personalities to sports stars. ' _Maybe I should wear the tie?'_ he said glancing in the mirror again. He grabbed the tie, folded it neatly, and placed it in his breast pocket. That way he would be safe in any situation since he didn't know the dress code of the restaurant he and Michonne would be dining at.

"Should I have shaved?" he said out loud, running his hand over his stubble. He never took too much time to think about how he looked most of the time but he wanted to impress this woman. After seeing her in the lobby, Rick had been thinking about dinner with Michonne all day. He had continuously zoned out at every seminar, daydreaming about her and where this dinner would go. Glancing at his watch he noted the time was 7:26 and he decided to take his chances. He made it to the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. Since he was running late, of course the elevator had to stop on every floor. By the time it reached the lobby, he was a full two minutes late. Walking up to the coffee shop where he had talked to her earlier, he looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. As he continued to look, his phone vibrated with a text message. "You were late. I don't do late. Enjoy dinner on your own. Michonne."

Rick stared down at the phone, mouth agape, not believing what he was reading. He was two minutes late and she had cancelled. _TWO MINUTES!_ With a sigh, Rick at down on a nearby bench with his head in his hands.

As he looked at the ground, he saw the shadow of person stop in front of him. "Penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice said above him. Rick shook his head and laughed.

"You really had me going there." He raised his eyes to look at her as he stood up and all of a sudden he couldn't breathe. Michonne was a vision, in a beige bandage dress that left little to the imagination, hugging her body perfectly. Her hair was down and she wore minimal make up, just basically blush and eyeliner to emphasize her large, brown, almond shaped eyes. A sheer gloss made her lips look plump, soft and inviting. Her accessories were simple gold and diamond hoop earrings with a matching bracelet and red high heels. "Michonne. You look incredible!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you. You clean up quite well yourself," she replied. Running her hand over his face, she smiled. "I'm glad you didn't shave. You look great with facial hair." The contact sent shivers down both of their bodies.

"Thank you," he said as he turned bright red, still feeling the heat from where she had touched his face. "Ready for dinner?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michonne sipped her cocktail and admired view in front of her. Rick Grimes was even more attractive than she remembered from her earlier meeting with him. And that is what she had thought that morning when she ran into him as he waited for his morning coffee. _'Is it really possible for someone to get better looking everytime you see them?'_ she thought in her head. The great thing about him was that he didn't seem to even know how hot he was. The hostess had bore holes in him as he had told her the name of his party, laughing when he didn't say anything funny. He had simply walked back to Michonne with a "they are running 10 minutes behind."

"This is a great restaurant Michonne. I probably wouldn't have even been told about it if you had left dinner up to me," Rick said as before he lifted his beer to take a drink. "Those oysters and crab were delicious. I'm now a fan of oysters thanks to you."

Michonne watched the entire time, noticing how his strong hand that grasped the glass seemed to be delicate as well. As he took a drink and licked his lips, she felt a shiver go through her body. ' _I wonder what his mouth and hands would feel like_ ' she thought, growing hot at the thought. She shook her head and tried to focus on what he was saying. "Oh I LOVE oysters," she replied catching the end of his comment. Never had Michonne been so affected by a man before and she had dated a variety, from professional athletes, high profile lawyers, even a recording artist. "If you liked that, you are going to love the main course and the wine I chose."

"I have no doubt that I will. So tell me about yourself Michonne," he said curious to find out about the woman sitting next to him. "Where you are from, your family, how you knew about this fantastic restaurant. I want to know everythang."

Michonne had never someone take such an interest in her right away and it was a little unnerving. "My family is from Buckhead. My dad is a lawyer and my mother was a teacher until she had me. I'm an only child and LOVE that now, hated it when I was a kid."

"Why's that?"

"I had no one to blame anything on! I was always the one to break something, to set the alarm off sneaking in to the house after curfew. And you can never talk your way out of anything when your dad is a lawyer! He's hard wired to refute any excuse I try to make," she chuckled. "But trying to win those arguments proved to be early practice for my career. And no I didn't always know I wanted to be a lawyer but in college, my best friend and I could argue anyone under the table, so I ran with it. My dad was beyond proud. Still is." she reflected with a smile. "I knew about this restaurant because I used to come here when I went to law school at Georgetown. Andrea and I had just gotten back from summer in Europe. I fell in love with France so when I came back, I wanted everything French. French movies, clothes, food. I found this place and make it a point to visit everytime I come D.C."

"You spent the summer in Europe? Do you speak any other languages?" Rick had never met anyone like her. She was so experienced and worldly. She vacationed in _Europe_ when on break from _law_ school ! "You obviously know some French since it seemed like you pronounced the food and wine perfectly. Not that I would really know" he chuckled

"French and Spanish fluently. Know bits of Italian and German. Next language I want to conquer is Mandarin. 'Have to be a well rounded lawyer' as my father would says," Michonne replied with a shrug. "Now tell me about YOU. Where are you from, your family and job. I bet you DID always want to be a policeman."

"I have lived in Kings County my whole life. Only child also but I never go into trouble, unless you count covering for my best friend Shane. HE is the trouble maker. And yes I have always wanted to be a policeman" Rick said with a nod. "My granddaddy was a sheriff in Kings County and I wanted to be just like him. Now I'm a sheriff's deputy in the same place. I work along side my best friend everyday. My son respects me, even if I don't know if I want Carl to follow in my footsteps. I will be fine with whatever he chooses, as long as he is happy."

"Wow. Very noble of you. Most guys want a mini me and will do anything to get it. I admire you for letting him be who he wants to be." Just when she thought he couldn't get any better, he said things like that.

"I love my boy. He is my world and I would never do anythang to make him feel pressured or unloved.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michonne and Rick exited the car and walked into the hotel lobby. Both agreed that their dinner together had been a fantastic experience and though neither wanted the night to end, they both had busy days tomorrow. They had talked for hours about so much but there were still things to learn. Rick had never felt so comfortable around anyone, much less someone he had known for basically a day. Michonne was a breath of fresh air that he desperately needed. They agreed to meet tomorrow night for dinner as well.

"Are you going to choose the restaurant this time?" Michonne said with a grin. "I mean I COULD do your job for you since I obviously did such a fantastic job tonight, but I wouldn't want to over step my bounds."

"Over step your bounds huh?" Rick replied smiling, his head tilting to the side as he stepped closer to her, his eyes dancing as they looked her over, taking a moment to stop at her mouth. "Well, I think I can decide on somethang now that I know what you like."

"Hmmmm. I guess I'll see if you really know what I like tomorrow," she said, glancing down at his lips as she moved closer.

"If you didn't have to be up so early in the morning, I would show you somethang I think you would like right now," he answered back, his voice thick with desire as his hand moved to her waist. His bleu eyes again glancing down to her plump lips and breast before moving back up to her eyes, searching for the go ahead. Seeing a slight nod, he lowered his lips to meet Michonne's.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The two pulled apart as Rick reached for his phone. "It's Lori. I have to get this. Something might be wrong with Carl." he said and moved away to talk privately. Michonne watched him on the phone, her heart returning to its normal rhythm as she let out a deep breath. She had almost let him kiss her and in the middle of the lobby where anyone could see! As she watched him smile at whatever the person on the other end of the phone said, she once again admired his appearance. He was such a handsome man and she knew she could easily get in trouble if she gazed at those bleu eyes for much longer. Thank god his phone had rang to break the spell Rick Grimes was working on her. She was now determined to go to her room and get ready for a whopper of a day tomorrow.

"That was Carl. He wanted to say good night to me," Rick said walking back over hoping to go back right back to where they were. He was upset to see that Michonne seemed to want no part of it.

"I am going to take the opportunity to do the same. We both need our sleep. I really had a wonderful time Rick, "she said holding out her hand.

He looked down at her outstretched hand then up to her face. "I don't even get a hug? I think are close enough now that hugs are more appropriate." He opened up his arms and stared at her, praying she would agree to his request. After a slight delay, Michonne walked into his waiting arms and embraced him. As soon as his arms closed around her, he felt like he was hit by lightening. Rick's whole body began to hum from the contact. He could have stayed like that until he felt Michonne pull away. He took the chance to press his lips to her cheek. "See you tomorrow," she said softly in her ear, then turned and walked towards his elevator.

"See you tomorrow Rick," she said giving him one last look before she started in the direction of her own.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rick leaned his back against the door he had just closed with a sigh. They had been so close to kissing but Carl's call had put a quick stop to that. His body still felt the electrical impulses from the contact with Michonne; she was pure energy and his body wanted to soak more in.

"Oh well. Maybe tomorrow," he said pushing off from the door and sitting on the bed. Sure Rick was physically attracted to Michonne, who wouldn't be? But he also felt a connection that he had never felt with anyone, not even Lori. It was easy to talk and tell her anything; Rick Grimes wasn't a talker and according to Lori, that helped to facilitate the end of their marriage. But when he looked into the warm brown eyes of Michonne, he felt he could bare his soul because they were the same. He had just taken off his shoes, jacket and tie when he heard a knock at the door; he looked through the peephole. After throwing off the chain and unlocking it, he wrenched the door open. In front of him stood a slightly out of breath Michonne.

"It's tomorrow," she remarked as she pulled him close and smashed her lips against his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Present day Kings County**

"Hahahahaha," Rick laughed. "You almost had me there Shane. First saying the kid you saved was Michonne's, then the card. Now this. He is my son?! I know this isn't April but you are going all out. I can't believe you took the time to make a fake card!"

Shane looked at his best friend sitting on his couch, thinking that Shane was pulling a prank. Sure, Shane was known for his pranks but he would never joke about something like this. "Rick, I'm not joking. That card is real. _Michonne is here in Kings County._ And I DID say that you are the father of her son, Andre.." He stood there as Rick continued to look at him with a smirk. He crossed the living room and squatted on front of him, looking him dead in the eye. "Look man, I know this is a lot to take in but you have to listen to me. Carl and I took a boy to the police station that is your son. His mom is Michonne, the woman you meet in Washington. You remember her right?"

"Of course I remember her. I could _never_ forget Michonne. You know that."

"I do know that. And you should know I would never joke when it comes to her. I saw how she left you man, you were broken. But I also saw that little boy today. He looks _just like you Rick!_ " Shane stood up, looking for the picture he had seen a million times before. Locating it on an shelf, he grabbed it and gave it to Rick. It was a photo of a 5 year old Rick sitting on his grandfather lap as he wore his sheriffs hat. "I couldn't figure out why he looked familiar the moment I saw him at the mall and then again while he rode in the car to the station. It wasn't until his momma picked him up that I saw it. His hazel eyes turned bleu. It was like looking at a tan version of _you!_ Of this very picture." Shane gave an exhausted sigh. "Look Rick, I did some digging while I was at the station and this Michonne was in D.C. the same time you were there, staying in the same hotel. Nine months later she gave birth to Andre in Atlanta. She even admitted to me that his birthday is in 2 weeks. Do the math?!"

Rick sat there, lost in his thoughts. Was it true? Did he have another child with the woman who had stolen his heart years ago. It was too much to even consider. Why would Michonne keep his son from him? Even if she didn't want to be with Rick, how could she not contact him over the years to let him know he was a father again? He thought back to the time they spent together; he had repeatedly told Michonne how he loved being a father to Carl and wanted to have more kids. He looked at the photo. "If you looked into her and Andre, did you find a birth certificate? Did she name a father?"

"She did Rick. And no it wasn't you."

"Why would she lie on a birth certificate Shane? Maybe Andre's father _is_ the guy she named? Why are you putting this bullshit on me?" he yelled, standing up to face his best friend.

Shane grabbed the photo from Rick's hand and shoved it in his face. "Because _THIS_ is the little boy that I saw run to Michonne and call "Mommy" today. Michonne left D.C and went straight to Paris for 2 months. So unless, you have a twin none of us know about, and he was in Washington then Paris and managed to be screwing Michonne the _same time_ you were, Andre is your son. People _lie_ on birth certificates all the time. We're cops. We know this." He once again rubbed his hand through his hair. He was so frustrated. "Look, I'm your best friend man! Have been since we were seven years old and I saved you from getting your ass beat. I've been wrestling over this ever since they walked out of the station! This is more than a cops hunch! Andre is your boy! Call her! Her cell number is right there on the card your hand!"

Rick looked at Shane. In all his life, he had never seen his best friend so passionate about something. He knew that Shane wouldn't fuck with his emotions like that; he had been there with Rick as he went through his separation and resulting divorce. He had seen Rick scream, cry and throw things. More over, he had seen first hand how Michonne's disappearance had affected Rick. How her name was never spoken after those first few months unless he was drunk. RIck knew in his heart that this was true. That the ache and emptiness in his heart that he had felt for years was because he was missing not just one person , but another he didn't even know existed: Michonne and Andre. With a heavy sigh he sat back down, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing brother?" Shane asked, looking at Rick.

"I'm calling Michonne. If this is true, I need to see my boy."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next day**

Andrea stood on the balcony drinking her coffee, watching the people of the sleepy town go to and fro. Upon receiving Michonne's phone call last night, she had packed some clothes, called her assistant to let her know she would be out of town, and driven straight to Kings County. Her best friend needed her and she would be there for her as Michonne had been there for her many times before. However, this affected not only her best friend but her nephew as well.

Whomp! Andrea was knocked forward as something grabbed at her legs. Looking down she saw a mess of brown curls, covered by a bleu hat and big grey-bleu eyes looking up at her. "Aunt Andy! Why are you here? I missed you!" Andre exclaimed.

"Hey short stack!" Andrea said, picking up the little boy and tickling him, causing him to fall into a fit of giggles. "You couldn't have missed me more than I missed you! It's been what? A whole week that you have been here?"

"Yep! And guess what? I got to ride in a police car!"

"Really? Did you steal something?"

"No way! I am a good guy, like daddy was! I was lost and they took me to the station so mommy could find me!" Andre replied bouncing in his aunt's arm. "My new friend Carl gave me this hat. Mommy let me wear it to bed so that I could dream of daddy."

Andrea's eyes started to well with tears when the little boy mentioned his father. "I bet you had great dreams then" she replied, pressing kisses to his head. "You hungry?"

"YES! I want pancakes from the place in town! They made me a bunny pancake a few days ago!"

Sitting him down, she walked him back into the suite. "Let's get you washed up, then we will go get some of these fantastic pancakes! Maybe some eggs and bacon too. So go get dressed!"

"Are we gonna wake Mommy? She's still sleep."

"Nope. It's just me and you today. You getting lost made her worry. Your momma needs her rest right now" Andrea answered , the smile leaving her face, thinking of the conversation she had with Michonne a few hours before.

" _You have the wrong number! I told you that the last time! It's late so don't call me again!" Andrea heard Michonne say into the phone as she left the bathroom, pulling her thick blond hair into a ponytail. Michonne switched the phone to airplane mode, slammed it down on the table and took a big sip of wine._

" _Who was that? Rick again?" she asked settling down on the sofa next to her dreaded, best friend. She poured some more wine into her glass and looked at her. She had wondered why the woman next to her had even agreed to help on this case." Michonne, you had to have expected to see him while you were here! You're a lawyer. He is a cop. He was bound to be at the courthouse during the trial. At least one of the days."_

" _I thought I would be able to stay at the office, not go to court house," Michonne said with a sigh, leaning her head back. "It would have worked too if that little slut hadn't left my baby! Of course the person who had to find him were Rick Grimes' son and best friend/partner!" she let out a weak chuckle at the irony of it all. "Something told me not to give him my card, but I was just so happy to have Andre back. I didn't even realize that it was Shane until it was too late. I had only seen his picture once and that was years ago."_

" _Michonne? Have you ever thought that he has a right to know he has another child? Or that Andre should know his dad?" she asked, her bleu eyes meeting her friends troubled brown ones._

" _Andre had a dad and he was taken from him."_

" _But Michonne…he"_

" _NO! My baby is sad whenever he sees other kids with their fathers. He asked about him again today. 'Was daddy a good guy' he asked me tonight," she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will NOT have him hurt again! Especially by some tryst I had in a moment of weakness."_

" _You KNOW that wasn't what is was Michonne. You said you loved him."_

" _Well, that must have been the lust talking from both our ends because he said it too and look how it turned out." Taking a deep breath, she turned to her friend and held out her hand. "Now where is that xanax you were supposed to bring me."_

"Aunt Andy! Lets go! I am _starving_ " Andre said dramatically, swinging her hand. Andrea had not even noticed that while she had zoned out, she had finished helping Andre get dressed.

Grabbing her purse, car keys and room key, she lead Andre outside to the elevator. "Sorry buddy. I was thinking about how happy I am to see you again. Now lets go get those bunny pancakes!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shane stood outside the coffee shop yawning. He had just talked to his supervisor on the phone telling him that he a Rick were on a coffee run, so they were running late. It wasn't a total lie; they were getting coffee and pastries for the entire team. However, they were late because Rick Grimes was a mess. He had been up all night calling Michonne, who repeatedly told him he had the wrong number before finally sending his calls straight to voicemail. Frustrated by not being able to talk to Michonne, Rick had questioned Shane repeatedly at length about Andre's supposed parentage. Finally, they had passed out at dawn, only to have to be at work at 10am.

It was going to be a long day and Shane wasn't sure if he wanted it to be slow or busy. Busy meant that Rick's mind would be on something else besides Michonne and Andre. Shane was tired so slow would be good, however he knew that he STILL wouldn't get any rest because the questions would start again. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his head in frustration.

"OFFICER SHANE!" he heard a little voice yell, and turned to see the object of the past nights conversation running up to him, but being slowed down by the blond woman holding his hand. "I knew it was you! See? I am still wearing my hat that Carl gave me."

"Hey there buddy! What are you doing up so early?" Shane replied, giving the boy a high five. He internally debated whether or not he should go get Rick. Was this the proper way for them to meet? In front of a café? And Michonne wasn't even there.

"I just had bunny pancakes with my Aunt Andy. They were yummy!"

Shane turned looked at the blond woman holding Andre's hand. Like Michonne, Andre's aunt was a looker. Wearing a black tee shirt, skin tight bleu jeans and knee high black boots, her hair was pulled back in a sleek pony tail. Designer sunglasses completed her look. "You're this little ones aunt?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, temporarily forgetting about Rick.

"Yep. The energizer bunny is my nephew. He's even named after me. I'm Andrea. Nice to meet you." she said offering her hand with a smile. Michonne had neglected to mention how attractive Shane was but then again she was in crisis mode at the time.

"Are you on the look out for bad guys?" Andre questioned.

Taking his hand back from Andrea, he looked down at Andre. "Not yet buddy. Maybe a little bit later. I'm just grabbing some treats for the guys at the station with my partner." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he saw the change in Andrea's demeanor. She tensed up, looking in through the window and saw another man dressed in uniform standing in line.

When Andre had suggested pancakes, she just wanted ro make him happy, not thinking about who they might run into. This town was the size of a postage stamp. Andrea didn't know if it was Rick Grimes or not, but the last thing she wanted to do was find out. Michonne would _kill her_ if she knew she was even talking to Shane, not to mention if she knew Andre was there. While Andrea felt strongly about Rick knowing his son, it wasn't her decision. "Well, we gotta get going Dre," she said looking down at little boy.

"Can we get mommy something? She'll be hungry when she wakes up."

"Sure. We will get something on the way back. Now tell Officer Shane goodbye."

" But they have stuff mommy likes in there! I see them. Let's get it here!" protested Andre, stomping his foot.

"ANDRE ANTHONY! That is enough! And after I took you to get bunny pancakes! We are going home." Andrea trying to pick up the little boy, who fought against her. "Stop it now!"

"NOOOOO! I WANT TO GET HER BREAKFAST HERE!" he screamed, wiggling and kicking.

It was this moment that Rick walked to the door of the café. " Hey Shane? You wanna come give me hand with everythang?" he called out. He saw Shane standing near a woman that was struggling with a little boy whose back was to him and walked over. "Can I help you miss?' he asked Andrea who was now crouched in front of Andre.

Startled, Andrea looked up. There was no doubt who this man was with his dark, wavy hair and piercing bleu eyes. It was the man she had heard so much about for the past several years. Rick Grimes. " Ugh No! I'm fine! We were just going. Come on baby," she said to Andre pulling his hand.

"Bye Officer Shane" Andre sniffled turning around to wave, his now bleu eyes glistening with tears. "Nice to see you again."

Rick froze, looking at the little boy being pulled by the blonde, his mouth open. He looked so much like the photo that Rick had been staring at all night. "Shane?" he whispered stuck to the spot as he watched the two round the corner. "Was that?"

Shane walked up, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "See what I mean? He looks just like you Rick. That's you and Michonne's boy. That's Andre."


	9. Chapter 9

**So I got some strong reactions about the previous chapter. Michonne is just kind of mother bear crazy when it comes to Andre. She isn't doing it to hurt Rick purposely, if she was then she could have told him about Andre but never let them see each other. We all know Michonne is a 'good guy' so just bear with me please. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter 9

 **Washington D.C 5 years ago**

It took Rick a moment to catch up and process what was happening. Michonne was kissing him. What he had thought about from the moment he saw her was now an actuality. Getting over his shock, Rick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. Their tongues caressed each other as Michonne moaned into Ricks mouth, feeling his hardened member through her dress. Voices coming down the hallway made them pull apart, realizing that they were kissing in the open doorway. Rick grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He then turned to Michonne, pressing her against the wall, once again covering her mouth with his own.

"I thought you had a busy day tomorrow and wanted to go to bed?" he said huskily in her ear once they separated, lips sore and swollen. His hands ran up and down her body, as he was unable to resist touching her for even a second.

"I do have a busy day, but I wanted to know if you _really_ know what I like. Curiosity got the better of me and since it is after midnight, it's technically tomorrow," she replied with a smirk.

"You lawyers and your semantics," he murmured as he pulled her into another deep kiss. Moving her from against the wall, he reached around to her back and began to unzip her dress. As it fell to the floor, Rick moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck and shoulders, his hand cupping her breast through her lacy, white La Pearla bra. She smelled inviting and sweet, like vanilla and cinnamon, tasting the same way against his tongue.

Michonne had already successfully unbuttoned his shirt and was running her hands over his chest and back. He had just enough hair on his chest to make him manly but not a fur ball. Her hand followed the happy trail of hair leading down to his waist, where she began to undo his belt and pants. Once she had enough room, she stuck in her hand and started to massage his cock, eliciting a gasp from Rick.

"Damn Michonne!" he whispered. The only hand Rick had been touched by in many months was his own, and it was nothing like the small but strong hand that was now gripping his throbbing member. The palms of her hands felt so soft and smooth as she rubbed up and down his shaft! He shook his arms from his shirt, throwing it from him and stepped out of the pants and boxers that were now around his feet. He took a minute to take it all in: her hand stroking him, her fabulous, mocha colored body against the wall in nothing but her bra, matching thong panties and those sexy as fuck red heels. Her brown eyes were locked on his face, monitoring his reaction.

Kissing her again, Rick reached in between her legs, pushing them apart. Moving her panties to the side, his fingers were met with immediate wetness. She was dripping for him and that turned him on even more. He ran his fingers against her warm, slick, swollen lips a few times before pushing a finger inside. _'She's so fucking tight!'_ he thought to himself, feeling Michonne intake a sharp breath as a began to pump his finger in and out. As she began to move her hips in rhythm with his fingers, her hand was still wrapped around his cock matching his stroke. He removed his finger to take off her panties, earning him a disappointed whimper from her. Rick quickly replaced it, adding another and reestablishing his rhythm. He found her clit with his thumb, working the three fingers together.

Their breathing was heavy and each knew the other was close. Michonne felt the precum on his tip, while he felt her tightening around his fingers. "Rick, I want you inside me! _Please_ get inside me," she panted, stilling her hand.

Not having to be told twice, Rick quickly removed his fingers from her. "You taste so fucking good!" he whispered, sucking them clean. He lifted up one of her legs and placed it around his waist, their eyes locked on each other. Running his cock up and down her vagina, the tip became coated in her warm juices. Michonne shivered everytime it hit her extremely sensitive bundle of nerves. As he slowly pushed into her they both groaned loudly, eyes closing and touching foreheads. If he thought she was tight on his fingers, that was nothing compared to how she was gripping his cock; she was warm, hot and seriously wet. _Amazing._ Taking a deep breath, he began to move in and out of her trying to control himself. "You feel so fucking good!" he grunted through his teeth and that didn't even come close to explaining it. Michonne began to roll her hips, meeting Rick's thrust with her own. Wanting to go deeper, he picked her up, as she wrapped her other leg around his waist.

"Oohhh! RIGHT THERE RICK! KEEP HITTING RIGHT THERE!" Michonne cried out, as Rick began a circular motion with his hips, driving into her. She ran her hands through his hair, biting down on his shoulders to stifle her moans that were getting louder.

Rick was relieved when he felt her body start to quiver around his seriously hard member, signaling how close she was. He didn't know how much more he could hold on, sweat running down his chest. His vision was going dark on the edges as his body became overwhelmed by the pleasure. "Kiss me Michonne."

The kiss pushed Michonne over the edge, Rick's tongue in her mouth mimicking the motion that his cock was doing below. She exploded around him, screaming onto his mouth as her walls squeezed around him. Her orgasm pulling Rick's own from him, he thrust into her a few more times, before he fired his load into her. "MICHONNE. OH GOD MICHONNE!" he groaned pulling his head back. He stopped, the only movement was his pulsating dick, trying to expel every drop, the only sound their ragged breathing.

Slowly he let her down, his hands on her waist, her arms around his neck. "So, did I show you that I know what you like?" he asked breathlessly, his head tilting to the side, a smile playing across his lips.

"I think we _both_ showed that we know what the other one likes. However, there are still other things to learn Officer," she said suggestively, her almond eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well, this southern boy is always up for a good lesson," he replied picking her up and carrying her to his bed. After laying her down he removed her shoes, while she tossed her bra on the floor. "Teach me everythang Michonne. I love to learn," he growled before covering her body with his and kissing her passionately again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michonne woke up a few hours later, feeling warm breath on the back of her neck. Opening her eyes she looked down to see a tan arm wrapped around her waist, and she smiled. Part of her had thought she'd just made up some wonderful fantasy she had caused by rich French food and too much wine. But no. It was real. Michonne had slept with the handsome southern sheriff and on the first date too! She started to feel bad but then stopped herself. Never once had she come close to doing _anything_ like this but she was powerless to stop it; she was drawn to Rick like a moth to a flame. Their connection was so much more than physical, even though that was mind blowing in itself. Rick put her at ease and she felt like she had known him for years.

She turned around to face him and he immediately pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Well, actually it was more like a nap but I slept like the dead," she said with a giggle. "You wore me out!"

"As a good student, I wanted to show you that I paid attention. I can show you again right now if you'd like me to, " Rick said, his voice heavy with both sleep and lust. He slid his hand down her body, from her back to legs, trying to find her center.

"Whoa! Hold on there partner. I have to get a move on back to my room. There is work to be done, although I would love to stay in bed with you doing _thangs_ " she replied mimicking his pronunciation. She had already come to love his low, sexy, southern drawl. She stood from the bed looking for her hastily discarded clothes. "Come on. I know you have to get down to business soon too."

Seeing Michonne naked, in all her natural and beautiful glory woke Rick completely up. Sure he had felt her body inside and out several times last night, but as she stood there backlit by the early morning sun, Rick thought he was seeing a goddess. She was so perfect, he couldn't believe that had decided to sit and talk to him a few nights before. He followed her out of bed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" _I'm trying_ to get down with _you_ right now!" Rick kissed her neck, pulling her closer.

Michonne laughed as she pried his arms from her body. "I know this Sheriff, but I have to be dressed and in the lobby in 1 hour. So we will have to continue this next time I see you."

She proceeded to get dressed as Rick sat on the bed, watching her intently as if she were some new television show. "I'm glad it's early and I won't run into anyone. I look like road kill." She remarked as she looked in the mirror, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"You look beautiful," Rick said quiet but truthfully, pulling on his boxers.

Michonne walked over and held out her hands to pull him up. "Thank you for saying that. And thank you for the best evening I have ever had." Giving him a quick kiss, she started to turn away but was stopped as Rick grabbed and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"See you tonight Michonne. Have a great day," he whispered letting her go.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Present day, Kings County**

Rick stood on the sidewalk as the woman he didn't know and the child he knew was in fact his son rounded the corner. Without a word to Shane, he took off after them in a sprint. He hoped that he had not hesitated too long and he could still find them on the next street.

"Hey man! Wait up!" called Shane, chasing after him.

Turning the corner, Rick saw them approach a black Lexus with tinted windows and Andrea was just pulling out her keys. "Miss? Wait!" he called while he was still a few feet away, Shane behind him. "Is this…is this your son?" he asked, trying to catch his breath as he stood in front of them.

Andrea was shocked and just simply shook her head. She had never expected Rick to chase her down. "No. He is my nephew. We just went out for breakfast while his mother is sleeping. She had a rough day yesterday."

"We had bunny pancakes," Andre said sniffling and rubbing his nose with the back of his little hand. "Hi Officer Shane."

Rick had been staring at Andre from the moment he caught up with them. He took in the whole picture: the baseball hat sitting on his unruly, curly brown hair, the almond shape of his eyes identical to his mother's, his eyes now a stormy bleu-grey because he was upset. Andre was a little bit smaller than Carl was at the same age but not too much. "What's his mother's name?" he said quietly, never looking away from the toddler.

"Michonne Anthony," Andrea replied with a deep breath. She knew the gig was up and that even though her best friend would be furious with her, it was the right thing to do. Rick had not taken his eyes off of Andre the entire time and she could tell he was figuring out the fact that he was the boy's father in his head. While it wasn't her place confirm that to him, she wouldn't ruin this moment either. "This is Andre."

Rick bent down until he was eye level with the little boy. "Hey there buddy. You want to tell me what's got you all upset?"

Andre looked up at Andrea to see if it was okay. When she nodded her head, he said "Aunt Andy is mean! I wanted to get mommy some breakfast from the store Officer Shane was at and she said no." he finished his story with a pout and crossed his arms.

Rick looked at the ground, trying not to cry and laugh at the same time. When he looked up, his eyes were wet with unshed tears. 'I bet that your mommy likes chocolate croissants, all warmed up with a big cup of tea. Am I right?"

"Yeah! That's mommy's most favorite breakfast!" Andre smiled, all his anger at Andrea gone.

"Well, if its okay with your Aunt Andy here, why don't we go back to the store and get it for her? If she had a rough day, I think she would want to wake up to that, right?" Rick looked up at Andrea, hope in eyes.

"Please, _please_ Aunt Andy? Mommy will be so happy!" Andre bounced up and down, waiting for her answer as Rick stood up from his crouching position.

Seeing the two of them together after so long, Andrea couldn't bear to crush their hopes. "Sure Dre. I'm sure you mommy will love it."

"Yes!" he yelled, giving Shane and Rick a high five before taking Rick's hand and pulling him back towards the coffee shop. Rick turned around and mouthed " _Thank you_ " to Andrea before turning his attention back to Andre. "So where did you get he cool hat Dre? I have one just like it."

"When I was at the station, my new friend Carl gave it to me. He said his daddy was a policeman, just like Officer Shane and you.

"That's true. Carl's dad is a policeman. I know because Carl is my son." It took everything not to say ' _And so are you'_ but Rick knew that would happen later. He would MAKE it happen. Right now he was just happy to be holding his little boys hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So your Carl's daddy?" Andre asked Rick, looking up at him with big bleu eyes. "I like Carl. He helped mommy find me," he said swinging their hands back and forth and he skipped.

"I heard he did. It's good he found you because I bet your mom was worried sick." By this time they had reached the coffee shop, and Rick ushered Andre inside. Looking over his shoulder towards Andrea and Shane he asked," You coming in?"

"Course we are. Still gotta get the stuff for the office into the car," replied Shane.

Rick walked to the display counter with Andre. "Now we already said your mom would like a croissant and tea. You see anythang else we should get her?"

"I don't know. I can't see everything, " the little boy said matter of factly, standing on his tip toes.

Andrea and Shane watched as without a second thought, Rick swooped him into his arms and proceeded to point out the various items. When Andre said Michonne would like cookies, Rick asked if the cookies were his mother or him and tickled the little boy's tummy, causing him to shriek with laughter. Once Andre calmed down, he and Rick went back to looking at the food, saying how much they hated or loved something as they waited for their number to be called.

"Could you help me carry our things to the car?" Shane asked Andrea, pulling her from staring at the father and son. They grabbed the many boxes and bags, then walked out of the café. Once everything was loaded into the back seat, Shane turned to Andrea. "Rick is my best friend. I am 'Uncle' to his son just as you are Andre's 'aunt'. So give it to me straight. Is Andre my boy's son?"

"I don't want to do this here and now. I'll leave you with more questions than answers. Can we meet for drinks or dinner tonight? I have some questions for you as well," she replied, handing him her card.

"Sounds good. I will call you later this afternoon." Looking toward the store, Shane stared at his friend through the window. The only time Rick smiled the way he was doing currently was when he was with Carl. In less than five minutes, Rick had already bonded with a child he hadn't heard of 24 hours ago. Shane knew this wasn't just because he had always wanted another child and now he had one, but also because of _who_ Andre's mother was. He still remembered her favorite breakfast and Shane hadn't been expecting that. "Bitch better have had a fucking _great_ reason to break his heart and an even _better_ one for not telling him he had a kid."

Andrea looked at Shane incredulously. "Did you just say bitch? Listen here asshole, maybe you don't know everything about your _boy_ like you think you do. Michonne had her reasons and while I don't agree with all of them, they are justified." By this time, Andrea had moved to be face to face with Shane. "If you think you can disrespect my best friend like that then maybe we shouldn't bother talking at all."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to protect my friend. I didn't mean to disrespect yours. We should still get together and talk this through. Believe me, Rick isn't going to go away now."

"I don't care about your best friend. All I care about is my nephew," she replied still glaring at Shane so intently, that she didn't notice Rick approaching with Andre.

"Everythang all right out here?" Rick had finally put the tot down but still had a firm grip on his hand. The other held a large box sure to contain half the pastries in the store. Andre looked like The Joker, sporting a wide smile covered in chocolate from the cookie he was currently eating. Andrea and Shane nodded looking at the sight in front of them; it was too cute for words. "Do you mind if I walk him back to your car?"

"That would be fine Rick." She watched the two walk in front of her, chatting like they had known each other for ages. "Yeah, talking tonight has to happen because I don't think I have ever seen something so cute In my life," she said quietly to Shane as they approached her car.

Rick buckled Andre into his car seat after receiving a chocolate covered hug; luckily he had an extra shirt at the station as a change of clothes would be necessary. Turning to Andrea, with tears once again threatening to fall, he shook his head. "Thank you. For allowing me to spend time with him. I… I can't believe it." He looked at the car, trying to see Andre through the tinted glass. "This means so much to me. I truly appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm just glad it finally happened. Bye."

Shane put his hand on Rick's shoulder before turning to walk back to the squad car. Rick followed for a few paces then stopped. "Andrea?" he called before she could take a seat in the Lexus. "Tell Michonne I…That I…. Just tell her he's perfect." Pinching the bridge if his nose, he tried to gain control of his emotions. Once he'd composed himself, he followed Shane around the corner.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Andrea sat at the playground watching her nephew run and play with the other kids. He was so adorable with his brown curls bouncing all over the place as he raced up the slide again. That child NEVER ran out of energy, but she suspected some of this energy came from the chocolate cookie Rick had given him. Andrea laughed remembering the chocolate covered child holding hands with the sheriff. She wished she could've captured it with a picture but settled on taking a photo of Andre in the car, still munching on the cookie and covered in chocolate. She had promptly showed the photo to Michonne when they entered the hotel suite, after setting down the box and bag from the café. Rick had gone all out; there were chocolate croissants, cheese danish, bearclaws and a selection of herbal teas. Everything Michonne loved. It had not escaped her attention that when Rick was talking to Andre, he still knew her absolute favorite breakfast.

' _Andrea you are the best friend a girl could ever have! First you drive here at the drop of a hat, then you get me Oolong tea and goo filled croissants? Thank you! Today is already better than yesterday," Michonne exclaimed as she threw her arms around her._

Andrea knew that if Michonne had know the real person that had supplied her breakfast and had been carrying their son around town, she would feel a little different. She felt horrible taking credit for a gift she had nothing to do with. However, she felt even worse knowing she had to bribe her nephew into staying quiet for the time being.

' _Hey short stack. Did you have fun this morning?" she asked him on the way back to the hotel._

 _Andre nodded enthusiastically. 'So much fun. I got bunny pancakes and I got to see Officer Shane again. I like him. I like Carl's daddy too. He gave me cookies and he got mommy her most favorite breakfast!'_

' _Speaking of Carl's daddy and Officer Shane, let's not tell your mommy that we saw them.'_

' _Why not?'_

' _Because your mommy is still upset about almost losing you yesterday. We don't want to stress her out anymore do we?' she looked in the rear view mirror and saw Andre shake his head no. 'We will tell her in a few days okay? How about we go to the park and get ice cream later?'_

' _Yea the park! I want go down the big slide! Don't worry Aunt Andy. I won't tell mommy a thing."_

Andrea rubbed her eyes at what she forced the little boy to do , but she also knew how stubborn Michonne could be. She had to come to the decision to allow Rick into their lives mostly on her own. She could tell that Rick still cared about, if not loved Michonne, and it made Andrea wonder why the events had unfolded the way they had years ago. As she pondered this, her phone rang with a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hey Andrea it's Shane. Can we meet up tonight? I think this conversation needs to happen sooner rather than later."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rick sat on his front porch drinking a beer, listening to the owls and crickets; trying to relax. The past two days had done a number on him. He had gone from being completely happy that he had _one_ wonderful son to finding out he had _another_ fantastic son. At first it was hard to believe Shane when he had told him that he had fathered another child. He didn't want to believe that Michonne would keep that information from him. Of course he never expected her to vanish into thin air either after the wonderful week they had together.

When he saw the little boy outside the coffee shop, he knew right away who it was. It was Andre, his boy Shane had told him about yesterday. He recalled the way his heart had stopped and he struggled to breathe once he laid eyes on him. Michonne had taken great care of the child because he was perfect. He was healthy, beautiful and smart. That was a no brainer, considering who his mother was.

' _Mommy likes chocolate madeleines. They remind her of Paris' said Andre, pronouncing the names of both the city and the cookie with a French accent._

' _Is that so? Your mommy likes Paris?' Rick tried to imitate the way Andre had said Paris, totally butchering it._

' _Noooooo. You said it wrong. It's Pari."_

Rick laughed out loud remembering the conversation., shaking his head. And he had thought Carl was something else when he was little. Andre was definitely Michonne's child but he had that Grimes spirit completely.

"Oh Michonne. What are we going to do with him?" he asked out loud before he realized what he was saying. It was a question that he and Lori had asked each other every time Carl had done something they had deemed fascinating. He was faced with the realization that he hadn't even talked to the mother of his child because she wouldn't answer his calls.

Rick had missed Michonne more than he thought it was possible to miss anyone. In the years since his separation and subsequent divorce he had been on many dates, even trying to reconcile with Lori once. Actually that was her idea and it had surprised the hell out of him. He had thought about how happy Carl would be if they worked things out and decided to give it a try. However, soon after they had realized that they were beyond help and that their marriage couldn't be saved. To be honest his heart hadn't truly been in working it out when he still felt bound to Michonne.

He soon stopped speaking her name and forbid Shane to either. That never lessened the longing for her. The thoughts of where was she now and who was she with would creep into his mind occasionally. Only when he was drunk did he allow him self to utter her name, often crying in a mixture of confusion and longing.

Until recently. Now she was everywhere. In his head, in Kings County, at his job. He sighed wanting to call her again. To demand answers to all that had transpired. He opened his phone and scrolled down to her phone number, staring at it for some time before deciding against it. He didn't want to make it harder to see Andre in the future.

Instead he got up, put his phone in his pocket and went inside to his bedroom. He went to his safe and pulled out an envelope filled with items. He picked out the one he was looking for: a strip of 3 photos taken at one of those photo booths found in amusement parks. The photos were of Rick and Michonne five years ago in Washington. In the first they had simply smiled, the second they had both licked their tongues at the camera. It was the third that Rick focused on, the one where they were kissing. He stared at the photo for what seemed like hours.

"Michonne, what happened? Why did you disappear?" he asked the picture as his phone began to vibrate. Reaching into his pocket he opened it and saw a message from Shane. Clicking on it, the photo Andrea had taken of a chocolate covered Andre in the car popped up. All Rick could do was smile, glad he now had at least one picture of his child.

Placing the phone and pictures next to each other he gazed at them. Andre, Michonne and himself. He thought of Carl who had been the one to find his new son. It was somewhat fitting. Right then and there he made his decision. "Don't worry Andre. Daddy is here now. And we _will_ be a family."

 **Next chapter we find out what caused Michonne to disappear from Washington and why she never contacted Rick. It will be a much longer chapter and will answer most of your questions. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I'll have another beer Sandy," Shane called to the bartender, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He was dressed up a little more than usual since he was meeting Andrea. Like Michonne, Andrea was also hot and he wanted to look good for her. To Shane it seemed like hot women were always friends with other hot women for some reason. He had no idea why, but he liked it.

Taking a swig of his beer, he looked down at his watch and saw he had about five minutes until she was due. He had arrived 15 minutes early for their dinner, a first since he was usually late. Shane had a feeling that Andrea wouldn't be the type to tolerate lateness, even if the person she was meeting was half dead, and leave. He couldn't let her leave, this conversation was _that_ important. Especially after the way Rick had behaved since he saw Andre.

 _They rounded the corner and walked towards the car, Shane in front of Rick. "We gotta get moving. Captain's going to be pissed we're so late." Not getting a response, Shane turned and saw his friend had stopped. Rick was standing, staring at the ground with his hands on his hips right above his gun belt. Tears fell silently from his eyes as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. Shane walked back to his friend and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "It's going to work out man. You will see him again. I promise you that," he whispered in his ear._

 _Pulling away, Rick nodded and wiped his eyes. He exhaled a deep breath and started moving again. "Shane? Do you mind driving to the station?" Rick asked as they approached the squad car. Seeing and holding Andre had shaken him to his core. This wasn't just Shane and him yelling in his living room about Andre supposedly being his child. This was tangible. He had held his hand, picked him up, tickled him. Andrea had basically confirmed the parentage by allowing them to interact with each other._

" _Sure man. I got you," he replied and slid into the drivers seat. He stole glances at his friend as he drove. Rick was looking out the window, arm on the ledge, rubbing his fingers together. He seemed lost in thought, trying to make sense of the past few minutes._

" _He asked me if I was Carl's dad. It took me everything not to tell him I was his dad too," Rick said with a sigh. "He's pertect Shane. Beautiful and so smart! Not even four and he knows some French. I bet Michonne taught him as soon as he could talk." He closed his eyes and leaned back, images of both the child and his mother flashing through his mind._

 _Once they reached the station and made up an excuse as to why it too so long to get coffee and pastries, Rick and Shane sat at their desk. After a doing paperwork for about an hour, "What do you know about Facebook?"_

 _Shane looked up, surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"_

" _Do you use it? How hard is it to look up someone?"_

" _Not hard but you need to have an account," Shane stretched the truth a little. He already knew where this was going and he needed to stop it._

" _Hmmmm," Rick replied not looking up but pretending to write. After another short time, he asked another question. "What is the name of that site you are always on looking at pictures of those hot girls? Somethang gram?"_

" _It's Instagram and you need an account for that too." Shane rose and walked to his partners desk. "What are you doin Rick?"_

" _Whatcha mean what am I doing? I'm working."_

" _I mean with the questions about Facebook and Instagram. You're going to try and look up Michonne and Andre right?" With a sigh he sat down on the edge of the desk. "Look man, I know you want to find out everything, see pictures of him. See pictures of her. But you gotta be patient. Do you honestly think that Michonne is the type to be on either of those sites? She is a criminal attorney! All sorts of whack jobs would be able to find out information about herself and her family, including Andre. I don't know her but from what I saw, she would never put him in danger."_

" _I just want to know everythang about him. I NEED to know Shane. I have already missed almost four years of my boys life. His first steps, his first word, first birthday. I just wanted to see pictures of those important thangs. Lori and I recorded every thing Carl did. I know Michonne did too."_

" _You're probably right but that doesn't mean she is going to plaster her son all over the Internet. I'll help you but just calm down. Don't do anything crazy." Giving Rick a pat on his shoulder he walked outside, and pulled out his phone and Andrea's card. "Hey Andrea, it's Shane. Can we meet up tonight? I think this conversation needs to happen sooner rather than later."_

He took another drink of his beer and saw Andrea walking towards him. She was exactly on time. "Hey," she said to him. " Are we going to sit here at the bar?" she asked.

"Nah. Don't want Rick's business all over town and here, ears are everywhere. I asked them to save us a booth against the wall." He paid his tab and followed Andrea. She looked great in a fitted teal sundress and heels, her blonde hair down, swinging as she walked. Yeah, hot girls stick together.

Sliding in the booth and taking her menu, she ordered a vodka soda. "So what's good here?"

"Don't really know. We usually go to the Kings County Café but we would've had no privacy there. Constant interruptions."

"Hmmm," Andrea replied. When the waitress returned they placed their orders so that they could get down to business. "So why the sudden need to talk to me?"

"My best friend is a mess right now. He almost went on Facebook and Instagram to find pictures of Andre! Talked about him all day. I need answers. Answers that you have."

"Michonne would never be on those sites. What type of idiot is your friend?"

Shane pointed at Andrea. "Listen here toots, Rick isn't an idiot. He just found out he may have a four year old son by the woman who broke his heart. He's confused and hurt."

"Sorry but I can't believe he thinks Michonne would expose her son like that. Anyway, he broke _her_ heart if anything."

"Looks like we'll always disagree on that. So Andre _is_ Rick's child?"

"Of course he is. Andre is almost just Rick with a tan."

Shane laughed. "Very true. But what happened? Why did she disappear from D.C.? Why didn't she ever contact him to tell him she was pregnant?"

 **Meanwhile in a hotel in the center of Kings County**

Michonne sat on the couch reading the briefs for the case she was assisting on, her music playlist playing softly in the background. Andre's head was in her lap and he snored softly as she brushed his curly hair. Leave it to Andrea to find a date while watching her son at the playground. She didn't mind though; Michonne loved having her baby near her, especially while she worked. He was her personal xanax.

Suddenly she heard the beginning notes of the next song. With a sigh she laid her head back and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. If Andre woke up she would have to explain why mommy was sad and she didn't have the fight in her tonight. Michonne sung the words quietly, letting them take her back to Washington D.C and her time with Rick.

' _Sunday morning rain is falling,_

 _Steal some covers share some skin,_

 _Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

 _You twist to fit the mold that I am in'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Washington five years ago**_

Rick looked down at the woman who was nestled in his arms fast asleep and smiled. Their night together was even better than previous one. They had went to eat a steakhouse that he had read about before his trip and wanted to try. Dinner was perfect and they had learned even more about each other; favorite colors, movies, books. He had learned that she was an avid runner, ice skater, and fencer. She had learned that he loved to fish, camp, and anything where nature was involved. Unfortunately he had also learned that she would be going to Paris for the next four months to work in her firms European branch and he already knew that he would miss her.

Despite the fact that they had only met three days ago, Rick felt a closeness to Michonne that he had never felt before, not even with Lori. It was like they had the same work ethic, same morals but most importantly they seemed to have the same soul. He was drawn to her from the moment they locked eyes in the bar downstairs.

After the first night they had sex, it was all Rick could think about all day. On the bus, in the seminars, even in the bathroom, his mind was bombarded by the image of her underneath him, the sounds she made, the feel of her lips. A few times he had to force him self back to his current location by digging his nails into his leg or hand, he was getting _that_ aroused. Rick didn't know if it was the fact that he hadn't been with anyone in quite a few months or if Michonne was just that talented but the sex was mind blowing. They were completely in tune with the needs and wants of the other one. Though he had limited sexual partners, Rick knew that the immediate connection they had wasn't normal. It had taken him months to find out how to completely please Lori in bed and truth be told she had figured him out totally at all. He and Michonne had clicked from the first kiss.

Rick didn't know if it was just lust or something else but he had been praying all through dinner that he would get the chance to find out. His prayers were answered when she suggested going to her much larger room for a nightcap. What started off as a glass of scotch and view of the city had turned into him ravishing her repeatedly in her king sized bed. He brushed they stray hairs from her face, kissed the top of her head and sighed. No this wasn't lust. This was something else entirely.

"Morning," he heard a smokey voice say to him. She was peering up at him through her dreads, as her hand rubbed his stomach. "How long have you been awake?"

"Morning beautiful. Not that long. How'd you sleep?"

"Like I was in a coma. You wore me out," she replied with a chuckle, kissing his chest. "What time is it?"

He caressed her back, turning his head to look at the clock . "A lil after 8. So what do we have planned for the day?" Last night over dinner they found out that both had the day off from their respective schedules to just enjoy and explore Washington. The two of them had instantly decided to spend it together, with Michonne playing tour guide to Rick.

"I think going to the Washington monument is a must. It's supposed to be clear today so we can see for miles. Then hitting the Natural History or American history museums could be fun. I haven't done that in years but I will let you decide. If you want to just walk the mall we can do that too."

"Whatever you want to do, I am up for. But you know what I'd like to do right now?" Rick took his finger and tilted her face up to his, blue eyes staring into brown.

"No Rick I don't know." Michonne whispered as she felt her heart speed up. Rick's hardness was pressed against her thigh.

"I'd like the start the day by picking up where we left off earlier this morning," he replied pulling her into a deep kiss. All thoughts of anything but each other were wiped from their heads as he drug her on top of his waiting body. The national mall could wait; their need for each other could not.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

An hour later, Michonne walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Rick had just left to go to his room and shower. They would then meet back at her room ready to start their day of tourism. As she stood in front of the mirror brushing her teeth, she thought of the day ahead with Rick. Exploring the city with such a handsome man would be a dream come true and she couldn't wait. Forcing her dates to go to the museums with her used to be her test to find a suitable boyfriend while in law school; if they could spend the whole day without complaining or asking a sports score, they were a keeper. Michonne wondered if Rick fell into that category, her heart telling her that he did. She let out a small chuckle at that; she had known him all of 3 days and her _heart_ was telling her he was a keeper?

The ringing of the phone shook her from her thoughts. Thinking it was Rick, she spit and rinsed her mouth before walking into the room to the phone. Entering room she found out that it wasn't her phone that was ringing but Rick's. He had evidently left it behind in a rush to take a shower and get moving. Michonne looked and saw a picture of a pretty brown haired woman on the screen, the words 'Lori my love' underneath.

Michonne was taken back by the title and walked back to bathroom, letting the phone continue to ring. She knew Lori was Rick's wife but wondered why his phone stilled referred to her as 'my love' since he had said they were separated. Soon the phone stopped but two minutes later it rang again. And again. And again. She left the bathroom and looked at the phone. It was the same picture and name as before. Thinking that something was wrong with his son, she decided to answer. "Hello, Rick Grimes phone."

"Hello? Where is Rick?" the female voice on the other line questioned.

"He had to step out for a minute. Can I ask who is calling?"

"I think that I should be asking you that seeing as you are answering my husband's phone at 9 in the morning." Michonne could hear the aggressive nature in her tone.

"Well, I am not inclined to answer that. Is this an emergency?" Michonne bit back, equally annoyed with the woman on the other line and her description on Rick's phone.

"Well whoever you are, tell MY husband that his son needs to talk to him. Can you manage that?"

"Sure. Goodbye," hanging up the phone, Michonne let a small yell of frustration. "What a bitch! I will be asking you about her Grimes." She said as she stepped into the shower, slamming the door behind her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You ready to go?" Rick asked, walking into her room to see Michonne looking outside as she sipped some tea. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, earning a smile from her. By time Rick returned , Michonne had calmed herself down considerably. Who was she to question how he referred to his wife, separated or not? They had just met and she didn't want to come off as a jealous, crazy woman. Even though she _was_ jealous and she didn't understand how that was possible. The feelings that Rick stirred up in her shouldn't have been possible so fast. She had determined that she must just be in the sex haze and she was projecting these intense feelings on to him. While in the shower, Michonne had resolved to not have sex with him again until his last night in town. That way she could figure out what her feelings really were..

Turning around to look at him, she knew all of her willpower would be put to the test. Rick stood in front of her wearing a back jeans and a tan button down with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. The top two buttons were undone so she could see just a bit of hair from his chest. A tan jacket was slung over his arm, with brown cowboy boots finishing off his look. His curly hair was brushed back and his beard neatly trimmed making his bleu eyes pop. It took all her will power not to say 'Fuck the museum' and jump him right then. "Sure, let's do it," she replied grabbing her jacket and walking to the door. "Oh, you left your phone. It rang a few times so I answered it. Your wife said your son needed to talk to you."

"Oh," Rick said looking a tad bit uncomfortable as he reached for his cell. He knew that Lori would start in on him just because a woman answered his phone. He didn't want to ruin his day with Michonne or expose her to the argument that was sure to happen. "I'll call her back later."

"Okay." Michonne closed the door behind her, feeling a tinge of disappointment. If he had called Lori in front of her, he would've proven he had nothing to hide. Was he really separated on his way to a divorce or was he just using her? She shook the thoughts from her head. "Washington monument here we come!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Eight ball corner pocket," she called out as she leaned over the pool table and sank it with ease. "I win again!" Michonne and Rick were at one of her favorite bars, an Irish pub that she used to hang at while in law school. Frequented by students, professors, locals, they fit right in the lively atmosphere complete with billiards, darts and even bags. After she beat him soundly at three rounds of darts, he had suggested pool, best 3 out of 5. It was turning out to be a bad idea as she had wiped the floor with him the first two games. "You sure you don't just want to cut your losses and make it 2 out of 3?" she said smirking.

"Hey now! That one was a bit closer than the first game. I'm just getting warmed up."

"Whatever you say. I'm gonna go get us another round. Play some music so you can remember getting your butt kicked to a soundtrack," she said laughing as she walked towards the bar.

Rick chuckled as he watched her walk away and thought of what a fantastic day it had been. They had started off at the Washington monument, looking and admiring the view of the DMV (DC, Maryland and Virginia) in the sparkling sunshine. They then went to the Air and Space museum, holding hands as they took in the show at the planetarium. Grabbing some hot chocolate, they walked the National mall and talked.

' _Wasn't there some dinosaur or something out front here?' Rick asked as they strolled past the Museum of Natural History._

' _Mmm hmm,' said Michonne sipping her hot chocolate. 'It was a rhino and his name was Uncle Beasley. My parents have at least three pictures of me on him at various ages. I was so disappointed that they moved him before I came here for college. I wanted a picture of me at 22 to compare with me at 6 and 10.'_

 _Rick looked at Michonne as she talked of her past. She had a small amount of whipped cream on the corner of her lip. 'You have whipped cream on your lip. Hold still,' he said moving his hand to her face intending to wipe the cream away. Instead he caught her eyes, feeling something in his stomach twitch, and he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Gazing at her lips, he lowered his head, licking the sweetness from her mouth. 'There. It's gone now,' he whispered, his hand still on her cheek, their eyes locked on each other._

' _Pictures! Get your picture take here! Remember your time in the nation's capital! Just five dollars.' a voice called breaking them of their spell._

 _Michonne grabbed Rick's hand from her face, smiled and pulled him to the booth. Once Rick paid the five dollars they went inside, sitting side by side. 'Smile,' click. 'Now something fun' they stuck their tongues out. Click. 'Do anything,' the man called. Rick grabbed Michonne and kissed her quickly on the lips. Click._

He shook his head concentrating on the music titles in front of him. He stopped on one if his favorites, thinking of how Michonne would be on the other side of the world in a week. So far away from him. He felt like a rock had dropped in his stomach, and there was a pain in his chest. He took a deep breath and put money in the machine, turning back to the billiards table.

Michonne was making her way back to their table as the music begins to play. "I LOVE Maroon 5! Good choice, " she exclaims handing him his drink. She turned to grab her pool cue but is stopped when Rick grabs her arm, pulling her against his chest. Before she knew it, his mouth was on hers, his tongue running along her lips seeking permission to enter. Her lips parted, submitting to his request as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

 _But things just get so crazy living life is hard to do,_

 _And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew,_

 _That someday it would lead me back to you_

 _That someday it would lead me back to you._

 **Okay so that was longer than I expected so I had to break into multiple chapters. Don't worry, the mystery of Michonne is truly in the next chapter . Thanks for sticking with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I changed the ratting to M so as not to get in trouble. I want to say thank you to all those that have supported me and sent well wishes. I also want to say thank you for all those who choose to follow me or the story. You are my motivation.** : Guestz 1, simple123, kdthle23, Richonneslag, itscalledkarma, mobettasway, and zeejack, plus many others

I HAVE to give a special shout to SBK for answering all my questions and being a motivating factor to even publish fanfiction .

And lastly to xXOhyesitzNikaXx for sending the message that made me want to continue when I was feeling down.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Washington around 24 hours later.**

Michonne was gripping the sheets so hard that her hands cramped. She was cumming. _Again_. Her resolve to not sleep with Rick had crumbled the moment he pulled her into a kiss against the pool table. That kiss had led to them going back to his room and making love as if their lives depended on it. Neither of them had ventured out of the room in 24 hours. Shit, they had barely left the bed, except to go to the bathroom or answer the door when they ordered room service. Plenty of energy was being spent and refueling was necessary.

Rick had skipped one of his final seminars and suggested that she do the same. Michonne obliged by calling in, stating that she had a few last minute personal things to take care of before her trip to Paris, her personal thing to take care of being Rick. He was currently showing her his appreciation by snacking on her nether regions as if he were starved, causing her to lose control for a third time.

"Oh my god! Oh god!" Michonne panted, her back arched, head pressing into the pillow. He body was on fire but she wanted more. She needed to feel him deep inside of her. "Rick, get up here! I need you to kiss me."

"I am kissing you," he said with a smirk, running his tongue through her lips and across her clit.

Michonne's whole body shook. "I need you to kiss the lips on my face, not those lips. _Please_ I need you inside me. Now!"

With a final kiss Rick moved his way up her body, Michonne's hands assisting him eagerly. Once his face was even with hers, she pulled him into a deep kiss, threading her fingers through his hair. She could taste herself in his kiss which turned her own even more. Lining up with her entrance, Rick slowly pushed in, groaning into her mouth. She was incredibly warm, wet and tight from the previous orgasms he had given her. He pulled from the kiss, and rested his forehead against hers, trying to hold back his release. "Michonne you feel so fucking good!" he said quietly. He began to kiss and suck her neck, slowly moving within her with long deep strokes. Rick grabbed her hand threading their fingers together, loving the contrast of their skin tones against each others. His heart began to race as their sex became less about the physical, becoming more emotional. He cared so much about Michonne already, the thought of her leaving hurt him to his core. He needed to be closer to her, deeper if that was possible.

Rick put his hand on her waist, lifting her up to meet his punishing thrust. He pounded into her, trying to convey the words he felt but couldn't say. How was it possible that he felt this strongly about her in such a short period of time? Like she was a part of him that he never wanted to lose? Like he loved her? "Michonne. Michonne. Oh god Michonne," was all he could manage to allow from his lips as she raked her nails across his back, pulling him closer as if trying to absorb him. Her legs were around his waist, attempting to lock their bodies together, moaning every time he hit that spot. As he felt her walls start to clinch around him, Rick lifted his sweaty head off her shoulder to look her in the eyes. They were closed, a tear running from one as she bit her lower lip. Taking in her beauty he stopped moving. "Michonne open your eyes and look at me," he said quietly.

Tears glistened in her chocolate brown orbs as they opened, meeting his bleu ones, searching. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ A phone rang in the background, but to them it just sounded like white noise as they forgot everything but each other. Rick felt something in his chest as he gazed into her soul, like a fluttering of wings against his ribs. "Rick?" she whispered breathlessly as her eyes travelled over his. "I love you."

Rick stared at her before he lowered his head, drawing her into a deep and powerful kiss as he started to thrust into her again, harder this time. They were as close as possible but somehow it still didn't seem like enough so he increased his strokes intensity. He felt Michonne's pussy begin to clamp around his hard as steel cock, then explode all around him as she moaned into his mouth. At almost the exact same time he fell over the cliff with her, his seed forcefully shooting deep inside her womb.

 **Meanwhile in Kings County**

Lori Grimes plopped on her couch with a sigh, turning on the television . To say her date with the new doctor in town had went poorly would be an understatement. He was a pompous, conceited asshole. The entire dinner he had talked about himself, barely asking her any questions: where _he_ went to school, why _he_ decided to become a doctor, why _he_ had gotten a divorce. He went so far as to order dinner for her without asking what type of food she liked!

The house was quiet except the sound of the television. Carl was spending the weekend with his grandparents and Rick was still in Washington for work. Rick. She was missing him something horrible right now. The doctor was the exact opposite of him, never shutting up when she could never get Rick to talk!

Picking up her cell phone she looked at the pictures he had sent for her to show to Carl. Washington looked beautiful and fun causing her to wish she was there with him. Looking at the time she decided it wasn't too late to call him.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Hello you have reached the voicemail of Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes. If you.._

Lori hung up the phone with an aggravated huff. She would bet her life that he was with that woman who had twice answered his phone. Rick had barely talked when her phone calls were returned, requesting to speak with Carl almost immediately. When she did talk to him, he spoke quietly, the echo indicating that he was in a bathroom or hallway, like he was ashamed to be speaking with her. Her failed date fresh in her mind, she decided that she wanted to give her marriage another try. She had known that Rick would garner attention from other woman but she didn't expect it to be so soon. Rick was a good, caring man and a good father to Carl. He was definitely handsome, and the fact that he didn't know that he was made him even more attractive.

"Stupid bitch. She thinks she can take my husband. Well we will see about that," Lori said out loud to herself. She then proceeded to think of a way to deal with the woman once and for all should she answer Rick's phone again.

 **Washington D.C. a few hours later**

Michonne walked out of the bathroom after turning on the shower, sitting next to Rick on the bed. He had his last day of seminars today and though he was running a little behind she didn't want to wake him just yet. He looked so at ease and handsome as he slept, a small smile dancing on his pouty pink lips. Wiping a damp curl from his face, she thought back over their whole week together culminating with her profession of love to him last night. It didn't escape her attention that he didn't reciprocate her words. This was crazy but she knew what she felt and it seemed like he felt the same. In fact it was the look in his eyes that prompted her to say it out loud in the first place. She let out a disappointed breath waking Rick from his slumber.

"Hey there beautiful," said his voice still thick with sleep as he opened his eyes. "Guess the shower running means I need to get up and going huh?"

"That it does Sheriff."

Rick sat up and stretched, causing the sheet to fall down around his waist. Pulling Michonne into an intense kiss, he sighed into her mouth. "Join me after I use the restroom?"

Michonne nodded, admiring his form as he walked into restroom naked, shutting the door behind him. Falling back on the bed, she closed her eyes. How was she going to be apart from him for four months when she hated being apart from him for four minutes? Did he even want to see her after he went back to Georgia? Her head was pounding with these questions that she couldn't possibly know how to answer. ' _If only he had said it back. Then I would know.'_

"'Chonne? You coming?"

"Yeah Rick. I'm on my way."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Carl?" Rick's voice asked through the phone.

"No Rick. It's Lori, you know your wife?"

"I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"No you can talk to me now. Or are you busy with something or should I say _someone_ else?"

"Hold on a minute," Rick said with a sigh. He did NOT need this today.

Lori heard Rick put he phone down and talk softly to his guest. _"I will be back around 3pm. You can stay here unless you want to go back to your room."_

" _I think I'll go get some tea and breakfast but I'll come back and wait for you here."_

" _Okay bye. Have a good day."_ She heard the unmistakable sound of lips kissing, causing her stomach to bubble up in rage. _Was he really kissing another woman with her on the phone?_

"Lori you still there?" he said after a few minutes. She could tell he was walking in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm here. Guess I know now why I couldn't get a hold of you last night. What if it was an emergency Rick and something had happened to your son while you were with that whore?"

"Don't you ever talk about her that way! She's more of a woman than you will ever be," he growled back at her. "Besides, if there was some type of an emergency with Carl I would think you'd have the sense to call the phone in my hotel room. Now what do you want? It's 8 am."

"Yeah and you are with some woman."

"Lori! What the fuck do you want if it's not about Carl ?"

Lori could hear the anger in his voice. She didn't want to have this conversation with him angry. " I wanted to talk about us."

"Us?" he sounded amused.

"Yeah. We have both been going through a lot of stuff. We still have things to talk about regarding our marriage."

This time Rick laughed out right. "You want to talk about _stuff and thangs_ at 8 am when I am hundreds of miles away? Stuff you refused to talk about when I was sleeping on the couch downstairs ?" He laughed again. "Well, I'm _doin thangs_ Lori. And divorcing you is at the top of my list." With that he hung up.

Lori stared at the phone is disbelief. A divorce? In the weeks before he had been adamant about not getting a divorce too soon since Carl was so young. Now all of a sudden he was fine with it? Excited even? No no no. That _wasn't_ happening. She got up and walked towards the kitchen looking for the number to Rick's hotel. It was time to put the plan she had thought of last night into action.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Michonne looked up from her laptop and at the phone that was ringing on the night stand. She didn't know if she should answer it or let it ring. After all it wasn't her room so she had no right. However what if Rick had lost his phone and was trying to reach her? What if he was injured and asked them to call her here? The ringing finally stopped and she let it go. It started up again five minutes later .

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Rick Grimes' room."

"Is it now?" said a familiar voice through the phone. "And why may I ask are you once again answering my husband's phone? In fact why are you even in his room?"

Michonne took a deep breath. "Listen here Lori.."

"No you listen. You are sleeping with a married man, a husband, a father."

"You and Rick are separated."

"Really? Separated? Is that what he told you?" she said with a laugh. " I guess a man that is _separated_ still walks around wearing his wedding ring? A man who is _separated_ still refers to his wife as 'my love' all the time? Does a man who is _separated_ still sleep in the same bed with his wife? Though not anymore. This is the last time he cheats on me."

"Last time? There are others?" Michonne said quietly, not wanting to believe it.

"Listen, my husband is quite a handsome man if you hadn't noticed. He can play that good ol' southern boy thing down to a tee. And he does. 'The panty dropper' is what I heard him calling it to his best friend. It's how I found out he was not the faithful husband I thought he was. Why do you think we are having problems? He can't keep it in his pants!"

Michonne didn't know what to believe. True, Rick hadn't told her a lot about his wife beside the fact that they weren't together and he didn't know why he still wore his ring. However she knew everything about his son, his best friend, his job, etc. And she hadn't bothered to ask because she was so caught up in the whirlwind. "But you still want him? Even though he's a cheater?"

Lori sighed a frustrating sigh. "We're going to marriage counseling. His idea. He swears he wants our family to stay together but yet here he is sleeping around again. When you have children together it's hard. No one wants to their kids to grow up in a broken home."

"Children?" Michonne hadn't missed the plural of child twice.

"Oops. Guess the cats out of the bag. I'm pregnant! Happened after one of our seemingly productive counseling sessions I guess. I told him the first day I talked to you. Guess if he didn't tell you he was still married, he wouldn't tell you his wife is knocked up either."

The rooms began to spin as she gasped for breath. "You're lying. Rick cares about me. He… he" she said in a whisper.

"What? He loves you?" Lori bit back in a mocking tone. "You have know him for _maybe_ a week, unless you're one of his repeats. He has those too you know. Girls who meet him when he is out of town for sack time. Let me guess: you've been sleeping together all week and now you think you love him. I will bet my life that when you told him he didn't say it back, did he?" Not getting an answer, she knew she had struck gold and continued her deception. "If you don't believe me, look at his twitter account. He has been tweeting me all week about how he wishes I was with him and how once the baby is bigger we can take both kids to the National Zoo to see that big rhino. Uncle something."

"Beasley. It's Uncle Beasley." Michonne had to sit down. It was too much.

"That's it. Anyway, his handle is papagrimes. Look him up." Lori waited a few minutes. "I know that none of this is your fault and that you honestly didn't know. I'm sorry but imagine how I feel and now we're pregnant again. Anyway, I just called to make sure he would be home for the doctors appointment on Tuesday or if I should push it back. I guess I will just text him. Well goodbye."

As she hung up the phone she smiled, going over the conversation in her head. Being with the same person for 15 years had its advantage; she knew Rick. She knew he didn't care that much about technology, so he never changed the way she had listed herself in his phone. She knew he still wore his ring mostly for Carl's sake and to avoid those uncomfortable questions. Most of all, she knew he would never say he loved a woman he just met. It took him _years_ just to say it to her! "Uncle Beasley," Lori chuckled. The only reason why she even knew about that dumb statue was because his conversation with Carl was on speaker phone. From the reaction she got, she had guessed correctly the "friend" he had been exploring with that day was that woman.

Her crowning achievement however was the twitter account he had begun to make after her first conversation with his whore. She looked it over once more, amazed at the job she had done in the small amount of time. Using the photos he had sent to Carl, she had constructed the picture of a man trying to get back with his wife and make his family work. A man that was happy about his wife's "pregnancy". She didn't even have to use the fake Facebook page she had also created. "Good job Lori" she said to herself as she walked out the door to the store. She had some champagne to pick up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Washington 3:30 pm**

Rick rushed into the elevator of his hotel. He hadn't been able to get in touch with Michonne since he left that morning and he needed to talk to her. To tell her. He loved her.

To be honest, he knew he should've told her last night when she told him as they made love. Instead he had froze, deciding to show her with his body rather than to tell her. Talking to Lori that morning had made him realize what an idiot he had been. Their whole relationship had been him not talking and look where that had gotten him. He wasn't going to let the same mistake happen with Michonne. Being with her was so easy that he found himself opening up and talking to her as if he had known her his whole life. Rick was going to try and make it work. The fact that she lived an hour or so made him believe that their meeting was fate.

All morning, he had once again zoned out in his meetings thinking of ways to tell her how he felt. Laughing to himself be realized that basically he had heard and learned nothing all week! Like it the reason for the convention was for him to meet Michonne. Rick had decided to buy her a giant chocolate croissant and some tulips. From what he knew about Michonne she would love them.

If only he could get in touch with her. He had been calling her all day on her cell whenever he had the chance. He had even tried calling the lines in both of their rooms to no avail. His cops intuition told him that something was wrong. He could feel it in not only his bones but his heart. Unlocking the door he looked around. "Michonne? Baby are you here?" He received no answer. The room was spotless. Evidently the cleaning crew had already been there, erasing all traces of her. Rick decided to go check and see if maybe she was taking a nap on her room, leaving the flowers and food on the bed.

As he left the elevator and approached her room, he saw the cleaning cart in front of the door. A woman was gathering some new towels. "Excuse, have you seen the lady that's staying in this room?" he asked.

"No sir. Whoever was staying here checked out."

"What do you mean they checked out?" he asked, blue eyes narrowing.

The maid gestured inside the room nervously . "Th.. th..the room is empty sir. There is nothing there. I was told to add this room to my cleaning list."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose trying to contain his temper. "What time did they add it to your list?"

"At around 11:30. My boss said to get the room ready for new guest. Maybe the people staying here just switched rooms. You can talk to the front desk if you have more questions."

"Thank you," he said handing her a five dollar bill before running to the elevator. Pushing the button for the lobby he tried to calm down. Maybe she had just switched rooms. But if that was the case, why was she still not taking his calls?

Once in the lobby, Rick made his way to the front desk. The line was long with guest waiting to check in for the weekend. He stood patiently as he could, checking his phone every few minutes to see if she'd called.

"May I help you sir?" said the man behind the counter.

Rick stepped up, trying not to convey the worry that he was feeling. "I'm looking for a guest. She was staying in room 2309. The maid said the room was assigned to be cleaned for incoming guest. Did she switch rooms?"

"What is the name of the guest sir?"

"Michonne Anthony"

"And you are?"

"Rick, I mean Richard Grimes"

The gentleman punched something on the keyboard, looking at the screen, then back up to Rick. "Do you mind stepping to the side sir? My manager will be right over to help you."

Now Rick knew something was wrong. The felting of dread and helplessness spread throughout his body. He watched the young man who had been helping him walk to an older woman. He told her something, pointing to Rick. She nodded and disappeared into the office. After a few minutes she reappeared and walked over to Rick.

"Mr. Rick Grimes?" she said with a pained smile. Something was definitely wrong.

"Yes. I'm Rick Grimes," he said shaking her hand.

" Normally I don't disclose information about our guest but evidently she wanted you to have it. Ms. Anthony checked out this morning at 10:30. She requested a car service but her destination was unknown. She did however request that we give you this." The lady gave Rick a small white envelope with the words 'Rick Grimes' written on it. "I can give you no further information but I hope this helps," she said sadly.

"Thank you. Sorry to bother you," he said mouth dry, taking the letter. Rick walked to the bench that he has sat on before his first dinner with Michonne. Turning the envelope over in his hands, he willed himself to open it. He read it the first time in disbelief and out of breath Rick felt as if someone had shoved a sword through his chest it hurt so bad. "No! This can't be real! This _is not happening,"_ he muttered to himself. With tears in his eyes and a pain in his heart that he never knew existed he read the letter again before dropping it to the floor

"Rick, last night was a mistake. I don't love you. This whole week was a mistake and shouldn't have happened. Forget me as I have already forgotten about you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Present day Kings County**

"Mommy why are you crying?"

Michonne looked down to see Andre's big grey eyes staring up at her, his head still in her lap . She had been so lost in her memories she hadn't realized that he was awake. ' _Damn. Just what I was trying to avoid'_ she thought to herself. "I'm okay peanut. I'm not even crying. I just sneezed and my eyes got wet," she smiled down at him rubbing his head. "It's time to get you to bed."

She picked Andre up and carried him into his room. "Now get some rest. Tomorrow we get to spend the whole day together with Aunt Andy. Would you like that?" she asked laying him down and tucking the covers around him.

"YEA! Can we go to the park again? Or maybe see Carl? Or go to the station and see his.."

"Calm down Andre. We will see how the weather is and what Aunt Andy wants to do, okay? Now sleep. I love you." Michonne gave him a kiss and tugged the cap he had still not taken off over his eyes.

"I love you too mommy" said with a giggle.

Closing the door behind her, Michonne returned to her seat on the couch and continued to work. She changed to her classical music playlist. She didn't want to be distracted anymore and nothing could get her to zone in and concentrate like Chopin. Ten minutes later she was so consumed by her work she didn't notice she had a tiny visitor.

"Mommy?"

"Andre Anthony! What are you doing out of bed? You scared me."

Climbing on the couch, he looked at her and took the hat off his head. "I don't want you to be sad. Wear my hat. It will make you think of Daddy and be happy again" Andre stood up and sat the cap on his mother's head then took her face in his hands. "I love you." Giving her a kiss, he jumped down from the couch and paddled back to his room to go to bed in his footy pajamas.

Michonne sat there shocked for a minute. Evidently she wasn't doing a good job of covering up her emotions in front of her son. Young as he was, Andre was a sensitive and observant child. She rose from the couch, putting down her papers with a sigh. She took off the hat and looked at it as she turned it around in her hands. No work was getting done after that.

After checking to make sure her baby was really in bed, she closed the door and poured herself a glass of wine. Walking to the balcony, she picked up her phone being careful not to spill her drink. Being outside in the fresh hair helped to clear her head and think.

Andrea had hit it on the head. She had been crazy if she thought she could waltz into Rick's hometown and not see him at least from a distance. She had to be honest and stop lying to herself. She _did_ want to see him. It was one of the reasons she took the assignment on Kings County. See the man that had given her Andre even if he had broken her heart and lied to her. The man who's bleu eyes mirrored her son's whenever he was happy. The man that had made it impossible to love and trust again.

Michonne wanted Andre and Rick to see each other too. As he got older, more questions and comments about his father were beginning to come out of his mouth and she was finding them had to answer truthfully. And telling her son the truth was one thing she had always vowed to do. ' _God I wish you were here to help me through this. Why did you have to die'_ she thought to herself.

Using the strength she learned from him, Michonne opened up her phone, scrolling through her call log. Finding the number, she was full of nerves as she pressed the call button.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Michonne's heart was pounding in her chest, her hands sweating so much she was scared she would drop the phone.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Maybe it was too late and he was asleep. Maybe he was out on a date.

 _Ring. Rin…_

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Rick?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes? Is this who I think it is? Is it..?"

"Yes Rick. It's me. It's Michonne."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You are telling me that Lori is the reason that Michonne disappeared?" Shane looked at Andrea in disbelief.

"What I am telling you is that your best friend was cheating on his wife every chance he could. He knocked her up then knocked up my best friend. Who knows how many kids he has running around?" Andrea threw her hands up in the air.

"First of all, let me set the record straight. Rick ain't the type to sleep around. What happened between him and Michonne was a first. He has had sex _maybe_ 3 times since she left him and all with the same woman. Secondly, Lori and Rick had been separated for a few months when he met Michonne. He was sleeping on his couch but then stayed with me for a while. Lori was _never_ pregnant. They haven't had sex since before the separation. Yeah, they tried to reconcile for Carl but Rick couldn't do it. It took him forever to try and get over Michonne. He loved her. He _still_ loves her."

"What about the twitter and Facebook pages he had? I saw them with my own eyes!"

Shane rubbed his hand through his hair and over his face. "Rick is the most technology illiterate son of bitch I know. I told you he just asked me about Facebook today and that has been out for years! No way he made that page. And he _still_ doesn't know what Twitter is. God damn it!" Shane slapped his hands together in anger. "The bitch set him up! He told me she wouldn't stop calling that whole week, especially after Michonne answered his phone. And the day she disappeared Lori wanted to talk about them getting back together."

Andrea couldn't believe her ears. For years they had believed the worst of Rick Grimes. Even though Andre had a father figure the first 2 years of his life, that didn't erase the fact that he could have been with his biological father and her best friend could be happy instead of heartbroken. "If I _ever_ see that cuntbag again, I will tear her apart. And that is NOTHING compared to what Michonne will do to her."

"Wait a minute. Again? You've seen Lori?"

Andrea let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah. Michonne didn't keep Andre away from Rick on purpose. She thought she was doing what was best for Rick's family. Goes to show how much she loved him right? That she would throw away her happiness to allow him to have his." She let out a small weary chuckle. "In fact she has been out to Kings County a few times over the years. I came out with her once when she was about 3 months pregnant, which is how I talked to Lori. If what you're saying is true, she is a skilled liar. I'm a lawyer and _I_ believed her."

"I don't get it. Why didn't Michonne just walk up and tell Rick she was pregnant?"

"Michonne isn't spiteful despite what you believe. We thought Rick was happy and she'll protect Andre until her last breath. She didn't want him to be shunned or treated like a leaper. One reason is because he came about due to his father being a male whore. That would be compounded by the fact that Andre is half black. If Lori could be that way to her on the phone, can you imagine what she would do to Andre if Rick had visitation?"

Shane couldn't help but agree. Still he had other questions. "Why didn't she stay and ask Rick if it were true?"

"I asked her that because that is what I would've done. She didn't want to be one of those girls that just believes the guy even though there is proof in front of their face. The twitter account, the Facebook page, the fact that he would always leave the room to talk to Lori in private. Biggest reason, he didn't say he loved her back when she told him. Michonne has seen first hand how I was affected due to my mom's infidelity. I didn't want to talk to her for years. It took my brother's death to bring us together again."

Shane nodded having a new found appreciation for Michonne. To put Rick's happiness before her own, well…that meant something. Still, he knew his friend wanted to be a part of his son's life. "I just wish that Rick had something to remind him of Andre, not just memories."

Andrea picked up her phone and began typing on it. Soon after Shane's phone began to vibrate. "Is that good enough for now?"

Shane picked up his phone to see a picture of chocolate covered, smiling Andre. It was too cute for words and he knew his best friend would love it. "It's perfect," he replied as he forwarded the image to Rick. "Now what do we do? We shouldn't get involved but a little boys future is right now up in the air because of our stubborn friends. Do we tell them what we found out today? Do we push them to talk?"

Andrea thought for a minute. "I know you can't push Meesh to do anything and it seems like Rick is the same way. I think we should just watch from the sidelines but interfere if needed. That family needs to come together before we go back to Atlanta. We will just stay in contact okay?"

"I think that will be best," Shane replied. He enjoyed Andrea's compassion and she was a looker to boot. Staying in contact would be no problem for him. In fact, if things worked out between Rick and Michonne, who knew where things with Andrea and himself would go?

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Okay that's fine. I will wait for you at the house….Yeah fishing on Sunday morning sounds great. Love you dad… goodnight." Carl Grimes hung up the phone after a short conversation with his father. He _knew_ something was on his dad's mind. Rick was usually so attentive to everything Carl did, that it bordered on annoying. However Carl knew that is was because his dad was sad and lonely.

The last few days, however, Rick had been somewhere else when ever he had spoken to Carl. His attention divided and on something else. Rick had just informed him that his mother was to drop him off at the house in the morning because he had an important meeting to attend. Rick had not gone into further detail but asked him if he wanted to go fishing the following day. Carl knew this meant his father wanted to talk and about something serious. Every time they went fishing, Rick would start a conversation very slowly and then build up to whatever he wanted to address with Carl.

Carl wondered what it was. He hadn't gotten into any trouble. Rick wasn't dating anyone to his knowledge. ' _My dad never really dates anyone,'_ he thought to himself. While Lori flourished after the divorce, remarrying and having his sister Judith, Rick had staggered, briefly dating two his friend's mothers. Both Sophia's _and_ Ron's moms had pursued his dad but it hadn't worked out. Rick's heart didn't seem to be in it. Rick tried to hide his feeling from everyone, but it had been more than once than that Carl had witnessed his drunk dad in tears with his Uncle Shane, saying "Why did she leave? What happened Shane? I loved her! _I still love her!"_

He didn't know who his dad could have been talking about but evidently it was someone that mattered a great deal to Rick. Carl had sense enough to never inquire about it to his mom, Shane and most of all not his dad. There was a story there and Carl had faith that in time he would find out.

Sitting on his bed, he began breaking in his new baseball glove. He couldn't wait to throw around the ball with his dad after they got back from fishing. Looking at his new gear, Carl was reminded of his afternoon at the mall and Andre. ' _I wonder how he is doing,'_ he thought to himself, a smile on his face as he remembered how excited the little boy was about everything. He hoped that Judith would be as excited about cars and comics as Andre was when she got older but doubted it. Though Carl loved his little sister, he had been hoping for a brother when Lori was pregnant. Someone to go camping with, tell ghost stories to, and give advice to about girls once he figured it out himself.

"Maybe one day dad will get married again and have another kid. I'll ask him about it when we go fishing. " Carl said out loud with a laugh. He couldn't wait to see how uncomfortable his dad would be after _that_ conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay. I have been sitting on the next few chapters since the season started. The actual show has been frustrating me to no end and killing my creative and editing process. Sigh.**

 **Chapter 14**

Rick sat in his truck, looking out his window at the green grass in the park. It was a beautiful, sunny, Saturday afternoon; a perfect day to enjoy nature and be outside. While he was looking he wasn't really _seeing_ anything. His mind kept going back to the reason he was there: Michonne's phone call last night.

" _Hello?" Rick said as he answered the phone. It was late and he didn't recognize the number._

" _-"_

" _Hello?" he said again more insistent this time._

" _Hello? Is this Rick?" said a female voice. Rick's heart stopped. He knew that voice. It was smokey and silky, a voice that had haunted him for so many years._

" _Yes? Is this who I think it is? Is it..?"_

" _Yes Rick. It's me. It's Michonne."_

 _It was her. His Michonne. Mother to his newly found son. He didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream; so many emotions were playing in his head. Remembering the other night when he tried to call HER, the one that rose to the surface was anger. "Are you sure this time? Cause I remember bein told I'd dialed the wrong number."_

 _She let out a small, sad sigh. "I'm sorry about that. More than you know. But you have to understand that I had just gotten over the shock that my baby could have been taken from me because of some stupid tramp. That I would never see him again." Michonne's voice broke and he knew she was trying to hold back her tears. "Anyway, I know that is no excuse to be rude, but hearing your voice was such a shock. I couldn't process that with everything going on that day."_

 _Rick wanted to bring up the fact that because of her, he hadn't been able to see his boy for more than 10 minutes. That he could have been lost to him before he ever knew he existed but he didn't. He knew the worry that Michonne had been feeling, that any parent would feel. He had felt it that same night when he hadn't heard from Carl until hours later. Besides, he wanted to see why she had called and couldn't afford to have her hang up on him. "Why are you calling_ _ **now**_ _Michonne?"_

" _I wanted to know if you were available to meet me tomorrow and talk."_

" _About what? What do you want to talk to me about after all this time? You finally gonna tell me why you disappeared on me?" the anger coming out in his voice._

" _Yes Rick. I will answer your questions . But I can't do this over this over the phone. It's a lot and I don't want to wake Andre. So is tomorrow okay?"_

" _Sure. I was supposed to pick up Carl from his mother's but I can figure something out."_

It was 12:25. They had agreed to meet at the park at 1pm, or rather Michonne had suggested it and he had agreed. Kids ran all over, playing games and swinging, their parents watching as they sat in the shade of Oak trees. Rick closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the head rest. While Michonne hadn't mentioned if she was bringing Andre or not, he hoped that her choice of meeting place meant that she would. He couldn't wait to see his boy again.

Rick felt his phone vibrate and looked to see who it was. "Hey Shane."

"Sup man. When are you leaving to drive over there?" Shane had called Rick last night after his dinner with Andrea and had promptly been told about Michonne's phone call and desire to meet . He was happy that Michonne had taken the first step by calling Rick and wanting to talk things over. He also knew she was smart to suggest a public and family place like the park so that things couldn't get too heated between her and Rick. Shane had even volunteered to meet him there for support, which Rick had gladly accepted.

"I'm already here. Just sitting in my truck waiting."

"I thought you said you were meetin at 1. Why the fuck are you so early?"

Rick sighed, rubbing his fingers together as he looked out at the families once more. "Michonne's always early. She's a lawyer Shane. And…And I wanted to see her before she saw me."

"Well brother, I'll leave my place in a few minutes then," he replied understanding. He waited a beat before asking his next question. "You think she's gonna bring Dre?"

"I hope so Shane. See ya in a few. And thanks. " Rick ended the phone call but scrolled through until he found the picture of Andre again. "I hope so."

As if on cue, he saw a white Mercedes-Benz with dark tinted windows pull into the parking lot. No one departed from the car for a few minutes. Finally the drivers side door opener and Rick sat up straight, willing the cars occupant to get out of the vehicle, his heart beating a thousand miles an hour. "Michonne," he whispered as he saw her rise from the car, her dreads pulled into a ponytail and designer sunglasses covering her eyes. The passenger side door opened and Andrea stepped out, saying something over the roof of the car to her. Michonne tossed the keys to Andrea before shutting her door and opening the back to retrieve something. Rick let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, when he saw her lift a smiling Andre on her hip.

Looking at his watch he saw it was 12:30 and smiled. She was indeed early as he knew she would be. Rick watched as the threesome moved to an unoccupied table under a tree and Michonne finally set Andre down, rubbing his hair. She had dressed him in matching colors, as if to show everyone that he was her son. Andre had on a black polo shirt, little white cargo shorts, white tennis shoes and tiny sunglasses. Rick then turned his attention to Michonne and swallowed. If possible, she looked better than he remembered her. While she was still thin, motherhood had rounded out her hips and breast in the best possible way. Her mahogany skin emitted a glow, as if it had absorbed the sunshine she had just been standing in. Her black tank top showed off her defined arms, shoulders, and swan like neck. The white jean shorts highlighted her fantastic behind and emphasized her long runners legs. He felt a stirring in his body as she bent over to pick up something that had fallen off the table, her ass on full display. As if feeling herself being watched, Michonne slowly stood up and turned around, looking straight in the direction of Rick's truck. It was as if the world had stopped as they connected across the distance, through the windshield and sunglasses, staring at each other. The only sound he could hear was his heart beating. The spell was broken when Andre grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her towards the jungle gym.

"God damn! That is one hot woman there. Actually two," Shane exclaimed sliding into the seat next to his best friend, looking at Andrea and Michonne as they chased Andre around. "THAT is the true definition of a MILF my friend. And Andrea is one in training."

"Come on Shane," Rick said shaking his head with a laugh.

"I'm just saying, of you go back to tapping that, you will be my new hero. _Now_ I can visualize everything you _never_ told me about. And I must say that with my imagination, I'm a jealous man." While he was speaking the truth, Shane was also trying to lighten the mood. It was always better to go into these things with a positive attitude. It had been his goal to get his best friend to laugh and he had succeeded. After a few minutes Shane looked at his friend and partner. "Hey man, go easy on her. Let her talk first. She has been through somethings too. Not saying that all of it is right, but I understand where she was coming from."

Rick just sat there staring at his son and Michonne on the jungle gym. Shane had told him about meeting up with Andrea the night before and some of their conversation. While he hadn't gone into detail, Shane had come back with a much better understanding of why Michonne had disappeared. However, Rick was still in the dark and that frustrated him. He always seemed to be the last to know everything; that she was in town, that she had Andre, that Andre was _his son,_ why she had disappeared.

"I'll try Shane. For Andre's sake I will try but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I can ask buddy. You ready to go?"

"Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna go talk to Andrea," he clapped his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Don't be too long." Shane got out of the truck and jogged over to Andrea. Rick watched as they talked and smiled at each other, before focusing on Michonne and Andre again. He saw Michonne look at her watch and then look around for him. ' _It's now or never'_ he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath he got out of his truck and started towards the field, Michonne and his son.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michonne saw the man rise from the truck she knew he was in. She now understood what it meant to feel a ghost from your past. Even though she couldn't see him, she had known that Rick Grimes was staring at her from that truck. It was the same feeling she had when she caught him staring at her in the hotel bar those many years ago. She heard people calling out 'Hey Rick' or 'Nice day huh Sheriff' as he walked towards her.

"Andrea!" she called for her friend who was engaged in a conversation with a person she saw was Shane, Rick's best friend. Like Andrea, he was probably there to provide support for his friend. Michonne wondered how the two knew each other or if Shane had just approached Andrea because she was pretty and started a conversation. She made a mental note to ask her later that evening. When Andrea looked up, Michonne motioned for her to come get Andre. "Baby, go to Aunt Andy okay? Mommy will be over in a minute."

Andre took off running towards Shane and Andrea. "Officer Shane!" he cried holding his hand up for a high five. Shane promptly gave the little boy five and began a lively conversation with him. Michonne watched from a distance wondering what they were talking about.

"Hello Michonne," said a deep southern voice said behind her. Michonne turned around and almost lost her breath. Rick Grimes was standing behind her, looking better than she ever though he could. He was dressed in a simple bleu tee shirt and jeans but the shade of bleu made his eyes pop. His hair was a tad bit shorter and now had a few streaks of grey as did his facial hair. Like a fine wine, he had aged very well. Whenever she pictured him in her fantasies he didn't look _this_ good. She debated hugging him and decided against it.

"Hey Rick. Long time, no see." She replied keeping her cool, she was a lawyer after all.

"It's been awall" Rick replied as he casually checked her out. "You ready to talk?"

Michonne looked behind her and saw that Andre was totally engrossed with whatever Shane was telling him about the monkey bars as Andrea stood next to him. "Sure. Let's walk towards our table." She started to move and noticed that Rick was still looking in the direction of the monkey bars. "You coming?"

Rick shook his head and jogged to catch up with her. "How've you been?" he asked.

Michonne shrugged as she walked, looking at the ground. "Life took an unexpected turn for me with Andre coming along but he is my great accomplishment. He's everything that I never thought I wanted. When you talked about Carl, I never understood that type of love until I heard his first heartbeat. All of a sudden it wasn't just me anymore. Another life depended on my life." She smiled and Rick could see that she was remembering the months of pregnancy she had experienced. "Anyway, on a career level, I am now a _junior_ partner at my law firm. Doesn't hurt that my dad's one of the senior partners! One of the reasons I was sent here to assist. How about you?"

"Still a Sheriff and loving it. Maybe if I was in a big city like Atlanta I might hate my job but Kings County works for me. Actually divorced now. Lori has a little girl now with her new husband but my boys are doing great. They are smart, healthy and happy." Rick looked at Michonne as he said the last part, wondering if she had caught on that he was speaking of Carl _and_ Andre. When she didn't respond, he decided to ask her the question that had been on his mind for years. "Why did you disappear Michonne? Why didn't you even say good bye?"

Michonne took a deep breath as she stopped, turning to face Rick. "I will get to that Rick but first there is something I want to tell you. I _have_ to tell you" She sat on the picnic table and looked down at her hands, not able to look him in the eye. "When I was in Paris, I wasn't feeling well. I was crazy tired and I couldn't enjoy anything, especially the nicoise salad that I had been looking to forward to having again. I'm an intense person but when my French coworkers started calling me a bitch, I knew I was being extra moody. I found out that I was pregnant with Andre."

"Hmmm," was all Rick said as he stood to the side of her.

"It was such a shock! I couldn't believe it. I left Paris soon after, when I was about two months, instead of the four I was supposed to stay. Being that I was only a few months and I didn't want to take any chances, I only told a few people. Rick..Rick… What I have to tell you, it's about Andre. Andre is…He is.."

Before Michonne could finish, a small body slammed into Rick's legs knocking him backwards into the table. "Carl's Daddy! What's up? I knew that it was you! Officer Shane is over there talking to Aunt Andy!" exclaimed Andre, his arms wrapped around Rick's legs.

"Hey Dre. How's my deputy in training doing?" said Rick, picking Andre up. "Keeping the world and your mom safe?"

"My mommy doesn't need anyone to keep her safe. She puts the bad guys away all the time because she's a lawyer," declared the little boy. "Everytime she wins, she gets a chocolate croissant just like the one you got her. It's her reward."

"Oh really? So I guess we did good by getting her most favorite thing ever besides you,"

Andre smiled. "Ummhmmm. She smiled all day." He put his hand around his mouth and whispered in Rick's ear "She had two but she doesn't know I saw her!"

Michonne looked on in a mixture of shock and happiness as the two carried on a conversation as if they had know each other for years. Evidently father and son had met each other and she had no clue when or how. She figured it must have been when Andrea had woke her up with the big box of pastries. Pastries and tea that she now knew were courtesy of one Rick Grimes based on the conversation going on between the two of them. ' _So much for me worrying about them not getting along.'_ Looking around she saw Andrea and Shane sprinting in their direction.

"Meesch! I am so sorry! He got away. You know how fast he is!" Andrea turned to her nephew who was still being held in Rick's arms. "Andre Anthony! How dare runaway like that! What have I told you about staying close to me?"

"I wanted to say hello to Carl's daddy!"

"That doesn't make it okay! You get a time out now. Come on."

"No! I'm staying here!" Andre protested, turning his face onto Rick's neck. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Before either Michonne or Andrea could say anything, Rick spoke up.

"Andre look at me." The young boy removed his head from its position and peered at Rick. "We need to have a talk, man to man." He sat Andre down and crouched in front of him, looking him straight in the eye. "You know, a good deputy does what he is told. If not, someone can get hurt and we don't want that do we? I'm glad you wanted to come say hi, but you should have waited for your Aunt Andy. "

Andre began to pout, tears rising quickly in his eyes. "I'm sorry I was bad. Are you mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you," he said softly, brushing Andre's curly hair out of his face. "But what if you had gotten lost again? Everyone that loves you so much would be so sad and worried. You know as my deputy in training that you have to be punished because you did something wrong. How about after you say sorry to your aunt, you have to sit under the tree for five minutes with her and Shane? But you can't talk to them. I will come and talk to you after I'm finished talking to your mom."

"Okay," Andre said as he wrapped his arms around Rick's neck in a hug. He looked at his aunt. "I'm sorry for running away from you Aunt Andy. I will never do it again. I love you."

Andrea just stood there for a few minutes trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Its okay sport. I love you too. Just don't let it happen again. Now lets go. The sooner you get out of time out, the faster can play on the monkey bars again." She held out her hand to Andre who took it and led him away, Shane by her side.

Rick stood and watched the trio walk to a large tree and sit down. Andre put his head down on his bent knees, arms crossed in front to begin his time out. Shane and Andrea were whispering to each other, probably about what had just happened. "You don't have to tell me Michonne. I already know that Andre's my son." Turning around to face her, his bleu eyes dark with anger. "And you kept him from me for the past 4 years."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Michonne and Rick stood facing each other in silence. His bleu eyes boring holes in her brown ones. Anger radiated from every part of him and the cause of it was right in front of him.

"What did you say to me?" Michonne voice was a low whisper.

"I said that you've kept our son away from me for the first four years of his life. When Shane told me about Andre, I didn't want to believe it was true. No way a person could keep a boy away from his father, no matter how much you hate them. I tried to fight that idea when you disappeared without a word. That you hated me. But I guess now I truly see that you _do_ hate me, because I would've never figured you as one to hide something as big as this."

"If I hated you then I would've told you no matter the consequences for you. In fact, I would've done anything to hurt you. The way that you hurt me."

"THIS DID HURT ME MICHONNE!"

"I was trying not to destroy your marriage. I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!" she yelled at him, not caring who heard her.

"HE IS MY FAMILY!" Rick yelled back before stepping away and closing his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to reign in his emotions. After a few seconds to calm down, he looked at Shane and Andrea who had both stood up, ready to come aide each of their friends. Holding up hand, he signaled that everything was okay and they should stay with Andre. "That little boy is my son. _MY son_! _My family._ He is _half_ of me. Just like Carl is…"

"I know who he is Rick. Everyday I look at him, I see you."

Rick chuckled sarcastically. "I wish I had the same problem but you see, I didn't know he existed until 3 days ago. I haven't had the pleasure of having a visual reminder of you everyday. I haven't had anything. Not his first word, his first steps. Not those heartbeats you mentioned earlier. You stole those from me Michonne". He shook his head and when their eyes connected again, they were wet with unshed tears. "My boy is calling me ' _Carl's daddy'_ instead of just daddy. What do I tell him to call me 'Chonne? Because he _should_ know _me_ as daddy. I know he will one day, but it should have already happened."

He sat down on the table. "We should be out here together today playing and eating. Not having this discussion that needed to happen a long time ago. Andre, Carl, you and I. That was supposed to be our family."

They looked at each other in silence for what seemed like forever "Rick…," Michonne said quietly, her voice breaking as she came towards him.

"Save it Michonne," he said jumping off the table. "We'll talk about why you left later. I still want to know why. I _have to know why._ But for right now? Right now I'm going to take advantage of the time I have to spend time with my son. Make some memories." Walking towards her he put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and placed it in her hands. A familiar current passed between them as they touched, shocking them both. Rick held on to her hand as he stared into her eyes then said in a low voice, "And don't you _ever_ think that you didn't hurt me 'Chonne."

Rick let go of her hand and walked over towards their friends and his son. "Time out is over son, that wasn't so bad was it?" The tyke shook his head still frowning slightly, "So deputy, how about I teach you a thing or two about those monkey bars Shane mentioned? Wanna race? I'll even give you a tiny head start." Andre's face lit up in a grin as he took off, with Rick right behind him. Right when the little boy was going to touch the metal structure first, Rick swooped him up and twirled him around, causing Andre to fall into a fit of laughter.

Michonne stood there still in shock, watching father and son laugh together. She was confused by everything she was feeling: Rage that Rick had a nerve to not understand that she had tried to save his family, that she hadn't gotten the chance to fully explain. Happiness that Andre and him had somehow already formed a connection and that he was happy that he had another son. Sadness that they had missed so much time together and that they _should_ be out there having fun as a family. Confused by the burning that still lingered on her hand from their contact, the same sensation she felt when she had first given him her business card. And hope. Hope that everything would work out and she could give her son the life he deserved. A life that as happy as it was, due to the stupidity of all the adults, should have been even better.

"Wow. He's pretty fantastic with Andre isn't he? I've never seen Andre respond to anyone like that. I mean he's friendly to everyone but this? This is different," Andrea remarked now standing beside Michonne, also watching the interaction. "Is it possible he knows subconsciously? Like nature versus nurture? He just met Rick and he already trust and listens to him. Nature would be the only way to explain that."

"I don't know Drea. I don't know anything right now. There is too much going on think about the nature-nurture argument. Rick bought up a good point. What _does_ Andre call him right now? Yeah, it will be daddy eventually but he can't keep calling him 'Carl's daddy'. I can't have him call him Rick or Uncle Rick just to go and change it on him? Confuse him? How do I tell him that he has a new daddy _and_ a big brother?" the ebony dreaded beauty said with a sigh.

"As your best friend ever, I hate to be the one that says I told you to tell Rick years ago but you know the lawyer in me loves it," she knocked Michonne's shoulder, trying to get her to smile. "What's with the paper?"

Looking down at the piece of paper clasped in her hand, Michonne realized that she had forgotten all about it. She opened the folded piece of paper and let out a shocked gasp as she read it. Tears fell from her eyes and she covered her mouth with one of her manicured hands.

"Wow! No wonder he's pissed at you. You never told me what you wrote," Andrea wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "It will be okay," she said reading the note again.

' _Rick, last night was a mistake. I don't love you. This whole week was a mistake and shouldn't have happened. Forget me as I have already forgotten about you.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carl kissed his baby sister goodbye and climbed out of his mother's car. "Love you Judy. Love you mom. See you in a few days". He made his way into the house he shared with his father, dropping his bag on the floor and walking in the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he saw nothing that interested him, so he just grabbed a bottle of water and took in the state of the house.

The house was basically clean, but there _were_ quite a bit of empty beer bottles on the living room table. "Uncle Shane must have been over," he said out loud, laughing to himself. He was happy that his dad hadn't spent the past few days alone. He knew there was no way his dad could have went through all those beers alone. Maybe in the past when he was hurting but not recently.

Grabbing his bag, he went upstairs to his room and put his stuff away. He really was hungry, since he had left his mother's house without eating anything. Picking up his phone he called his dad to ask for permission to order some delivery. After ringing a few times it went to voicemail. Carl hung up without leaving a message and tried again only to get the same result. "Really?" He didn't know what could be keeping Rick from answering the phone but decided not to worry just yet.

Walking down to the living room, he started throwing away the bottles so he could watch television. Carl had just settled onto the couch when his phone rang. "What's going on dad? You didn't answer."

"I just didn't hear my phone son. What's going on?"

Carl could hear the sound of children screaming and laughing in the background. He was instantly suspicious. "Where are you? Why do I hear kids?"

"I'm at the park."

"I thought you said you had business to take care of. I would have loved to go to the park with you today! It's beautiful outside!"

He heard his father sigh. "I _AM_ taking care of business Carl. You know if it wasn't important I would've picked you up myself and we could have tried out your new gear. But it's a very important meeting and I'll tell you about it soon okay? Now why did you call son?"

"I'm just hungry and wanted to know if I could order some food or if you are going to be home soon." He was still annoyed but knew his father would never lie to him. If he said business required him to be at the park, then it did.

"I'll be home in a little whall but order what you want. Use the credit card you used to buy your baseball equipment and return the card, You know where to put it. Just make sure you order enough for me and possibly Shane. Now I gotta get back. See you soon."

"Okay. Love you dad."

"Love you too Carl."

Carl decided to order Chinese food from his favorite restaurant in Kings County that luckily delivered since he was starving. Rick and Shane loved their fried rice and egg rolls, so it would be perfect. After placing the order, Carl walked into his dad's bedroom to return the credit card. He opened the drawer in the nightstand, took out the hollow book that Rick kept the card in and placed the card in the book. He was about to put the book back when he saw a corner of photo under some papers in the drawer. Curiosity getting the better of him, Carl pulled out the strip of photos. He wasn't shocked to see his dad in the pictures, but he was shocked at who he was with. It was Andre Anthony's mother. The woman he had met a few days ago and had given him a hundred dollars for finding her son. And in one photo they were kissing.

He sat down on his dad's bed, the thought of food far from his head. The picture was clearly taken years ago as his dad looked younger than he did now. How did they know each other? Why were they kissing in the last photo? Carl was positive he had never heard the woman's name until the other day at the station. Did his mom know? Where his parents apart at the time? Carl turned the photos around, seeing the date and location written on the back. He let out a big relieved breath; his dad wasn't a cheater. The pictures had been taken when his dad had been on his trip to Washington D.C. and his dad had been separated from his mom, living with Shane at the time. He knew that this woman wasn't a factor in why his parents had initially decided they needed time apart. Looking at the pictures, he could see that his dad was clearly happy. Happier than he could remember seeing him during that time in their lives.

However, his dad had come back from that trip a changed man. He was sad so much of the time, and Carl had caught him crying on a few occasions. The reconciliation a few months later between his parents was short lived and they finally decided a divorce would be best for everyone involved, including Carl. What had happened to bring him down?

Now that he was older, Carl wondered if this woman, Michonne, was the reason his dad had come back from D.C so sad. But how could Rick look so happy in those pictures, yet be so broken when he had come back to Kings County a few days later. Was she the woman that Carl had heard his dad talking to his uncle about, the one who had disappeared? Rick had obviously looked at the photos recently because he didn't remember them being there when he removed the card a few days ago. Did his dad know she was in town?

Carl was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Guess I zoned out," he said to himself as he slid the pictures back then jogged to get the door. It was the delivery man with his food. Grabbing the bags, he walked into the kitchen to make himself a plate, his hunger back in full force. He wondered if Michonne was the reason his dad suddenly wanted to go fishing, if he wanted to talk about her. By the time he had settled back on the couch, he had decided that tomorrow if his dad didn't bring up the woman then would.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **A few hours later**

Rick and Shane stood by his truck watching the white Benz pull out of the spot and drive away with his son in the back. They were tired and sweaty from having spent the past few hours keeping up with a four year old. And it was hard! Andre was truly a ball of energy, only stopping to go to the bathroom, or drink the water Michonne insisted that he drink. They had played on the jungle gym, the monkey bars, and the swings. The five of them had even played hide and seek and freeze tag. Andre would have kept going if not being told it was nap time and he could have a special dessert that evening.

" _Don't I get a high five before I go or you forget about me for dessert Dre?" Shane asked Andre._

 _He reached his hand up, jumping to give Shane's hand a smack. "Bye Officer Shane!" He turned around looking for Rick who was standing by Michonne, trying to make plans to have their much needed conversation. "Carl's Daddy! Don't leave yet!" Andre sprinted over to Rick and held his arms out, signaling for Rick to pick him up. Once in his father's arms, he wrapped him in hug and kissed his cheek. "I had soooosoooo much fun today! Thank you for the popsicle! I promise I will never run away from mommy or Aunt Andy again!"_

 _Rick hugged his son back, his heart overflowing. "It was my pleasure deputy. Thank you for sharing your popsicle with me. I had a great time with you today. Hopefully we'll see each other soon." He said pointedly as he looked at Michonne with raised eyebrows._

" _Of course you will. But right now the road runner needs a bath and a nap." Michonne held out her arms to take Andre back from Rick, who kissed the top of his head before handing him over. Their arms brushed against each other during the exchange, and they once again both inhaled at the contact as a current pulsed throughout their bodies. "Call me tonight. He should be down by 8 and we can make plans then. Bye Shane. It was good to see you again under better circumstances. Thanks for coming," she called signaling for Andrea, who was once again next to Shane, that it was time to go._

" _Tell Carl 'Bonjour'!" Andre called waving._

"Wow! What a day! It's no wonder those two look like they do! Keeping up with Dre is a full body workout. I don't remember being so worn out after playin with Carl," Shane exclaimed. He noticed that Rick was quiet and lost in thought. "You okay? I think today went about as good as it could. That kid loves you! Notice he didn't ask me for a hug and you are one that gave him the time out! The way he has taken to you is something else."

Smiling Rick agreed. "Yep. It's somethang else. I thought it would be awkward, you know how it is with other kids. But for some reason…I can't explain it. It all feels so natural: hugging him, picking him up, playing with him. I feel like I have found somethang I didn't even know was missing, but now can't imagine my life without. I _won't_ live without."

Looking at his best friend, Shane was happy that today had gone well, but he knew Rick still needed to know the truth about Lori. "You know man, you guys were gettin heated over there a lil bit. You figure anything out?"

"Nah, she said somethang about how she was tryin to protect my family. I didn't get it but also didn't want to hear it. I mean Andre _is_ my family Shane. He's half me." Rick leaned against the truck. "She's supposed to call so can set up a time to talk for real this time. Guess it will have to be after Carl and I go fishing tomorrow."

"I know the story man. _Hear her out. Listen to what she is sayin._ Don't make it hard for you to see that precious little boy of yours," implored Shane. "So you gonna tell Carl about Andre?"

"That's the plan. I mean they are going to have to meet again eventually. He adores Judith so I don't see him having any issues gaining a little brother. Plus Andre talks about Carl all the time according to Andrea," he said opening the door. "Speaking of Carl, I gotta get home to him. I could tell was a little irritated that I was at the park without him. He ordered some food, you wanna come grab a bite?"

"Since when have I ever turned down free food? I'll meet you there after I pick up some beer."

Rick climbed into his truck with a smile. For the most part, today had been a great day. He got to hang out with his boy and enjoy him for far longer than he thought he was going to. He couldn't deny that Michonne had done a killer job of raising him. Andre was smart, energetic, sociable, and loving. He wondered if she had been all alone or if some other man had helped her, the guy she had named as Andre's father on his birth certificate maybe.

A frown took over his face with the thought of another man having the memories of Andre that he would never have. Of Andre calling another man daddy. His displeasure deepened as his thoughts drifted from Andre to Michonne with this other man. Of him being inside her, making her moan when he wanted to be that person. Who was he kidding? There was no way that she had been celibate since they had been together. Damn he hadn't even been and Michonne looked incredible. Shane had been right that Andre must be a full time work out. Rick couldn't imagine that genetics were the only reason why she looked as if she hadn't aged a day, or that she had much time to work out being a mother and lawyer. From the looks of her today, that body was still a work of art.

Rick could still feel where their bodies had come in contact several times throughout the afternoon. That spark that had drawn them together in the first place was still there. He couldn't deny that he still wanted Michonne. That he still cared about her deeply. Did he still love her? He shook the thoughts from his head, not wanting to go down that road. "I gotta think about Carl and Andre before anything else. Even Michonne," Rick said out loud as he pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine. Getting out of his truck he tried to convince himself that he could just see her as the mother of his child, the same way he saw Lori. But as he walked towards his front door, in the back of his mind he knew that would be impossible. There was something about Michonne that had captivated him years ago and it still hadn't let him go.


	16. Chapter 16

**So to the guest who wanted to know why I keep spelling 'blue' as 'bleu, yes, it is my personal nod to France. It's the one word that can be used and people will still know it means the same thing despite the minor change in spelling. Sorry that it takes away from the story for you, but I did it on purpose.**

 **Thanks for those that continue to read this story. I love how everyone feels differently about the characters and that it is hitting emotions I didn't even think about. I appreciate both the comments and criticism from everyone .**

 **Chapter 16**

"Wow! What a day huh? It was fun all things considered. Andre passed out in the car he was so tired," Andrea said plopping on the couch. "Meesch, can you bring me some water?"

Michonne stood in the kitchen, stirring lemon into her cup of tea. Andrea looked over at her and realized her friend hadn't heard a word she had said. "Meesch?"

"Why didn't you tell me that my son had already met his father?" Michonne said pointedly. "I mean you had over 24 hours to tell me yet you didn't. It had to have happened when you took him to breakfast right? Did you do it on purpose? Go looking for him? To prove that I was wrong all this time?"

"NO MICHONNE! I _did not_ go looking for Rick Grimes! Andre and I just happened to be in the _right place_ at the right time for it to happen. You know how small this town is. And it was right for it to _finally_ happen by the way."

"How did it happen then?" Michonne asked ignoring the last part of Andrea's comment.

Andrea rose from the couch and walked over to her friend. "We had just had breakfast and Shane happened to come out of the bakery. He recognized Andre and you see how they are…they started talking. Rick came out to ask Shane a question and that's all she wrote."

Michonne looked at her with a frown. "What does that mean? That's all she wrote?"

Stepping closer Andrea looked her friend in the eyes. "It means that Shane must have figured something out they same way you did when he saw you at the police station. We know he told Rick that you were in town because Rick called that night remember? I guess he could tell that Andre was Rick's son. Anyone that knows the two can figure it out. Anyway, Rick saw Andre and put two and two together. He chased us around the corner and asked if I was his mother but he knew I wasn't. He was just asking to make sure, see what I would say," She took a deep breath. "Meesch, it was one of the most heart breaking things I have seen. _He almost cried when he saw him._ I told him that you were the mother when he asked your name ,even though he already knew that."

Standing there without saying a word, Michonne absent-mindly kept stirring the tea in her cup. "Why didn't you tell me? You took credit for the breakfast he bought me."

" _That_ is what you took away from what I just said? That I took credit for the breakfast he bought you? Wow!" replied Andrea incredulously. "Frankly, I didn't know how to tell you. I thought that you would accuse me of looking for him and you just proved me right. So I just left it out. But I am happy that it happened. It made today much easier for both Rick and Andre."

"So now you care about how Rick feels? How easy things are for him?"

Andrea just figured that she should come clean with everything. "I care about Andre and how things are for him. I had dinner with Shane last night and found out that your entire family was fucked over before it even had a chance. Rick wasn't the asshole that we thought he was and if you had just contacted him _years ago_ like I told you to, then it _would_ have been family day at the park today! It's not Shane's or my position to tell you guys what happened but just to assist you in finding out for the sake of my nephew." She grabbed her purse and walked to the door. "Look Michonne, everyone makes mistakes and I know better than anyone how hurt you were. How scared you were when you found out that you were pregnant by him. But you telling Rick the truth as soon as possible is the only way to fix the injustice that Andre has suffered. If you love _either_ of them, you will set a time to meet him and tell him what happened. Hopefully he will forgive you and not try to take Andre away from you." With that she walked out the door, not bothering to look back.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So how ya goin tell Carl?" Shane asked taking a drink from his beer and downing half of it. He and Rick were sitting on the latters back patio just talking. Carl had retired up to his room to read some comics a half hour ago, after they had watched the baseball game on ESPN.

Rick shook head. "I don't know but it has to be done tomorrow. I can't delay on this. My boys deserve to be in each other's lives. Andre mentioned Carl constantly today and Carl asked about him when he saw that little boy on the tv tonight. They obviously clicked that day at the station." He took a sip of his own beer and was quiet for a few minutes. "Besides, I want Carl to be there for Andre's birthday."

Shane raised an eyebrow, glancing at his friend. "Dre's birthday huh? You talk this over with Michonne?"

"No, not yet. But I've already missed so much, I refuse to miss anything else with him. Even if it is just Andre, Carl and I, we'll be together. That I promise."

"You think Carl's attitude will change when he finds out he has a brother? I mean, Carl's a teenager now. He'll be able to put together that you slept with someone other than Lori before the two of you were divorced for there to be an Andre. "

Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, Rick ran a hand over his face before turning to Shane. " Hopefully he won't ask me about the sex part. Carl knows Lori and I weren't happy. We separated twice and he remembers when I stayed with you for awhall. He's more mature than we give him credit for. Than _I_ give him credit for. It might be a shock but I think he'll be able to handle it. Besides, there's enough of an age difference between him and Andre that Carl will have no reason to get jealous."

"It might give that boy a break from your over protective ass if you have someone else to hover over!" Shane said with amusement. "He's a good kid. He'll be fine." He waited a pause before posing his next question. "How was it seeing her? I mean after all this time?"

Rick straightened up, laying his head against the house and sighed. "Part of me was mad because of how she left me. Because of everythang that has happened with regards to Andre. But I was nervous too. I didn't know if I wanted her to hug me, shake my hand or nothing at all. I hadn't seen her since that morning we had sex. When I left her in my room in a towel." He laughed to himself. "I wanted her to be frumpy and worn down. Maybe tired and stressed. Look nothing like the woman I fell in love with but she looked _incredible_ Shane! She's better than I remember her being. She took my breath away. Again."

Shane peered at his friend staring off into the darkness of the backyard. This shit was deep. Until today he didn't understand it when he would say "they were drawn to each other." But after being present today, he now knew what Rick meant when he would talk about Michonne and himself. Just being around those two was like walking into an electricity field, the air tense and heavy, sparks flying everywhere. He had always thought that the week Michonne and Rick had shared was just lust and sex that was disguised as love. That the fucking was so good that Rick was in the sex haze. Granted he had never heard of a sex haze lasting almost five years, or after you had slept with other people. But after feeling the energy and seeing the looks that passed between the two, he had changed his mind. His best friend really had fallen in love with Michonne in a week and based off of Andrea's comments, she had too.

"You still love her?"

Rick took a long pull of his beer and turned, looking Shane in the eye. "Still? I never stopped."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Early the next morning.**

The morning sky was a mixture of orange and purple as the sun rose. Steam swirled from the water into the air as Carl and Rick sat in the boat, their lines in the bobbing silently. They had been fishing for an hour and had five fish to show for it. Carl sat patiently, knowing the drill by now. They would sit silently, waiting to see what type of day it was going to be; would the fish be biting or not. If it was good day then his dad would bring the topic up sooner since there would already be a good attitude in the boat and he could feed off of that. If it was a slow day, then they could sit there for hours as his dad struggled to find the right words for whatever topic he need to discuss with Carl.

Since they were early on and had a few fish, Carl decided to test the waters. He was dying to know what his father wanted to discuss with him but he also wanted to know why his dad had a picture of himself kissing Andre's mother, Michonne. "Good start, huh dad? We might even catch enough to have Uncle Shane over for dinner again."

Rick snickered. "I don't think we would ever catch _that_ many son. Beside you might have just jinxed us. We might not get another bite!"

"Maybe enough to give some to Jude then," Carl said with a chuckle. "Even though she might freak out if she sees a dead fish up close. Everything is Nemo or Dory to her right now."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief. By mentioning his baby sister Carl had just given him the opening he needed to bring up Andre. "You love your sister, huh Carl?"

"Of course dad! She's my _sister_. Why wouldn't I love her?" Carl gave Rick a look as though he was crazy, not understanding why he would even ask such a question.

"I know that Judith is your sister. I just wondered how you felt since she belongs to your mother and James, not your mother and I."

"Ohhhh. You want to know if I think of Jude as like a half sister," Carl shook his head. "The answer is no. She's just my sister, no matter who her dad is. I love her regardless because she didn't choose to have James as a father and not you. She's still part of mom so she is part of me. She's just an innocent baby. I would feel the same way if you got married and had a baby with someone else."

Turning to look at his son, Rick couldn't believe how mature he was about the whole situation. Judith didn't choose to be the product of a union different than Carl's. She was his half sister yet he loved her regardless. Rick could only hope that he would feel the same way about Andre. "Wow. That's incredibly mature of you Carl. I know adults that wouldn't feel the way you do. You really are growing up to be a fantastic young man."

Carl smiled at his dad's praise. He had spoke the truth when asked about his sister, but to have his dad acknowledge him always made him happy. "Thanks dad."

"So you wouldn't be upset if I were to have a child with someone else either? You would feel the same way about him or her that you do about Judith?"

"I just told you I would dad. In fact, I have a question for you. When do I get a brother? I need someone to teach about comics and sports," Carl replied with a chortle.

Rick gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well son, that's what I need to talk to you about. I wanted to know how you felt about Judith because I just found out something that is going to effect both of us." He didn't know how to phrase it so he just spit it out. "Carl, I have another son. You have a brother. I just found out a few days ago."

Carl sat there in shock. His dad had just told him he had another son. "What do you mean you have another son? You mean you are _going_ to have another son. Like his mother is pregnant right now right? And she just told you. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"No Carl. I mean I already have another son. No one is pregnant. And I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"I'm confused dad. How do you already have a son?"

Exhaling deeply, Rick tried to think of a way to phrase what was going on. "Look Carl, I mean I have a son. He's three years old going on four. I was involved with his mother for a very short time while your mother and I were apart. However it didn't work out and we went our separate ways. The involvement with her resulted in this little boy. Your brother."

"But you didn't know about him? How is that possible?"

"She didn't tell me Carl." Seeing his son about to object he kept on. "It happens more than you think son. I just found out through Shane the other day. That's what my meeting at the park was about yesterday. I was meeting him formally for the first time. His mother thought it would be easiest for both of us to meet there. And it was."

Carl's head was spinning. He had just gone from having one sibling and asking for a brother to now having two siblings and getting that very brother. And a four year old brother at that. He didn't know what to think. How to feel. How did his dad feel about it? "How do you feel about it dad? Having another child?"

After thinking about it Rick answered with a smile. "I'm happy Carl. I'm truly happy. I've always wanted more kids but after your mother and I divorced, I didn't know if it would happen. It was a wonderful surprise for me because he's a great kid. Just like you are. It must be the Grimes gene," Rick tried joking to make sure Carl was doing okay with the surprising revelation. "You know that nothing will ever change between us? Even though you have a brother my love for you is still and always will be the same."

"I know that dad. I'm not a kid anymore. And now I get why you were asking about my love for Judith. Don't worry dad. It's the same thing but of course I'll have to get to know him first. I mean, I've known Jude since she was born. " He moved over and gave his father a hug. " Thanks for telling me like a man dad. I love you."

A shocked Rick hugged his son back. "I love you too son."

Letting go of his father, Carl picked up his fishing rod again. "So when do I get to meet him? The sooner the better right?"

"Well Carl, that's the other thing. You've already met."

Thinking back, Carl couldn't place where he could have possibly met his brother, especially since Rick had just said he himself had only recently met him. "When?"

"The other day at the mall. The little boy you took to the police station with Shane? That's him. Andre's my son and your brother."

"What?" Carl's mouth was agape. "Andre's my brother?" This was truly an eye-opener but after thinking about it, he remembered the sense of familiarity he felt when he saw the little boy at the mall. How he felt drawn to him for what he thought at the time was no reason. Sure he would have helped anyone but was compelled to help Andre, ride with him to the station and make sure he was okay." I can't believe it. If I just left him there, we would've never known about him. We could've lost him dad."

"I know son. I know. I've thought about that everyday since I found out," Carl saw his father's eyes start to water. "I almost lost him before I even knew him. Before you knew him. Thank you Carl. For being the caring person you are."

"I only did what anyone should have done dad." Carl felt himself also start to get emotional. "He was so happy to ride in the police car and go to the station. He couldn't wait to tell his mot…" He stopped as everything began to click in his head: Andre was Rick's son and his brother. Michonne was Andre's mother. The picture of Rick and Michonne kissing was when they were in D.C just under five years ago and Andre was almost four. "Dad, you and Michonne got together when you went to Washington right?"

"How do you know about me and Michonne?" a stunned Rick inquired.

Carl hated to tell his dad that he had been snooping in his stuff but had no other choice. "When I was returning the credit card, I saw the pictures of you two together. I was going to ask you about her today but you just answered my questions. How did you not know about Andre until now?"

"I met Michonne when I went to D.C. for the policemen's conference, " Rick answered with a weighty lament. " She had to leave suddenly and we lost contact with each other. It just happened that when Shane saw her at the station, he remembered me talking about her. It went from there."

Rick watched Carl as he sat there internally processing all the info that had just been thrown at him. He was handling it much better that Rick had thought he would. Then again, Carl wasn't your average kid so he wasn't too surprised but it felt good just the same. Sure he had glossed over how Michonne had disappeared and not told him about Andre. However, he didn't want Carl to harbor any ill feelings towards Michonne, therefore creating tension when it came to Andre.

Carl, on the other hand, was thinking over everything he just learned. He could tell his father was keeping bits and pieces from him. Rick hadn't come back from Washington happy and in love. He had come back broken and sad. He recalled the tidbits of conversation he would hear Rick having with Shane about "her disappearing" and "loving her" The mysterious "her", Carl now determined to be Michonne. Not wanting to ruin his fathers somewhat good mood, he chose to ignore the disappearance and go the other route. "Dad, you said you met Andre's mom for the first time that week right?" Seeing Rick nod he continued. "So you had sex with her after you had just met her? You always said that sex should be between two people in love. You couldn't have loved her after a few days."

' _Damn. Shane was right. Carl is older and too observant.'_ Rick pondered how to answer the question. "I'm going to be honest with you, so that you'll always be honest with me. Also you're not a child anymore and can handle it. Yes we did have sex after just meeting. I'd never done that before and haven't done it since. I know this sounds crazy, like out of one of those chick flick movies your mom loves to watch, but I did love her Carl. It was, for lack of a better term, love at first sight and I acted on it."

"Dad? When did you turn into such a sap?"

They both laughed and Rick knew that he had satisfied Carl's inquiry. "So you okay with this?"

After taking a deep breath, Carl nodded. "Yeah dad, I am. I wanted a brother and now I have one. Besides, Andre was great when we were together. He seems like he could definitely be one of us. I mean he is one of us."

"One of us?"

Yeah. A Grimes….. When do I get to see him again?"

"Let me talk it over with his mom but soon son. I promise."

After a few minutes of silence Carl spoke. "I think I did jinx us. I haven't seen a fish since I we started talking. Can we just go to the diner for breakfast?"

Rick chuckled and rubbed his son's hair. The morning had gone remarkably well with Carl taking things way better than he could have imagined. Hopefully his meeting with Michonne tonight would go the same way. "Whatever you want to do Carl is fine by me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Michonne sat in her car outside of Rick's house, willing herself to get out of the car. She knew she had to do it, she wanted to do it for Andre but it was so hard. She didn't want to feel that pain again. The pain that felt as if a long sharp sword had first piereced her heart, then her lungs, then stomach and back up to her heart. The pain of Rick Grimes not loving her the way she had loved him.

Glancing over she saw the boxful of DVDs and papers sitting in the passengers seat. After Andrea had left on Saturday, Michonne had called her assistant Jacki.

" _Hey boss lady. What's going on? How are you handling the country?" a chipper Jacki asked over the phone._

" _Sorry to bother you on a Saturday Jacki. I'm handling Kings County just fine. Can't wait for this case to be over though! I'm tired of living out of a suitcase with a 4 year old! I thought I packed enough clothes but have already had to buy him new things twice. I'm so glad I can write off all this dry cleaning!"_

" _Well, if you need me to go to your condo and drive somethings down for Andre, I wouldn't mind. I miss my little helper."_

 _Michonne gave a small sigh. "Thanks. You're the best assistant I could ever want. In fact I was going to ask you to bring me something but not clothes, even though I will take those too. I need you to go to my house grab all my DVDs of Andre."_

" _All of them? There has to be like 50!"_

" _Yes Jacki, all of them. I have containers in my storage unit and the doorman will help load them in your car. In fact, you can drive my Range Rover here so you don't waste your gas. I know how you love to drive it anyway."_

" _Really? Thank you! When do you want me to bring them over?"_

" _Enjoy the rest of you Saturday. Can you just have them here by 3pm tomorrow? I'll let Thomas know you are coming so that he can help you with the boxes. You can throw Andre's clothes in one of the suitcases."_

Jacki had totally delivered. She had packed not only clothes for Andre but books and toys as well. Plus, she had packed another suitcase for Michonne, with various pairs of shoes, undergarments, suits, dress clothes and casual items. Michonne made a mental note to get her an even better Christmas gift than she had planned. However, it wasn't Jacki that had delivered the items.

 _Ding dong. Ding dong._

 _Andre ran to the door and yelled "Who is it?"_

 _Walking behind him, Michonne scolded her son. "Andre Anthony! You know we don't yell indoors! Ask quietly and they will hear you just the same."_

 _With a serious pout and his arms crossed , Andre turned to the door and asked "Who is it?" in his normal voice._

" _It's the tickle fairy," replied the voice._

" _AUNT ANDY! You came back!" he joyfully yelled, trying to unlock the door._

" _What did I just say young man?! You now get a time out!" an exasperated Michonne told her son as she unlocked the door. Andrea was standing there with the suitcases Jacki had packed, the container full of DVDs and a small file all on a luggage cart. "Drea. You came back," she said throwing her arms around her best friend._

 _Andrea returned the hug. "Of course I did." Walking into the room, she looked around and saw Andre sitting in his time out position. Tempted as she was to go pick him up, she had heard the exchange with Michonne so she waited. "I take it by the fact that you asked her to bring all these DVDs that you arranged your meeting with Rick?"_

" _Yeah, tonight at 8 o'clock. I figured that I would let him borrow these to get them copied or whatever. See Peanut from the beginning you know? Look Andrea, I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday. It was just so overwhelming seeing Rick after so many years. The fact that he looks even better made it harder. I wanted to…" Michonne stopped remembering Andre was close by. " Well let's just say it would have been a hello to remember. It was such a shock to see them already know each other and interact after I had pictured it in my head another way for so long. I realized that I_ _ **had**_ _messed up. I shouldn't have been upset at how they met because it should have happened years ago. That's on me not you. You tried to tell me over the years and I was just to stubborn to listen. You only had Andre's and my best interest in mind. I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"_

 _With tears in her eyes, Andrea pulled Michonne into another hug. "Of course I forgive you! You've had my back for years with work, Dale, Philip, my mom, my brother's death and countless other things. I get it Michonne. You're hurt at what you think he did to you. I would be too._ _ **I was hurt for you.**_ _We have sat and cried about this for years. But now it's time for the truth to come out. To start to heal for your son."_

" _Mommy? Why are you and Aunt Andy crying?" said a tiny voice._

" _Come here Lil Bit," Andrea scooped a concerned Andre into her arms. "We are crying because we love you so much. Annnd we are so happy that Ms. Jacki packed you more toys!"_

" _Yea! Can I play now Mommy? I won't yell inside again. I promise."_

 _Smiling at Andrea, holding her baby that meant so much to both of them, she conceded. "Sure Peanut." She gave Andre his toys and told him to go in his room so her and Andrea could talk. "What happened to Jacki? You run into her downstairs?"_

 _Sitting down with some water, Andrea answered. "No. Actually, after I left here I drove around and thought. Before I knew it I was back in Atlanta. I needed to clear my head, sleep on it in my own bed. I woke up and decided that I should be more understanding. I also decided that you needed proof." She dropped the file on the table. " When we found the Facebook and Twitter accounts, I printed out copies and saved them. I didn't know why but something told me they would be useful one day. And that day has come. You as a lawyer know that you have to_ _ **show Rick**_ _why you left, show him proof of what his wife said. Otherwise it's just circumstantial. When I went to your place for somethings for Andre and yourself, Jacki was already there. I told her I would drive everything back with me and she could enjoy her weekend. She looked upset. I think she was looking forward to driving the Rover!"_

 _Michonne chuckled. "She was. Thanks Andrea. You think of everything when it comes to Andre and me."_

" _You ready to do this tonight?" Andrea grabbed her hand. "Remember to just keep your cool and tell him the truth. While somethings could have been done differently, neither of you are the bad guys. Just remember that. That and Andre. This is for him first and foremost."_

" _For Andre, I will do anything," Michonne replied clutching Andrea's hand back._

It was with that thought that Michonne finally removed herself from her car and walked towards Rick's house. Reaching the front door, she took a deep breath and knocked, her heart pounding in her chest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rick saw her walking up the path to his house and instead of his heart slowing down from relief, it speed up. Michonne was finally going to be in his house. He had imagined her gracing the halls of his house many times since he met her; watching him grill in the backyard, playing with Carl, nestled on the couch with him watching football, in his bed doing the things that blessed him with Andre. But tonight she was here to finally explain why she had run off from Washington, breaking his heart in the process.

He had been looking outside since he had showered and gotten dressed after sending Carl off with Shane.

' _How about you let Carl hang with me while you and Michonne talk? It might, probably will, get heated and he shouldn't be around that. Especially knowing the reason she is going to give you. He can even spend the night if necessary.'_

He didn't know how he was going to ever possibly thank his best friend. Carl really didn't need to be around anymore arguments in his life. Rick was glad that Shane had suggested it. Carl had understood when his dad said he had another "meeting" and asked if he minded staying with Shane.

'Do what you gotta do Dad,' was all he had said.

When he saw the white luxury car pull up he was relieved that she had actually come. However, the longer she sat there not getting out of the car, the more he began to worry that she would just drive off into the night. Seeing the car door open, he let out the breath he had been holding inside.

 _Knock knock knock._

Pulling the door open, Rick was great by Michonne standing there, looking great as always. She had on a flowing sheer, button down, white shirt, skin tight, black, leather pants and black high heeled shoes that showed her toe. It was painted red. "Hey Michonne, welcome to my home."

"Hey Rick," she walked in through the open door. Before he could close it, "I need you to grab something out of the car if you don't mind. It's too heavy for me to carry. It's in the front seat."

Rick walked down to the car and grabbed the container full of DVDs. Seeing them he had an inclination of what was on the discs but didn't want to get his hopes up. There were A LOT of them and the box was heavy but he didn't mind. He walked back up to the house and carried the box into the living room, sitting it down on the floor. He turned to face the dark skinned beauty. "Those are a lot of videos Michonne. Why do I need these in my house?"

"They're videos of Andre. Every single one of them. All those events you missed starting with his birth. Don't worry you don't see everything on that one!" she quickly said, looking at his startled face. " Just the announcement that ' _It's a boy!'_ since I didn't find out ahead of time and him getting weighed. It goes from there. His first day home, his first word. Everything you missed. Something told me to document everything. I'm glad I did. I figured you could make copies of them if you want, or just watch them and give them back after. Take your time deciding and let me know."

Rick stood there, hands on his hips, gaze directed to the floor. "Look Michonne…the videos of Andre are great. I'll probably start watching them as soon as you leave. But you didn't drive over here just to drop off videos. What…"

"I'm sorry, Rick," she blurted out. "I'm so fucking sorry. I never wanted you and Andre to be apart. For you not to be on these videos. I wanted you there for every event in his life. " Her eyes filled with tears as she walked to the sliding glass doors that looked over the backyard. Quietly she said "I wanted to be a family. But I sacrificed ours so that you could keep yours."

Rick walked over to Michonne, standing behind her and inhaling her scent. A scent that made his heart clench and his pulse quicken. It took all his strength, mad as he was, to not wrap his arms around her. "Why do you keep saying that? That you did this for my family? That you _left for my family?_ Explain it to me Michonne. I'm begging you."

"Your wife told me she was pregnant," she whispered, still staring through the glass.

Rick couldn't believe his ears. Lori pregnant? When did she even speak to Michonne ? "Lori? My ex-wife Lori…told you she was pregnant? By me?"

"She did."

"I don't believe it. _When_ did she tell you? _What_ did she tell you?" Rick spun Michonne around by her elbow, making her face him.

"It was the morning I left. The morning I said I loved you as we had sex and you never said anything back," she challenged, pulling her arm from his grip. "I was in your room, thinking about the week we had spent together. Thinking about how crazy it was for me to love you so soon. I mean I barely _knew_ you but it just _felt_ right. I was smiling, happy. I mean, just because you didn't you didn't say it back didn't mean you felt nothing. I had convinced myself of that as I took a shower. As I walked back to my room to grab my laptop so I could work in your room and be reminded of all that the week had given me." Michonne walked to the fireplace, looking at the pictures of Rick and Carl through the years. "Then she called. Lori called looking for you. She said she couldn't get in touch with you. She wanted to know when she should schedule an appointment with the OBGYN. OH? I didn't know you were married she asked me. Typical Rick. She said I was one of many. That she didn't know why she stayed with you because you were a serial cheater." Her tears were falling freely now, as she spun around and walked towards him. Looking him in the eye, she pointed at Rick. "She said the only reason she was staying was because she was pregnant. That she had told you a few days before and you were happy. That you had been going to counseling with her to save your marriage and the pregnancy was a result of one of your after counseling sex romps."

"Let me get this straight. _Lori_ said that _I_ was a serial cheater and that she was trying to save our marriage? That she was _pregnant?_ And I knew?" Rick couldn't believe his ears.

"She did. She said you still wore your ring because you could use that to your advantage. Some women go after married men you know." Michonne once again turned her back to Rick. " She said you would never say you loved anyone else because you couldn't. That your good old southern boy charm was all an act and a quote panty dropper unquote."

"Michonne, it was a lie! I told you when I met you we were separated! Why'd you believe her? Why didn't you ask me?" He walked in front of her, forcing her to look at him. ""Why did you just listen her and leave? Especially if really loved me like you claim you did?"

"First, don't you ever doubt the love I had for you. Secondly, because she had proof Rick! As a lawyer you shoul know I would ask for evidence. She told me of your social media accounts. Your Facebook and Twitter accounts and that papagrimes was your handle. I looked them up Rick! They were there along with all these pictures and things. I left because I don't break up marriages! I don't sleep with married men! Too many people I love have been hurt because people can't honor their vows, including Andrea!"

"Michonne I don't have any social media accounts! I never have! I only know what Instagram is because of Shane!"

Michonne grabbed the file that she had sat down by her purse. "Then what are these? Why are there accounts with your name and pictures of your family? Your _happy family?_ How she know about Uncle Beasley Rick? You didn't know about him until _I_ told you! She said you couldn't wait until she had the baby so you could all go to D.C. as a family." She shoved the file in his hands. "Here is my proof that what I am saying isn't a lie. Look at these and tell me they aren't yours!"

Rick took the file from her, but spoke before he even looked at them. "I know these aren't mine 'Chonne because I've never been on social media in my life. But same as you are a lawyer, I'm a cop and believe in evidence, so I'll look at what's in here."

He began to leaf through the pages of documents, not believing what he saw. Pictures of Carl, Lori and himself where everywhere. Their trip to the park. Taking Carl to the circus. Even a picture of Rick and Shane at the Kings County Police department annual barbecue. There were captions under the photos too. "My family at the park." Or "Just hangin' with my best buddy Shane". All the photos he had taken while in Washington and sent to Lori's phone so that she could show Carl. But one that took Rick's breath away was of the positive test captioned "Lori's pregnant! Another Grimes is on the way! I can't wait to be a daddy again." And it was dated one day before Michonne had disappeared. Rick's head began to swim. He was in shock. "You said these were found under my name?"

"Yes. Rick Grimes for the Facebook. papagrimes for the Twitter account. Just like Lori said. That is why I left Rick. I was heart broken. How was I not supposed to believe her, when all this evidence was staring me in the face? After I told you I loved you and you ignored it? Like you didn't hear me or worse didn't care? She was pregnant! I wasn't going to be responsible for you not seeing your child! For breaking up a family. If one of your other whores wanted to do it then they could but it wouldn't be me. That's why I left. Because I had fallen in love with a cheating, liar."

Sighing, Rick sat down on the couch. "You didn't have to leave. I wish you had just waited to talk to me when I got back, even if it was to yell and slap me. Then I could have told you then and we wouldn't wasted all this time. Michonne, there were no other women. It was all a lie. Lori was never pregnant, at least not by me. I haven't had sex with her in years. Not for at least four months before I met you." He shook his head, still looking at the papers in his hands. "I don't understand where these came from. Did she make them? Why would she do that?"

Michonne stood In front of Rick, stunned by what she was hearing. "What do you mean Rick?"

"I mean that my ex-wife lied to you. That she or one of her friends probably made these pages, for what reason, I don't know," Rick stood up and looked Michonne in the eyes. "I'm sayin that there was never any baby, or any other women besides you Michonne. And since we were on our way to a divorce, that wasn't cheating. Lori and I were already done."

"No! You are a cheater. You're a liar!" Michonne stepped back, as the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. The thought that someone could make up so much, lie about being pregnant and make false web pages was too much to comprehend. And the fact that those lies had cost her son his father was making her feel ill. "She was pregnant! I left because she was pregnant!" she yelled, her eyes closed.

Rick moved closer, holding her face in his hands. "Look at me Michonne Open your eyes and look at me." After a few minutes she opened her eyes, staring into his bleu ones. "I NEVER cheated on Lori, or any woman I have ever been with. She lied Chonne. I don't know why she did this and she will have to answer to me soon, but she lied." They stood there, face to face for what seemed like eternity. "I never lied to you and would never hurt you Michonne. Risk hurting Carl by having numerous affairs. Put him at risk in anyway. You're a lawyer and can read people, just like I can. Tell me I am lying. Tell me you don't believe me."

Michonne stood there staring into his eyes, confused. She _could_ read people, always trusted her gut. That is why she had fallen for him the first place. But after what had happened with Rick she'd began to doubt herself. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. She turned around and grabbed her purse. "I have to go. I don't feel well," she said running out the door.

Rick sprinted after her. "Michonne wait! We need to finish talking about this!" He grabbed her arm as she opened her car door. "You just can't run away! This bullshit cost me four years with my son!"

"I KNOW THAT! I just… I just can't handle this right now! How could she lie about that? Who does that?" Michonne broke down again, as Rick pulled her into his arms. He held her as she cried, tears falling from his eyes as well. After a few minutes she pulled away, wiped her eyes and got in her car.

"Michonne, I _will_ get to the bottom of this," he held on to her hand as he squatted down next to her car. "But I need Andre to know that I'm his father and that he has a brother. Carl wants to see Andre and I want to spend more time with him. We've been apart for too long."

"I know Rick, I know," she said with a deep breath. "My head is swimming right now, so let me sleep on it. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll set something up for Tuesday." Nodding, Rick let go if her hand, closing her door as he stood up. "But Rick, you need to talk to that bitch soon and before I run into her. Kings County is a small town and I don't know what I'll do if I see her."

"Don't worry Michonne. Lori will be hearing from me very soon."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the delay on updating. Life has attacked me like a walker but in the form of school and work. I have tried to update for a while but have had no time to make lemonade from the lemons. Thank you all for your reviews , good and bad, because I read them all and take them into consideration. Anyway, back to the story.**

 **Chapter 18.**

Rick watched as the luxury car carrying Michonne rode off into the night towards his son. He was happy that he had _finally_ learned the reason for her disappearance all those years ago, although it hurt him to his core: Lori. Fucking Lori, his ex-wife that he had tried to work things out with for his son, even attended her wedding to her new husband because Carl had requested him to. Lori, to whom he had gifted many a present for Judith, Carl's adored baby sister, while she had continued to cover her deception. Moving on with a new family while he struggled everyday to move on with his life. A life that should have included Michonne, Andre and how ever many other babies they could have had made in the time they had been apart. At least 2 more as Rick knew that he would've made love to Michonne everyday for the years they were separated if he could have, and more children would've been inevitable. He had dreamed of having kids with her; he was blessed with Andre but also wanted a little girl. His princess that he would play Kingdom with, clean her scrapes and cuts she got from when he taught he to ride a bike, threaten those who dared to date her and one day walk her down the aisle. All things that Lori had denied him. Yes, Michonne had a part in all this as well: she could have contacted him to either confront him or tell him about Andre many a time over. He would deal with that part in time. However, Lori was the one that had started the ball rolling with her well thought out and intentional lies.

Walking inside, he reached for his cellphone. It was a little after 9pm. Not too late to call Lori but she did have a baby and he would show her the respect that he had not be given, by waiting until the morning. Instead he called Shane to see what him and Carl were up to.

"Sup man? How did it go?" Shane asked, not bothering to say hello.

"I'm shocked beyond belief right now. Michonne said that Lori told her she was pregnant and that I was a serial cheater! I didn't want to believe her at first but then she offered me proof. Proof in the form of social media accounts Lori used 'prove' my guilt to her. Lori gave her names to a Twitter and Facebook account that I supposedly had, which of course I denied. Then Michonne _shows me_ the accounts! She printed out copies. Shane, there's a photo of a positive pregnancy test and a quote from me saying I am happy to be a dad again!"

Shane blew out a breath. "Yeah. When Andrea told me, I couldn't believe it either. But when you think about everything that happened with you and Lori that week and when you came back, it makes sense now. Why she was acting the way she was."

"Yeah," Rick said thinking over the situation. Lori had gone from gloating about all the male attention she was getting to wanting to give their marriage another try. What happened to make her change her tune? He decided to change the subject not wanting Carl to overhear it. " So what are you and Carl up to?"

"At the movies. The previews had just started when you called. We can leave if you want him to come home."

"Nah, that's okay. Enjoy the movie. We can talk when you drop him off. I know you said he could stay with you but I want him close tonight."

"I get it. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"It's too late to call Lori since Judith is probably asleep by now. Michonne dropped off some DVDs of Andre. Basically his whole life from birth to now. I think I'm gonna watch some of them. Learn more about my boy. See you in a few."

" Okay man. Call if you need anything."

After ending the phone call, Rick sat in front of the box filled with DVDs of his son. _Andre's first birthday, Andre's first Christmas, Andrea's trip to Paris._ Michonne really must have chronicled every part of the little boys life and he was so thankful. He hadn't been present for his son's first milestones but he would be there for every, single one from now on. Suddenly a title on one of the disc caught his eye and he picked it up; _For Rick Grimes, A Celebration of Life, volume one._ Rick took the disk and slid it into the DVD player, choosing to stay seated on the floor as close to the screen a possible, like a child watching Saturday morning cartoons. Familiar music began to come out of the speaker.

 _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside,_

 _I'm not one of those that can, easily hide,_

 _I don't have much money, but boy if I did,_

 _I'd buy a big house, where we both could live._

Rick watched transfixed as images flashed on the television. Michonne. She was in every single scene. A video of her laying on the table at the doctor office, gel on her still flat stomach looking at the black and white screen. "There's your baby" the doctor can be heard saying, as camera zoomed in capturing the peanut shaped image on the screen. When it zoomed back, there were tears in Michonne's eyes as she whispered "That's our baby. Our little peanut." A lump formed in Rick's throat as he realized that these were the first images of Andre, still growing inside Michonne, developing those beautiful eyes and magnetic smile. He felt as if she was talking to him directly, through the camera even though it had been years since the events shown had happened. There were more scenes as Michonne's pregnancy advanced through the months: her and Andrea covered in yellow paint, laughing as they were decorating the nursery; Michonne being silly, dancing with a huge teddy bear in the baby store; the baby shower on the beach, where Michonne, close to full term but still looking fantastic in a bright yellow sundress, seemed glow with happiness as she laughed surrounded by friends and family, rubbing her belly.

When the scene switched to Michonne at the hospital being pushed in a wheelchair towards the emergency room, Rick got up on his knees. "Dad? Tell mom it's the two minute warning!" she said into a cellphone with a laugh. That scene was replaced with Michonne walking the hospital corridor floor in her gown, waving to the camera with a smile. Soon it was the moment of truth and there she was, pushing with everything in her. "Come on 'Chonne! You're almost there! Just one more big push!" a male voice could be heard coaching her through it. Suddenly a loud cry broke through the air and the proclamation of "It's a boy!" from the doctor. Andrea appeared on the screen hugging Michonne, crying and saying "It's a boy Michonne. You did it."

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song,_

 _It might be quite simple but, now that it's done,_

 _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

 _That I put down in words,_

 _How wonderful life is, while your in the world._

When the tiny bundle was placed in her arms and the camera zoomed in, Rick gasped as he took in the image of his newborn son. So tiny and pale with a shocking amount of dark curly hair. Andre Anthony. Tears fell as he touched his son's face on the screen. "My baby boy." He whispered. Almost immediately after the words left his mouth, he heard Michonne softly say almost the exact same thing, "Our baby boy."

Rick continued to watch the video in earnest, as his son grew from a tiny baby just laying there, to rolling and walking, to the active toddler he had just played with a day ago. It was basically a compilation video of Andre's short life. Rick assumed it was the highlights of the other DVDs in the box. Whoever has edited the video had done a fantastic job of matching the songs to the tone of the pictures or video clips, and lessening the music whenever important words were spoken. The very last scene of the video was Andre standing outside in the sunshine wearing the police hat Carl had given him. "Happy Be-be-belooted Fathers Day Daddy! I love you!" he yelled, holding his arms up as if he wanted a hug. The picture faded to black and the words, " _I Love you Daddy, from Andre Richard Dixon Anthony"_ appeared on the screen.

Shocked, Rick remained on the floor, not believing what he had just saw. This video had been edited for him and obviously in the past few days. The happiness that he felt was quickly replaced by anger at the fact that he had to view his son's life via DVD. But the thing that made his blood boil was the fact that the first time he heard his son say 'I love you daddy' was not to his face but to a camera. He couldn't hug Andre and tell him that he loved him back because the young boy didn't know that Rick was his father. Picking up his phone, he dialed and waited. After a few rings it was answered. "Lori, I know it's late but we have to talk."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Michonne leaned against the door after it closed behind her. She _was not_ expecting the bomb that had been dropped on her by Rick. It was all a lie. There was no pregnancy, no other woman, no cheating. ' _I'm sayin there was never any baby or other women besides you Michonne.'_ Rick's voice and words kept repeating in her head. Sitting down she put her head in her hands. How could she have been so stupid? Had gotten it so wrong?

"Hey Meesch? How did it go?" Andrea sat down on the couch next to her, taking her hand.

"I fucked up Drea. I let my pride and stubborn attitude get in the way all this time. I refused to be the type of woman to run after a man, to believe his lies just because I loved him regardless of if he loved me back or not. I wanted to be more than that, better than that. However, the need not to be one of those women' made me another type of woman. The bitter, hurt woman that so easily listened to another's lies instead of finding out the truth for myself. Now I've hurt the man I love in ways I didn't know were possible, and damaged my son who I swore to protect."

"Michonne! You have _not_ damaged Andre. Smart as he is, he is still too young to understand any of this! When he finds out that he has a daddy again, he'll be so happy! Daryl was a great stand in while he was here, God bless his soul, but his real daddy is here now. Daryl always wanted that for him no matter how he felt about you. Rick and Dre, those two already have a bond that I can't believe is real much less understand. Now with regards to Rick, yeah, there is some damage and hurt there and justifiably so. But we can fix that. You already started by letting him see Andre and giving him those DVDs."

" I did something to one of the tapes. Remember the video compilation video I had made in case something happened to me, so that Andre would have something to remember me by? Well, when you left earlier and Andre was napping, I duplicated it and added something to the end for Rick."

Andrea raised an eyebrow as she looked at her best friend. " What did you do?"

Opening up her laptop that sat on the table, Michonne showed her the last minute of the same video Rick was watching across town. " Oh Meesch! That was fantastic! Rick is going to love it! See? You're already trying to fix what you did." Andrea pulled Michonne into a hug, wiping the tears that had started to form when she pulled away. " However, even though you were wrong and should have listened to me by talking to Rick before running off, if he had just conveyed his feelings to you, then you would have never left. More importantly, let us not forget that there is a certain brown haired bitch that set this all in motion."

"Andrea I can't believe anyone could be so evil! I mean, I guess I shouldn't be shocked with all the things we see as lawyers but still! Fake accounts just to show me that he is taken? When he wasn't? And a fake pregnancy test? Where do you _find_ a fake positive pregnancy test?! I want to tear her apart for this. I told Rick he better talk to her before I see her on the street." Michonne stood up and walked to the window, looking out into the night. "Rick must be happy he got away from both of us: a crazy bitch and an evil one."

Walking over to join her friend at the window, Andrea put a hand on Michonne's shoulder. " You are not evil Meesch. You were just trying to protect your son and yourself. There's nothing wrong with that. We know very well what she said could have been true. Look at what happened with my mom? You would've come out looking like the bad guy either way. Either you slept with and got pregnant by a cheater, becoming his side piece, or you left to save yourself but not telling him he had a child. I think what you did is the lesser of the two evils. Not right, but definitely the better option. And now Rick knows about Dre."

"Rick wants me to tell Andre that he is his father and I don't know how to do that. I can't even begin to think of a way to do that. Plus he said Carl wants to hang out with his brother." Michonne let out a weak laugh. "Andre already has a built in family."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I would call him tomorrow. I had to get put of that house. I was in shock that what I had believed for so long was a lie."

Taking a deep breath, Andrea steeled herself for what she was about to say " Michonne, you have to stop running when things are hard with regards to Rick. I have _never_ seen you hide from anything but situations where Rick Grimes is involved. I don't get it, but it has to stop. You have a child together. Things are going to be hard and hurt sometimes but you have to stand strong and be present. Stop running off."

"When did you get to be do smart?" Michonne looked at her friend, smiling.

"I've learned a few things from my best friend over the years."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next day at Rick's house**

Rick stood in his kitchen drinking a glass of water, dressed in a simple blue tee shirt and khaki shorts. It was a warm day outside and he was happy that he wouldn't have to deal with confines of his uniform for a few weeks. After watching the videos of Andre for hours last night, Rick had come to some decisions on what he needed to do. He had gotten up early and made his way down to the station.

" _Hey Grimes. How was your weekend?" Ginny one of the secretaries asked him as he walked in._

" _Very interesting to put it mildly. Yours?"_

" _Same old, same old. Husband refuses to do the dishes. I refuse to wash the car. You know," she replied with a laugh. " You're early today. What's up?"_

" _I need to speak with the Captain. Is he available?"_

" _Let me check." Ginny picked up the phone and dialed the extension." Sir? Grimes would like to have a word with you. Okay, I'll send him in."_

 _Rick nodded and walked back towards his superior's office. The door was open but he knocked anyway._

" _Come in Grimes. Have a seat."_

" _Do you mind if I close the door sir? It's personal." The older man nodded and Rick closed the door to the office, sitting down afterwards._

" _So what's on your mind?"_

 _Clearing his throat, Rick looked at the man that had helped to shape his career. "Sir, I've just had a life changing event. I was informed over the weekend that I have another child that I was previously unaware of."_

 _The captain sat up in his chair, concern on his face. "You have a child you knew nothing about? Are you sure it is yours son?"_

" _Quite sure, sir. I'm here to request a few weeks off to get to know him. I know that if I were to try and work, my attention would be divided and that isn't safe for anyone, and the last thing I would ever want to do was endanger the public or a fellow officer."_

" _Well of course you can take some time away! It's very responsible for you to admit that you wouldn't be able to do the job to the best of your abilities right now but I expect nothing else from you Rick. It's been my pleasure to watch you advance over the years. Your granddaddy would be proud."_

" _Thank you sir."_

" _So what are your plans with this new found child of yours?"_

" _Well sir, just to get to know him. He will be four in the next week or so, and I want to plan somethang special for him. I have to find a way to tell my parents. It's just a lot to deal with so suddenly."_

" _Take as much time as you need showing your boy what it means to be a Grimes in Kings County. I just want you to know that this conversation doesn't leave this room. Come back when you feel ready." The older man stood up and shook Rick's hand._

" _Thank you once again sir. I will."_

Knock knock knock. Walked to the front door and saw his ex-wife through the screen door. He opened it, inviting her in. "Lori," he said his voice sounding tense.

Lori immediately knew something was wrong. Since their divorce, things had actually been quite good between herself and Rick, with their main focus being the safety and wellbeing of Carl. If they had any disagreements it was always about their differing views on what Carl should be allowed to do as he aged, with Rick being the more lenient one. The tone he greeted her with was one she had not heard in years. "Rick," she replied as she stepped in. "What's so important that you had to call me in the middle of the night, requesting I not bring my daughter to this meeting as well? Where's Carl?"

"Let's go in the living room," he said closing the door after her and walking in that direction. He didn't offer her a drink or something to eat, not feeling she deserved it after what she had done. Once they entered the room he motioned for her to sit as he took a seat in one of the chairs. "First of all, Carl is over at Ron's house with some of the boys. He'll be back later. I didn't want him to hear our conversation. Second, I requested that you not bring Judith cause I wanted to have a conversation with you and don't want to be interrupted."

"What about your job? Aren't you 'always on duty' as you used to tell me?" she said with a smirk.

"Don't worry about my job Lori. I have it handled. That's not your position anymore," he said pointedly. Lori just nodded as she relaxed back in her seat. Before she could say anything, Rick was asked her a question she wasn't expecting. "If I went on Facebook and looked up Rick Grimes from Kings County, would I find anythang?"

Rick could see the look of shock that appeared on Lori's face. It was as if she had just seen a ghost. "What?" she whispered.

"If. I. Went. On. Facebook and looked up my name, would. I. Find. Anythang?" Rick repeated slowly and deliberately.

Lori gulped, her mouth suddenly dry. Once she had gotten engaged she had forgotten all about the accounts she had set up in Rick's name. It took her best friend to remind her about them so that she would deactivate all the profiles. And somehow he had still found out about them. Damn it. "I don't know Rick. Have you tried looking up your name on Facebook?"

"Let me rephrase my question to you then. Has there ever been a Facebook account with _my name_ on it, showing pictures of _my_ son and _my_ friends?"

"Can I have some water? It's kinda warm in here."

"No. Answer the question Lori."

She stood up and walked to look at the back yard, one arm wrapped around her waist, fingers of the other hand lightly touching her lips. "I guess there could have been."

"You guess there could have been? You guess Lori?" Rick walked over to her and pushed the file in her hands. "Then you want to tell me what the fuck these are?"

Lori looked down at the folder in her hands that were shaking. She hoped it didn't contain what she suspected it did, but she knew that was just wishful thinking. She closed her eyes for a second, before opening them to her ex-husband glaring at her, his head tilted to the side in that way of his. Yeah, she was fucked. "Listen Rick…"

"Open the fucking folder Lori! Tell me what this is! How and why they even existed!"

Lori opened the folder. Inside were print outs from the profile she had created for Rick. The family cookouts, Carl at the park, and Rick and Shane watching football. But the one that at one time made her smile, now made her want to throw up: the positive pregnancy test. She couldn't believe that at one time she was so desperate to hold on to her marriage she gotten her pregnant friend to take another test and give it to her.

"Rick, I admit it. I made up a few social media accounts with your name on them. And for that I was wrong and I am sorry. I was so hurt. I had been trying to talk to you all week while you were gone. When that woman answered your phone multiple times, I don't know. I just lost it. I wanted her to realize that she was breaking up a family."

Rick stared at the woman in front of him, an incredulous look on his face. Was she serious? "Lori are you serious? Before I left on my trip you told me 'I wonder if you ever cares about us at all'. You said that in front of our 10 year old son! You told me that the separation was allowing you to find yourself! How was she breaking up a family that was already broken?!"

"When you were gone, I realized how much I wanted us to work out for Carl. How much.."

"STOP WITH THE FUCKING LIES! You had a date the week I went away! I remember having to call your parents one night to talk to Carl because they were watching him so that you could go. But more importantly, I remember you throwing it in my face at least twice, reminding me that I couldn't call to talk to OUR SON because you had plans. So what happened Lori? What made you do a 180 in a day? Oh let me guess. Your little date didn't go as you expected it to and when another woman answered my _phone_ you got mad. Or better yet jealous of her or me I don't know."

Lori sat down in a chair and glanced through the file again. She could be honest, had to be. She didn't want to ruin the new relationship she had with Rick, or the one he had with James and Judith. Most importantly she didn't want to hurt Carl anymore than he already had been. "You're right Rick. I knew that our marriage was over and I thought I was fine with that. But Carl being so excited to hear from you everyday, the fact that you barely even spoke to me made me mad. And jealous. Then I had that horrible date and I just wanted to talk to you. See if it was me or what I was doing wrong, from a males perspective. But you didn't answer. And then that woman kept answering your phone! When I did talk to you that week you seemed lighter, happier and I knew it was because of her. While I was miserable and alone you having a great time with this mystery woman. The green eyed monster hit me. Actually knocked me over and all I wanted to do was make her go away. So, I decided that I would create the profiles to get her to go away and to make her think that you were nothing but a cheater and a liar. The next time she called I told her that you were a player and that we were trying to work things out by going to counseling. I told her she wasn't special, that she was one of many."

Rick stood there, dumbfounded that the woman he had loved for so long and he thought he knew could do something so malicious. He had never seen this side to her. Never knew she had it in her. "Did you hate me so much that you had to make up such horrible lies about me? You wanted to hurt me that much Lori?"

"I never hated you and definitely never wanted to hurt _you_ Rick! I wanted to hurt her because _I_ was hurting. I wanted her to go away and leave you alone."

"Well, you managed to do all three Lori. You hurt her, she left and you hurt me. She took more than just my heart when she left Lori."

"Your heart Rick? You spent a week with this woman! What else did she take? Your pride? Your self confidence?" she said with a laugh.

"You are always so good at playing the part of the bitch Lori. I don't care if I only knew her for an hour, she had my heart the moment I laid eyes on her," Rick said tapping his chest where his heart was with two fingers. In his eyes she could see the hurt and pain. "You told me you felt something for James after your first date and he has told me the same. Why is it so unheard of for me to feel the same way? Why belittle my feelings? Oh I forgot. That's what you do."

"Rick. I'm sorry…."

"You're the one that took my pride and self confidence Lori. But Michonne took somethang else. Somethang more important." Rick walked over to the television and turned it on. On the screen was yet another image of Andre, paused from one of the DVDs Rick had been watching before Lori had come over. "She took my son."

 **Sorry there wasn't any Richonne interaction in this chapter but there will be in the next. Along with more of Rick, Andre and Carl time. The song playing in Andre's video is "Your Song" by Sir Elton John.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"She took your what?" Lori sat, hands clutching the arms of the chair she sat on unable to comprehend the words Rick had just spoken to her.

"My son Lori." Rick pointed to the screen to make sure she understood. "That little boy right there? That's my son. And I have missed the past four years of his life because of you and your lies. His birth, his first words, his first steps. I had to see all his important steps like this, via DVD that his mom gave me."

"His mom? You mean you have seen her? Recently?" she asked gazing at the screen. The little boy on the screen was absolutely beautiful, with Rick's blue eyes, curly hair and crooked smile. From the tan coloring of his skin, she guessed his mother wasn't Caucasian but rather black, maybe Latino. Not that it mattered because he looked like an angel.

"Yea and I have met him. His name is Andre and he is perfect. Just the way Carl was and still is." Tears of joy, sadness and anger glistened in his eye as he looked at his ex-wife. "Michonne is in town on business. She brought these over last night. Wanted me to have them."

Lori was still shocked that Rick had father a child with someone else, especially while they were still married. "Rick, we were still married when you made this child! What about Carl? What is he going to think when he founds out that his father had an affair that resulted in a child?"

"Yea we were still married but I _did not have_ an affair Lori. We were separated and broken long before I went to Washington. It doesn't matter if I met Michonne or not, you would still be married to James and have Judith. Our divorce would've happened regardless because we had changed. Grown apart and fallen out of love, which is why our reconciliation didn't work. Why we didn't have sex for months. Our hearts weren't in it. You waited how long before you had sex with James? Not that long and why? Cause you felt somethang for him. And it was the same for me with Michonne. You know me Lori. Know that I'd never share my body with anyone so soon if I didn't feel somethang. Somethang special."

Lori nodded knowing the words her ex had spoken was true. Rick was truly a man of integrity. High school sweethearts, he had waited until Lori was ready to have sex, despite the urging of his friends. Rick hadn't fallen prey to the temptations of the cheerleaders or in later years the soccer moms that had thrown themselves at him. He had dated less than a handful of women since their divorce, only having sex with one according to the towns rumor mill. Even the first encounter had been due to him being drunk, with the second to confirm if the attraction was really there. It wasn't and the relationship had fizzled. "And Carl knows?

Rick stood in front of the chair opposite of Lori. "Carl knows. About everythang." Seeing the shocked look on her face, he held up his hand to calm her. "He's 15 Lori and can do simple math. He knows this happened when we were apart and unhappy. Actually, it's because of Carl that I even know about Andre. Remember that little boy he found at the mall?"

Lori sharply turned to face her ex. "That was him? Your son?"

"Yea it was. Shane recognized his mother's name and description from years ago. Came over later that night and voiced his belief that I was his father. Things just started to roll from there." Rick went and sat back down, looking at Lori. "Why didn't you ever tell me Lori? If I had known what you had done, what you had said, then I could have found her. Maybe not missed out on so much of his life."

"Why are you blaming yourself for this Rick? She is the one that left. She deserves the blame for not telling you about your son. If he really is your son."

"What are you trying to say? That Andre isn't mine?" Rick looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

Lori shrugged her shoulders and knew she was being petty. It was clear as day that the little boy she was looking at was Rick's son.

"Andre _is_ my son. Just as much as Carl is my son. Don't you ever disrespect me like that or say anything negative about my boy again." Rick looked incredulously at the woman in front of him. When had she changed so much, to this person not willing to accept any blame for anything. "I'm dealing with Michonne. And while I blame both Michonne and myself for some of the things that happened, don't be fooled because the person I blame the most is you. _You_ are the one that started the ball rolling with your lies. _You_ are the one that made up fake pages with fake pregnancy test. _You_ are the one that accused me of being a serial cheater. If not for you, she would never have left. And you kept up the lies! Months later, when she came to tell me about being pregnant you lied again! Michonne didn't tell me about my son because she didn't want to break up _our_ family. She thought you and I were happy and didn't want to ruin that. No matter how much she thought I had hurt her, she put her needs and wants aside." He exhaled a deep breath, running his hand over his face in frustration. "When did you take the pages down Lori? Because I looked and they aren't there anymore."

"I forgot all about them until I got engaged truthfully. I was planning the wedding and Megan asked me what I was going to do. I shut them down that day. I meant to tell you but I was just so busy I forgot. Then Judi came along and here we are."

Shaking his head, Rick just laughed. "So you were going about your life and forgot to tell me how you had ruined mine. You didn't want me anymore, had a new man and baby on the way. No wonder you could just _forget_ to bring up that you had bashed my character and my name."

"Rick she was just one woman! How was I to know she'd given birth to your child?!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THERE WAS ONE WOMAN OR TWENTY! YOU LIED ABOUT ME!" Rick roared at her, his eyes heated. "You tried to ruin my name because of jealously. I already know that she told her best friend, who hates me thank you very much and I don't know what she has told her parents. Her father is a very influential lawyer in Atlanta Lori. These lies could've affected my job, a possible promotion, because of the belief that I was a lying, cheating asshole. Then after she leaves, you don't even tell me. Like what you did was okay because it saved your family for a few more months. Meanwhile, you have your happy family with your new husband, daughter and our son. I was left to figure out what had happened, what I did wrong. You have had years to tell me but somehow it wasn't important enough. _I_ wasn't important enough. Judith's birthdays and christening were more important. You asking me to pump James for information to help you chose his anniversary present, was more important."

"Rick I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to miss any of your son's life! I don't know why I did what I did or why I never told you."

Rick stood suddenly, walking to the front door with Lori trailing behind him. He pushed open the screen door and held it ajar. "Get the fuck out of my house Lori. And if it doesn't have to do with Carl, then stay the fuck out of my life."

A stunned Lori stood there, tears in her brown eyes as she gazed at her ex. "What? Rick what are you doing? Stay out of your life?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled, and Lori scrambled out. Rick jabbed a finger in her chest as they stood face to face at the door, his bleu eyes burning with anger. In all the years she dad known him, she had never seen him so angry. "You did this. Not me. _Not me!_ " He then turned and slammed the door in her face. She stood there for a minute still in shock, tears streaming down her face, before she walked to her car and drove away. Lori was so consumed with her own thoughts that she didn't notice the brown haired teenager standing on the side of the house, his mouth agape. Carl had heard everything.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Four hours later**

"Carl? Will you ride with me in the cars?" Andre looked up at Carl while pulling on his arm, hope in his eyes.

Carl looked down at his little brother and smiled. "Sure buddy. Let's go." He turned to his father who was standing in line to order food. "Dad, Andre and I are going to ride in the cars. We'll be back soon. Make sure you order the mozzarella sticks!" he said as the excited little boy pulled him away.

All Rick could do was smile and shake his head as he watched his boys disappear. After his earlier conversation with Lori he had needed to relax and blow off some steam. Carl had come home soon after she had left and suggested taking Andre to Playland, a gaming place that was a mixture if Chuck E Cheese and Dave and Busters. Carl desperately wanted to get to know his little brother, almost as badly as Rick wanted to know his son. After a quick phone call to Michonne, he and Carl had picked Andre up from the hotel and taken him to Playland. They had been playing non stop since they had entered the establishment, first in the ball pit, then Whack A Mole and many other games. Rick would have thought that the idea of hanging with 4 year old would annoy a 15 year old boy; instead Carl was happier than his father had seen him in a while. It was only their ravenous hunger that made the two boys take a breather.

After ordering their food, Rick sat down at a table thinking about his conversation with Lori. He really shouldn't have been surprised that she hadn't taken any of the blame. She had always been selfish, placing the blame on someone else. It was all Rick's fault their marriage had collapsed because he worked too much. Forget that she wanted to be a stay at home mom, but didn't want Carl to miss out on anything, have the best toys and ride in the safest car, renovate the kitchen. Evidently, all that was supposed to be free. Or telling Rick that he didn't talk enough. Well, he had tried to tell her about his days at work but they were always "too depressing" or he "shouldn't talk that way on front of Carl" because he was too young to hear about so much violence. So Rick kept it to himself. He was working but had no one to vent to. 'Excuse me that I didn't want to talk about back splash tile after seeing a woman get beat up by her husband,' he thought to himself.

But he had found someone to talk about his job to: Michonne . Maybe it was because they both worked to define and uphold the law. She understood, even asking him about some of the worst things he had seen and telling him her own experiences. As great as their sex had been that week, Rick had felt a bond with Michonne that he'd never felt before and was still searching for in the few dates he had been out on. It was much more than the physical. As mad as he was for her not telling him about Andre, he now understood why she felt she had to do it. Her placing his happiness ahead of her own while thinking he was an asshole proved she had a good heart and wasn't selfish unlike his ex-wife. However, there was still a war going on how to deal with her; while he understood, he didn't blindly forgive her. He was still angry at her allowing the charade to go on. Worse was that as soon as he saw her and his son, he knew he was a goner. His love for her was undefinable and he loved Andre more than he could comprehend.

"Number 17. Your order is ready."

Rick got up from the table to go get the food for his boys. He had ordered the sampler since he didn't know Andre's likes or dislikes; pizza, fries, chicken wings, potato skins and fried mozzarella awaited the boys. Michonne had informed Rick that Andre was allergic to strawberries but everything else was fine. "Andre! Carl! Time to eat," he called as he walked closer to the race car the boys were in.

Finishing their race, the boys jumped out of the car and ran over to the table. Carl helped Andre into his seat before sitting down next to him. "Do you like mozzarella sticks? They are my favorite." He asked his brother while piling food on his plate.

"I don't know. Mommy doesn't let me have a lot of this food. Is it okay?" Andre looked at Carl concern in his eyes.

"Today is a special day and you can have whatever you want. Your mommy said so. Right dad?" Carl looked at his dad, his eyes pleading with his dad to go along with him.

Rick could tell how important it was for his older soon to share one of his favorite foods with Andre. "That's right Carl. Andre, today you get to do whatever you want, eat whatever you want, and just have fun with us. Here, let me dip it in some of this sauce for you."

The little boy took the cheese stick covered in marinara from Rick and took a bite. He smiled, his eyes lighting up. "See? Delicious," said Carl rubbing his stomach with a smile.

Andre rubbed his stomach just like Carl and repeated the words just said by his big brother . "Delicious."

 **Sorry the chapter is so short and I promised Richonne. I have been sitting it for a while and just decided to post it. I have just been in lala land since Richonne became a reality! It's so hard to write drama when you are so happy! Lol. Next part will be up soon. Just need to edit and tweek it. And I swear, there WILL be Richonne in it. Plus more of the Grimes family as a whole.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Michonne anxiously sat in the lobby of her hotel with her case file on her lap. Once again, she was not getting any work done as her thoughts kept drifting to her son who was on an outing with his father and brother. She wasn't worried about Andre's safety; Rick was a cop after all and he had done a fantastic job with Carl. No, she wanted to know how everything was going. She wanted to _be there with them._ See them together. She thought back to the phone call she had made to Rick that morning.

" _Rick Grimes speaking."_

" _Hey Rick, its Michonne."_

 _There was a slight pause. "What's goin' on this morrning?"_

 _Michonne took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for running out last night. It was such a shock for me to find out everything was a lie. This week has been quite the doozy and overwhelming for me. But I thought about what you said. Rick, you deserve to spend time with Andre. Carl deserves to spend time with his brother. And vice versa. I still think it's too soon to drop that you're his daddy on him though. He needs to get to know you some more but I will tell him. Or maybe when the time is right, we'll do it together. Anyway, anytime you want to spend time with Andre, just let me know."_

 _She heard a slight chuckle on the other end. "Looks like we're on the same page today. I was going to call you later and ask about taking care of Andre a few days while you were at the office. That way Andrea doesn't have to take care of him all day and she gets to do some of her own work as well. She is the one watching him right? No more over sexed teenagers?"_

" _That_ _ **is correct.**_ _. I'm done with the pubescent sector or anyone I don't know watching my child," she replied, snickering at his comment. "Don't you also have to go to work yourself ?"_

" _Actually, I just got back from meeting with my superior. I asked him for a leave of absence to deal with some family issues. He told me to take all the time that I need. I want Andre to spend this week getting to know Carl and myself. I have somethings in mind."_

 _Michonne was shocked, even though she knew she shouldn't be. Rick had already began taking the steps to incorporate Andre into not only his life but Carl's as well; he had taken time off from his beloved job to spend time with their son. She knew that one act alone was major for him and she felt her eyes starting to tear up. Her son was finally going to have the family he deserved. "Well, that sounds great. Even though Andrea loves him, I'm sure she can deal with a break after the last few days. I might just book her a spa day to say thank you on one of the days you take him."_

" _So you have no problem with me seeing him? Spending time with him without you being there?" Rick asked a little skepticism in his voice._

" _No Rick. I don't have a problem with that," she said tenderly. "You have a right to get to know your son. Without me looking over your shoulder. I am a little nervous of course but you've done a great job with Carl. You're a great dad AND a cop. JUST don't feed him any strawberries because he is allergic to them. At least I don't have to worry about him being left alone while you get a blow job in the car. Carl will be there to watch him if that does happen," she said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood._

 _Rick let out a hearty chuckle that warmed her insides even more since the phone call had begun. "Well, that won't be happening anytime soon seeing that I'm single. Unless you know someone who is volunteerin'."_

 _Michonne's heart stopped once she heard the words leave his mouth. Was he flirting with her?_

" _Shit. Michonne I'm sorry! I…I didn't mean to say that." He stammered._

" _That's okay. I started it. I don't mind," she said , trying to sound positive even though she was upset. He wasn't flirting and why would he? She had ruined whatever chance she had with him when she had fled to Paris those many years ago. "Well, I have to get ready for work. Call me later if you want to spend time with Dre tomorrow."_

Rick had ended up calling sooner than she thought, requesting her permission to take Andre to Playland with Carl. Of course she had said yes. So here she was, waiting for them to return. He had called about a half hour ago saying that him and the boys were on their way. After taking a shower and changing her clothes, she had decided to meet them in the lobby to make it easier.

" The cars were so much fun Carl! I want to drive them when I am bigger!" she heard Andre's voice ringing with excitement, through the lobby. Looking up she saw his him, once again in Rick's arms, as they walked towards her. Carl was next to them with Andre's bag and car seat in his grasp. She stood up, placing her file to the side and walked towards them.

"MOMMY!" Andre yelled. "Put me down! I want to go to mommy!" he demanded, wiggling and kicking. As soon as Rick let him go, he sprinted towards Michonne, arms outstretched. He collided with her crouching body, knocking her on her butt in the process. "I missed you Mommy! But I had so much fun today!"

Tears started to form in her eyes as she clutched her son to her chest, not bothering to get up. She didn't care what anyone thought but as she looked around, all she saw were nods and smiles from the guest that were looking at them. Who didn't love to witness the love of a parent and child? "I missed you too Peanut." she said, kissing him on the head as she cradled him in her arms.

"He couldn't wait to see you," a soft, southern voice rumbled above her. Rick stood in front of her, head tilted to the side with a grin on his face. He extended his hand to her. "You need a hand up?"

Normally she would have refused but Andre refused to let her go and standing up from your butt with a toddler in tow was no easy feat. Reaching out her hand, she grabbed Rick's and allowed him to assist her in standing, deciding to ignore the electric current that shot through her body when the touched. "Thank you."

"No problem. It's the least I could do considering you have an extra 35 pounds currently attached to you," he said, bleu eyes dancing in delight. "However, I do have something to say to this young man. Can you put him down for a minute?"

Michonne looked at Rick, not knowing what he was going to say but trusting him none the less. "Not at all." She sat Andre down and waited.

Rick crouched down in front of his son, taking both of his small hands in his much larger ones. Looking him straight in his eyes, he began to talk. "Now Dre, I know you were excited to see you mom, but what did we talk about in the car?"

"Not to yell inside," the tyke replied in a soft voice.

"Exactly. Today was your day so I'm not upset but normally, we use our inside voice." Andre nodded, understanding that he had done wrong. "One more thing. Next time you ask nicely to be put down. Don't be mean or rude about it. As I said before, I know it was because you wanted to see your mommy. But maybe one day someone will be keeping you safe and not be able to let you go. You ask nicely, without fighting. You understand?"

Andre nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry." He wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

Rick pulled him into a hug and stood up, Andre's head on his shoulder. "It's okay. Don't be sad deputy. I just want you to be safe because I love you." he said rubbing his little boys back as he rocked him back and forth. "I'm going to put you down now and I want you to do something for me."

"What?" the little voice said, as Andre peered up at Rick.

"I want you to show Carl your favorite fish in the pond over there. The one you told us about earlier, Marie. Can you do that as I talk to your mom?"

"Ummhmmm" Andre replied. Once Rick sat him down, he took the hand held out by Carl and lead him towards the Koi pond a few feet away. "I'll be back soon mommy" he said looking over his shoulder.

"Okay Peanut. I'll wait here for you." As soon as he turned around, Michonne burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry Michonne but he needs to know that there are rules he has to obey. What if we were in the middle of a street? You may not think it is my position to discipline him, but that is my son and I'll do anything to keep him safe."

Removing her hands from her face, Michonne looked him in the eyes as she wiped away her tears. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. "I'm not upset about your actions with Andre, Rick. These are happy tears. It's…it's everything I have ever wanted for him. To have his father with him, teaching him right from wrong. To discipline him." She turned around, her back to him, looking towards the many rows of plaques and awards her hotel had won, but not reslly seeing anything. "You telling him you love him. Rick…Rick that's all I have ever wanted. For him to know he has his fathers love."

Rick approached her from behind, placing his hands on her shoulders, that current once again flowing from her into him. "I loved him from the moment I knew about him. From the moment I saw him. Michonne, that's my son. My blood. Nothing will ever change that or my love for him. My love…my love is what I want him to know and feel too." He took a deep breath, using her shoulders to turn her around, making her face him. "Thank you for the videos. I barely made a dent but watched them most of the night after you left. The compilation video? It was beautiful 'Chonne. Even though it made me upset, I liked it. I especially liked the part you added at the end."

"Made you upset? Why?" she was confused. She thought that the videos would help make things better, not worse.

"Look Michonne, I know you are trying to help and make things right. However, that doesn't change the fact that.."

"Dad," Rick was interrupted by the sound of Carl calling him. "Andre needs to go to the bathroom but he wants you to take him." The two Grimes children walked toward Michonne and Rick.

Rick looked down at his youngest son. "Hey buddy, why don't you let Carl take you while I talk to Mommy?"

Andre shrugged his small shoulders and looked up shyly at Rick, a finger in his mouth . "I just wanted you to take me. Then I can show you my fish later. Don't you want to see it too?"

'I sure do. Let's go," Rick replied, sweeping Andre off his feet and setting him against his hip. "Where's the closest bathroom 'Chonne?"

"Down that hallway on you right, I believe. Oh and Rick? He can walk you know," she replied with a smirk.

Rick smiled back at her. "Says the woman who needed help off her butt. We'll be back soon. Carl, keep Ms. Anthony company." With that, he walked towards the bathroom, already talking to Andre. "So what makes your fish so special?"

Carl and Michonne watched the pair disappear across the lobby, engrossed in their own conversation. "It's nice to see you again Ms. Anthony." Carl said turning to look at her. Previously he had decided not to like this woman. However, after hearing the conversation that had unfolded between his parents earlier, he had come to the decision to give her a chance.

Michonne laughed. "First of all, I'm Michonne. My mother is Mrs. Anthony and the only people who call me Ms. Anthony are my clients Carl. Friends call me Michonne."

Taking the hint, Carl blushed. "Okay _Michonne,"_ he sounded out as if testing the waters. "I'm glad that Andre's safe and happy. I know he doesn't really understand or know everything that's happened yet. Like my dad is also his dad and we're brotbers.

Michonne looked at her bleu eyed companion. He was very close to being the spitting image of his dad but with freckles and straight hair. Andre on the other hand _was Rick_ , if Rick had a tan and almond shaped eyes. Everything else physically had been inherited from his father; his nose, lips, curly hair, down to the smile. " He doesn't but he will learn one day. From me or your dad. While we have a chance to talk, I want to ask you something. How do you feel about Andre? I mean having a new little brother? Your parents are divorced but that doesn't make it any easier."

Carl took a few minutes to ponder how he should answer. "I love Andre. I always wanted a little brother and here he is. It's kinda like fate you know? The fact that I'm the one that found him at he mall. When I saw him I felt something. I don't know, like a pull towards him." He shrugged his shoulders in the same manner Andre had earlier. Clearly a Grimes trait. "I didn't think _anything_ positive could come out of my parents separation and divorce but it did. Dad was really miserable for a long time. My parents separated for good not long I after he got back from D.C. I mean, my mom forced him to try and make it work but now I know his heart wasn't in it. I would catch him crying with Uncle Shane when I was visiting and supposed to be asleep. But he seems happier now. I haven't seen my dad smile this much in ages."

Michonne stared the teenager in the eye and her lawyer mind could tell that he was being 100 % honest. Her heart broke at the fact that she had denied Andre access not only his father but also his wonderful big brother. Yes, the fates were at work when the babysitter from hell had been summoned to open up and say ah. "I think it was fate too. Like something out of a comic book. Spider-Man getting his powers or something."

"You read comic books?" Carl asked, a incredulous look on his face.

"Well yeah! Who doesn't?" asked Michonne as if were the most natural thing in the world. "How do you think Andre knows about Superheros and villains? Yours truly taught him. I was an art minor in undergrad school. I even made a comic about Andre not too long ago. I'll bring it when he visits you and your dad."

"So you don't plan on keeping him away?" the question slipped put before he knew it. "I mean, I'll get to see him more often?"

Michonne thought about that as she looked at Carl. "Of course you do. I'm just sorry it took so long, but at least you guys have each other now. Andre deserves to know his brother and you do too. Your dad said that you wanted to spend time getting to know him?"

"I really do and so does Dad. He has a whole list of things he wants us to do this week." Carl realized that he had said more than he was probably supposed to say and red rose to his cheeks once more. "I mean, if you let him come with us."

The guilt was boiling in Michonne's stomach. It was like Carl knew how badly she felt about the years of separation the three had to endure and kept bringing it us to remind her what horrible, selfish person she had been. "I talked to Rick earlier. All he has to do is ask and I'll make it happen."

Before Carl could answer, he was knocked sideways. Looking down he saw Andre smiling up at him. "Carl you have to see my fish! Your dad is feeding her and she looks like she is talking!" Andre pulled the young mans hand. "Come on Mommy! You too."

As they approached, Rick turned and smiled at the scene. It couldn't have been more perfect. "Carl. Come feed Andre's fish while I finish talking to Ms. Anthony."

"It's Michonne Dad," Carl replied as he shared a smile with Andre's mom. He took the bag of fish food from his dad and handed a little bit to his brother. "Let's feed Marie okay?"

Rick stood next to Michonne as they both eyed the boys. "So it's Michonne now is it?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I told him my friends call me that."

He turned, studying her profile. Michonne really was beautiful with her elegant demeanor and graceful movements. All were qualities that had been passed on to their son. He wondered how she was going to respond to what he was going to say next. "Michonne...I want to have Andre all this week while you're at work, starting tomorrow. Andrea can go back to the city and get back to work. You won't have to worry about his safety and the boys get to know each other better."

"I have no problem with that at all Rick. In fact, it sounds great. I'm sure Andrea will appreciate it. I know I do! I love her and all but paying for her room is costing me a pretty penny." As she laughed, her eyes lit up, making Rick feel a warmth he hadn't felt in quite a long time. "So what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about taking him and Carl to the children's museum. Then maybe to the public swimming pool in the afternoon."

"Wow. Andre would love both if those. I've been taking him to museums since be was born. He'll actually get to touch things at the children's museum right?" Rick nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "I do have a better idea though. Why take them to the public pool when I have a gorgeous one here? I mean I'm paying resort fees for it. That way you can change here, Andre an take his nap, and just charge whatever you eat or drink to the room."

Rick thought it over and decided why not? Michonne was offering and it would be easier to spend time with the boys without all the questions he was sure to get at the public pool. Sometimes living in a small town could be annoying." That sounds awesome. Pick him up around 830 am?"

Michonne looked at the man that was partially responsible for her greatest joy. "830 is perfect."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A short while later, Carl Grimes let himself out of his father's truck, closing the door behind him. Michonne had showed them around the hotel to prevent them from getting lost the next day. She had also put their names on her room so that they could use the pool and the hotel without being bothered. "So we're hanging with Andre again tomorrow?" he asked as they climbed the stairs leading to the door.

Rick turned the lock, side eyeing his oldest son. "Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

Carl headed toward the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "Dad I told you, I want to spend time with him! It may be a little late and different than I expected, but I always wanted to have a little brother and Andre is all I could ever ask for and more. Plus I missed the dirty diaper- put everything in your mouth stage that I'm going through right now with Judy."

Rick had followed his son into the kitchen. The smile on his face told Carl his dad couldn't have been more proud. "Well, I'm picking him up at 830 to go breakfast and then the children's museum. You heard us talking about going to the pool. You know where your swim trunks are?"

"I have two pairs in my closet I think. I'll go look now." He started for the stairs but then turned around. "Dad? Do you think it's fate that I was the one that found Andre in the mall?"

"How do you mean son?"

Taking a breath, Carl continued "It's just that when I saw him, he seemed so familiar. Like I had met him before but I knew I hadn't. Anyone could have found him or called the cops, but it was me. Your other son. And it was Uncle Shane, your best friend that took us to the station and figured out who Michonne was. It's like the universe was telling us that we should finally be together. That it was time."

"I don't know what to call it son. I'm just happy that it finally happened. But you're right. It was time. Rick pulled Carl in for a hug. " I love you Carl. I know this is hard, but thank you. Thank you for understanding this…strange situation. You're becoming a great man."

"Thanks and I love you too Dad," Carl replied before heading up to his room. After taking off his shoes, he fell on to his bed and closed his eyes. What a day! Spending the time with his dad and brother at Playland was awesome; the ball pit, whack-a-mole, driving the race cars. Normally Carl didn't like to be around little kids but he found Andre fascinating. In his short life his little brother had been more places than Carl had dreamed of going. Andre wasn't whiney or grabby like most other four year olds but actually funny. Maybe it was because Michonne was funny and she was raising him so far.

Michonne. He could see why his dad had fallen for her. She was smart, funny and seemed pretty cool. She liked comics and had a good sense of humor. Hell, she didn't even want to be called 'Mrs. or miss' like all the other woman he had met, just Michonne. Did he mention that she was beautiful and not in that 'Your mom is pretty' type of way that Ron, Sofia or Duane's moms were. Michonne was actually _hot as hell_. Carl remembered the fitted jeans and tank top she had been wearing earlier. "Too bad she won't be at the pool tomorrow," he said out loud with a smile. He knew his dad would _love_ that. Rick had smiled at Michonne like he used to smile at his mom when he was little.

Carl's smile immediately went away when his thoughts turned to the conversation he had wandered into earlier. He had come home because he had forgotten the video game Duane wanted to borrow. Turning the corner he, saw his mom's car in the driveway. 'Dad didn't mention that mom was coming over today. I wonder why she's here,' he thought as he approached the house. Running up the stairs and opening the door, he was about to call out when he heard their conversation.

' _You are the one that started the ball rolling with your lies. You are the one that made up fakes pages with a fake pregnancy test. You are the one that accused me of being a serial cheater._

He could believe his ears and if Carl hadn't heard Lori admitting to doing such nefarious things, he would have called anyone a liar for even suggesting it. That she had made a fake Facebook page and trashed him to Michonne, causing her to disappear. All this time while his dad had been sad and alone, Rick didn't have to be. Andre could have been there, making him smile and laugh. But what Carl the even more angry was the fact that his mom had never bothered to tell dad the truth. Somehow he had found out on his own. All those times Lori had punished him stating, 'Omission is also a lie. A white lie is a lie. A half truth is still a whole lie.' Meanwhile, she had perpetrated the biggest lie of all. His hands were now balled into fists and he slammed them down on the bed in anger.

And after all his dad had done for her! Watching Judy at a moments notice, forgoing weekends with Carl when visitors came to see Lori on short notice and she wanted to show him off. He'd even gone to her wedding! _A serial cheater_. His dad barely spoke to women even though they threw themselves at him constantly like he was the last man on earth. It was funny to see his female teachers whenever it was parent teacher conference time. ' _Is it your dad's turn to come Carl? You know he's welcome to stop by anytime.'_

Carl was supposed to return to his mom's house and few days but he didn't see how he could go back there knowing what she had done and said about his dad. About someone she had supposedly loved. He didn't want to talk to her. In fact just the thought of facing her made him sick to his stomach. Sitting up, he came to a decision.

"I'm not going back to that house to live with her. Dad's been sad because of what mom did for too long. It's time for him to be happy and I refuse to leave him alone ever again."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This chapter gave me some problems but was necessary to get to the future of the story. Plus I lost half of it when I fell asleep and it wasn't saved. Ugh. Please let me know your thoughts and feelings. And to those new followers and readers (Shipnation, DomOx and everyone else) thanks for joining the ride. For those who have been with me for months (Zeejack, Simple 1234, Michonnegalaxy, Comic Michonne, Literaturechick, Theycanstillgrow, etc.) I appreciate your continued support.**

 **VIVA CANON RICHONNE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Marco."

"Polio"

"Andre, it's Polo. Polio is a disease," laughed Carl as he swam towards his brother.

"You're a disease!" Andre quipped back, flicking water towards him. "Ahhh! HELP ME!" he screamed as Carl pulled him under the water by his feet. Popping back up he shrieked, "The disease has me! Help me!"

"Andre and Carl calm down," Rick called from the side of the pool. He was sitting in a lounge chair, slightly shaded from the sun. "And be careful Carl, Andre's smaller than you. Remember that."

Shane took a long drink of his beer. "You would never guess those two had only met a few days ago. It's crazy how they've come together so easily. It's like Andre's grown up with Carl. Amazing!" He turned to look at his best friend. "And look at you smiling like a proud papa and shit. Smug bastard."

"I am a proud papa, Shane. The sun is shining. The weather is great and I have my two beautiful boys with me by a gorgeous pool. It's been a great day so far." Rick said, with a smile that was plastered to his face and had no chance leaving anytime soon.

The day _had_ been great so far. Rick and Carl had picked Andre up promptly at 830. Michonne informed him that Andre had not eaten his breakfast because he wanted to quote "eat bunny pancakes with Carl," unquote. Since the older Grimes had only indulged in a cup of coffee and Carl was at the age where he could and would eat anything that wasn't nailed down, the Grimes clan had traveled to the diner and ate a wonderful bunny pancake filled breakfast together.

When breakfast was finished, they had traveled to the Kings County Children's museum. All three of them had enjoyed themselves immensely, probably Rick most of all. Many activities were completed including walking through a giant replica of a human head, connecting a circuit causing an electrical current to flow and making rainbows using prisms. Rick was amazed at how much his youngest son knew at his age. Not only could Andre count and knew his shapes and colors, but he also knew the continents, the seas, most of the states and quite a few countries. He also spoke some French, plus some words in Spanish. Whoever was teaching his son was doing a fantastic job. Rick had no doubt it was Michonne with help from those people around her like Andrea and her parents.

After a few hours they left , with Carl once again in a state of ravenous hunger. Deciding on burgers and fries, Rick's group had stopped off at the KCC (Kings County Café) for lunch. There were a few looks at the trio from the other patrons, many that Rick had known for years. Rick could tell that they were trying to figure out why Andre was with himself and Carl. While Andre looked so much like Rick that it was head turning, his light brown completion had them scratching their heads; no one in town was aware of Rick Grimes dating anyone other than Lori or Jesse and Andre was clearly neither of theirs. Shelby, their normal server, had tried to go about it in a casual way.

"So who is this handsome young man Rick?" she asked walking up to the table.

"I'm Andre Anthony," he chirped before Rick could say a word. "I'm having spending the day with my best friend Carl and his daddy, Officer Rick, while my mommy is at work. We went to the museum this morning. Have you ever been there?"

After that, Shelby had no way of asking the relationship between the group because Andre would engage her in conversation every time she approached the table. Rick had inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Andre's parentage would come to light sooner rather than later but he had way too much going on to deal with that as well.

As they were leaving, Carl pointed out the picture of his mom, dad and himself to Andre. "You mom's very pretty but I think my mommy is the most beautiful woman in the world," he promptly told Carl.

"Your mommy _is_ very beautiful," Carl readily agreed, earning a side eye from Rick before he glanced at Andre. Rick thought he detected a hint of sadness in the boy's grey eyes but it quickly disappeared when Carl said "Who wants to go swimming?"

Once they had returned to the hotel, Rick had put Andre down for his nap, which lasted for about an hour. As he slept, he and Carl watched Sportscenter on ESPN in the living room. Michonne was staying in the penthouse suite and it was absolutely fantastic, more like a high end apartment than a hotel room. It had a washer and dryer, full kitchen, 2.5 bathrooms, and two bedrooms. Rick reasoned that staying there had to make things easier on Michonne, considering her and Andre still had a few weeks left in town. She could still do their laundry and prepare home cooked meals for their son.

"What you got planned for tomorrow?" Shane asked taking another swig of his beer. Rick had invited him to spend the rest of day by the pool with his two nephews since he had the afternoon off. " You know I'm off tomorrow too."

Rick thought for a minute. "Park most likely, then grill out for dinner. You're welcome to join us. I want to have Andre over at the house to see how he likes it. Find out if he's comfortable taking his nap in the spare bedroom that'll be his now."

"Andre's got a room now? Aren't you moving a bit too fast? Who said Michonne's gonna let you see him anymore after she leaves town?"

"Michonne wants Andre with me just as much as I do," he returned giving Shane the most murderous of looks. Shane hadn't seen anyone, save criminals, receive a stare like that from Rick in years. "I'm sure she'll bring him from Atlanta on the weekends if I ask her too. Or I can pick him up. It's not like the city is that far away. I really don't want to get lawyers involved."

"HEY! TWO OLD GUYS! You getting in the water or what?" Carl called from the pool, causing Andre to fall into a fit of giggles once again.

"You called them old!" the littlest Grimes laughed.

"Who you calling old, boy?! I'll show you!" Shane jumped into the pool shouting "CANON BALL!", causing water to splash everywhere, narrowly missing Rick. Shaking his head as he ascended from the water he called to his best friend. "Hey you curly headed fu…"

"Shane! Andre!" Rick said sternly as he took a drink of water.

"Curly headed old man," Shane amended. "Get your old butt…Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Would you look at that."

Rick turned to see what had made Shane lose his train of thought and immediately lost his as well. Gliding towards them as if she were walking on air was Michonne. Wearing a one-piece bathing suit, with a matching white sarong around her waist, she looked like the sexiest angel that Rick had ever seen. Her long dreads were lose, falling around her face like a halo, while her ebony skin shone in the sunlight as if she had been dusted with gold. Once again designer shades covered her eyes. The sudden throbbing in his loins made Rick happy that his swim trucks were extra baggy today. He was so enthralled by Michonne that he didn't notice Shane had sat next to him again.

"Okay, now I can see why you want Andre to have a room at your house. You're hoping mommy will stay over too but not in the guest bedroom. And I don't blame you one bit," Shane whispered to his best friend with a grin."

"MOMMY! ! MOMMY'S HERE!" Andre quickly swam over to the ladder to climb out of the pool. Michonne met him there, enveloping him in a big hug.

"How's my Peanut today? You having fun?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I got to walk through a head, make rainbows, have bunny pancakes, and Carl is a disease!" he rattled off.

"Oh really? Hey Carl," Michonne called out with a laugh. "I was just informed that you're a disease?"

Carl laughed back, floating on a swimming noodle in the water. "Hi Michonne. Evidently I am. Or at least to Andre. I told him the game was Marco Polo not Polio add he just went with it."

"Interesting. Well, I'll just have to school both of you on Marco Polo in a minutes but first I'm going to chat with your dad okay?" she stood up from her crouching position. "One more thing? Catch this for me?" in a flash she had picked up Andre and tossed him gently towards Carl in the pool, where he landed with a splash.

"Ugh! Mommy the disease has me again! He's tickling me!"

Michonne looked, laughing at the two boys for a few more seconds before turning towards Rick. "Hey there Sheriff. Shane. How are you guys doing this fine sunny afternoon?"

Rick took a minute before answering, trying to clear his thoughts of all the treacherous thoughts he had just been thinking about Michonne. "We're good. I hope you don't mind that I invited Shane. It gets a little lonely being the third wheel with those two over there," he said with a smile.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. Maybe Andrea will come down after she gets back from her spa day. Would you like that Shane?" Michonne said with a wink.

Shane looked shocked and then cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable . "I think I'm gonna go play with the boys and let you guys talk. See you soon Michonne." Shane practically ran to the pool.

"What's that all about?" Rick asked Michonne. He motioned to the now empty chair next to him. "Here, sit in Shane's seat."

Michonne laughed as she sat next to Rick, stretching out her long lean legs. "I guess he didn't know that _I know_ that him and Andrea have been texting and calling each other since they met. And by the look on your face, you didn't know it either."

"I sure as hell didn't. Guess he figured he didn't want to bother me, even though that's never stopped him before. Maybe he figured since Andrea's your best friend he would keep his mouth shut and not tell me all the details."

"No real details yet I'm afraid. Which surprises even me! Considering what you told me about Shane in D.C and knowing Andrea, I'm shocked nothing happened the first day they met! Unless Shane has changed."

"Nah, he hasn't. It'll take a special woman to lock his silly as down!"

They laughed and looked at each other. Rick's heart fluttered and he remembered feeling the same way he did five years ago when she asked to sit at his table. "So what brings you to pool today? Didn't you have to work? You checkin up on me?" he said with a grin.

"Something like that," she said elbowing him in the side. "Actually, I was sitting in that boring office with the sun shining down on me and the birds singing. I thought about how even though I'm paying these resort fees, I haven't set so much as a big toe in this pool and that was one of the reasons I chose this hotel! So I called my supervisor in Atlanta and told him that Andre needed me." She turned to Rick with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "He told me to take care and to tell Andre that Pop Pop can't wait to see him for his birthday in two weeks." Michonne then fell into a fit of laughter.

Once again, the sound and sight of Michonne in a fantastic mood was like if the heavens had opened up for Rick. He'd never seen anything as beautiful as her smile. "So you're 're not checking up on me?" he said still smiling.

"Not in the least Rick. I just…I wanted to be here, you know? With Carl and Andre. With you." she turned to look at him, but he couldn't see her eyes through her sunglasses and he felt the mood shift. "Rick, what did you mean yesterday when you said that you were upset by the DVDs?"

Rick took a deep breath and looked at the pool where his boys were playing with Shane. He didn't want to ruin the moment but she'd asked. "I meant that it sucked to hear 'I love you' for the first time from my son on a damn television screen, Michonne. Through speakers instead of his own mouth. It sucks that at lunch today I had to hear him call me 'Carl's daddy'. I'm his father Michonne and he doesn't even know it! I get that it's going to take time and I have to wait but it hurts." He paused, running his hand over is face in frustration. "I know that this is mostly Lori's doing and I understand that you were doing what you thought was right for Carl and myself, but the fact that you kept my child from me? For so long? I'm hurt and paying the price for all this secrecy. Andre, Carl and I are all paying the price."

He looked over at Michonne again and sighed. She was staring straight ahead, her glasses still hiding her eyes and therefore her feelings. At least she hadn't gotten up and walked away yet. 'I guess that's an improvement,' he thought to himself. As soon as he said that, he saw a tear slip down her cheek and his stomach dropped. As mad as he was, he never wanted to make Michonne cry. "Chonne, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think of it that way. I thought you would like it and be happy. That it was a step in the right direction," she whispered. "I'm trying but I don't know what I'm doing. How to make it right." Tears were now streaming freely down her face. She lifted up her sunglasses to wipe her eyes.

It was at this moment, that Andre looked towards his mother and saw her tears. He quickly swam to the ladder, climbed out and ran over to his mother. "Mommy, what's wrong?" he asked, placing both of his tiny hands on her cheeks. "Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

Michonne took both of his hands and kissed them. Seeing the deep concern in his eyes, she answered with a smile and false cheer. "I was just laughing at a joke and it was so funny it made me cry. Don't you worry your sweet little head. Mommy's fine."

Andre wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "I love you mommy." Rick's heart broke as he watched mother and son together. Andre pulled away and looked at her, smiling. "Let's go in the water," he said taking her hand. She stood up and started walking towards the pool when she felt that Andre wasn't walking. She looked down at him and saw he was staring at Rick. Holding out his hand towards his father, he tilted his head to the side. "Will you come and swim with me too?"

Staring into those bleu eyes that were much like his own, Rick swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Of course I'll come swimming with you Andre." He stood, taking the tiny hand that was extended out to him and walked towards the pool with his son and Michonne.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A few hours later at Michonne's hotel**

Andre splashed in the tub as he took his nightly bath, wetting his mother in the process. "I'm sorry Mommy," he giggled.

Michonne smiled back."It's okay Peanut, but its time for you to get to bed. Your going to have to move a little bit faster if you want me to read you a bedtime story."

Before she knew what was happening, her little boy grabbed the shampoo and poured it over his head. A good third of the bottle was gone before she could grab it out of his hands. "Andre Anthony! What are you doing?"

"I just thought if I put more shampoo in my hair, it would get washed faster," he said with his eyes squeezed shut, frantically rubbing his hands in his hair. "I don't want to miss story time!"

Michonne couldn't help but laugh as she dried her hands off and reached for her phone. She quietly snapped several pictures of her son wearing a head full of suds, his eyes still shut and his tongue sticking between his lips as he worked the shampoo in his hair. "Come on baby. Let me help you." She helped him rinse all the shampoo out, then wrapped him in a big fluffy towel.

Once he was dried and dressed in his Captain America pajamas, she held up two books. "So, are we reading 'Go Dog Go' or 'Goodnight Moon'?"

"I think I want to read 'Go Dog Go' tonight. "

Michonne moved to sit on the bed and patted the place next to her. "Come on up here. You have to be in bed for it to be a bedtime story right?" Andre climbed up and got under the covers, leaning against his mother as she began to read the story.

When Michonne was finished, she closed the book and sat it down on the nightstand. "Did you have a good time today baby? Do you like hanging out with Carl?"

Andre nodded enthusiastically. "I LOVE it! Carl is my best friend!"

"I thought Jacob was your best friend. He's going to be sad when we go back to Atlanta to find out that you have a new best friend."

"I don't want to make Jacob sad." He thought for a few minutes, a frown crossing his features. Suddenly his face lit up in a smile. "I can have two best friends, can't I? Jacob can be my best friend in Atlanta and Carl can be my best friend here!" He smiled at his new plan.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Now it's time for you to get to bed. Carl, Officer Shane and Rick are coming to take you to the park tomorrow." She kissed him on the top of his head and was about to get up when Andre stopped her.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep Mommy?"

"Of course I will Peanut," she said rubbing his still slightly damp, curly hair. She turned down the lamps to the dimmest setting and climbed in bed with Andre. Wrapping him in her arms, she rubbed his back as she hummed a quiet melody. It wasn't long before he broke the silence.

"I saw a picture of Carl, his mommy and daddy in the place we ate lunch. Carl's really lucky. His daddy is really nice and I like him a lot. Mommy?"

The tone of his voice caused Michonne sit up and turn on the light. "Yes baby?" she asked looking him in the eyes. What she saw broke her heart. Andre's eyes were a stormy grey, the color they got whenever he was upset.

"Am I…Am I ever going to get a new daddy?" His tears began to fall down his chubby cheeks as his lips trembled. "All my friends have daddy's and I want one too.. I know daddy died, but of I'm good, will I get another one?"

It took everything in Michonne's power to keep herself from crying. She pulled Andre into a tight embrace on her lap, rocking him back and forth as she rubbed his back. "Andre. Baby you are a wonderful boy! You don't have to do anything at all to have another daddy. You're already the best child a mommy _or_ daddy could ever want. Remember when I told you that you were special because you have two daddies?" She loosened her grip on him and lifted his chin to look at her. She wiped his tears from his face with her thumbs as he nodded. "Well, soon you'll get to meet your second daddy. Very soon okay? Now can you stop crying for me and smile?"

Andre nodded, snot running down his face, a tiny smile on his lips.

Michonne wiped his nose with her shirt and pulled him to her again. Silent tears fell and she rocked her child to sleep. "Don't be sad Peanut. Mommy loves you…Daddy loves you too."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Later that night at Rick's house**

Rick walked into his bedroom, turning on the lights and closing the door behind him. Unbuttoning shirt he let out a long weary sigh. It had been a long day, full of highs and lows. Things that he definitely wanted to remember and things he would give anything to forget. He took his watch off and placed it on his dresser before walking into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

As he brushed his teeth waiting for the shower to warm up, he smiled when he remembered Carl and Andre in the pool.

' _The disease has me! Help me!'_

He laughed as he spit then rinsed his mouth and finished undressing, throwing his clothes in the hamper before he climbed in the shower. The warm water felt so good as if massaged his tired body. Even though he was a cop and exercised on the regular, keeping up with an almost four year old was a different challenge all together. He couldn't remember the last time he was so sore.

Grabbing his loofa, he squeezed some body wash on it before working the poof over his body, scrubbing off the chlorine. He could have taken a shower at the hotel like Carl but thought it was best that he didn't. Being naked in anyway while Michonne was around was not the best idea, even if he was locked far away in the bathroom. As irritated as he was with her about the situation they currently were in, she was still Michonne.

Rick let out a frustrated breath as he thought about her. He knew why Michonne hadn't told him about Andre, but it still made him want to scream to the heavens. He had missed so much in his baby's life! However she _was_ trying to right the wrong she had done by editing that video for him and allowing him to have access to his child anytime he had requested. She had even taken off of work to spend time with them at the pool and schooling them in how to play Marco Polo.

He closed his eyes as he pictured her rising out of the pool, water running down her firm but curvy body. God how he envied that water! She was a vision as she stood by the diving board, pulling her dreads into a high pony tail before executing a perfect half turn dive. There really was nothing that Michonne couldn't do and she was teaching Andre to be a determined as she was, never accepting defeat.

As the warm water cascaded down his body and he thought of Michonne's body bouncing on the diving board, Rick was confronted with a feeling he hadn't dealt with in a long while: desire. No one from Lori to Jesse had come close to making him feel the way Michonne had within the first five minutes of seeing her again. His craving for her had been building since her saw her at he park, continuing as she stood in his living room, finally coming to a head as she walked around today in her wonderful white bathing suit.

As he washed himself, Rick began to imagine that his hands were Michonne's, working their way down his tired body. Her soft hands rubbing over his shoulders as her nipples rubbed against his chest, lips lightly kissing down his neck. He ran his fingers over his erect nipples, flicking them as she would with her soft, warm tongue. "Ummm" he moaned, breathing deeply as he worked his hands down over his firm stomach.

His hand drifted down to his ever lengthening cock and began to stroke, picturing Michonne's plump lips wrapped around it. Earlier at the pool, he had watched her indulge in a cherry popsicle while he was supposed to be swimming with the boys. He had learned years ago that she was extremely talented in giving head and was immensely jealous of that popsicle. They way her tongue had licked up the sides, catching the drips as it melted, then circling the top before taking it all in her mouth and sucking slowly.

In his fantasy, his cock was that popsicle. He stood in front of Michonne by the pool as she sat in the lounge chair devouring him. Rick's cock was in her mouth as she used one hand to play with his balls and stroke him while the other gripped his ass. He used his hands to hold her dreads back from her face so that he could watch her take him repeatedly into her wonderful mouth. Turning away from the water, he rubbed the precum that had begun to steadily drip from his tip over his cock. Rick tightened the grip on his penis, pumping faster with long determined strokes. Only it wasn't his hand but Michonne's talented mouth driving him to the finish line. His balls began to clench as the pulsing in his cock intensified. He placed his unoccupied hand on the tile wall to help hold him up, his heart now racing, sweat falling down his face.

"MICHONNE!" he cried out as he felt his stomach seize up and his cock jump in his hand from the force of his release. " Ugh!" he grunted, legs twitching as he rode out his orgasm. He opened his eyes just in time to catch the last of his cum swirl down the drain.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the water, washing off the sweat that had blossomed on his body. After a through rinse, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom. He said a silent thanks that Carl's room upstairs on the opposite side of the house as he pulled on fresh boxers and a tee shirt.

Exhausted even more than he was before, he pulled back the sheets and crawled into bed. He turned off the light and was almost asleep when he heard his phone buzz on the table, indicating he had a new message. "What now?" he said out loud as he reached for the phone. Unlocking it he saw he had a new message from Michonne. It was a picture of Andre in the tub, his hands and a crown of suds on his head. Rick smiled until he saw the words underneath. "Please call me Rick. We have to talk."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and PMs about the last chapter. It really lifted my spirits and made me edit this chapter faster so that I could have it up sooner rather than later. Over a 100 follows and 50 favorites? I never would have thought that was possible when I started this story on the day it popped into my head. Thank you ALL for the support!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"If we didn't grow up here, I betcha everyone would think we're a couple."

"What?"

"If we didn't grow up in Kings County, then people would think we're a couple."

"A couple of what?" Rick looked at his friend, confusion on his face. "Shane, what're you even talking about?"

Shane glanced at his best friend, his ever present smirk on his face. "I'm talking about the fact that we are two fine ass mother…"

"Shane! Andre." Rick said yet again tilting his head toward the tot sitting in the shopping basket, who was blissfully unaware of the conversation the adults were having. Thankfully. Andre was shining Rick's police badge with a cloth while swinging his feet and humming, his ever present smile on his tiny, adorable face. He had been at it since Rick had allowed him to see his badge in the truck, exclaiming, "It's a little dirty. I'll clean it and make it shiny again." Andre was so engrossed in his project that if it were possible for the words to come off, Rick was sure they would.

Shane laughed. It was going to take some time to get used to the fact that Rick always had a small child in tow now. It reminded him of when Carl was younger. " As I was saying, we are two _attractive_ single men that happen to spend entirely too much time together; constantly at each others homes, at work, on days off. We're currently walking around the grocery store with your two boys, pushing a cart and trying to decide what's for dinner. If I hadn't slept with half of women in this town, I'm pretty sure, they would think we were dating. And you haven't had any pus.."

"SHANE!"

" Sorry! Anywho, you haven't _enjoyed the company of a woman_ in over two years. I'm sure there is some grumblin' goin' 'round this town. You know. Concerning our _relationship._ "

Rick gave a small smile. "That's funny Shane. Insane and highly unlikely but funny."

"What's wrong with you today man? I've been tryin' to get you smile all mornin!" Shane stopped in the middle of aisle and looked at Rick. Something was up and he wanted to know what it was.

"Carl!," Rick called out to his eldest son who was walking a few steps ahead and texting on his phone. "Put away your phone and get over here."

The teenager put his phone in his back pocket and jogged back towards his father. ""What's up Dad?"

"I need you to go pick up some hamburger and hotdog buns for the grill tonight. Take Andre with you."

"Okay Dad." He walked around to the front of the cart and leaned into Andre's face, with a mischievous smile. "Hey Dre, let's pretend the cart is a race car! Are you strapped in?"

"Yea! Race car! Go fast Carl!" Andre clapped, swinging his legs in excitement.

"NO! NO race car!" Rick called as Carl dashed away, making speeding sounds as he pushed the cart containing his squealing brother in the direction of the bread aisle. Turning to Shane, he ran his hand over his face and sighed. "Michonne and I talked last night. We decided that it's time to tell Andre that I'm his father."

"Holy shit! That's great!" Shane gave Rick a gentle punch in the shoulder. "Why do you look like your dog died then? This is good new right?"

"She wants us to do it today. Andre and I are supposed to meet her at the park at 1230. We're going to all have lunch and then tell him together ." He closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a deep breath. "I guess… I guess I'm just worried that he won't like me as a father. That I won't measure up to the _other guy_ who he believes is his daddy." Rick put his hands on his hips, looking down at the floor. "What if he doesn't _want_ me to be his daddy Shane?"

Shane could see how distraught Rick was at the possibility that his love wouldn't be returned by his youngest child. "Rick, you're one stupid son of a bitch, you know that? That little boy _adores_ you. And Carl! I've never seen a child become so attached to anyone so quickly! He listens to you, he hugs you and kisses you. He looks at you like you've hung the moon! He's going to be thrilled to find out that you're his daddy."

"You really think so?"

Shane put his arm around Rick's neck and pulled him close. "With all my heart buddy."

"Thanks Shane," Rick said with a smile, raising his fist to Shane, who pounded it with his. "Now you better let go of me before people really start believing that we're a couple!" he said with a laugh.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michonne pulled her Mercedes into the parking lot a half hour earlier than the 1230 time she had decided to meet Rick and Andre at the park. She need to psyche herself up for the meeting that was about to take place. Andre was finally going to find out who his father was. She had imagined this happening many times and somehow this scenario was never one of them but Michonne knew now was the time.

Her conversation with Andre the night before had once again hurt her down to her bones. As she held him while he drifted off to sleep, she lamented on what a fool she had been to put this off for so long. Her child was hurting, no doubt after spending the past few days of witnessing Carl and Rick's interactions, and it was all her fault. As soon as she could assure that he was in a deep sleep and remove herself to get up and ready for bed, she had sent Rick the text telling him they needed to talk. He responded right away by calling her and they had conversed at length, deciding to correct the situation today. She had then returned to Andre's side in case he woke up.

Rick's truck pulled into the parking lot across from her, yanking Michonne out of her thoughts. She watched as Rick got out and closed the door before going around to the rear passenger side to retrieve Andre, his bag and a picnic basket. Grabbing a hold of the boy's hand, they walked toward one of the tables, putting down their items before they took off towards the jungle gym.

Michonne smiled as she watched them play together. Since Michonne had to leave early that morning, Andrea had dressed Andre. She had chose a pale bleu Polo shirt and black shorts with black sneakers. Both women loved to dress Andre in colors that highlighted his amazing eyes that always shone so brightly. Directing her view to take in Rick, Michonne lost her breath; he was still an amazing sight to behold. He was clearly enjoying his leave of absence because he hadn't shaved in a few days, allowing a nice salt and pepper scruff to grow on his face and his curly hair was slicked back. Rick too had decided to dress in bleu, but a dark navy three quarter sleeve button down shirt, the top few buttons undone. He had finished the look off with black jeans that he filled out nicely and cowboy boots. She stared for a few minutes, imagining running her hands over his face, through his hair, sure it was still as soft and full as it had been five years ago. It looked like it.

Once again she was shaken from her thoughts as she heard Andre yell, "That looks like mommy's car."

Pushing the power button, Michonne killed the engine, opened the door and stepped outside. The weather was warm yet sunny with a slight breeze and she smiled thinking that the gods were shining down on Andre. He deserved today to be perfect. She was a little overdressed but she still had to return to the office after they had their family talk. Michonne removed her jacket and heels, changing into the flats always kept on hand and put on her sunglasses.

"It _IS_ mommy!" Andre exclaimed, launching himself off the slide and running towards her. She caught him and twirled him in the air before settling him against her hip.

"Hey Peanut! Is it okay if I have lunch with you guys today?"

"Of course it is! But we have to ask Carl's daddy if it's okay too," he replied pointing to Rick who was walking over, hands resting on his hips. Michonne's heart sped up as she caught his gorgeous bleu eyes. The things this man did to her! "Can mommy have lunch with us?"

"But of course she can! Mommies are always allowed," Rick said tickling Andre as he reached them before he switched his gaze to Michonne. "How are you today 'Chonne? You look fantastic."

Michonne faces warmed at the compliment. "Thank you Rick. I'm fine. And you look incredible yourself." It wasn't a lie; she wanted to eat him like dessert.

"Hey Andre, I need to talk to mom for a bit. You want to go back and play on the slide? We'll watch you from here."

Andre gave Michonne a kiss before she set him down. "Sure! But make sure you watch me!" he said sprinting off.

" Funny how you call _me_ out for always carrying him but what is the first thing you do?" he joked. The two parents slowly followed behind their son, Rick's hands in his back pockets and Michonne's arms crossed over her chest. After a miinute he began to talk. "So what happened that made you decide today would be the day?"

"I decided I'd wasted enough time when I had to rock my baby to sleep after he cried to me about wanting a daddy. He told me all his friends have daddies, including Carl," she stopped, gazing at Andre as he played. "He asked me if he was a good boy, would he get a new daddy too. That's when I knew it was time. I refuse to let my son think that he is a bad child because I'm a bad mother." A tear appeared on beneath her sunglasses and slipped down her check.

Seeing the tear, Rick acted without thinking and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Michonne. You're a fantastic mother. My son is beautiful, smart and for the most part happy." Rocking her gently in his arms he waited for her to stop shaking. Rick slowly released her and removed her sunglasses. Looking into her deep chocolate eyes, he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs as he held her face in his hands. "Don't doubt yourself Michonne. We're here. Together. To give our son the news that will hopefully make him happy."

Looking into his cerulean eyes put her at ease and slowly the tears ceased to fall. Nodding, she removed Rick's hands from her face but didn't let them go. "Andre will be happy Rick. I've never seen him take to anyone the way he has with you and Carl the way he has. Andrea can't believe it because even though he is friendly, Andre doesn't just let anyone pick him up or even touch him. I think being around the two of you has just made him aware of what he has been missing."

"Well, he'll never miss anythang again if it has to do with me and Carl."

As hard as it was, she tore her eyes from his to find Andre, one of her small hands still clutching his much larger ones. Andre was at the top of the slide, waiting for his turn. " You ready?" she questioned him as she squeezed his hand.

Rick inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. After expelling the air, he opened his eyes and nodded. "I'm ready. Scared to death but ready." He and Michonne let go of each others hands and walked towards the slide. "Andre, you ready to eat?" The little boy nodded, taking his last turn on the slide. Upon reaching the bottom, he held his air up to Rick, signaling his desire to be picked up. Glancing at Michonne, who just shrugged her shoulders with a smile, he picked up Andre and they walked towards their table.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

About 35 minutes later, the three were finishing up their lunch of salads and sandwiches. Andre was currently dividing his trail mix according to the item; all nuts were put together , then dried fruit and then miscellaneous. He was about to divide them into smaller categories when Michonne began to speak.

"Peanut? We want to talk to you about something important okay? Do you mind if we put a napkin over your dessert and you can finish your project later?"

Andre nodded and allowed Michonne to cover his snack. "What is it mommy?" he asked as he climbed onto her lap. Rick sat across from them at the table.

"Andre. Your mom said that you were upset last night before you went to bed. That you started to cry. Why was that?" Rick asked in a soft voice, trying to keep the young boy relaxed and at ease.

Sticking his fingers in his mouth, Andre muttered "I don't know." He laid his head against Michonne's chest, clearly embarrassed.

Michonne rubbed his back. "It's okay baby. You can tell him the truth. And please take your fingers out of your mouth. Remember you're a big boy."

Andre looked up into her eyes before deciding that it was okay to continue. Removing his tiny fingers from his mouth, he began drawing shapes on the table, refusing to look at Rick. "I was sad because I miss my daddy and he can never come back. All my friends in Atlanta have daddies and so does Carl. You're his daddy. I…I just want one too. Not that I don't love my mommy because I do. More than anything in the universe."

Rick felt his heart breaking and Andre wasn't even crying like he was last night. 'I don't know how Michonne did it.' He thought to himself, another level of respect for her clicking into place. "And what did your mommy tell you?"

"She's always tells me that I have another daddy. That one day, I'll meet him and he'll love me more than I love him. Just be patient and God will lead him to me when the time is right. And that I'm special and lucky because God gave me two daddies when most kids only have one."

"Well, she's right. Having two daddies is a great thing. You know who has two daddies?" Andre shook his head no. "Carl. I'm his dad and then he has a step-dad too. So two daddies."

Lifting his head to look at Rick, an incredulous smile appeared on his face. "Really? Carl has two daddies too?" Rick smiled and nodded. "Wow! He's really lucky! I thought he was lucky just to have you as a daddy. Is his other daddy as cool and fun as you are?"

Laughing, Rick and Michonne both tried to hold their tears of laughter and joy in. "Probably not Peanut," Michonne finally got out. "So you think _he's_ cool?" she asked, pointing to Rick.

"Totally cool."

"Wellll…what if I told you that being patient paid off. That Carl's daddy, Rick, is your daddy too?"

Andre's mouth hung open in shock. He looked from his mother to his father, disbelief showing on his face. "You're my daddy too? No joking?"

"I'm your daddy Andre. I would never joke about that. I have proof too," he said pulling something out of his bag. One was a picture of Andre he had blown up, the other was the photo of Rick as a child. The one that graced his mantle and he had stared at days ago when he had found out about Andre. "Who is this?" he said pointing to the picture of Andre.

"That's me!"

"And who is this?" he questioned, pointing at the other photo.

Andre looked confused. "I don't know. It looks like me but not like me. Who is it?"

"It's me when I was around your age. That's one way that we know I'm your daddy. Because we look so much alike. But the real way I know is because I love you so much. "

As Andre sat there processing the information, Rick's insecurities began again. He couldn't tell if his son was happy, sad or mad. His conversation with Shane popped into his head. ' _What if he doesn't want me as his daddy?'_ He didn't know how he would react if Andre didn't want to be a Grimes, be his son.

Looking at Michonne for confirmation, Rick could tell Andre was still a little confused. They sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity to Rick but was really five minutes at the most. "Can I get down?" Andre asked Michonne. She nodded and allowed him to slide from her lap. Rick watched as Andre walked around to him and climbed into his lap.

"So if you are my daddy and Carl's daddy too, then we are..?"

"You're brothers. Carl's your big brother Andre."

"Carl is my big brother and you're my daddy. Mommy was right! I _am_ lucky!" Rick was surprised when Andre threw his tiny arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I'm so happy I was patient and I got you as my daddy! I love you. I love you daddy."

Tears fell down Rick's face and on to Andre's curly hair. He had just heard the words he'd wanted to hear straight from Andre's mouth, not from a video. Holding his son close to his chest in a tight hug, Rick Grimes was so happy he couldn't find the words to express his emotions. "I love you too deputy. More than you could even imagine."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A few hours later a Rick's house.**

Rick was in the backyard at the grill, getting it warmed up so that he could put on the meat when Michonne and Andrea arrived for dinner. Carl and Andre were currently sitting in the grass looking at Carl's many comic books and laughing. Rick smiled as he thought about what another wonderful day he was having. It was insane because normally this drama would tear people apart, not bring them together but somehow that wasn't happening.

" _Well, that went much better than I thought it would," Michonne said as they watched Andre play with some other kids on the jungle gym._

" _I'll say it did! I was expecting him to hate me. The I love you almost stopped my heart!" Rick chuckled._

 _Michonne looked at him. "Rick, I told you Andre would never hate you. Even if he wasn't excited about it, he would never hate you. But he is so happy right now! Look at him. He was happy before but now he looks like he swallowed the sun he's shining so brightly."_

" _Yeah, I know," he said, tears glistening in his eyes again. 'Damn it! I can't stop tearing up. I'm just so happy Michonne. I always wanted another child. Carl has always wanted a brother. And to be blessed with Andre? He's beautiful, healthy and happy. Smart as a whip. You've done a fantastic job with him. I'm…I'm happy that you're his mother, 'Chonne." Rick turned to look at her, his stomach fluttering." He's a miracle. He's our miracle."_

 _They stood there, gazing in each other's eyes, a warm breeze moving around them. That feeling he had when they met was there again; the attraction, the desire, the need. Add in the fact that she was the mother of his child and that just made her even more desirable to him. She reached and put her hand on his cheek, a smile on her face, tears now doting her eyes too. "Thank you Rick. It means the world to me that you feel that way. And he_ _ **is our**_ _miracle."_

" _You want to come over for dinner tonight? I'm grilling out since it's such a beautiful day. Shane will be there. Maybe you can invite Andrea since she never made it too the pool."_

" _Daddy! Come push me please!" Andre had made his way over to the swings._

" _Sounds like you are being summoned Officer Grimes," she laughed. "I'll give you my answer before I go back to the office. Now go push our son!"_

 _He squeezed her hand as it fell way from his face. "As you wish," he said with a smile before he took off jogging towards Andre._

"Lost in your own lil perfect world?" a voice drawled next to him. Rick shook his head, bringing him back to the present. Shane stood beside to him, two beers in hand, a smile on his face.

Taking the beer Shane held out to him, he thought for a minute. "I guess I was. I was just thinking about how horrible this week started out and how wonderful it has become. I never expected Michonne to be so, so…compliant in this situation! She wouldn't even talk to me that first night I called her. She told me I had the wrong number! And now look! My boys _know_ they are brothers, are playin' in _my_ yard, and Michonne is coming over for dinner?!"

"Now, I know this is gonna sound like I smoked a big ol' blunt on the way over here when it comes out of my mouth but here it goes. It's like the world was telling you it was time for you to be happy again. For the past _six years,_ at least, you have been pretty much miserable. The fact that Carl and I were the ones that found Andre. The fact that we happened to be in that bakery and Andrea had him, allowing you to see him for the first time. The fact that you and Michonne have two of the best friends in the world. Friends who also happen to be fine as hell, allowing us to get together for dinner and figure this out," Shane finished with a grin.

Rick snickered at Shane. "Because we know if Andrea _wasn't_ attractive then you wouldn't have tried half as hard."

"I might have been a little less inclined to buy her dinner that's for sure. We coulda just discussed all this over the phone," Shane smirked as he took another drag from his beer. " Seriously though man, ever since you and Michonne found out the truth, she has been working with you 100 percent. Even before if you factor in that she edited a video for you. I say she's sorry man."

"I agree with you, Shane. She's even letting Andre spend the night tonight."

"What? Who's idea was that?"

"A combination of Andre's and mine. I was telling him how he was going to have a bedroom here and we could decorate it however he wanted. Carl asked if he wanted to have a sleepover tonight and of course Andre got all excited. I had to call Michonne right away and ask her with the boys begging in the background. She's going to bring his stuff for today and tomorrow with her." Once again Rick smiled at the thoughts in his head. " Those two are going to be the death of me. I can't say no!"

While he was explaining, Shane had just been drinking and listening. " Sooooo…is Mama Anthony going to staying at Casa de Grimes tonight also?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"We didn't discuss that Shane," he deadpanned, averting his eyes as he took another drink himself. Shane would know instantly by looking in his eyes that the thought of having Michonne sleeping in his house had already ran through his head. His mind had already taken the trip to fantasy land earlier in the day due to all the _simple_ touching and looks they had exchanged at the park. In fact, he was so turned on by both thoughts that he once again had taken care of the matter with his own hands. Literally.

"Hmm. If you say so buddy," Shane said, a knowing smile plastered on his face. " What time are they supposed to get here?"

"Any minute," Rick responded. He was shocked that his friend had let the matter drop so easily. He hoped Shane wasn't planning on doing anything once Michonne got there. He would have to keep an eye on him.

Suddenly they all heard the ring of the doorbell.

" Andre, mommy's here. Let's go let her and Aunt Andy in okay?"

"Okay Daddy!" Andre jumped up and followed Rick into he house.

Opening the door he saw Michonne and Andre standing there with smiles on their faces. Both of their arms were loaded with bags. "What's all this?"

"We decided to grab some more food for tonight and for Peanut the rest of the week," Michonne replied with a smile on her beautiful face. Rick felt his stomach drop as he looked her over. She had changed into something more causal and comfortable after work. She wore an old school Atlanta Braves Chipper Jones jersey, with a red tank underneath and a light blue denim mini skirt. Red flip flops and a Braves hat finished off her look.

Never had a basketball jersey looked so good. 'God she's gorgeous,' he thought to himself. Out loud he said "You ladies didn't have to do that."

" Yeah we did. I figured a man such as yourself had no good wine so I made sure to grab some. I love beer and all but I like a dry rose when I grill out," Andrea said as she pushed her way into the house. " Great to see you again Rick. Nice house you got here. Love the front porch and swing." Placing the bags on the counter in the kitchen, she turned around. " Now where is my short stack? I've missed you this week!"

"Aunt Andy I missed you too," he said as she picked him up, giving her a hug and kiss.

"You traded me in for this guy? I'm much more fun than him!"

"He's not a guy! He's my daddy. You want to meet my big brother Carl? He's outside with Uncle Shane."

All three adults stood frozen, the gravity of what had just been said out loud hitting them like a ton of brick. This was real. Andre had his family. Finally.

"Go ahead Drea. Rick and I will put these away. Peanut wants you to meet Carl and I can understand why."

Andrea nodded, blinking her eyes to keep the tears at bay. She sat Andre down and gave both Michonne and Rick a hug before saying "Lead the way short stack."

After watching them go out the back yard, Michonne began pulling things from the bags and placing them on the counter. "You're going to have to show me where most of this stuff goes. Do you have a pantry?"

Rick walked behind her and softly placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling her sharp intake of air as her body froze to his touch. "Thank you," he said quietly in her ear. "For coming over for dinner. For allowing me to be there today when we told him that I was his father. For allowing him to spend the night. Thank you for everythang."

"You don't have to thank me Rick. I'm just trying to do what's right for Carl, you and our son," she said turning around. "It's about time right?"

The tension in the air was crackling like lightening as they stared into each other eyes. He could smell and feel her warm, sweet breath on his face she was so close. It smelled like cinnamon. Rick reached up to stroke her cheek and nearly died at the softness of her skin, just as he remembered it from earlier in the day.

"Yes I do," he said in nearly a whisper. His eyes glanced down at her full lips and back up to her face. She had closed her eyes, breath so shallow her chest was rapidly rising up and down. He moved his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching.

"Dad! Dad where are you?" Carl called from the back door.

Michonne's eye flew open and she turned around, steadying herself against the counter with her hands. She went back to removing groceries from the bags. Rick stood back and ran a frustrated hand over his face. "We're in the kitchen Carl."

"Oh hi, Michonne. How's it going?" The long haired teenager asked her.

"Good Carl. I'm good. Thanks for asking. How are you?" she asked trying to mask her agitated yet aroused state as she continued emptying the bags, opening the refrigerator door to put in the cold items.

"Great." He looked her up and down, which Rick noticed with a smirk as he cleared his throat. "Oh yeah. Dad, Uncle Shane said something's wrong with the grill. And I need to talk to you alone later."

"Is everythang all right, son?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah, I just need to talk okay?"

"Sure thang. After I put Andre down tonight. Deal?"

Once again Carl nodded. "Michonne do you need help?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Can you follow me with those cups for the iced tea?" she walked out the kitchen without a second glance at Rick. Carl followed behind, cups in hand.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an aggravated groan. He had almost kissed Michonne. He had been so close to feeling those plump, luscious lips against his again. How was he supposed to control himself around her when she looked so fucking beautiful? Damn it! And now Carl had something he wanted to talk about and Rick doubted it was Andre. Double damn it. "It's going to be a long night," he said out loud, walking outside to see how Shane had possibility messed up his grill in less than ten minutes.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter. Andre finally knows who his daddy is. I tried to make it light yet serious at the same time. I didn't mean to offend anyone with the opening. I know stupid people that say stuff like that when two guys or girls hang out ALL the time and sleep over each others places all the time. I could see Shane being cocky and thinking people would talk about him like that. Also I pictured Rick at the park in his same outfit from 'Nebraska' in season 2 only a little older. I LOVE him in the episode! :) Comments are always welcome. Updates should come more often now that Season 6 is over. I can't seem to write when it is on! Lol. Thanks for the continued support.**

 **Viva Richonne and Negan BETTER not touch ANOTHER dread on the Queen's head!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter. It took me a while to get the setting and wording right. I felt that such an important meeting had to be handled in a certain way but I didn't want it to be too heavy. Thanks for continuing to support my story :)**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Later that evening at Rick's house**

"Then this silly mofo goes full speed after the ball and doesn't see the big ol' wall right in front of his face! He slams into it and nearly broke his nose in the process. In face we thought it was broken but it was just bruised. Blood was everywhere." Shane said with a laugh, slapping his thigh.

The whole group was still outside, sitting by the fire pit and relaxing. Carl and Michonne were sitting on the ground, roasting marshmallows for s'mores and talking once again about both the DC and Marvel universes. Shane, Andrea and Rick were sitting in the surrounding lawn chairs sharing different high school war stories.

Andrea turned to Rick. "So that nose of yours is just naturally perfect looking? No surgeries?"

"Of course it is," called Michonne as she assembled her s'more using double chocolate.

"Hey no fair!" Carl interrupted. " You have four pieces of chocolate on that s'more!"

"No one said you couldn't use as much chocolate as you want," Michonne replied with a smirk. "As I was saying, Carl and Andre have the exact same nose as Rick."

"That they do," Rick agreed as he rubbed Andre's back. The little boy was sitting on his lap resting his head against his chest, running his small hand over Rick beard as if hypnotized by the feeling. "Both my boys have my eyes and nose."

"Let's just hope they have more athleticism than you do!" Shane joked again and they all laughed. "Just kidding, Rick was really good at baseball. Just not as good as me. Carl already has one hell of an arm. And it looks like with all that energy, Andre's going to be some type of athlete. All he did today was run around and jump off of things. Look. He's so tired from playing he can barely keep his eyes open."

Michonne's head shot up and she looked in Rick's direction. Andre's hand had frozen on Rick's face as he finally succumbed to his fatigue, lightly snoring. Rick continued to rub his back and rock him as he dozed. Her heart once again filled with happiness as she gazed upon the scene. "It _is_ a little bit later than his normal bed time but he's usually begging for a bedtime story. He's knocked out. Did he take a nap today?"

Rick sheepishly shook his head. "It's my fault Michonne," Carl spoke up from beside her. "I was just so excited that Andre finally knew I was his brother that we just started playing and talking about how to decorate his room. Next thing you know, you and Andrea had arrived. Please don't be mad at my dad."

Michonne smiled at Carl. He was such a sweet, caring kid and always looking out for his dad. She was happy that Andre had a big brother like him. "I'm not mad Carl. I just wish you had told me because I would have put him down sooner. I hate to give him his bath when he's half asleep. He's grouchy when he's tired."

"I'll help you give him his bath 'Chonne," Rick said.

"Thanks Rick. I'll go get his bag from the car," she said standing up and wiping the dirt from her butt. "Be right back."

"I'll come with you," Andrea jumped up and sprinted behind Michonne, following her outside. Once they reached the car she turned to her friend. "So are _you_ spending the night too?"

"And why would I do that Drea?"

"Oh come on Meesch! You know you are dying to see what Rick's bedroom looks like. What his bed _feels_ like. What he feels like in his bed."

"Andrea this isn't about me. This is about Andre, Rick, and Carl. No way will I be seeing what his bed feels like tonight. Besides, he didn't ask me to stay. Who says he even likes me anymore?"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "For being such a great lawyer, when it comes to Rick Grimes you are _so blind!_ The man doesn't like you. He _loves_ you. He's probably just scared you're going to say no and that's why he hasn't asked you to stay." Michonne grabbed Andre's overnight bag out of the trunk and then closed it. The ladies turned and began walking back towards the house. "I think it's time for me to get out of here. I'm going to ask Shane to drive me back to the hotel. That way you don't have to rush getting Andre settled."

"And are _you_ going to have him stay over? I mean you don't have to get Andre ready in the morning so you can have a late night."

Andrea gave her best friend a mischievous grin. "Shane's totally fine and I told you we've kissed a few times already. He's on the late shift tomorrow so I plan on being thankful for the ride and extending an invitation to him. At least one of us should have our feet to Jesus tonight."

The two of them fell out laughing as they ascended the porch stairs. "So crass. You and Shane are perfect for each other."

After opening the door, Andrea leaned in and whispered in Michonne's ear. 'Believe me. If Shane stays over, you will be getting a minute by minute account of how compatible we are or are not in the bedroom."

Michonne just shook her head as she sat down the bag, thinking how crazy both her and Rick's best friends were. All those thoughts flew out of her head as she watched Rick stand up and shift Andre around to get a better hold on him. He kissed Andre on the top of his head.

"It's okay. Daddy's got you," he said when Andre whimpered in his sleep, gently rocking him. He walked towards Michonne. "Should we really wake him up just to give him a bath? I mean, can't we just change him into his pajamas and put him to bed this once?"

Michonne really didn't want to fully wake Andre up either so she agreed. "That will be fine for tonight. Not like he's really dirty anyway. You ready to do this?"

"I've never been more ready," Rick replied softly, gazing into her eyes. Michonne's stomach once again flip flopped as she stared back at him. He had changed into a plain white, one pocket tee shirt and bleu jeans to grill out in and the simplicity of the outfit just made him even more sexy.

Suddenly Michonne felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's getting late Rick. I'm gonna drive Andrea back to her hotel so that Michonne can help you get Andre settled. "

"Sounds good Shane. Call me later."

Wrapping his arms around Michonne, Shane gave her a hug. "Great to see you as always Ms. Anthony. Take care of my boys tonight. Later Carl." Shane called.

"Bye Carl. Ttyl Meesch," Andrea said following after Shane and giving a wink to Michonne. "Rick, take care of my nephew." They walked out together towards Shane's car, closing the door behind them. Rick locked it and started up the stairs. He turned down the hallway and went through the first open door, flicking on the light as he entered.

"This is where Andre has been taking his naps. I know we haven't discussed it, but I want to make this his room. He deserves his own space in my house when he comes to visit, nap or stay over."

Michonne could she the desperation in Rick's eyes and the plea in his voice. "That sounds like a great idea. It'll be fun for the three of you guys to work on decorating it together," she replied with a smile sitting down on the bed. It was a nice sized room, big enough for Andre to grow into as he got older. Plenty of room for a desk, toys and clothes with two big windows. It was perfect.

She opened Andre's overnight bad and took out his pajamas as Rick sat next to her. "Come on Peanut. Time to get dressed for bed," she said quietly trying to gently wake him up.

"I don't want to. I wanna sleep," whined Andre, eyes still closed.

Rick sat him down on the bed, taking the clothes Michonne handed him as she removed them from Andre's tiny body. The tyke was so tired he didn't even put up a fight. When he was ready for bed, they covered him with the blanket and left the room, making sure to leave the light dimly on. She decided to keep the door halfway open so that Rick would be able to hear if Andre called out.

Carl was walking in from the backyard as they reached the first floor. "Is it okay if I go to Duane's for a few hours? It's still early and I haven't seen him at all this week ."

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

Carl glanced at Michonne and she understood he didn't want to have the conversation while she was around. "I do but it's been a long day and I just want to hang with my friends. We can talk tomorrow."

Rick looked at Carl skeptically, trying to figure out what he could possibly want to say. "Okay. Be safe. Text me before you get there and before you leave. Okay?"

"I know the drill dad. I love you. Night Michonne," he called as he walked out the door.

The two parents stood in the foyer, the house quiet around them. Michonne cleared her throat. "Well, since everyone split on you, I guess it's fallen on me to help you clean up. Just tell me what to do." Rick nodded and she followed him back outside to begin there.

Forty five minutes later, everything was cleaned up and Michonne was sitting on the couch looking at her surroundings. Rick's house wasn't small but had a cozy feel that most bachelor pads didn't have. ' _Maybe it's because he's a single father and not a bachelor,'_ Michonne thought. There were family pictures all over the walls and mantle of the fireplace, including the one Rick had used to prove to Andre that he was his dad. The her surprise yet happiness, there was not one picture of Lori to be seen. Michonne's eyes settled on a picture of Rick and his parents on the day he had graduated from the Police Academy. It was certainly a happy day and they looked like a nice couple, both having the same bleu eyes that Rick had. Michonne wondered what would happen when they learned that Rick had fathered a child out of wedlock. And a biracial one at that.

"I figured you were thirsty," Rick said handing her a cold bottle of water.

"Thank you," Michonne took the bottle. "Ummm. It's half frozen just the way I like it. You remembered."

"Of course I remembered! You only complained about the travesty of warm water everyday in Washington," he replied with a laugh. "May I quote 'Warm water should only be used for tea or to warm a baby's bottle'."

"I forgot I said that! But I still feel the same way," she chuckled looking around her again. "Your house is really nice. Andre seems really comfortable here already."

"So I did a good job decorating? I let Lori have our old house after the divorce. When she married her new husband and sold it, she split the profits with me and I was able to buy this place. Carl fell in love with it as soon as he saw it. I think all he saw was the fire pit and tree house," he grinned and Michonne could tell that a memory flashed in his mind. "I wish you could have seen him and Andre in the tree house this afternoon. Carl hasn't been in there for ages. Too cool now I guess being a teenager and all. I'm glad that Andre will get some use out of it."

Michonne's heart once again speed up as she heard Rick talk about his kids. A responsible, family man was sexy as hell to her. It was one of the reasons that she had become so attracted to Rick in Washington besides the physical. Fatherhood was a good look for him. So much so that she didn't trust herself around him without Carl and Andre present. "Well, I better be going. Long day again tomorrow." She stood to leave but felt Rick's hand grab her wrist.

"Michonne," he paused for a few minutes to gather his thoughts. "I would feel better if you stayed here tonight. I mean, what if Andre wakes up and asks for you? He'll freak out and rightfully so because he expects you to be here. He's in a new place and I don't know his routine yet."

"You have a point. I never thought of that," she looked down at Rick, trying to decide if it was worse for her to leave or stay. Of course she would stay. Andre was her priority, no matter how much control it would take on her part to be so close to Rick. " The problem is that I have to be up early for work."

"Come on 'Chonne. You know you won't get any sleep if you aren't near him. At least if you stay here then you can get some sleep because you know he's okay."

" That's true. But what am I supposed to sleep in? And where?"

" I have plenty of tee shirts and shorts or sweats for you to wear. You can sleep in the guest bedroom here on the first floor."

Michonne smiled. Rick Grimes could be so predictable, the boy scout that he was. As much as she wished that he would have said 'Nothing and my room', she knew it would never happen. "Well, I guess you've thought of everything Sheriff. I'd be an idiot to say no after those compelling arguments. Now lets get those clothes and point me to the closest bathroom. I need to brush my teeth."

Rick smiled. "I'll be right back. Do you prefer shorts or sweat pants."

"Shorts of course," Michonne replied, smiling right back. As he walked up the stairs, she walked around the living room. She was going to have a slumber party with Rick, although not the type she had been imagining all these years. He had actually asked her to stay over, even if it was just for Andre's benefit. Maybe he didn't hate her after all.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"A penny for your thoughts?" a low voice said next to her. Michonne smirked at Rick using her signature phrase. He sat down next to her in one of the patio chairs on the back deck, handing her a glass of the pinot noir she had brought over. " How was your shower?"

"Soooo needed! I love a good shower or bath. If I was at home in Atlanta I would be having a bubble bath and drinking this wine while reading a book. After Peanut's in bed, it's the only time that I have to myself. To think and decompress. " She looked him over, eyeing his wet hair. " What's that? Your third shower today?"

"Yep. Andre's a handful! I haven't ran around this much in years. My old body isn't used to this much of a workout. Besides, I smelled like smoke from the grill too."

Michonne let out a hearty laugh." My parents and friends are always telling me that I don't need to belong to a gym because Andre is my own personal trainer. He's been on the go since he could crawl but my parents claim I was the same way as a child. Constantly moving."

"I have to agree with everyone. You look incredible Michonne," Rick blurted out before he realized what he was saying. Even though it was dark outside, there was enough light on the screened in patio to see the color rising in his cheeks out of embarrassment.

"Thanks Rick," she replied, a warm, happy tingle spreading through her body. He had noticed her looks and a man noticing you was always a good thing. "You're not looking to shabby there yourself."

"Oh really? I guess I'll take that," his face slowly going back to it's normal color. "Today was a great day. I can't believe that Andre knows I'm his father now. That he's calling me daddy. After I separated from Lori, I never thought I would hear those words from anyone but Carl. Yet, here I am. I feel like it's my birthday." Rick paused before speaking again. "Michonne, who does he believe is his 'other' father?"

Michonne wasn't expecting _that_ question and she felt as if a rock had settled in her stomach. Gulping down the rest of her wine, she looked at Rick. "Would you mind getting me some more wine?" He nodded and went to grab the bottle from the kitchen. Soon he returned and poured her another glass. She quickly drained that one too and sat it down. Standing up, she walked to railing, peering into the darkness of the yard. "Rick, I swear I'll tell you one day and soon. But not today please. I want to remember this as a happy day for our family, not taint it with sad memories."

Rick got up and walked over to her. Upon reaching her, he realized that she was quietly crying and his heart broke for her. "Hey. It's okay 'Chonne. I didn't know it was such a hard thing to talk about." He turned her around and took her into his arms. He pressed kisses to the top of her head. "We can talk about it whenever you're ready. And you're right; I only want to remember this day with happy memories too."

Sniffling, she pulled away slightly and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Rick peered at her, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears as he held her head in his hands. A current ran through them as his callused hands caressed the soft skin of her cheeks and Michonne raised her chocolate brown eyes to meet his gorgeous bleu ones. The once sad environment, was now charged and full of tension. Slowly he lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers in a soft, chaste kiss before pulling back. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry 'Chonne." he said quietly, starting to remove his hands from her face.

Michonne felt as if all the air had left her lungs as she grabbed Rick's wrist, stilling his hands where they were. "Shut up and kiss me," she breathed out, moving her face towards his.

The kisses were soft and slow at first, but soon she felt Rick's mouth open against her lips. She responded by opening her mouth as well, allowing him to deepen their kiss. "Ummm," she moaned as his tongue finally moved into her mouth, exploring it in a smooth, languid motion.

Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and he once again pulled her tightly against his firm body. Their tongues battled, each wrestling for dominance in the much over due kiss. Finally, Rick pulled away from her pillow like lips and began to slowly kiss down her neck. "Oh Michonne," he groaned out as he ran one hand across her back and down to her round butt, settling there. She tilted her head to side, allowing him easier access to run his lips and warm tongue over her taught skin. A delightful shiver ran through her body as his mouth descended down her neck. Michonne's hands moved to the front of his torso and began moving over his firm chest and stomach. She was dying to feel his skin against hers again, so she moved her hand under his tee shirt, running her fingers across hot body.

"Damn it Michonne! I missed you so much!" He fisted her dreads in his hand and slammed his mouth back on to hers in another searing kiss. The hand on her butt pulled her closer to his body, allowing Michonne to feel his hard cock pressed against her stomach through his pajama pants. Her panties were soaking wet as her body pulsed with not wants but serious need.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! AHHH!" Andre's screams filled the air. Michonne pulled herself from Rick's embrace and flew up the stairs. Rick was right behind her as she pushed into Andre's bedroom.

"Andre! Peanut what's wrong? Mommy's here." She climbed on the bed and rocked him in her arms. "It's okay baby. It's okay."

"I had a bad dream! My old daddy was here and then he was gone. I looked and looked but I couldn't find him. Then I found you," the little boy pointed to Rick, tears still falling. "You said that you were my daddy now. But then you disappeared too. I couldn't find you or Carl anywhere!'

Rick sat down on the bed and gently pulled his son from Michonne. Wrapping him in his arms, he rocked him back and forth. " I'm _never_ leaving you Andre. Carl, your mommy and I was always be here for you. We all love you so much."

" Really?"

"Really. That was just a nightmare. See? I'm right here. When you wake up in the morning, I will still be here and so will Carl and mommy. Just wait and see." Rick rubbed Andre's head and kissed him.

" Will you stay with me tonight?" his son asked in a small voice, looking up at him with his big eyes.

"Of course I will."

" You too mommy?"

Before a shocked Michonne could answer she heard Rick respond for her. " Mommy and I will both stay with you Dre. But how about we sleep in my bed instead. It's bigger so we can all be in there together and not be all squishy like sardines. That sound good?" He gave him a few tickles.

A laughing Andre nodded and Rick picked him up, carrying his son to his bedroom with Michonne right behind them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm staying over at dad's this week. Stop bothering me," Carl said into his cell phone.

"But Carl you know that we're supposed to go visit your cousins tomorrow. We talked about it on Saturday."

"I forgot about it mom. Tell them something came up. I don't spend enough time with dad. He needs me."

"Maybe if you answered my calls or text I would've been able to remind you. Judith misses you and so do I. It would mean a lot to me if you came with us. We can go get…"

"Get off my back mom!" Carl interrupted. "I've spent weeks at a time with you , James and Judy. I want to spend more time with dad. I can spend a week with him if I want. It's only fair."

Lori took a deep breath. " Okay Carl. One week. But I want you home on Saturday."

"Whatever." Carl disconnected the call before his mother could say anything else. The _nerve_ of her! He heard a ping signaling he had a text message. He almost ignored it figuring it was his mother again but decided to check it out.

' _Carl, don't worry if the house is quiet when you come home. Andre had a nightmare and wanted Michonne and I to sleep with him. We're bunking in my room. You're welcome to join us if you want. My bed is definitely big enough for all four of us. I'm sure Andre will appreciate it. Text me when you are on your way. I love you son.'_

A smile fell across his face at the text. His dad was finally happy and it was so good to see. No one deserved to be happy more than Rick. It might be fun to have a sleep over in his dad's bed. It had been years since he'd done anything of the kind. Having Michonne there? Just an added perk as far as Carl was concerned. He sent his dad a text back saying he would be leaving in a half hour or so. Today had been a great day. Playing in his old tree house with Andre. Eating s'mores and talking comics with Michonne. Hearing his dad, Shane and Andrea joke with each other.

Andrea. He was sure his Uncle Shane liked her and he could see why. She was pretty, (Carl liked Michonne's look more), and sassy giving Shane a run for his money. Carl had thought Andrea looked familiar as she walked into be backyard holding Andre's hand. However when he heard her voice and saw her eyes, he was taken back to that Sunday at the park years ago.

 _ **A little less than five years ago.**_

 _Carl ran around the field with his friends playing freeze tag. His dad was tossing a football back and forth with some of his fellow policemen . It was the annual King County Police Department cookout and the weather couldn't have been more perfect._

 _As he stood there frozen, he'd been tagged, he saw a blonde woman in dark sunglasses walking a dog that looked like a wolf. He watched her sit down away from the barbecue, throwing a ball for the dog to retrieve. Soon Carl forgot all about the game of tag and went running towards the lady._

' _That's an awesome dog you have! What's his name? Can I pet him?' he excitedly asked her._

' _His name is Remus,' she replied with a smile. ' And sure you can pet him.'_

 _Carl stroked the husky on the head. He coat was soft and shiny. 'Why Remus?'_

' _Well, he looks like a wolf and he acts like a human. He reminds me of a werewolf. I love the Harry Potter books so I named him Remus after Professor Lupin.'_

' _I love Harry Potter too! That is such a great name for a dog! I wish I could have a pet but my mom says no.'_

' _Where's your mom now?' the blonde lady asked, raising an eyebrow, taking off her sunglasses. She had striking bleu eyes._

 _Carl pointed to his mom, a thin woman with long brown hair who was running across the field towards them. 'That's her right there.'_

' _Carl Grimes! How dare you run off like that! You are in so much trouble.' Lori Grimes scolded her son. 'I'm sorry if he was bothering you. I turned around for a minute to go to the restroom and he was gone. My husband was supposed to be watching him."_

' _It was no problem we were just talking about Harry Potter and my dog here,' the blonde said standing up. She extended her hand out to Lori. 'My name is Andy and this is Remus. What's yours?'_

 _Lori shook her hand. 'I'm Lori. You met Carl and my husband Rick is the guy holding the football over there. I guess drinking a beer is more important than watching his son,' she said with a frown. 'I haven't seen you in town before. Kings County is small and I know most people. Are you new?'_

' _Oh I'm just looking around. Checking the place out. My husband and I are trying to start a family so we are looking at places out of the big city. You know, a good place to raise kids. Do you have any other children?'_

 _Carl noticed his mother's attitude change, a smile now on her face. 'Carl is the only one right now, but if everything goes right in a few months there will be four of us Grimes here at the park.' She gave Andy a wink she rubbed her stomach._

' _Oh! So you're ..' Andy started._

' _Yes, but I'm very superstitious. So please don't say it. It's still early on.'_

 _Andy took in Carl's thin mother before saying ' Congratulations.' Her phone began to ring. 'I have to take this. It was nice meeting you. You too Carl.' She turned and walked away, phone to her ear and Remus beside her._

' _Bye Andy! Bye Remus," Carl called after them. He turned to find the smile gone from his mother's face. A deep frown had replaced it as she stared after the blonde woman._

' _Carl, did that woman ask you anything about me or your father?' Lori asked quietly, an edge to her voice._

 _Shaking his head no Carl asked his mother a question. 'Mom? Why were you rubbing your tummy? And you told Andy you were super..superstitious but I've always heard you tell dad that you don't believe in that stuff.'_

' _Carl that was a grown up conversation. You shouldn't have been listening but you must have heard me wrong. And I'm rubbing my stomach because I'm hungry. Let's go see what's ready to eat.' He had a suspicion that his mother was lying to him. One that was confirmed when she told him, ' Let's not mention this or that woman to your dad okay? It will be our secret. And you know what happens to boys that their mommy's trust? They get to take two of their friends to Playland with them next Saturday! Okay?'_

' _Okay mom,' he said as they began walking back across the field. When they had almost made it to where his dad was standing , Carl turned around. Andy was standing by a black SUV hugging a thin black woman with dreads._

 _ **Present day and time**_

"That was Andrea and Michonne." Carl said out loud to himself. Now that he was older, had seen the print outs of the fake accounts and knew some of the facts he could piece together what happened.

Michonne and Andrea had come to Kings County to find his father and see if what Lori had told Michonne was true. It had been two or three months since Rick had returned from Washington a changed man. Only two weeks prior to the barbecue, his parents had told Carl that they were going to try to save their marriage and that Rick was moving back in. However Rick continued to sleep on the couch. Michonne, pregnant with Andre, had obviously wanted to know if Lori too was really pregnant. After all her talk of 'expecting' and belly rubbing, Andrea must have believed her and was giving Michonne a comforting hug outside of the SUV.

Looking back on it, Carl now realized everything his mother had done to keep her lies from unraveling. The way she convinced people she didn't know that she was expecting: the belly rub and term 'expecting'. Lori used those two things consistently, her husband none the wiser, until she and Rick had finally determined that the marriage couldn't be saved and his dad moved out for good. It wasn't until she was pregnant with Judith that the rubbing and expecting came back. By that time Carl had forgotten all about what happened at the barbecue years ago.

When he saw Andrea, it all came flooding back. How his dad had sacrificed his happiness to make sure Carl was happy. All the while Carl had been taking what he now considered bribes for his silence; ice cream, toys, trips to amusement parks. It made him sick to think about it.

Receiving the text from his dad and understanding the ramifications of both his and Lori's actions made him more determined than ever to make sure his dad and Andre had the family and joy they truly deserved. Oh heck, Michonne too. His mother had told him she expected him to be back at her house on Saturday. Carl hoped she wasn't holding her breath. Walking back into Duane's game room he looked at his friends; Duane, Patrick, Ron and Enid were all sitting around playing games or talking.

"Hey guys, how do you feel about coming over to my dad's house for a barbecue on Saturday?"

 **So now we know what Carl wanted to talk to Rick about. He remembered seeing Michonne and Andrea on one of their visits to Kings County. How will Rick act when he hears this new piece of information? How will Lori act when she finds out that not only does Carl not want to live with her but that he knows what she did?**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I am SUPER sorry about the delay in posting. This chapter gave me fits and I just didn't want to look at it. I finally just decided to go with it because it was what I like to call 'a necessary evil'.**

 **Chapter 24**

Rick heard a small cough, then the sound of light snoring in his sleep. Opening his eyes, the sight that greeted him made his heart sing; the people he loved the most in this world surrounded him in his bed. Andre was cuddled up to Michonne, his small hand grasping one of her dreads. Her arms were wrapped around him in a protective embrace. Carl was on the other side of Andre, curled in a fetal position deep in sleep. He looked so innocent and young. It had been a while since Rick had seen his seen his son so comfortable and relaxed in his sleep and it warmed his heart.

However, Rick considered himself as having the best position out of the four. He was the big spoon to Michonne's little one. They hadn't fallen asleep touching but had somehow ended cuddled together. Instinctively he pulled her closer and breathed in her scent. She smelled so good, he had refrain himself from kissing her shoulder and grinding his ever growing erection against her plump ass. His kids _were_ in the same bed after all. Instead, after a few minutes of enjoying having her encased in his arms, Rick pulled himself from her warm body and walked into the restroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth.

As he was rinsing, he heard movement from the room. Looking out into the bedroom he saw Michonne slip into the hallway, silently closing the door behind her. Rick walked back into the bathroom, a smile on his face as he remembered the kiss they shared last night on the deck. Her lips were even softer than he'd remembered, her skin smoother. She still fit perfectly in his arms and he loved having her there.

The previous night hadn't been perfect. Perfect would have been claiming Michonne's body and love once again. But the actual occurrence was a close second. After Rick had carried Andre into his room, his little boy wasn't too keen on falling back into his slumber. Delighted to have both of his parents with him, Andre had decided to talk and ask all sorts of questions of Rick; What was his favorite color (bleu), what was his favorite thing to do (spend time with Andre and Carl), did he like foot ball (of course). As soon as Rick would tell him an answer, Andre would comeback with information about Michonne: "Mommy's favorite color is orange", "Mommy likes to run in the park by our house", "Mommy's _loves_ football. She said she is going to take me to a 'Lanta Falcons game. Will you come too?"

This continued until Carl came home about forty minutes later. After getting dressed in his pajamas, Carl had climbed on their father's bed with the rest of his family. Andre had requested a bedtime story and Carl came up with the idea that each person tell a part of the story for three minutes before passing it on to someone else. The next forty five minutes were filled with laughter as they all expanded on the story of a beautiful sword welding princess (Michonne) who was trapped after she had hurt her leg trying to get away from a monster named Blake. A handsome King/Sheriff (Rick) came to her rescue and saved her then they both defeated the monster Blake together. King Rick had taken Princess Michonne back to his Kingdom. Andre ended the story by declaring that the King married the Princess and they had two boys, Princes Carl and Andre.

"And for his birthday Prince Andre got a dinosaur that he named Daryl. And everybody lived happily ever after," he finished while trying to suppress a large yawn to no avail.

"I saw that Peanut. It's bed time," said Michonne laying him down.

"Are you all going to stay with me? Even you Carl?" he asked slowly, tiredness catching up to him.

Carl had laid down besides his little brother and smiled. "Just try and kick me out.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rick tipped toed out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, shutting the door lightly behind him, trying not disturb the boys. It was only 6 am and they both had been up late. He quietly made his way across the house and to the guest room where he figured Michonne was. Knocking on the door, he stood and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Come in," he heard her call and he opened the door, walking into the room to find Michonne in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Rick stood in the doorway, watching her. Their eyes connected in mirror and she smiled at him.

' _I could get used to this,'_ he thought as he smiled back. After last night, seeing her brushing her teeth in his house made him feel a happiness and domesticity that he hadn't felt in quite a long time. In fact, Rick hadn't felt this way since before he and Lori had separated the first time.

Michonne was already dressed in her clothes from the previous day. After she had rinsed her mouth, she turned, leaning against the vanity as she looked at Rick. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up so early but I have to get back to my hotel to shower and change for work. I wasn't expecting to stay over night but I guess it was a good thing that I did." She made a moved to exit the bathroom and he moved to let her pass. "You always seem to know what Andre needs. I didn't even think about him having nightmares," she said sheepishly as she slid her feet into her shoes.

'Well, this ain't my first rodeo with a four year old," he replied with a chuckle. "Carl had a fit the first time I left him with my parents. He woke up and I wasn't there. According to my mom, he screamed like the sky was fallin' until I got back to the house. And he had seen them constantly since he was born!"

"I guess we got lucky," she said with a laugh of her own. "Seriously Rick. Thanks for opening up your house to me and Andrea. You've been such a gracious host. Carl too."

"Well, Andre is my son and I want this to be easy as possible for him. Plus..," Rick paused slightly before continuing on softly. "I would do anythang for the mother of my child."

There was a slight change in the air after Rick's comment as they stood looking at each other from across the room. He could tell that Michonne was trying to decipher the meaning behind his words but they meant exactly as he had said them; he _would_ do anything for Michonne. She still had his heart and always would. He wanted to tell her all that he felt for her, but he could sense now wasn't the time to disclose that information.

"I have to get going. Just want to give Peanut a hug and kiss before I take off," she said briskly walking past him. She refused to meet his eyes as she exited the room and turned down the hallway, Rick right behind her. She silently opened the door to his bedroom and walked in, carefully sitting on the bed.

"Peanut? Andre it's mommy," she cooed softly while rubbing his back. The toddler slightly opened his eyes then closed them and turned around.

"Don't wanna get up! Tired mama," he whined.

Michonne smiled, laughing internally. Andre rarely called her 'mama' unless he was in a bad mood. "You don't have to get up baby. But mama was leaving and wanted to give you a kiss. Is that okay?"

Andre finally raised his head and sat up. He lifted his small arms around his mother and gave her the best hug his little, tired body could. "I love you. Go get the bad guys!" he said. He finished by giving him a kiss.

All the talk and movement had disturbed Carl who also sat up rubbing his eyes. "Dad? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah son. Michonne is leaving and just wanted to say goodbye to Andre."

"And you too Carl. Sorry for waking you up," Michonne was quick to interject. She really didn't want Carl to hate her, being such a sweet kid and Andre's older brother.

"Oh hey Michonne. You having dinner with us tonight?" Carl asked.

"Maybe. It depends when I get out of the office. But I will see you to pick up this guy!" she kissed Andre on the head again, just because. "Be good for your daddy and your brother okay?" She laid him back down.

"'Kay mama," he said as he turned around and fell asleep again.

"Bye baby. I love you" she whispered, backing away from the bed. "Later Carl."

Rick closed the door behind them then followed her out on the porch and towards her car in the driveway. The sun was just rising, making the sky a brilliant mix of oranges, purple and bleus as it hit Michonne perfectly, highlighting her like the goddess she was to him. He had to look away as he once again remembered the kiss they had shared the previous night and a warm feeling spread throughout his body.

"Have a good day Rick. Take care of our baby," Michonne said as she opened her car door and started to slide in.

"Michonne wait!" Rick called out before she could sit down. She stood up, wondering why he had stopped her, the question playing across her features. "If its okay with you, I want Andre to stay her tonight…and the rest of the time you are in town."

Shocked, Michonne just stared at him, unable to comprehend what Rick was saying. "You want Andre to stay here with you? At your house? Until the case I am working is over? Now tell me why would I agree to that Rick? Why would I leave him with the father he just met? Possibly exposing him to that _bitch_ of an ex-wife of yours?"

"First of all, _Michonne_ , it's not _my_ fault he just found out I'm his daddy. That lies with you _and_ 'my bitch of an ex-wife.' Lori isn't going to be anywhere near Andre. I don't even want to _think_ about Lori right now much less see her!" Rick took a step back and let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't going the way he'd planned. "What I meant was that, I would prefer that Andre stay in a _real_ home and bed. With the people that love him, not in some hotel that cleaning people come in and out of everyday. Where he can run and be a kid. Scream as loud as he wants to. I want him to get used to being with me and Carl. For god sakes he just had a nightmare last night that I was gone! He needs to know that I will _never_ leave him. That Carl and I are his family forever. That we aren't going _anywhere. Ever_."

Michonne stood there, feeling like complete trash. Rick wasn't trying to take her son. _Their son_ , away from her, even though she knew many people would think he had a right to. He was once again just trying to do what's right for the entire family. Looking down at the ground, she felt like a child that had just been told to apologize for breaking the neighbors window. "I'm sorry Rick. This is just so overwhelming and I don't know how to respond to any of it. Of course Andre can stay here with you and Carl. It's what's best for all of you and it will help him get more comfortable staying here with you. Also Andrea can get back to firm in Atlanta and her life, even though having Shane around has been an added benefit." They both laughed, the tension now lessened. "I'll make sure to pack up most of his toys and clothes. I'll drop them off tonight."

"What do you mean drop them off?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face. "You're not going to stay too?"

Michonne's head shot up in shock. "You want _me_ to stay here too?"

Rick walked closer, placing his hands on her shoulders as he stared into her chocolate brown orbs. "Of course I want you to stay. Andre and I need you to stay. This doesn't work without you. I would've never been able to calm him down last night if you weren't here. I would've been callin' you the same way my parents called me!" When Michonne chuckled, he smiled again. "This is Andre's new family. The one he always deserved and we have to make this adjustment as a family."

"You're right once again," Michonne agreed, eyes shining with unshed tears once more. "Thanks you for the offer and I accept." She extended out one of her perfectly manicured hands for him to shake in a goodwill gesture, which he accepted. " Now I'm paid through the hotel until Monday morning, but at least you guys will still be able to use the pool. Andrea was leaving on Sunday anyway so it works out."

"So Carl and I can expect you tonight for dinner? It's taco Thursday at Chez Grimes," he smiled, bleu eyes dancing in delight.

"Tonight and every evening I'm in town," she replied as she reached and rubbed his face with her hand. Rick closed his eyes at the sensation her soft hand provided as it rubbed against the scruff of his face. Too soon her hand was gone as she moved to get back in her car. "See you later Rick."

Moving on instinct, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to his body in a tight embrace. Rick felt Michonne sigh against him as he held her. They stayed like that for a few minutes until he let her go, pressing his lips to her temple as he did so. "Later Michonne," he whispered, before walking up the driveway and into his house. He refused to look back at her, missing her dazed expression as she watched him retreat. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it, a smile across his face. Today was going to be a good day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carl Grimes walked through the family room looking for his dad and saw him sitting outside on the back patio. He had to talk to him about the fact that he recognized Andrea from so many years ago _and_ tell him about he impromptu barbecue he had decided to throw on Saturday. Since Andre had just went down for his nap, Carl figured that now was the best time to have their talk.

"Hey dad," he called, joining his father outside. Sitting in one of the chairs, he looked at his father. A smile was on Rick's face as he drank a glass of iced tea, staring out into the backyard. Even though he obviously had things on his mind, Carl hadn't seen his dad look so relaxed and happy in a _long_ time. "What a past few days huh? I can't believe everything that has happened."

Rick let out a sigh, his smile growing wider. "I know right? Who would have thought your little brother would be upstairs taking a nap a few weeks ago?" He shook his head as in disbelief. "And he's such a great kid too. So smart and caring. He already loves you to death Carl."

"I know and I love him too. It's so weird how one day you don't know that somebody even exist and the next you don't want to imagine your life without them. That's how I feel about Dre dad. He deserves to know how awesome a father he has and missed out on."

"That's…that's real nice of you to say son. I appreciate it more than you know," Rick once again looked at his son with respect.

Carl's phone vibrated with a text message from Duane. _'I hope you don't mind if my parents come on Saturday. I asked my mom if I could come and she thought it was a family thing. She wants to know what she can bring to help out. Text me back.'_ Carl had been getting similar text all morning from his friends. Who knew a simple barbecue would get everyone so excited? He basically had just come up with the idea as another way to stick it to his mother, but then decided to make it Andre's coming out party. Now he just had to convince his dad.

"You know dad, I'd like to introduce Andre to some of my friends and what better way to do that than having a party. More specifically a barbecue."

Rick seemed to process the idea in his head, nodding in agreement. " That's a good idea son. I'll run it by Michonne and hopefully set something up for next weekend."

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Carl tired to think of a way to inform his dad that he had already planned said party for _this_ weekend. " Welllll dad, I kinda already invited everyone over for a barbecue this Saturday," he said deciding to just come clean.

"What?! When did you do this?"

"Last night. The idea just stuck me when I was hanging out last night. Ron was complaining about Sam and I was just happy that now I can complain about annoying little brothers as weird as it sounds."

"You're just going to have to cancel then son. Tell them that I said no and you should have asked first."

"I really would love to dad but its already taken on a life of it's own. Duane just asked what his mom can bring! I've been getting text all morning. Everyone's excited."

"All morning?" Rick picked up his phone that was sitting on the railing. He had ten text messages and quite a few missed calls. Scrolling through , it seemed his son was right; everyone wanted to come to the Grimes barbecue to meet his new son. He ran his hand over his frustrated face. " Jesus Carl! Why didn't you just ask first? I said yes just not this week." He let out an angry grunt. He had just been thinking how much Carl had matured and then he goes and plans a party without permission. " I guess we have to have it now. Sheesh Carl. I haven't even told your grandparents yet!"

"When are you going to tell Gammy and Paw Paw?" Carl asked trying to defuse the situation by steering it towards his grandparents.

" _We_ just found out Carl. I wanted us to get used to each other first before telling everyone. I don't wanna overwhelm any of us, especially Andre. He's still too young. Luckily your grandparents are on that cruise until next Friday and can't get phone calls. I just hope no one has left them any messages or anythang already."

Now Carl felt really bad. He hadn't meant to stress out his dad. Looking at the ground he softly said, "I'm sorry dad. I just acted without thinking. We can still cancel. I'll tell everyone it was my fault." He picked up his phone and started to text.

Rick took the phone from his son's hand. "It's okay and I understand. I think it will be good for Andre to meet more people, especially some kids. Just ask first next time. I hope Michonne's okay with it too. We'll all talk about it at dinner."

Carl's head shot up in surprise and relief. His dad wasn't mad at him and in fact saw it as a good thing. Kind of. "So Michonne is coming over for dinner."

Now it was Rick's turn to fidget uncomfortably. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. This morning I suggested to Michonne that Andre stay with us while she works on this case and she said yes, so no more back and forth." He paused for a minute before continuing on. "Michonne is going to be staying here too. This is all so new, she shouldn't be away from Andre overnight just yet. We agreed that'll help to ease us all into this new situation. I hope you're okay with that."

"You really should have asked me first," Carl said with a grin, punching his dad in the arm. "It's cool dad."

"Isn't this your mom's weekend with you?" Rick asked suddenly remembering the lax but still in place custody arrangement he and Lori had agreed on. Carl simply nodded, now engrossed with his fingernails. "Did you ask your mom if you could stay here this weekend? What's going on Carl?" he asked when Carl refused to answer.

"I don't want to live with mom anymore! I want to stay here with you and Andre," the teenager suddenly blurted out after a few minutes.

Rick looked at Carl in shock. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about last night?"

"Yeah, it was," Carl said with a long sigh, the weight of what he had to tell his dad on his shoulders. "Dad, I heard you and mom talking the other day. I wasn't ease dropping, I swear. I'd just come back to get a game and you guys were yelling at each other again. Then when I was cleaning up I found the folder." He stopped and looked up at his dad. Rick's expression was like stone and completely unreadable. "I know what she did Dad. How she lied about you to Michonne. All the terrible things she said about you. It's her fault that we didn't know about Andre."

"Now Carl, I know what your mom did was a bad thang but she's still your mother. Michonne wasn't completely right either…"

"But mom started it! She _lied_ on you dad. And when you got back together she kept lying!"

"What do you mean ' _She kept lying'?"_

"Dad, I have something to tell you. I'd already met Andrea before she came over last night."

Rick's eyes narrowed as he looked at son. "Carl, look at me." The young boy lifted his head and stared a pair of bleu eyes identical to his own. "What are you talking about you already met Andrea. Telll me the truth. Everythang. Now."

"I met Andrea at the park the day of the police cookout when you and mom got back together. She also met mom, who told Andrea she was 'expecting'."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Saturday early afternoon**

Lori pulled up to her ex-husbands house and turned off the car. This had officially become one of the worst weeks of her life. Her once good relationship with Rick was now non-existent and it looked like her one with Carl was going the same way. Her son had basically been avoiding her all week, refusing to talk to her or come home. She didn't know why he was suddenly acting the way he was. Carl had always been an obedient, well behaved boy. Maybe it was puberty. Whatever it was, she was determined to find out today.

She knew Carl would be inside because evidently today was the 'Great Grimes barbeque', as she had began to call it since finding out about the party that morning Evidently, it was Andre Grimes' coming out event. ' _Who has a coming out party for an illegitimate child anyway_ ' Lori thought as she sat there, hands clutching the steering wheel in anger. All week she'd been bombarded with questions about Rick, Carl and their little friend as they ventured around Kings County together. The first time she was approached was as she filled her car up with gas. Shelby, her server from KCC, had been at the pump across from her.

' _Hey Lori. How's it going with that husband and cute baby of yours?' Shelby asked._

 _Lori slid her credit card into the machine and smiled at woman now filling her car with gas. 'I'm doing good and so is Judy. In fact, we just got finished with a doctors visit and she's perfectly healthy. How are things at the café?'_

' _Same as usual, busier since the kids are out of school. Speaking of kids, I waited on Carl earlier today .'_

' _Really? He ate there?' asked Lori hoping the gas would somehow speed up as she fiend interest. Shelby was a serious gossip and she was fishing for information._

' _Yeah he was there with Rick and the cutest little boy. He looked so much like that ex of yours it was scary. I woulda swore he was Rick's child if not for that lovely light brown complexion of his. Does Rick have relatives that are visiting right now? I mean, that boys obviously family.'_

 _Lori decided not fill up her car wanting to end the conversation immediately. 'You know Rick and I don't talk that much anymore, so he might have someone in town. I'll have to ask Carl when he comes home later in the week. '_

' _So you don't know who he is?' probed Shelby , her eyebrows raised in suspicion._

 _It was right then that Judith started to cry in the back of the car, making Lori sigh with relief. 'Shelby, I have to go. Judy's tired and I have to get her down,' the brown haired woman replied as she replaced the pump and walked to get in her car. 'See you later.' As she drove off, Lori determined that while Rick knew Andre was his son, he wasn't yet ready to tell anyone and she would be damned if she spill the beans! He was already mad at her and she couldn't risk doing anything to make the situation worse._

That had been days ago and Lori was tired of constantly being questioned about Rick's newfound son. Her friends were leaving voicemails, blowing up her inbox with text or questioning her on Facebook. She basically had stopped going out of the house because she couldn't deal with it anymore. In fact the only reason she had ventured out to the store was because Saturday morning was the day she grocery shopped for the week. And what a mistake that had been. As soon as walked into the store it started.

' _Hey Lori, tell Rick that we're going to be a little bit late this afternoon. Morgan and I have to pick up his truck from the shop. But don't worry! I will have my famous peanut butter squares there in time for dessert,' Duane's mother Jenny said as she walked past Lori on her way out of the store._

 _A few minutes later she ran into Carol, Sofia's mom whom Rick had been out on a few dates with. 'Hey Lori. Picking up a few items for the barbeque this afternoon also? I know I should bring some juice because it's healthier but sodas are so much easier with kids running around, right?' she chuckled, gesturing to the mountain of carbonated beverages in her cart. 'The plan is to be there by five but who knows how long that daughter of mine will take to get ready. See you later.'_

' _Rick is having a barbeque and I wasn't invited?' Lori said out loud. She figured Rick was much more angry than she thought. He always invited Judith and James to his social events so that Carl wouldn't feel guilty about dividing up his time. It wasn't until she ran into Jesse that she finally found out the real reason for the party. 'Hey Jesse. How's it going?'_

 _The blonde woman jumped at the sound of Lori's voice behind her. She had dated Rick briefly after they had both gotten divorced. He broke things off shorty into it, saying he wasn't ready to begin a new relationship. 'Oh hey Lori! I'm just trying to decide what to bring today. Is Andre allergic to anything?' The look on Lori's face told Jesse that Carl's mother had no clue what she was talking about. 'That's okay. I'll just text Rick,' she said quickly trying to move off down the aisle._

' _Jesse wait,' Lori called out, causing Jesse to stop and turn around. 'What is going on? Rick is having a party today?'_

 _The look on Lori's face spoke to Jesse and she blushed. 'Carl and Rick are having a barbeque thus afternoon. Evidently, Carl wants everyone to meet his new brother Andre. He mentioned he to Ron and Duane the other night when he came over and decided to have a party. Most of the neighborhood is going to be there.' Nervously, she brushed a hair that had escaped her ponytail over her ear. 'I thought you knew. I'm sorry.' And with that she walked away._

Of course most of the neighborhood was going to be there. She was surprised most of Kings County wasn't attending. Everyone loved the Grimes family. They settled there generations ago, most of the men becoming part of law enforcement, the exception being Rick's father. Rick had always had a following of both male and female admirers. He was masculine, loyal, honest yet sensitive and not to be forgotten gorgeous; in other words the great white unicorn.

Lori leaned her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes. How had it gotten to this point? Carl was supposed to be with her today, not ignoring her and having a party. He was mad at her but why? Had he found out what she had done years ago? Fear and worry consumed her body. ' _He can't know. I'm_ _ **positive**_ _Rick wouldn't say anything to him. No no no!'_

According to the information she had gathered, the party didn't start until around 4:30 or 5. She looked at her watch. Two o'clock. That should give her enough time to talk to Carl and possibly Rick about what was going on. Slowly Lori rose from the car and walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell. After waiting a few minutes she rang it again.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses!" she heard a voice yell before the door was flung open.

"Really? What the fuck are you doing here?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So like I said, this chapter was necessary to get to the more interesting part of the story. If you hated it, let me know. Anyway, the next chapter will have the confrontation between Lori and the Grimes 2.0 family. Yes that includes Michonne, Zeejack! Lol. Thanks for continuing to stick with me everyone while I was busy with stuff and thangs. Lmfao. Next update will be ready much faster. PLEASE comment, criticize or PM me with your feelings and input. It totally helps! Thanks again!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Really? What the fuck are you doing here?" Carl exclaimed as soon as he pulled the door open and saw his mother standing outside. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised considering she was expecting him to come to her house that day. However, seeing the person he had come to despise recently on what was supposed to be a happy day made his blood boil.

"Carl! How dare you talk to me like that? I'm your mother!"

Carl rolled his eyes. " What do you want _mom_? We're getting ready for a barbeque and if I can remember correctly, _you weren't invited_."

Lori looked at her son in disbelief, tears welling up in her brown eyes. " Carl. Baby. Why are you acting this way? What did I do to make you so mad at me?"

"What did you do? What did you do?" the teenager said incredulously. "The question should be what _didn't_ you do? You lied on dad, said all these terrible things about him when it's really you who is the terrible person. How could you say those things about him mom? All he ever did was give us whatever we asked for but mostly his love."

"You don't know everything about your father and my relationship young man! Don't talk about things you don't have a clue about!"

"I know what a crappy dad and husband looks like! Ron's dad used to beat his whole family. Same with Sofia's. Dad never raised a hand to you. He barely raised his voice! But because he didn't talk about stupid counter tops or vacation spots he was horrible. Because he worked a dangerous job everyday to give us anything we wanted, you yelled at him about not being home enough for us. News flash mom, dad was home and I never doubted his love for me."

Carl stepped out on the porch where his mother was still standing. He purposely hadn't invited her in the house; she wasn't welcome there anymore. "Don't try and deny it mom. I know what you did. How you lied about being pregnant to Michonne, Andrea, and who knows who else. How you said dad was a cheater and liar. Luckily Dad and I found Andre, despite your lies."

Lori was no longer crying but was shaking in anger. " I've heard enough of this Carl! You have no clue what you're talking about. You are going to go get your things and come home with me RIGHT NOW!"she screamed.

"You actually think I'm going anywhere with you?" he said with an incredulous laugh. " You must really be crazy to think I'm going to keep living with you. I'm going to live with dad from now on. And don't worry, I still plan on seeing Judith. See? She's yet another person hurt by your lies."

"You don't want to live with me anymore?" his mother whispered, going still.

"I've spent enough time with you. If I want to grow up to be an honest, great man then I have to be around one and that means living with dad." Carl stared his mother in the eyes. They were the same height now. " Not living with someone that doesn't know right from wrong. Which you obviously don't. Thank god that Judy has James."

Mother and son stood there, staring at each other silently. Their stand off was so intense that neither of them noticed Rick's approach as he pushed open the screen door. " Is everythang okay Carl? I thought I heard some yel…" his voice trailed off when he spotted his ex-wife on the porch with Carl. "Well shit. What do you want Lori?"

"Oh now I see where he gets his language from. I thought it was that idiot Shane for a second. Do you know our son greeted me by saying 'What the fuck are you doing here?'"

"Well he does have a point considerin' I told you not to come back here," Rick replied throwing the dish towel he was carrying over his shoulder.

" I have every right to be here when my son refuses to answer my phone calls. And now that I'm here I find out it's because of you." Lori walked forward pointing her finger in Rick's face. "How dare you tell Carl about what happened? That was between us, not him! He's a child! You did this just to turn him against me so that he would want to live with you. And you claim to love him and protect him."

Before Rick could respond, Carl spoke up. "You think dad told me? Really? I can't believe that you guys even stayed with each other for as long as you did since you obviously know nothing about one another. Mom, you actually think that dad would ever say anything bad about you to me? Even though he has every right considering you're an evil, lying piece of…"

"Carl! She's still your mother," Rick interrupted his son.

Taking a deep calming breath, his son continued. "Dad didn't tell me anything. I heard the two of you talking with my own two ears when you came over. How you admitted to everything and then I found the folder of your fake accounts. See, dad doesn't hide things away because he's honest, unlike you. But the thing that really got me? Seeing Andre's aunt." His cobalt bleu eyes narrowed at his mother, making him look identical to his father whenever Rick was angry. "You remember Andy, right mom? We met her in the park around the time you and dad got back together."

Hearing Carl bring up the incident at the park reminded Rick of the conversation the father and son had a few days before. The talk that had turned such a great day into a crappy one if only for a few hours.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A few days ago**

"What are you talking about you already met Andrea? Tell me the truth. Everythang. Now."

"I met Andrea at the park the day of the police cookout when you and mom got back together. She also met mom, who told Andrea she was 'expecting'" said Carl. "I didn't think anything of it until I saw Andrea last night. Back then she'd told me her name was Andy and let me play with her dog Lupin while she talked to mom."

Closing his eyes, Rick knew that Carl hadn't mistakenly identified the woman. When he'd first met Michonne, she'd talked extensively about her dog Lupin. "Did you hear what they said to each other?"

Carl nodded. "Mom asked her if she was new in town and Andrea said she was looking for a good place to raise a family. Mom said Kings County was a great place, then began to rub her stomach and told her she was expecting. After Andrea left, mom told me not to say anything to you. She took me and Zack to Playland that Saturday as a way to keep it a secret." Carl looked down at his feet ashamed. "That happened a couple times after that too. Whenever mom would met some woman she didn't know she would say the same thing, rub her tummy, mention 'expecting' and then make me promise not to tell you by buying me something. That's how I got my BMX race bike remember? It only lasted until you guys broke up for good, then it's like she forgot about it."

Carl looked at his dad, who appeared to be deep in thought. "I didn't understand any of it at the time Dad. In fact it never came to mind until I saw Andrea and then it came back to me. I remembered everything that happened that day. I remember **her** being there."

"Who was there?" Rick said, finally looking at his son. The way Carl had said 'her', he knew he meant the mother of his youngest son.

Carl took a deep breath. "Michonne was there. At the park that day with Andrea. After she talked to mom she walked away and later I saw Andrea hugging a woman that I now know was Michonne." He ran his hand over his face in the same fashion his dad always did when upset. " I'm sorry dad. I didn't put anything together until yesterday. I think if mom had admitted the truth, that she wasn't pregnant, then Michonne would have told you about Dre sooner. I mean they were to see you and find out the truth. That was when Michonne was pregnant with Dre too." He looked at his father, tears falling down his face. "If I known, I wouldn't have taken anything she bought me! I would have told you right away! I swear dad!"

Rick sat there stunned. Lori's tricks and lies knew no bounds. And she had dragged their son into her trickery, making him feel guilty by association even though he had nothing to be guilty for. "Carl listen to me, none of this is your fault. You were just a kid that trusted your mom and respected her wishes. Now if she asked you to lie now? Well that would be a different story because you know not all adults can be trusted. You know right from wrong. You telling me now son? That means everythang. It means I've raised you right. That even though you felt like you did something wrong, you owned up to it. You did nothing wrong! Someone you trusted and depended on, your mother, used that trust against you. For that I'm sorry." He pulled Carl into a tight embrace, holding back his own tears. "Don't worry. We have Andre now and forever. The phrase 'Better late than Never' is there for a reason. Now who alls invited to this barbecue for Andre?"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rick put a hand on Carl's shoulder, gently turning him to make sure they were looking at each other, ignoring the other person on the porch. "Son, I want you to go inside and calm down. Make sure your brother wasn't disturbed by the noise out here and is still napping. I don't want him to be scared and neither do you. I need to talk to your mother alone."

Carl hugged his father tightly. "Okay dad. I love you. Don't take too long. We've got a lot to do," he said before walking into the house without so much as a backward glance at his mother.

"Now Rick, let me explain," Lori said holding her hands up in a defensive gesture as Rick moved closer. She could feel the anger radiating off her ex-husband in waves.

"Oh so once again _now_ you want to explain? Lori you had five fucking years to explain yet you didn't say shit! It was bad enough that I thought you only lied about me to Michonne, that you put up a fake profile. But to find out you were telling strangers that you were pregnant? People we barely even knew? And then to pull Carl into it? To have him keep secrets from me?" he said to her in quietly, his cerulean eyes narrowed in anger.

Lori eyes, brown eyes widened larger than he'd ever seen them. "Carl told you? About.."

"Yeah, Lori, he did. See? We have a good boy in there. No. A great boy that is turning into a great man, no thanks to you. And he's smart too. As soon as he saw Andrea, he put two and two together. He's not a child anymore. He knows what 'expecting' means and knows you weren't pregnant," he stepped away, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "My child came to me feeling guilty about lies he never even told. About accepting things from his mother in exchange for silence. For possibly having to be involved in the reason he never knew he had a brother or that I had a son. He cried Lori. I held him while he cried and begged for my forgiveness. What type of person uses the innocence and sweetness of a naïve child to their advantage? And not just any child but their own son that they insist that they love? The same child you accused me of not caring about everyday I strapped on my gun and walked out the house, trying to make the world a safer place for."

"Rick I'm so sorry! I was so confused. I just wanted us to be a family again!"

He ignored her and continued talking as he walked over to the railing and leaned on it. "You know he's the one that made the call. To have this party for Andre and let everyone know that he's one of us. That he's a Grimes. To make things right for what you did," he let out a small laugh. "He even apologized to Michonne, even though he didn't have anything to be sorry about. Got her a card and everythang. Of course she told him there was nothing to be sorry about then took him out shopping for comic books." A smile graced his face at the memory of a few days ago.

"That woman has been hanging out with my son? The son that won't even call me?" an indignant glare crossed her face. "How dare you let him hang out with your whore and illegitimate son?"

Rick was in her face before she knew what had happened. "Don't you _ever_ let me hear you talk about Michonne _OR_ my son like that again. Do you hear me? If you were a man I would break your jaw. Make you choke on your fucking teeth," he growled out. "Of course he's been hangin' out with them! That's his brother Lori, whether you like it or not. Andre is here to stay so you better get fucking used to it. And for that matter, so is Michonne. She's the mother of my child, same as you and I'm allowing you to stand on my porch after all the bullshit thangs you've done. If you ever want to see Carl again, I suggest you change your attitude and change it fast."

"What do you mean if I want to see Carl again? I have primary custody. He lives with me." She raised her hand to her mouth as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "You're planning on fighting me for Carl?" she whispered.

Rick looked at her with an evil smirk. "Well, not fight you for him since he wants to live with me. Told me so the other day. You know the good thing about Carl being 15 is that we don't have to go to court. Carl wants to stay here with me and Andre and we can make that happen without the courts gettin' involved. He wants spend time with the brother he just found and loves. However…if you want to go back to family court, I'll just have to show the judge the copies of that file and Carl will have to tell how you are a lying, evil bitch that uses her kids to manipulate people. How do you think James will feel when he finds out about that? Unless you already told him, but with your track record I doubt you have." Rick stood there arms crossed over his brown tee shirt, head tilted to the side to show Lori he meant business.

"You evil bastard!" she went to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"I would think long and hard before you do something you might regret," he said quietly, his bleu eyes dark with anger and locked on hers.

They stayed like that until Rick was jolted forward as something crashed against his legs. "Daddy! When's do I get to have corn on the cob?"

Rick looked down to see Andre peering up at him through curly hair, wild from his nap as he held on to his father's legs. Suddenly all the anger was swept away as Rick looked at his son, letting go of Lori's arm. "Where's Carl Dre?"

"He was in the bathroom and told me to wait for him but I missed you. Will you pick me up please?" the tike asked holding out his arms. Rick bent down and enthusiastically scooped him into his arms. He was reward with a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. It was then that Andre noticed the woman on the patio. "You're Carl's mommy," he stated matter of factly.

Lori stood there taking in the sight in front of her. She had seen Rick's child on the television screen and heard him described all week around town but nothing prepared her for meeting him for the first time in person. Andre was clearly a well taken care of, loving, child that was absolutely breathtaking in appearance. His bleu eyes popped against the dark Black Panther pajamas he wore, his curly hair reminiscent of Rick's unruly locks when he woke up in the morning. A blinding smile lit up his whole face as Rick began to tickle him, the innocent laughter of a child filling the once hostile space.

"I am Carl's mommy. And what is your name?" Lori asked as she pulled herself together. She hadn't seen Rick smile so much since their own son was younger.

"I'm Andre Anthony Dixon Grimes and this is my daddy, Rick. Since you're his mommy you already know my big brother Carl. He's my best friend," Andre said without taking a breath.

"Your best friend? Then what am I? The joker?" Rick asked pretending to be hurt.

Andre laughed again. " No! You're my daddy! C'est absurde," he repeated what his mom often told him.

Lori looked her eyes wide. "Did he just speak another language?" she asked Rick in awe.

"Oui. I told daddy that was silly in French," Andre chirped. "Vous parlez francais?"

Lori shook her head silently as she reached out to touch Andre's hair, moving it out if his face as Rick looked on in surprise. "He's beautiful Rick. He looks so much like you," he heard her say as he watched her look at the son she'd been responsible for keeping from him. He was so engrossed in what was happening in front of him that he didn't realize that Michonne, Andrea and Shane had just pulled into the driveway until he heard the car door slam. The three of them walked up the steps arm loaded with items from the grocery store as they talked and laughed.

"Next time remind me to not to go to the store on a Saturday morning. That place was a zoo," Michonne said turning to Rick with a smile once they reached the top. "Who's this?" she asked setting the her bags on the swing and walking over to the trio to see the stranger that was touching Andre's head.

"Oh shit!" Rick heard Shane say as he too dropped his bags and walked quickly behind Michonne. Both men saw how Michonne's face changed with her emotions as her face went from smiling to confusion to anger in less than a minute.

Lori turned around and glanced at the woman she knew to be Andre's mother by her smile and eye shape. The thin, beautiful, ebony woman stood in front of her and the brunette extended her hand in a friendly attempt. "Hello. I'm Lori. Carl's mother and Rick's ex-wife. You must be Michonne. I was just telling Rick how beau.."

SLAP! The sound echoed across the patio and Lori stood there in shock, along with everyone else, the hand that had been extended to Michonne now holding her cheek. Rick quickly handed Andre off to Shane as he wrapped his arms tightly around Michonne, holding her back. Shane took Andre inside and closed door just as Michonne spat out, "How dare you touch my son you evil lying cunt!"

 **Okay so this chapter key was shorter than my usual ones due to some uploading issues but the next one will be up in a few days. Besides, who doesn't want to see Lori get bitched at and put in her place in TWO chapters after all that she has done? Remember to comment, criticize or PM as it helps a TON! I value ALL input. Until the next chapter,**

 **XOXO**

 **Vegaslover**


	26. Chapter 26

**First I want to say thank you so much for continuing with this story. It means alot to me and I never thought that anyone would even read it, much less like it. This chapter took a while to get out even though it had been written for a while because my confidence was shot at a point. But I'm better now and we are once again rolling along. That being said...**

 **I wanted to explain my thought process in why Carl acted the way that he did towards Lori in the previous chapter since people seem to have a problem with it. I chose to use Carl from the season 3 of The Walking Dead as my inspiration. Carl had a lot of anger in his heart towards Lori, even telling her off in episode 2. It took Beth to pull him back. Lori knew this, even telling Hershal that her son hated her. I imagined that an older, more pissed off, hurt Carl because my Lori has done far worse things than TV Lori, would react this way. H** **owever, I also drew inspiration from 'After' when he went off on an unconscious Rick. That being said, I don't condone children talking back to their parents, but it does happen in real life.**

 **With that being said, here the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 26**

Michonne drove down the street towards Rick's house. Andrea, Shane and herself were returning from the store after picking up even more food for the barbecue. The word had quickly spread between Carl's friends and Rick's neighbors that the Grimes were having a backyard barbecue and Rick's new son would be there. Michonne didn't know if it was because the family was so popular or if everyone was just curious about Andre but the list of attendees continued to grow every time Rick answered his phone.

"We spent so much time in that damn store the meat is going to go on the grill late. It still needs to marinate for 2 hours, and I haven't even made the sauce yet," Shane groaned from the back seat.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Who knew _everyone_ in this town went grocery shopping on Saturday morning? Grocery shopping was always a Sunday type of thing at my house."

"Andrea how would you know that? Neither of your parents even went to the store. You had maids or nannies that did your shopping," Michonne laughed at her friend. "I bet you didn't even know what a grocery store looked like until we went freshman year!"

"That's not true! I knew what it looked like before we went," the blonde exclaimed as Michonne pulled into Rick's driveway. Michonne looked skeptically at her best friend. "I found out the first week when I had to go get drink mixers for a party. I didn't meet you until three weeks later!"

The trio fell into loud laughter as they climbed out if the car. Michonne saw Rick standing on the patio holding Andre as he talked to a woman she assumed was another neighbor inquiring about what they needed to bring over later. "Next time remind me not to go to the store on a Saturday morning. That place was a zoo," she said climbing the white stairs to the large white porch. "Who's this?" she asked, sitting her bags down she walked over to Rick and their son.

When the waif like, brown haired woman turned to face Michonne, she felt as if everything slowed down and she couldn't hear anything. It was her. The woman that had started all this with her deception and lies. Rick's ex-wife Lori was standing in front her. ' _What is she doing here?_ ' Michonne thought in confusion. That confusion was soon replaced by anger when she saw what Lori was doing; Carl's mother was gently stroking Andre's head. _She was touching her son!_

All Michonne could see was red, not believing the nerve of the woman. She heard someone say 'Oh shit' but it sounded far away, garbled as if underwater. Her gaze never moved from the other woman's face that held a smile that didn't reach her brown eyes. Lori's mouth was moving as she extended a hand out to Andre's mother, but it all sounded like one of the teachers on Charlie Brown to Michonne. As she looked at the hand in front of her, the hand that had just touch _her son's_ head, something snapped in her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Michonne raised her hand and bought it against the woman's face with a resounding _SLAP_. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rick hand Andre off to Shane, who took the young boy inside the house. As Rick's strong arms encircled her, restraining Michonne from touching Lori again, she spat out "How dare you touch my son you evil, lying cunt!"

Shock was all over Lori's face as she held her hand to the cheek that was now bright red. "I was just telling Rick how beautiful and smart he was! And you hit me!"

"Yes our son is beautiful. And smart no thanks to you! Luckily, I've had friends and family to help me raise him to be the child he is today!" Michonne struggled against Rick's arms. "Let me go Rick. I wont touch her again."

"You better not! If you do I'll press charges," Lori declared as Rick released Michonne. "There are two cops here that both witnessed what you did to me."

A chuckle came from her other side and Michonne saw Andrea standing there with a smirk on face, arms crossed over her chest as she watched what was happening. Knowing her best friend had her back, Michonne stepped towards Lori until she was right in front of her face. "If Rick's sons weren't in this house I would tear you limb from limb. Luckily for you I don't want to damage the relationship between Carl and Andre by channeling my inner Marvel and going all Hulk on your ass. Even though no one would blame me," she seethed out as she stared Lori down.

"How are you mad at me? You slept with _my_ husband!" Lori took a step back, settling against the rail of the patio.

"Cut the bullshit Lori!" Rick said. " We were done and talking divorce before I even met Michonne. You even admitted why you lied to me the other day. Stop blaming Michonne."

Michonne put her hand on Rick's chest. "I have this Rick," she said looking into his eyes. Unspoken words passed between them as they gazed at each other. Rick acquiesced taking a step back and Michonne turned to face the woman who was as far away as she could be without jumping over the railing. "Yes, I made a mistake by sleeping with a married man. Rick _was separated_ from you and divorcing you but it hadn't happened yet. It was my fault for jumping the gun. However, I will _never_ apologize for that week because out of it came my greatest joy, my baby. He's the one who's had to suffer for all our actions. Him and Carl."

"What does my son have to do with any of this?" Lori said rolling her eyes.

"Are you _that_ obtuse? Your son came to me in tears, begging for his forgiveness two days ago! You had him lie for you! Not out right but a lie by omission is still a lie! Do you even know how he feels? He's seen his dad miserable for years, he just realized that he may have had an unknowing hand keeping his dad and brother apart. You bribed him! You used the innocence of _your son_ against him!" Michonne was incredulous of Lori's attitude. She still couldn't admit her part in this.

Lori looked down, shame crossing her face. But just as quickly, she covered her actions, jerking her head up in defiance. "Once again, if you hadn't opened you legs to a married man this wouldn't have happened!"

Michonne was besides herself but didn't have to say anything because Andrea was there. She stepped in front of Lori, her finger pointed in her face.

"Are you fucking dumb? Michonne just admitted her part and so has Rick. If you weren't filled with the green eyed monster you could admit that you fucked up. Even your son admitted that the marriage was over. Michonne would have _never_ slept with Rick no matter how much she liked him if he hadn't said you were 100% done. Not 99.9 but 100. _She_ was there for me when I found out my own mother had an affair. That the brother I loved more than anything wasn't my fathers but some other man's. She held me as I cried and convinced me to give my mom another chance. Believe me, no matter how much she liked Rick, she would have never touched him."

Michonne pulled Andrea back out of Lori's face before talking again. "After my conversation with you and looking up your fake social media pages, I left. Three days earlier than I was supposed to because of your lies. God I was so stupid to believe you but who knew someone would lie about being pregnant! How deranged are you to find a fake pregnancy test? Did you go digging through the trash of a planned parenthood clinic?" she rolled her eyes in disgust, placing her hands on her hips. "Then you kept lying months later when you told Andrea you were pregnant at that barbecue. You could have come clean then but you didn't. Instead you involved your child in your lies. What kind of mother are you? And you have _another_ child at home? I sincerely hope your new marriage last because who knows how you would use your daughter!"

"How dare you say that about me and my daughter! I would never…"

"Never what? You already did the worst thing a parent could do! I could have used Andre to get back at Rick but I didn't. I could have walked up at that barbecue and blown this entire thing up in your face. However I have respect for myself and my son. A parent should never use their child for anything. Does your new husband know what you did? You better hope he never finds out. If you were a real woman, you would tell him yourself, but since you aren't .." Michonne shrugged her shoulders at her implication. "I have to go and get ready for the boys party but I have one more thing to say to you: stay away from my son and keep his name out of your mouth. Or you will live to regret it."

With that Michonne turned and walked into the house, Andrea trailing behind her. "Bye bitch," the feisty, blonde said as the door closed behind her.

"Rick, are you seriously going to let that woman not only hit me but threaten me?" Lori said pointing to the door.

Stepping towards her, he grinned. "Yeah, I think I am. Go home to your family Lori. Carl will talk to you when he feels like it. I'm not forcing him to do anything he doesn't want to . Not this time. Now I told you once and this time I expect you to listen to what I say: don't come back here unless you are invited which won't be anytime soon." He walked to the door and opened it before turning around. "Oh and Lori, you better listen to Michonne too. Because if I hear that you said anything about him like the name you called him earlier, you _will_ live to regret it." With that he walked into the house to join his friends and family, leaving a stunned Lori on the patio.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **A few hours later into the barbecue**_

"Rick, your son is just too cute for words," Duane's dad Morgan said to Rick, who manned the grille as usual. The barbecue had been going on for over two hours at this point and everyone was having a great time. The kids were running to and fro playing, tag and in the tree house; the teenagers sat by the fire pit talking and showing the latest Youtube videos on their phones. All the adults both male and female introduced themselves to Michonne and made pleasant conversation. The star of the whole party, of course, was Andre Anthony Grimes who stole the show; not one person, adult or child, seemed to immune to his charms. Morgan's comment had already been uttered to Rick countless times that evening, each instance causing his heart to swell with pride. "I'm gonna have to keep him away from Jenny before she starts bugging me to have another one. You know how the ladies are once they see a baby or cute little kid. They forget all about the sucky parts like not being able to sleep through the night and teething."

"I think we _all_ forget about that part, Morgan. Most people would say that I'm lucky that I missed out on all that with Andre but I'd disagree. I'd actually give anythang have been a part of those moments with him and Michonne."

The black man looked at his friend and saw the pain in his eyes. He didn't know the whole situation that had brought the new family together, no one did but them. However he could tell how much love Rick and Carl had for the little boy every time they looked at him. It hurt Morgan to see one of his best friends in such pain. "Well, if Jenny somehow convinces me to try for another one, then we can switch places at night. You can change all the stinky diapers, do the midnight feedings and only sleep for two hours at a time," he remarked with a smile.

Rick laughed as he watched Andre run around the backyard, laughing as he played with various kids from the neighborhood. Looking around, he saw Michonne having a conversation with Carol, Jenny and few of the other women. Like Andre, she'd fit in seamlessly with everyone who was in attendance, both male and female. Her face was lit up in a huge smile making her look even more beautiful to him. Dressed in fitted black capri pants and woman's black Matt Ryan jersey, she was clearly the hottest woman there, mother or not. Catching his eye she smiled at him, lifting her hand to say hi, which caused his stomach to do somersaults. Michonne Anthony drove him crazy.

Rick was so busy gazing at Michonne that he hadn't noticed that Morgan had left and that Jesse Anderson was now standing besides him. "Rick? Rick did you hear me?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jesse. You were saying something?"

The quiet blond held up a beer and a soda. "I asked if you wanted something to drink. It's so hot over here by this grille," she said with a shy smile.

"Thank you. I'll take the soda. I had a beer about an hour ago and I don't want to go overboard, especially with the kids around," his eyes travelling once again over to Michonne who had been joined by Andre, Morgan and his boss from the Sheriff's department. His son was moving his hands in an animated fashion, causing the whole group to laugh.

"Your son is so smart Rick. And gorgeous too. He looks just like you."

Rick felt his face go red at the compliment. "All I've heard all day is how much he looks like me. Ya'll need to stop before it goes to my head."

"This party was a great idea Carl had to introduce Andre to everyone. Sam adores him already. I wish he was a little bit younger so that they could play together but Sam's so innocent and naïve, I think it would be okay if they got together every once in a while. By the way, he's in love with your tree house."

Taking a swig from his soda, he nodded. "That tree house was one of the main reasons I bought the house. My parents said a five bedroom house was too big for just the two of us. But when I told them how Carl went crazy when he saw the tree house, they understood. He used to have so much fun in it before he became a teenager and tree houses weren't cool anymore. Now I have it for Andre to play in for many years to come, so it worked out perfectly." His eyes once again found Michonne and he found himself thinking of adding more kids to the Grimes family.

Jesse followed his eyes and saw what he was looking at. "Andre's mother is a beautiful woman. It's no wonder that he turned out looking like he did with the two of yours genetics." She took a deep breath before continuing on quietly. "Rick, I never had a chance did I?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, pretending to be engrossed in turning over the meat. He knew exactly what Jesse was asking but decided to play dumb hoping she would drop it.

"I mean that we went out on a few dates, all that I asked you on. The first time we had sex, you were drunk and didn't remember it, the second time was just because we had already did it once, and the third time as just because you didn't want to hurt my feelings by breaking up with me. I always wondered what I did wrong. Why you didn't feel the same way about me as I did about you and now I know." She let out a small sigh. "You weren't over her then. And everybody here can see that you still aren't."

He thought about what Jesse had just said and realized her observation was dead on. "Yeah, well I'm real sorry about that. For letting it go on for as long as it did. You're a wonderful woman and mom Jesse, but just not for me."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Rick but there's nothing to feel sorry about. Sometimes people just don't spark with each other. No one was hurt. I just hope that Michonne realizes how lucky a woman she really is." She gave him a quick, unexpected peck on his cheek. " I'm gonna go check on Sam and Ron. Goodbye Rick."

He watched her walk away, saying hello to Michonne who was making her way over to the grill. "What was that about?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothin'. Just talking about the boys. Ron and Sam are her kids, so we were talking about how everyone's getting' along."

"That it? I mean, she _did_ kiss you on the cheek."

"We dated for a little bit a few years ago but only for a couple month. She was just saying how cute Andre is and that it's because the two of us are so attractive," he chuckled.

"Smart woman, buttering up the man on the grill. I mean she's pretty. Kinda the Susie homemaker type if you like that sort of thing. She trying to get back together with you?" she asked nonchalantly taking a sip from her glass of Chardonnay.

Frustrated, Rick ran his hand over his face and went on tending to the meat. "No Michonne, she's not trying to get back with me. Even though the boys are friends, we never really discussed why we broke up and she was saying goodbye."

"Hmmm. Why did you break up anyway?"

Rick turned from the grill to face her. "Because I couldn't give my heart to her when it belonged to someone else," he said quietly as they stood there, eyes locked on each others. Rick could tell that Michonne was processing what he had just said.

"You said that to her?" she asked him, wonder all over her face.

"This is quite the barbecue huh , Meesch?" Andrea said walking up the couple before either could say anything. She was oblivious to their conversation and the tension. "I think we should head out in like an hour or so though. I don't want Andre to fall asleep as soon as we get back to the hotel."

"What you guys are leaving so soon?" Shane asked joining them by the grill. "I though this party was just getting started."

"Not if you're four years old it's not! It's about to time to dance with the sandman," Michonne laughed. "Rick didn't tell you? Every time either we or Andrea goes out of town, her and Andre have a sleepover where they watch cartoons and just hang. Since Drea is going back to the city tomorrow, her and Andre are going to have it at the hotel while I pack together our stuff. Then we're having brunch in the morning before she leaves. You're welcome to join us. Rick and Carl are."

"Ohhhh. That is why you said I couldn't come over tonight," Shane replied looking at Andrea.

"No I said you can't come over because you're a moron that can't keep his mouth shut," Andrea said rolling her eyes. "Come on Meesch. I need a drink. NOW!" She pulled her best friend away in a huff.

"I take it that you two have been getting the opportunity to know each other as Michonne, the boys and myself do the same?" Rick asked raising an eyebrow.

Shane's face lit up with a huge, mischievous grin. "Man have we ever. Let's just say that she's been getting woken up in a much more enjoyable way than Andre the past few morning. Not that being woken up by him is a bad thing, but I think she finds my way a bit more enjoyable."

"Hmmmm. Well, I guess you're gonna need to wake up solo tomorrow," Rick laughed while shaking his head at his friend. "What are you gonna to do when she leaves tomorrow?"

"I know this is going to shock you and probably Michonne when she hears it, but…I gonna go stay with her for a few days in Atlanta. Gonna drive back with her tomorrow," Shane rubbed the back of neck nervously before looking at his friend. "There's just somethang about her that's different and makes me smile."

Rick's mouth hung open in shock. Shane was always a fast mover and playboy but spending a few days with a woman he just met? And at her place too? That had _never_ happened and to Rick that meant that his friend was _really_ into Andrea. "Really? That's great man. I'm glad that you guys hit it off so well. I would tell you to be careful and slow things down but how can I talk? I met, fell in love and made a baby with Michonne on less than a week!"

The two men embraced briefly in a congratulatory hug before pulling away. "It must be that big city thang that she has goin' on. All sass, taking no shit from anyone, smart and sarcastic.," Shane said taking a pull from his beer.

"You talkin' about 'Chonne or Andrea?" Rick questioned as the best friends laughed.

"Both! Speaking of Michonne, you two get started on making me another nephew yet?"

"Shane really? We have the boys in the house! Andre's just getting used to sleeping here in the bed alone. Last thing I need is for him _or_ Carl to hear 'Chonne and I having sex. Worse would be if one of them walked in on us!"

Shane laughed, spitting out a little of his beer at the thought. "Yeah. No need to traumatize that little tyke already. Carl on the other hand? I've seen the way he's been lookin' at Michonne. He'd probably enjoy the visual of her. Not you!"

"You noticed the way he looks at her too huh? Not that I blame him one bit. Michonne is the _hottest_ woman I've ever met," Rick chuckled. "But no. All we've had a chance to do is kiss and I told you we were interrupted by Dre. I mean, there's been a peck here and there but nothing major."

"I don't know how you're doing it brother. That fine piece of ass is walking around your house and you haven't had sex, _with a woman_ , in so long you'll probably cum as soon as you stick it in," he drained the last of his beer. "I'm gonna go get a refill. You want?" Rick nodded as he moved the ribs and chicken on the grill. "All I'm saying is you have this great opportunity. She's gonna be staying with you for two more weeks. Three maximum according to Andrea. Then they're back to Atlanta and while you're with Dre, she's goin' out on dates with douche bags when she should be doin' you. You need to make your move before someone else does." With that he walked off into the house for another round of drinks.

Rick stood there thinking about what Shane had just said. Michonne was a catch for any man or woman; she was bright, funny, charming and unbelievably sexy. If Rick had Andre that would leave her free to go on as many dates as she wanted. He knew that she still felt something for him, but was it the love that he felt for her? Looking around the backyard , he saw her talking to his new neighbor that had just moved in a few weeks ago. Spencer was also a lawyer and Rick could tell by the smile on Michonne's face that he was laying on the charm. It wasn't the heart stopping smile that Rick usually got, but he found himself jealous none the less. Shane was right. Him not doing anything in Washington had put him in the position he was in now. "No more waitin'. I tell her everythang tonight."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michonne emerged from the bathroom, drying her hair with a warm fluffy white towel, another one wrapped around her slim frame. It was now 11:45 and the shower she'd just taken was much needed after such an eventful day. It had been a long and wonderful one, with the exception of Lori popping up like a crack whore and trying to ruin it. She rolled her eyes at the thought as she sat down with her lotion.

Before she'd left, Michonne had given Rick peck on the cheek, promising to see him first thing tomorrow. After the trio had arrived back at the hotel she'd kissed her son goodbye and began packing up their things. She was happy to get out of the hotel, even though it was big, and be staying with Rick and Carl for the next few weeks. Andre did need the room to be able to run, play and bond with his family. Even though they hadn't discussed what would happen once her case was over, it seemed like they were going in the right direction.

Staying with Rick was proving to be a challenge in one way for her though; he was still sexy as fuck and from their brief but passionate kiss the other day, the spark was still there. All she'd been able to think about as she laid down the hall from him the past few nights was what he was wearing to bed. Did he change out of his pajama pants and just sleep in his boxers or did he go to bed naked? Did he still possess those incredible tongue skills? The kiss they shared on the back patio lead her to believe he did. Michonne's conversation with Andrea on the way back to the hotel didn't make it any easier either.

" _Well that was fun. I wish we could've stayed longer but you know I need my Peanut time. I say he has two hours at most before he passes out," Andrea said glancing back at Andre from the passenger's seat. The little boy was watching a x-men cartoon on a tablet, paying them no attention._

 _Michonne glanced in the rear view mirror at Andre. "Yeah. I feel bad about not staying to help clean up but Rick insisted that Carl and Shane would help him. Everyone was really nice to me but more importantly to Dre. They can hate me all they want to but they better respect my baby."_

 _Andrea rolled her eyes. "Not one person there hated you or even disliked you. Except maybe that bland blonde woman in the bleu plaid shirt. She kept looking at you and staring at Rick with heart eyes. When I saw her give him a kiss on the cheek, I was going to go over there but you beat me to it. What was that conversation about anyway?"_

" _I guess that she's one of the women he dated after his divorce. Jesse Anderson I think. According to Rick, they'd never truly discussed why they didn't work and were just clearing the air since their kids are friends. That was a goodbye kiss."_

" _Hmmm. If she wasn't so bland and Rick wasn't so into you, I might be worried. However, I am not because really? Who wears plaid and a ponytail? She even had on mom jeans! I'm so happy that you have style. It would hurt me to have to sit you down and talk to you about your clothes." The friends fell into a fit of giggles. "But even though she's a mess, not all women are and according to Shane, Rick has quite the following. I can see why too! Who knew a brown tee shirt, jeans and boots could look so sexy?"_

" _Shane said Rick had a following?"_

 _Andrea turned, giving Michonne the 'Are you crazy' look. "Ugh yeah. But evidently he's been reserving Little Richard just for you so you don't have anything to worry about. At least right now. Who knows how much longer that man can hold out though? One pussy in four years?! You better take a ride on that disco stick before you head back to Atlanta and make sure the chemistry is still there. Mark your territory Meesch."_

" _Did you just say 'ride on that disco stick'? Who are you? Lady Gaga?" she laughed._

" _Mommy, what's a disco stick? Can I have one?" Andre chimed in from the back seat._

 _Andrea squealed with laughter, clapping her hands as Michonne hit her on the leg. "Drea I told you to keep it down! He hears_ _ **everything!**_ _Peanut a disco stick is something adults play with so you have to wait until you are older. Okay? Now watch your cartoon." She rolled her eyes as her son quickly became re-enchanted with the show._

" _Sorry. I didn't think he was listening," Andrea said sheepishly once she calmed down. "But yes. I did quote her. You better start acting assertive like Gaga too if you want your man back and before Messy Blanderson or THOT tries to sneak her way in."_

" _Drea, Rick isn't my man."_

" _Michonne we ALL know that's a lie. He was yours the moment you kissed him in Washington._ _ **And**_ _him kissing you the other night just confirms it."_

Was Rick still her man? Was he ever? In her heart of hearts she knew that he was hers as much as she was his from the moment they met. But she still needed him to tell her those three little words that she had wanted to hear for five years: I love you.

With a massive sigh she fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. "I just need you to show me that you still care about me Rick. To tell me that you love me. The way I've always loved you."

 _BAM BAM BAM._

She was shaken from her thoughts by someone pounding on her door. Shocked she stood up and started towards the door, the towel around her head falling on the floor.

 _BAM BAM BAM._

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" After looking through the peep hole, she opened the door. "Rick! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Rick stepped into the room, locking the door behind him before grabbing Michonne and pulling her into a deep kiss. He was rewarded with a sensual moan before they separated. He put both of his hands on her face and looked deep into her dazzling brown eyes. "I told you I'd see you tomorrow. It's tomorrow Michonne and I couldn't wait another minute without telling you that I love you." And with that he crushed his mouth against hers again.

 **Hmmm. How is Michonne going to react to being surprised by Rick. She got those three little words but is it enough? Too early? Too late? Right on time? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, including those who hated the last one. Please continue to review, comment, criticize and PM me. Those who have know I will answer you back.**

 **Special shout out and love to Zeejack and Siancore for picking me up when I was down and too down to write. Zee, you are the BEST!**

 **Vegaslover**

 **P.S. Did anyone get the 'It's tomorrow' reference from when they first hooked up?**


	27. Chapter 27

**First of all I just want to say Wow and thank you for all the reviews and PMs that everyone sent me after the last chapter! Your words and messages really helped to lift my confidence and edit this chapter to get it out faster. A shout out of thanks to Minature Time Machine, Songbird 11, 9TailedFoxinSox, RBGzMom, Darkdreamspell, Rick's colt, Fithola, Dixon Grimes, TheBaeTide, MamaGrimes, gdyoung59, PoeticJustus and a ton more of you.**

 **Now I hope you like this chapter as some of you have said it was a long time coming. For those of you that don't read smut, well...this chapter isn't for you then. Lol. Anywho, back to the story. A few of you caught the "It's tomorrow" reference. Will it result in the same ending? Where was Carl? How far will Rick get? Will Michonne say those three little words back? Let's see!**

 **Chapter 27**

Rick stepped into the hotel elevator and pressed the penthouse button. His heart was racing as he thought of Michonne. Yes, she was the mother of his child but she was so much more than that. She was his life line, his everything, his soul mate. He thought back to Shane's words. He _was_ missing a great opportunity to express to Michonne everything he'd felt since he met her. The words he didn't get the chance to say before she disappeared on that cold winters day.

The elevator opened up and he stepped outside, looking at his watch. It read 11:58. Rick leaned against the wall opposite of the door where hopefully Michonne was inside. Five years ago in Washington, she'd taken it upon herself to find out his room number and knock on his door. That had turned out to be one of the best weeks of his life. Not only was it sexually and emotionally exhilarating for him but he'd also made a baby sometime in those days and nights. Andre had been created through the love Rick had shared with the woman that was on the other side of that door.

11:59. Five years ago Michonne had taken the initiative to put her desires out there with two little words: It's tomorrow. Now it was his turn to prove that the feelings and child which resulted from their union wasn't a fluke. To tell her the those three little words that he'd felt back then but didn't have the courage to say. Michonne Anthony had captured his heart, body and soul. Rick considered it no coincidence that a second child had never resulted from Lori and himself, no matter how much they tried. However both he and Lori had produced heirs once they were separated.

12:00am. Midnight and dawning of a new day. He pushed off the wall and walked towards the door that separated him from Michonne. He closed his eyes as he raised his fist, knocking on the door three times with his knuckles. Hearing nothing he knocked again. Where else would she be in Kings County at midnight? Rick knew Andre was with Andrea so she was alone.

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" he heard Michonne call from inside. Before he knew it, the door was wrenched open and there she was looking like a goddess, wrapped in a white fluffy towel. "Rick? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

He walked into the hotel suite, locking the door behind him as he gazed at the woman in front of him. The only woman he'd thought about and wanted to be with since he'd laid eyes on her. Overcome with emotion, Rick pulled her into his arms, capturing her in a kiss that was so electric it felt as if he was struck by lightning. He held the kiss, only pulling away when a moan came from deep in her throat. Placing both of his large hands on her head, he held Michonne's face steady as he looked into the angelic pools of chocolate that were her eyes. "I told you I'd see you tomorrow. It's tomorrow Michonne and I couldn't wait another minute without telling you that I love you." He didn't wait for a response, instead pulling her tight against his body, and once again pressing his lips to her sweet, soft ones.

Rick soon felt the shock leave and her body relax into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Michonne parted them, sighing as she allowed him deeper access. Satisfied that she wasn't going to push him away, his hands drifted from her face and down her towel clad body, softy rubbing the silky skin or her shoulders and arms before settling at her slim waist. Michonne ran her fingers through his curls at the nape of his neck as he deepened the kiss, their tongues battling to explore each others mouth. She tasted cool, sweet and minty, as if she'd just eaten a York peppermint patty.

"Mmmm. 'Chonne," he deeply groaned as he detached from her mouth, placing small kisses and soft bites down her neck. His strong hands moved down from her waist to grab her delectable, round posterior. Rick pulled her even closer to him and grounded his hardness against her stomach, alerting her to his advanced state of arousal.

She let out a small whimper when she felt the evidence of his erection through his sweat pants. "Rick," she breathed out softly, causing him to stop kissing her and look in her eyes. His heart was pounding with both desire and worry that she wanted to stop. However, her eyes were blown wide and dark with lust, a look that he was sure mirrored his own. This time she was the one that kissed him, sucking on his swollen bottom lip, signaling that she wanted to continue in the direction they were going.

As Rick picked her up, she wrapped her strong legs around him which caused the towel to raise up. His hard a steel cock was now pressed right up against her hot wet center, making her shiver in want and need. He walked them over to the dining room table, loosening the towel with his teeth before letting it fall to the floor. Michonne lifted his shirt, running her hands over his chest and back before pulling the offending garment from his body, letting it join the towel on the ground. Rick lowered his head and started kissing her left breast, taking a nipple in his mouth as he sat her on the table. His hot, rough tongue flicked her brown bud while he used the opposite hand to massage her other breast. The friction from his strong, callused hand against her sensitive peak made Michonne's back arch in pleasure. "That feels fantastic Rick," she whispered, causing him to smile as he switched sides, taking the alternate breast in his mouth.

Rick sucked and laved her right breast, while rolling and pinching her other bud with his fingers, before sliding his hand down her body. As soon as he reached her belly, Rick could feel intense, damp heat coming from between her legs. His hand was immediately covered in her wet warmth that had dripped down her thighs. "Good god Michonne! You're so wet," he moaned as he ran his fingers against her swollen labia. Laying soft kisses across her clavicle, he used his index finger to slowly circle her clit and Michonne bucked at the sensation. "So hot and wet."

"Oh god, that's feels so good! So fucking good," Michonne breathed out as his finger pleasured her. Dragging his finger through her folds, he pushed one thick digit into her wanting center, causing her to gasp. She pulled him into a messy kiss, his tongue mimicking the action of his finger below. He soon added a second and pumped in and out of her wetness, while his thumb flicked against her clit, causing her to cry out as heat began coiling in her lower belly. She leaned back on one hand, the other grasping on the arm that he wasn't using to pleasure her.

"Come on. Cum for me Michonne," he grunted out, feeling her muscles beginning to clamp down on his fingers and her legs shake. Rick was impossibly hard, watching as his fingers worked in and out of her, his erection straining against his boxer briefs. He increased his speed as his desire to see her come undone grew. "Let it go. Cum for me baby," he encouraged and he felt her shatter around his fingers, soaking his hand. "That's it."

"Rick! Oh god Rick," she cried as her orgasm hit her like a train, her nails digging into his arm. He _was going_ to have some battle scars. It been too long since she'd been with a man, especially Rick and her body was feenin' for him. He slowed down his ministrations as she came down, watching the pleasure that still shone on her face before removing his fingers from her body. He put them in his mouth, sucking her essence from them with a groan.

"You taste sublime 'Chonne," he drawled, licking between each finger and down to the webbing. Michonne watched him, still slightly shaking, as he cleaned his hand with his mouth as if it had been covered in chocolate. "Even better than I remember. Do you feel better than I remember?" he questioned, eyes hooded with desire.

Finally able to move, she sat up and began to work down his pants as he continued to suck on his fingers. "Why don't you help me take these off and you can find out for yourself," she purred in his ear before taking the lobe in her mouth and sucking it between her teeth, sending a shiver through Rick's body. Not needing to be told twice, Rick stopped what he was doing and hurriedly pull down his pants and boxers, allowing his hard and throbbing cock to spring free. He rubbed the head through her still dripping folds before pushing himself in.

" _FFUUCCKKK!,"_ he gasped, pulling out almost immediately, his hands on her thighs and eyes squeezed shut. It was too much too soon, felt too good; her pussy was warm, unbelievably tight and very wet. Rick leaned forward resting his forehead against hers, eyes still closed. "Kiss me. I need you to kiss me Michonne," he whispered against her lips. He felt her tiny soft hands on his face, and then her pillow soft lips on his. Deepening the kiss, her tongue found its way into his mouth as she urged him forward by gently wrapping her legs around him. Rick slowly inched himself into her welcoming body, both of them groaning when he stopped finally fully surrounded by her. He was home.

Pulling his lips from hers he opened his cerulean eyes and locked on to hers, the color of the warm earth. "I love you Michonne. More than anythang." She simply nodded, eyes glistening with tears as her mouth found his again and he began to move his hips back and forth, in and out of her in slow strokes. "You feel incredible baby," "I missed this," " _I missed you_." "Never leave me again Michonne. _Never,"_ he chanted in time with his slow, rhythmic thrust, kissing everywhere his mouth could reach; her neck, her shoulders, her breast and face.

Michonne's arms and legs were wrapped tightly around is body, as if trying to absorb him into her. She gasped as he moved within her in circular strokes, constantly hitting her spot. "Rick! Ah! My god! Right there baby," she whimpered. He was bigger than she remembered.

He wanted to take his time, go slow and make love to her but he couldn't. It had been way too long since he'd been inside her. Her pussy was gripping his dick like a vise, a hot, wet, warm glorious vise. Rick gripped her waist and began pumping furiously, fucking her so intensely the table was scraping the floor. Trying to keep from coming, he bit his lip so hard hat he almost drew blood, grunting as he rutted in and out of her. Sweat ran down his head onto her body that was already glistening with her own. Rick knew she was about to come when Michonne became inconceivably tighter and his vision began to blur it felt so good. "UGH! DON'T STOP RICK, PLEASE DON'T STOP!" she screamed, scratching down his strong back.

Not sure how much longer her could hold out, he reached down and flicked his thumb against her button, sending her spiraling into her second orgasm of the night. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" she shrieked, drowning his cock in her cum.

Four more thrust was all it took as he felt his body succumb to the most mind numbing pleasure he'd ever felt. "AH! MICHONNE. MICHONNE. FUCK!" Rick yelled as his came inside her with a mighty push. A feeling of euphoria engulfed him as his seed flowed into her body in deep spurts. When his body stopped shuddering, he laid his wet head on her shoulder as they fought to catch their breath. "That. That was amazing," he panted.

"It was indeed officer," she agreed with shallow breaths of her own, rubbing small circles on his back. "It was indeed."

They stayed embraced in each others arms, still connected as their heart rates returned to normal. Rick kissed her neck, letting out a contented sigh. "You mind if I take a shower?" he asked.

"Nope."

"You joining me?"

"Yep," Michonne said smirking.

Rick raised his head, looking down to where they were still joined together. " I'm kinda scared to pull out. I'm pretty sure I've never came so much in my life. It could make quite a mess," he tilted his head to the side as he stared at her, a small grin playing on his face.

"Hmmm. I agree. Might be easier if you just carry me in there. My legs haven't recovered anyway." She matched his grin with one of her own. "I'm glad we're leaving tomorrow. I can never feed Andre at this table again!"

Rick laughed as he picked her up, pressing her close to him as he tried not to slip out of her. After shaking off the pants and boxers that were still around his feet, he walked in the direction of the bathroom. Just outside the bedroom door he stopped, staring into her eyes. " I love you Michonne."

Michonne brushed a curl that was stuck to his sweaty head off his face before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Let's go get that shower officer. I'm starting to slip."

"I'll never let anythang happen to you 'Chonne. Never again." Rick gave her one more kiss before continuing to walk them to the bathroom.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Five to ten minutes later**

The door to Michonne's penthouse suite opened and Andrea stuck her head in. "Meesch? Are you here?" she called. She had knocked on the door three times, not receiving any type of answer, before deciding to use the spare key to come in. Andre had woken up after having a small nightmare and declared that the only way he could sleep was with his KCPD hat that Carl had given him. The hat was currently in his room in the penthouse.

After making sure that Andre would be okay alone while she was gone and checking that the door was locked behind her, she'd dashed upstairs to Michonne's room. Walking in, she saw no sight of Michonne but could hear the shower running in the distance. ' _I'll just run and get the hat and she won't even know I was here,'_ she thought to herself as she quickly walked towards Andre's room. She was concentrating so hard on getting in and out quickly that she didn't notice the towel on the floor until she fell over it, tumbling to the ground.

Andrea knew that Michonne was a neat freak and there was no way she would have left her towel on the floor from an earlier shower, especially if she was taking a second one. ' _Why is she taking another shower?'_ she pondered standing up towel in hand. It was then that she noticed a dark bleu shirt on the ground, along with a pair of sweat pair of pants and boxer briefs. Next to them was a pair of flip flops that were _definitely_ not her best friend's judging by the size alone.

"No way!" she whispered quietly to herself, putting all the clues together. The towel, the shoes, the clothes laying everywhere; Michonne had a guy in the suite with her and Andrea had a sneaking suspension it was a certain curly, brown haired sheriff's deputy. Her assumption was confirmed almost instantly when she heard a loud exclamation from the bathroom.

"Shit 'Chonne you're entirely to good at this. You sucking my cock is so fucking sexy," said a familiar voice with country drawl.

' _YES!'_ Andrea screamed in her head as she did her happy dance, the running man, while still holding on to the towel. If anyone needed to get laid, it was Michonne, with Rick not being too far behind according to Shane. Evidently all her talking about riding Rick's disco stick had made an impression. ' _I wonder how this happened,'_ she thought inwardly as she dashed into Andre's room, grabbing the hat from the nightstand. She could tell Rick was about to reach his peak and wanted to be nowhere in the vicinity when that happened.

Dashing back across the suite, hat in hand, she wrenched open the door and scampered out of it. Suddenly the door opened again and a white fluffy towel flew back in, landing back on the floor where Andrea had found it.

 _ **Meanwhile in the shower**_

"Oh my god Michonne! That's incredible. You're incredible," Rick panted, one hand on the tiled wall of the shower, the other one fisted in Michonne's hair. The warm water of the shower was beating down his back while Michonne assaulted his front. His day dream from the other day at the pool had nothing on the reality that is happening in the shower right now. Either his memory had failed him or her already impressive oral skills had gotten better.

Rick opened his eyes, looking down at the ebony beauty on her knees in front of him. Her plump lips sliding up and down his shaft while one tiny hand played with his balls was a sight he could barely handle. It was the stuff and thangs dreams were made of. "Mmmmm," she moaned taking him further into her mouth. The vibration of the sound she made caused shivers to race through his body.

Michonne released him from her mouth, licking the vein on the underside of his dick before she began to place soft kisses on his scrotum. His balls replaced his cock in her mouth and she massaged them with her tongue as her hand stroked up and down his stiff penis. "Shit 'Chonne," he whispered, not able to stop looking at the beautiful sight and feeling she was causing. Rick could see the water flowing in small streams down her back and disappearing over her succulent, round behind.

Letting his balls drop out of her mouth with a 'POP', she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her brown eyes locked with his as she placed both of her hands on his firm ass. She dared him to look away as she opened her mouth, taking him in without the assistance of her hands. She slowly worked him up and down in her mouth, running her tongue around the head whenever she pulled back.

Rick fought the urge to close his eyes but had to succumb when she went all the way down his shaft, nuzzling her nose in his hair and she somehow ghosted a bit of his balls with her tongue. Her throat closing around him pushed him over the edge. He pulled back and began to pump in and out of her mouth in earnest before exploding into her mouth.

"I LOVE YOU MICHONNE! GOD I LOVE YOU," he yelled as stream after stream of cum shot into her mouth. She greedily swallowed all that he gave her, making sure to lick his tip before letting him fall from her lips. When his aftershocks subsided he reached down, pulling her up his body before drawing her into an intense kiss. He could taste his seed in her mouth but it only served to make him want her more. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I have my emergency back up clothes in my truck," he asked her when their lips finally withdrew from each other. Michonne shook her head no and he smiled, giving her another quick kiss. "Then lets get out of here before we turn into a couple of prunes.

"Okay," Michonne said before giving him a peck on the nose.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michonne walked out of the bathroom and was greeted with the visual of Rick sitting up in her bed on his phone. He looked so sexy, his hair curly and still damp from their shower. ' _God I missed this sight. I could definitely get used to it again,'_ she mused as she stood in the doorway.

"You gonna stand there all night or you gonna join me?" he asked with a smirk, setting aside his phone before pulling back the covers beside him. "Took you long enough to brush your teeth."

"How long was I in there for?"

"Twenty minutes. During which I took the time to fold my clothes that you left all over the living room," he laughed as she came over and playfully punched in him the arm as she slid into the king bed beside him. "I also went down, got my bag and brushed my teeth. Oh! And I sent a text to both Shane asking him to pick up Carl on his way over here for brunch and one to Carl letting him know the new plan. All while you did your nightly dental hygiene regimen."

"What can I say? My aunt's a dentist," she shrugged laying down. "Where is Carl anyway? I hope you didn't leave him home alone in your mad rush to come take advantage of me."

"First of all, he's spending the night at Morgan's. I bribed him, Ron and Duane into helping Shane and I clean up by saying he could spend the night," he laughed as he turned off the bedside lamp. He laid down behind her, pulling her against his body as he wrapped his arms around her, the big spoon to her little one. " _And_ I didn't rush over here to take advantage of you. I came to tell you that I love you Michonne."

"Oh yeah. Well, we have a busy day tomorrow. Or today rather, with saying goodbye to Andrea and Shane, getting Andre's things over to your house and then going to Home Depot and picking out his room color. So...goodnight," she said kissing his arm and settling down.

"Goodnight Michonne," he said. Rick didn't know what to make of what was going on at the moment and it frustrated him. He'd repeatedly told Michonne that he loved her throughout the night; he said it before they had sex, while they had sex, after they had sex, in the shower. Yet not once had she so much as murmured her feelings on the situation. He knew she still held feelings for him and he was 90% sure that she loved him back. That she was still in love with him too but that 10% was bothering him. Or maybe it was her nonchalant attitude towards his words. Five minutes passed before he made his decision. Maybe now wasn't the best time to talk to her but he'd learned that there was no time like the present. "I came back to tell you I love you."

She didn't say anything for a while, making him think she might have fallen asleep and the conversation would have to wait. "I'm happy you came here tonight," she said quietly.

"I'm not talking about tonight 'Chonne. I'm talking about that day in Washington. The day you left." Michonne turned and looked over her shoulder at him, a million questions playing in her head. Rick reached over her and turned on the lamp to its dimmest setting. He took a deep breath before continuing. "You know how Lori called as I was leaving that day? Well, talking to her made me realize that I didn't want to make the same mistake with you by not talking to you. When you said that you loved me the night before, I decided to _show_ you instead of _tell_ you. That was my mistake and one I've always made. Not all actions speak louder than words. After what she said to you, I can't help but think that if I had just _told_ you that I loved you then you wouldn't have left. That you would have waited for me to get back or at least you would've called to ask me about what she claimed. I left you a few messages telling you that I loved you but you never answered."

Michonne turned back around, staring at the fancy wall paper in front of her. She hadn't said anything. She showed no emotion, not even making a sound as she laid there. Rick didn't know what she was thinking, if anything. Would she ask him to leave? Did she believe him? "Michonne?" he said.

"Why didn't you ever look for me? Why did you just let me go that day? Like I was nothing?" she whispered.

"I did look for you! After I read the note you left me I went up to my room cried, not knowing what had happened to make you leave without saying goodbye. To make you leave that note. By the time I pulled my head out of my ass and decided to go after you, I was too late. Your plane had already left bound for Paris. I tried calling but the next day but the phone was disconnected." Rick pulled his arm from under her and rolled over on to his back, gazing at the ceiling. "I tried to forget you but I couldn't. I waited the four months you said you would be in Paris then started volunteering to go on rides to the courthouse in Atlanta hoping to see you but you were never there. I waited for you a couple of days in the lobby of your office building." He stopped talking which caused Michonne to turn, propping herself on her elbow as she looked at him. Tears shone in Rick's eyes as he remembered, finally continuing his story in a voice slightly louder than a whisper. "Finally one day I saw you. It was about six months later and you were walking back in the building talking to a guy in army fatigues. You were wearing this pretty sky bleu dress and your hair was half up, half down. I was going to call out to you as you waited for the elevator but…but then he pulled you into a hug and kissed your head. When he did that, I knew I'd fucked up and missed my chance."

Michonne thought back to that day. He'd seen her when she'd come back from one her prenatal appointments and was extremely emotional, missing him while she carried their son. She began to tear up too at the memory. "That was one of my best friends, the guy Andre thought was his dad. His 'other daddy' as he likes to say. We'd just come from checking on him at a doctors appointment." She sighed closing her eyes to stop her tears from falling. "He was hugging me because I was missing you. That you weren't there and had no clue that you were even going to be a father again." Michonne gulped, blinking back tears as she too laid on her back. "We had found out that he had fingernails that day."

This time it was Rick who leaned on his elbow looking down at her as they both fought back their tears. One slipped down Michonne's cheek and he wiped it away. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you or our son that day but I promise to be there for everythang for now on. For both of you." He caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Look at me baby," he pleaded with her until she looked in his eyes. "I love you Michonne. I love our son and will never leave either of you. Ever again."

Leaning down, he gave her a kiss on one cheek, then the other before pressing his lips to hers. What was meant to be a comforting kiss soon became much more as ran his tongue across her lips begging once more for entrance which she allowed. The kiss intensified as he moved on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. He pulled away from her now swollen lips and started planting kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. He made his way down her body, taking the time to once again suck and fondle her breast as he continued towards his destination. Rick placed kisses along her taut flat belly, kissing each hip as he slid his body downward, spreading her legs further apart. He gave each inner thigh a kiss before gazing at her flower. The smell of her arousal permeated his nostrils, making his mouth water.

"I tasted you off my fingers earlier. I'm gonna taste you directly now 'Chonne," he said quietly as he licked his lips. Rick ran his tongue across her slit, catching the wetness that had began to leak from her. Licking up and down her swollen labia he groaned at her taste. "God Michonne! Your pussy is the best thing I've ever eaten. I could eat you out all night," he said before lowering his head to her again.

His tongue moved in and out of her hole as he fucked her with his tongue. Michonne's body began to rise as his tongue moved in and out of her before settling it against her clit. " Oh my god," she said in a low voice not wanting to distract him. She ran her fingers in his hair, holding his warm mouth against her pussy. Rick was relentless, moving his tongue in firm licks across her bundle, causing her to shudder. He inserted one finger and then another thrusting in and out in firm strokes as his tongue continued to work her over. Once he felt her began to tighten around his fingers, he crooked his digits in a come hither motion. He knew he hit her g-spot when her back arched off the bed. "God damn it Rick!" she cried, coming apart on his hand.

Rick removed his fingers once she came down but stayed where he was, sliding his hands up under her ass as he cleaned her up with his mouth. He grasped on to her thighs hold her legs open wide as he once again went to work on her clit, oscillating his tongue against it with quick flicks. Michonne's body began to tremble, softly at first increasing as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. She clutched at the sheet of the bed, before pulling a pillow against her face.

"Move the pilliow," he murmered against her, refusing to remove his mouth from her for too long. When she didn't listen he raised his mouth and spoke louder. "Move the pillow Michonne and look at me. Keep your eyes on mine the whole time," he commanded once they locked eyes. Rick once again lower his mouth against her, sucking her on her flower in a determined but gentle fashion. Not being able to look away made the sensation he was causing even more intense. Michonne began to feel the pull in her lower belly, her breathing becoming increasingly shallow. Rick felt her slim, strong legs shaking, fighting to close against the onslaught his mouth was providing; he held on more tightly refusing to let her body give in. As the feeling of Michonne's approaching release got closer, she fought not to close her eyes and keep staring into the seas blue eyes of Rick. He moved his hands from under her to on top before sliding his hands up, grabbing both of hers, the strength of his arms still holding her legs down and open. He moved his tongue against her bud as fast as he could until she shattered, squeezing his hands with all her might. " _OH GAWD! RIICCKK!"_ she yelled as her juices flooded his mouth, closing her eyes.

Rick's eyes snapped shut too as drank all that she gave him before he slowed his ministrations, bringing her down easily. Placing two lingering kisses against her inner thighs, he slid back up her body and kissed her, not bothering to wipe his mouth. Michonne was the best thing he'd ever ate and he wanted her to taste herself. "Do you taste how fantastic you are?" he asked her breathlessly, pulling away and looking at her. She nodded, pulling his face back down to kiss him again but he wouldn't allow it.

"I want to make love to you Michonne. Will you let me?" he whispered as he looked in her eyes once again as he settled over her, resting on his elbows.

"Yes," she muttered, brown orbs clouded with lust as she kissed him. Rick slid his cock into her hot, wet, waiting body, both gasping as filled her. "Baby I love you," he once again whispered against her lips but still Michonne refused to budge and say anything back.

He pulled back, leaving just the head of his cock in before plunging back inside her, causing Michonne to cry out. "You are so fucking tight 'Chonne. How are you so tight?" he groaned, bottoming out inside her. Their bodies rocked back and forth at slow pace as he thrust in and out of her. Though her legs were tired, she found the energy to wrap them around his waist, nudging him into her with the heels of her feet.

Rick lowered his himself off his elbows so that every part of their bodies were touching each other. He grabbed one of her hands, threading their fingers together. Bringing it to mouth, he placed kisses on each knuckles as he moved his hips in a circular motion with each thrust. She was so wet and incredibly tight!

"Baby you feels so good. I missed this feeling. Having you inside me," she moaned. She placed light kisses down his neck, threading her fingers of her free hand through the curls at the back of his head. "I love feeling you inside me."

With their bodies pressed against each other, every thrust of his hips provided stimulation to her clit, sending her closer to her peak. Michonne could feel every ridge and vein of his thick dick as it slid in and out of her slippery canal. It was an amazing feeling as she undulated her hips beneath him, matching him thrust for thrust.

When her walls began to squeeze around him, Rick knew she was closing in on another orgasm. A minor shift of his hips made Michonne cry out, her back rearing off the bed and he knew he'd once again found her g-spot. He grabbed her ass and began to piston into her with determined strokes, making sure to hit the same spot with each penetration. "Rick, I'm cumming!" she yelled as she clamped down on his cock, drenching him with her essence one again.

Rick was happy that he'd already came twice earlier because otherwise he wouldn't have been able to hold back. He was determined not to cum until Michonne told him that she loved him. If that meant making love to her all night, he was fine with it. In fact, he could think of a million worse things than to buried inside Michonne all night.

He kissed her, slowly breaking the halo her legs had formed around him. Once he'd removed her legs from his waist, he rolled them over, careful not to slip out of her as he settled on his back. Rick rubbed his hands up and down her smooth back and legs. "Ride me baby. I want you to ride my dick Michonne," he breathed out.

She sat up, placing her hands on either side of his head and began to rock on top of him smoothly, moving her hips in slow, sensual circles. He felt so big, so thick, and so deep in this position, as she slid up and down his dick, causing her to cry out. Rick's hands moved all over her body, running up and down her lean stomach, over her plump breast, massaging them as he ran his thumbs over her stiff nipples while she rode him. She was so beautiful, sitting atop his body with her dreads falling over her shoulder her eyes closed with euphoria. Opening her eyes, she grabbed on of his hands and placed a finger in between her heart shaped lips. She sucked the digit, running her tongue around it the same way she'd sucked his dick in the shower earlier.

"Michonne, Michonne, Michonne," he whimpered, pressing his head back against the pillow. " I love you. _I love you!_ Never leave me again." He took his hand back, placed both of them on her waist and began lifting her up and down his rigid cock, her ass slapping against his muscular thighs. "I need my son. Andre needs me, his father. He needs his brother. Carl needs his little brother. And I need you baby. _I need_ to have you with me Michonne. _Always._ Say you'll stay. Say we'll be a family."

Michonne closed her eyes again but didn't say anything, her mind and body competing for dominance against Rick's onslaught. She couldn't think about anything but the pleasure he was causing within her body. It was incredible and mind blowing.

Not receiving any type of answer, Rick decided to push her even further, hoping he could continue to hold out until she relented. On his next thrust, he locked himself in the upright position as he continued to lift her up and down, impaling her with his cock. "OH FUCK! RICK! RIICCKK!" she cried out, her pussy beginning to spasm once again.

"Say it Michonne! Tell me you'll stay," he gritted out between his teeth, trying to hold back his ever approaching climax.

"I'll stay! I'll stay!"

"Why? Tell me why Michonne."

She tried to organize her thoughts but pain and pleasure was becoming too much. "Because Andre deserves to have his father and brother with him. So does Carl. And you deserve to be with both of your sons," she panted out.

"Is that it baby? That's the only reason why you'll stay?" he prodded her. It was getting harder to talk as he moved her faster and harder on him with determination, her vagina strangling his penis. "Tell me. Say it Michonne! Why are you going to stay with me?"

" _BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU RICK!"_ she shrieked as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and she threw her head back. "I never stopped loving you!"

Hearing Michonne declare her love for him as she once again soaked his cock with her creamy cum allowed Rick to finally give in and submit to own his release. Slamming her down on him, Rick met her with a mighty thrust, and came hard inside her, his abs contracting with the sheer force of his orgasm. " _Michonne! God I love you too baby!"_ he roared, his nails digging into her waist and legs as he held her tightly against him, her body sucking the seed from his tired cock.

Exhausted, Michonne's hot, sweat soaked body fell against his as they both struggled to find their breath. Rick clutched her to him, neither of them bothered by the heat and moisture making them stick together. Rather they both finally felt at ease having admitted what they had been so scared to for so long.

"Did you mean it?" he asked her quietly as he rubbed her back. She raised her head, peering at him through her dreads. "Did you mean what you said or did you say it to make me shut up?"

"I meant it with all my heart. I love you Rick Grimes. With all my heart, body, and soul. And we will be a family. We already are."

He brushed her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "I love you so much Michonne Anthony. I have since I laid eyes on you in that bar." He lifted his head for a kiss, meeting her halfway, finally removing himself from her body. They separated from their kiss and she slid off him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We're pretty messy again. You think we need another shower?" she asked after a few minutes with a chuckle, rubbing her hand across his chest.

He laughed back. "Nah. Everythang feels perfect to me," he said placing another soft kiss to her forehead and pulling her closer against him.

She snuggled into him, letting out a small yawn. "It feels perfect to me too," she said as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Well...they finally did it! Multiple times too. I must admit that I've had this chapter written for quite awhile. I hope it is enjoyed by everyone as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **To RBGzMom, Rick finally admitted that he looked for her, going to Atlanta multiple times trying to see her.**

 **Special shout out to Zeejack for once again reading the beginning of the chapter for me. I hope the ending was enjoyed!**

 **Once again please free to comment, criticize and PM. As you all know by now, I do answer back!**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **Vegaslover :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I wanted to say thank you once again to everyone that liked, PM'd and commented on the last chapter. Your thoughts mean a lot to me as I take my OTP on this journey. I never knew that so many people would feel the need to take up smoking after reading it! Lol.**

 **Anyway, back to the story. Once again, there is a bit of smut at the beginning, so if that's not your thing, you can skip down and enjoy the rest of the chapter. And now, on with the show!**

 **Chapter 28**

 _Anytime you need a friend, I will be here_

 _You'll never be alone again, so don't you fear_

 _Even if you're miles away, I'm by your side_

 _So don't you ever be lonely, love will make it alright_

Michonne ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone from the night stand, wiping the mouthwash from her chin with the sleeve of her robe.

"What's up Andrea?" she said quietly sitting down on the bed and looking over her shoulder. Rick was still passed out and she didn't want to wake him up.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering what time you were coming to pick up Dre," her best friend replied.

Michonne looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. "Is he up already? It's not even 8."

"Nope, he's still asleep and snoring just like his mother does. I was just wondering when I should have him ready for brunch and by him I mean me."

"I would say around 10:30 or 11. I don't know what time Rick told Carl and Shane to be ready by." Michonne kept her words vague as to not alert her friend that Rick had spent the night fucking her into next week and was currently still there. She would tell Andrea, just not so early in the morning. Her head couldn't handle it.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Well find out and let me know."

"I will. You're up early. Why?" Michonne questioned as she felt the bed shift and a strong arm wrap around her waist. Soft lips began placing delicate kisses along her neck and shoulders. She tilted her head to the side, allowing the culprit easier access.

"No reason. I was in the bathroom and realized we hadn't settled on a time to meet up or whether I should just bring Dre back after he gets up and dressed."

"No don't do that," Michonne said a little too quickly. She noticed and tried to recover. "Rick wants to be there with me when I pick him up. You know first time and all."

"Hmmm. Whatever you say Meesch."

"Look, I'll find out from him and let you know," she breathed out trying to suppress the moan that was building up in her throat. Rick had successfully untied her robe and was massaging her breast as he moved his soft lips down her neck. "We'll be over once he comes. Okay?"

Michonne didn't wait for a response before pushing the end call button and turning her head to capture Rick's mouth in a kiss. "I was trying to talk to her about today. Way to distract me."

"I wasn't tryin' to distract you 'Chonne. Finding out what time we need to meet up is important," Rick drawled as he pulled her arms from the robe before guiding her to lay down, kissing her silky, ebony shoulders as he did so. She had forgotten how strong his southern accent was in the mornings. "But you were wrong about one part." He stopped and looked at her, a question in her eyes. "We'll pick up Dre right after we _both_ cum."

"You're horrible!" she laughed at his play on words before meeting his lips in a tantalizing kiss, wiping all thoughts of brunch from both of their minds as he covered her body with his own. "Mmmm," she moaned, one hand sliding across Rick's muscular back while the other ran through the curls at the base of his neck, the weight of his strong, fit body pressing her into the mattress.

Rick maneuvered himself, sliding into Michonne's already dripping pussy easily and began moving his hips in a slow rhythmic fashion, the way he knew she loved. "Michonne, Michonne Michonne (kiss). You (kiss) feel (kiss) fucking incredible (kiss)," he said softly as he moved his kisses down her neck and across her shoulders as he rested on his forearms above her. "You're still so fucking tight. I love it."

Michonne pressed her head into the pillow as her body began to sing once again due to Rick's attentions. She was a little sore but she pushed through it because she knew that the pleasure outweighed the pain. After her declaration of love to Rick, she had fallen asleep only to be awoken a few hours later by "Rick Junior" pressed against the top of her butt as he nipped at her and caressed her breast, holding her close. "I need you 'Chonne," he had whispered, before lifting her leg and entering her from behind with a sigh. Rick had proceeded to fuck her into another two mind blowing orgasms before succumbing to his own and falling back into a deep slumber. She didn't know how much more her body could handle after going without for so long, but she'd be damned if she wouldn't give it the old college try!

"Rick! Your dick feels sooo good! So big and hard," Michonne purred as he continued his masterful stroke in and out of her.

"And it's yours baby. My dick is all yours. _Forever,"_ he moaned as he lowered his head, beginning to suck and kiss her soft, generous breast, gently biting her nipple before flicking it with his tongue. "Are these my breast 'Chonne?"

"Yes," she breathed out, her heart racing. "They're yours Rick."

His strong callused hand rubbed circles down her body, sending sparks across her already sensitive skin. Reaching her plump posterior he seized a handful. He let her nipple fall from his mouth with a 'pop'. "And is this my ass 'Chonne?" he questioned, his southern drawl low and rumbling against her chest.

"Mmmm it's yours," she whimpered, her hips meeting each of his thrust with her own, her hand clutching the sheets.

He wanted to feel more of her, so he lifted her leg high around his waist, allowing himself to go deeper. A slight rotation of his hips had him hitting his target, causing Michonne to arch off the bed and cry out. "God damn it Rick! You're so fucking deep! _So fucking deep!"_

"You like that baby? You like the way I make love to you? How I make your pussy feel?" he asked as he speed up his movements. His warm breath hitting the sides of her face and neck in puffs as he worked her.

"Yes! I love it! Please don't stop!" Michonne began to clamp around his dick which was now hard as granite and pounding in and out of her, constantly hitting her g-spot and causing her to see stars.

Rick held her silky, smooth leg in a tight grip as he pistoned back and forth, sweat falling from him on to the woman below him. "But it's not your pussy anymore, is it? Tell me who's it is? Who's pussy am I making love to Michonne?" he grunted out as he tried to keep his own orgasm at bay as Michonne's body vibrated around him like a tuning fork, making his balls tighten to an impossible degree.

"Oh god! OH GOD! OH GAWD!" Her vision was fading out. " _Motherfucker! Your dick is amazing!"_

"Who's is it Michonne!"

" _IT'S YOUR PUSSY RICK! IT'S YOURS FOREVER!"_ she bellowed, throwing her head back. Her vision whited out as she came harder than she ever had in her life and she scratched her nails down Rick's back.

"Damn right," he yelled as her vagina grasped his dick inside her, once again drowning it with her cum and causing him to release as well. She felt him swell then shoot load after load into her. Filling her once more.

"Oui! Remplis-moi!" she moan in French before guiding his lips to hers, sucking on his pink, pouty lower one. "J'adore. I love you Rick," she breathed as he lowered his sweaty head to her shoulder, letting their hearts return to their normal rates.

"I love you too Michonne," he breathed out as he nuzzled his nose into her neck where he kissed her before closing his eyes ready to go back to sleep.

"Um? Mr. Grimes? I hate to disturb you and all but I'm gonna need you to move so I can call Andrea back and you can text Shane and Carl," she chuckled. "We'll pick up Dre at 11? It's 8:30 now."

"Sure. That gives me an hour or so to sleep," he noted as he withdrew from her heated center.

"Why only an hour? We have at least an hour and a half, maybe even two since I know what I'm wearing."

"Cause 'Chonne, I plan on indulging in some more personal time with my new and favorite toy," he replied with a smirk, grinding against her when he saw the look of confusion on her face.

Michonne rolled her eyes and laughed, pushing him off of her. "Really Rick? We _just_ got finished making love! There is no way we have time to do it again and function on such little sleep."

"We'll see Michomne. We'll see," he said with a knowing smirk as he picked up his phone, texting Shane and Carl.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Knock knock knock_.

Michonne yawned loudly, covering her mouth with her hand as she and Rick waited for Andrea to open the door. If she was by alone she would have just used her key. However, since Rick was there, she didn't want to be rude to her best friend, even if their son was currently inside.

"You okay baby?" Rick asked, rubbing her back as they waited. She looked up at him with wide eyes, seeing a devilfish grin on his face. They had only been asleep for about an hour when Rick's alarm went off and he announced it was time to get up, carrying her to the shower. Once they were there, he'd proceeded to indulge in more personal time with "his new toy". Both Michonne's mind and body were tired after countless orgasms and very little sleep.

Before she could answer, the door opened and Andrea let them in. "Sup Meesch, Rick. Meesch, I need you to help me finished getting dressed. Andre, look who's here!"

"Daddy!" he exclaimed running into the room and being immediately picked up by his father. Today he was dressed in a tan Henley shirt and jeans matching his fathers look, minus the cowboy boots. On his feet were little tan Nikes. "Are you coming to eat with us? Where's Carl?"

'Wow! I feel like Loki right now. Totally forgotten for Thor," Michonne said with a laugh to Andrea.

"Carl's down stairs with Uncle Shane and if course I'm going to eat with you but aren't you going to say hello to your mommy?" Rick asked his little boy. Andre immediately signaled that he wanted to be held by his mother, who came over and took him from Rick's arms. He kissed her on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry mommy. I love you. I was just excited to see my daddy," he said looking at her with his big hazel-bleu eyes.

"It's okay Peanut. But you know how much I love your hugs and kisses first thing in the morning. It just hurt mommy a little."

"I love your hugs and kisses more," Andre said and they gave each other Eskimo kisses. "Can I have bunny pancakes today? I haven't had them in _ages_ and I'm _starving,"_ he said dramatically causing all the adults to laugh.

"Of course you can. Maybe Carl will like bunny pancakes today too," Michonne said sitting him down. "Grab your hat and then you can go downstairs with daddy and look at your fish while I help Aunt Andy finish getting ready okay?"

"Okay mommy," he said running in the bedroom to grab his KCPD hat with Andrea trailing behind him. "Aunt Andy where's my hat?"

"We'll be down soon okay? No more than ten minutes," Michonnes said to Rick. He pulled her to him, giving her a peck on the lips.

"You better be. I worked up quite an appetite this between last night and this morning," he said with a smirk. She pushed him away with pretend anger just as her son and best friend walked back in the room. "You ready to go Deputy?" Andre nodded, grabbing his hand.

Andrea walked over and handed Rick Andre's bag that contained his emergency clothes, books and epi-pen. "Here's his bag. Tell Shane were coming soon."

"Sure I'll tell him. I'm sure 'Chonne will be coming soon too," he said with a wink as he and Andre left the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shane Walsh walked in the lobby with his nephew looking for Rick. He'd called him three times and all three calls had gone unanswered. "Why isn't your dad answering his phone?" he asked Carl.

"I don't know. He didn't answer my call either."

"Well, how in hell are we supposed to know where to meet up?" Shane said placing a call to Rick again.

"Calm down Uncle Shane. I bet they're by the fish pond that Andre loves," Carl said now leading the way. Rounding the corner he saw his father and brother pointing and feeding the fish. "See I told you. What's up dad? Hey there Dre," he said giving his little brother a high five.

"Hi Carl! We're feeding Marie and her family. Do you think Marie would like bunny pancakes?" Andre asked excitedly.

Carl laughed and rubbed his head. "Fish don't eat pancakes Dre. But I do so maybe I'll have some bunny pancakes too."

Shane looked at Rick, who was smiling at his boys, looking more relaxed than Shane had seen him in years. "Thanks for picking up Carl. Your breakfast is on me today."

"It was no problem brother. Why couldn't you bring him?"

"Well, I, ugh, came over early to talk to 'Chonne and iron out some issues," he said avoiding his partners eyes.

Shane raised his eyebrows skeptically. Judging by Rick's previously relaxed demeanor, Shane would bet his life savings that there had been more than 'talking' going on in Michonne's penthouse last night. He decided to drop the subject for the time being. "Why aren't you answering your phone? Both Carl and I tried calling you."

Rick reached in down, patting all his pockets. "Damn it. I must have left upstairs at Michonne's."

"Really? It was you leaving your phone at Michonne's that got you in this situation to begin with! Haven't you learned your damn lesson?"

"Shut up Shane. I can guarantee that no females are going to be calling my phone now _except_ for Michonne or my mother. Now can you please watch the boys while I go and get it?" he said running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Shane could tell that he was ruining his friends good mood. "I'm sorry Rick. I was just joking with you. Listen, I'll go upstairs and get your phone. I'll be back soon and you can have fun with your sons, okay?"

"Thanks Shane. It should be on the nightstand in Dre's room," Rick said handing over the swipe card.

"No problem buddy. I'll be back before you know it." And with that Shane started towards the elevator.

 _A few minutes later_

Shane had just found Rick's phone in Andre's room when he heard the door to the penthouse open.

"I can't believe you changed your entire outfit and now need to borrow my shoes. I told Rick we wouldn't take that long," he heard Michonne say as the friends walked to the master bedroom."

"We all know Rick would wait until the end of time for you. Besides I just want to try on two pairs. Maybe three," Andrea replied.

" _Drea!_ " Michonne moaned out and Shane heard a sound as if someone had fallen on the bed. "I just want this day to be over. No offense to you but I'm just so tired," her voice muffled from the comforter.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Andrea asked a little bit too innocently but the exhausted Michonne didn't notice.

"Something like that. Did you decide on a shoe yet," Michonne asked and Shane could tell that she was uncomfortable with the subject, same as Rick had been downstairs. Something _had_ gone down with the two of them last night and he was determined to find out what.

"What does _something like that_ even mean Meesch? And I want the truth!"

Michonne sighed before she started talking. "I'm tired because Rick came over last night to confess his true feelings for me."

"What are his true feelings for you?"

"He told me that he loved me. That he's never stopped loving me and even came to Atlanta looking for me. And… and I told him the same thing. We decided that we were going to try and be a family. For the kids and for us."

"That's wonderful! I told you he loved you! Anything else?"

"He…he then proceeded to fuck me in every room of this suite with the exception of Andre's room."

Shane heard Andrea squeal and jump on the bed. "I knew it. You finally got some of that Rick Grimes dick! It's about time! Girl how was it? It must have been pretty great of you're so tired."

"Andrea I can't breath! Get off of me!" Michonne yelped.

"Not unless you tell me!"

"Okay I swear!" Shane heard the mattress shift again as the friends moved around. "Well… he was… there are no words."

"Listen here Michonne Anthony! I have watched you moon over this guy for years. 'Rick Grimes and his fantastic stroke and tongue game'. There are no words? You better find some words and I don't care if you have to make them up!"

Shane almost laughed out loud, covering his mouth with his hand as he continued to ease drop. He loved the fire and spunk that Andrea possessed. It was so hot!

"If you're going to be that way about it, how can I phrase this?" Michonne pondered. "Remember how we used to listen to music before we would go out and laugh about the lyrics? How we laughed about the phrase 'beat it up' and wondered because no guy had ever even come close to making us feel that way? Well after last night, I now know what the phrase means."

Andrea gasped. "Michonne! Get fuck outta here!"

"Drea I'm not joking! That line by 2Chainz on 'Mercy?' Where he says ' _beat it up like Rampage'?_ Yeah! Rick Grimes officially murdered my pussy last night _and_ this morning. I've never cum so much or so hard in my life!"

"But you said he was fantastic when you guys met in Washington. He's gotten better?"

"I don't know if Shane was lying about how many people he was been with since me or if he just watches a lot of porn now, but he has gotten better. And _bigger_! How is that possible?"

Andrea thought for a minute. "Well, you did say he's buffed up some right? There is that theory about guys and leg work outs. Maybe it's true? That or your chocha's gotten smaller," she said laughing.

Michonne laughed too. "Even though I do my kegels multiple times a day, I still had a baby so I don't think that's it. BTW my mouth hasn't gotten smaller and that says he's bigger too of you get my drift. I swear Drea, the last time we did it this morning I thought I saw God."

"Damn! Sounds like a total keeper! At least your vagina thinks so." Shane could tell that they were hugging. "I'm so happy for you Meesch! And I do want _more_ details but let's get this show on the road. Listening to your sexcapades made me hungry. Now where are those shoes?"

Shane took the opportunity to sneak out of the suite and on to the elevator. So his friend had finally gotten what he'd been dreaming of for almost five years: confirmation of Michonne's love for him. No wonder he was so happy. That and the fact that he'd had incredible sex all night and into the morning. Shane couldn't wait to talk to him about it!

Strolling back to where he left his best friend he saw Rick sitting at a table, drinking coffee and watching Carl and Andre play. "What took you so long? It wasn't in Andre's room?" Rick asked as Shane sat down next to him before handing him back his phone.

"I just got a little distracted that's all. So what did you say you were doin' last night that you couldn't bring Carl today?"

"Really? This again Shane?"

Shane leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "I was just wonderin' if you had an alibi for this 187 I plan on arresting you for."

"A 187? I told you I was with Michonne. What are you talking about?" Rick said looking confused as ever.

"I'm talking about the fact that I need to handcuff your ass and take you down to the station because evidently you murdered Michonne's pussy last night!" Shane crowed as he watched Rick's face turn beet red. "Why're you holdin' back man? We're supposed to be best friends!"

"How do you know we had sex?" Rick whispered, looking at his sons who weren't paying the adults any attention.

"Besides you bein' more relaxed than I've seen you in years? When I went to get your phone Andrea and Michonne came in. Michonne was complaining 'bout being tired and Andrea got it out of her. According to Michonne she saw god you were so good and she was wonderin' if you had really only been with one person since her. Either you've been paying more attention to my stories or I need to take some pointers from you now!"

"Michonne really said that?" Rick said with a sly grin taking over his face. Shane could tell that he was pleased with himself and it seemed rightfully so.

"She sure did. Also quoted some line 'bout you beatin' it up like Rampage. You know the MMA guy," he added seeing that his oldest friend didn't get the reference. Shane hit him on the back. "Boy you did the damn thing! Next time she's going to be speaking in tongues if you keep this up."

A slow blush rose to Rick's face causing Shane's eyes to go wide " No she didn't! Details _I want_ details!"

Before Rick could respond, Michonne and Andrea came into view looking like a pair of goddess. Andrea had on white skinny jeans and a flowing baby blue blouse with matching high heel shoes. Her blonde hair was styled in an elegant French braid down her back. Michonne had also changed into a yellow and white maxi dress with a spaghetti straps and a side split, allowing a glimpse of her impossibly long, toned leg as she walked. Once again, she'd decided to simply leave her dreads down but they were held from her face by a matching bright yellow head band. "Whoa," Shane heard Carl utter the same thoughts he was thinking and he was sure Rick was too.

"Sorry about the delay guys but someone needed to borrow shoes and a purse," Michonne said strolling up to Rick and embracing him. "Hey Shane and Carl."

"Whatever trick. You changed too," Andrea retorted before giving Shane wrapping her arms around Shane's waist. "Now who's hungry for some bunny pancakes and mimosas?"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

" Look Carl! I killed one of the pigs! Now it's bacon time!" Andre exclaimed, receiving a high five from his brother.

Carl was sitting at the table showing Andre how to play Angry Birds in Space and he couldn't remember a time recently that he'd been happier. The six of them were sitting on the patio, basking in the sun and waterfront view after a fantastic meal. His dad was sitting on the other side of Andre with his arm around Michonne's chair, his fingers tracing small patterns on her back as the adults laughed and talked. Every so often he would look up to catch Rick just staring at Michonne with a goofy smile on his face. He'd basically been walking around like that all day.

" _Grimes party of 6," Michonne said to the hostess as they stood at the podium waiting to be escorted to their table._

" _It's a beautiful day outside and we have one large table available. Would you like to sit there? It's a water view," the hostess asked. " Would you like to see the swans gorgeous?" she asked Andre who was once again in Rick's arms. The little boy nodded excitedly._

 _Rick laughed. "I guess we're sitting outside then ya'll," he said to his group as he followed their guide to their table, which had a nice cross breeze._

" _Well if it isn't my favorite little guy! Hey Andre, I haven't seen you in a week," the server exclaimed as she walked over to the table. "I'm sorry Ms. Anthony. Hello everyone. My name's Lacey and I'll be your server today," she said her cheeks red._

" _That's okay Lacey. I was hoping you would be working today since you took such great care of us the last time we were here. And don't worry, you're Andre's favorite too," Michonne reassured the young lady._

" _Well thank you! Looks like you made some friends since I last saw you Dre."_

" _These aren't my friends! They're my family. Well Carl is my best friend and big brother but this is my Aunt Andy, my Uncle Shane, my daddy and my mommy," Andre corrected._

Carl smiled to himself as the grin that had expanded over his father's face at Andre's introductions. He'd puffed out his chest even more when his coworker Leon came over after spotting them on his way back to his table.

" _Hey Shane. Rick," Leon nodded to the men who rose to shake his hand. "How are you doing this fine Sunday?"_

" _Good, good. Leon you know Carl and Shane of course but this is my girlfriend Michonne, her best friend Andrea and my son Andre."_

" _Nice to meet you ladies. Your son you said? No way this handsome little devil can possibly be yours," Leon joked punching him in the shoulder. "Just kidding. When are you coming back to work? We all miss you."_

" _In a couple weeks. I took some time off to hang with my boys."_

" _Well pardon my interruption while I let you get back to your meal. Again it was nice to meet you Michonne, Andrea and Andre."_

It had been that way all afternoon; it seemed like everyone in town wanted to stop by their table to see one of Kings County's most popular residents, that they'd heard was taking a personal leave of absence. The word had spread about Andre, who seemed to captivate anyone he came in contact with, the KCPD hat he always wore adding to their fascination with him. The addition of the beautiful, classy and exotic Michonne plus her equally stunning best friend who it seemed had captured Shane's attention made Carl's new and extended family the hot topic of conversation.

Carl was enjoying the fact that his once sad and sullen father was now radiating immense happiness. If anyone deserved to be happy it was his dad who had been alone, besides him, for so long. He didn't have to worry about that anymore because Andre would at least be spending the weekends at their house. In fact they were going shopping to decorate his room today after they ate. However with Rick now introducing Michonne as his girlfriend, Carl wondered if not only Andre but also Michonne would be spending the weekends in Kings County.

' _Maybe they'll move in for good,'_ Carl thought to himself. The thought made him giddy in fact. ' _Dad being happy with Michonne, Andre and me would make mom so mad.'_ While Carl loved his mother he was still felt she deserved to suffer at least a little bit, the way she'd caused his dad to.

"Okay. Who's ready to go shopping so that we can decorate their new room?" Rick said standing up.

" I am daddy! I am! I want an X-men room!" Andre said jumping up and down.

"If it's okay with your mother you can have whatever you want, Deputy," he said swinging the boy up against his hip once again causing Michonne to roll her eyes.

"Rick. We've talked about this. He _can_ walk you know. He's been doing it for years."

"I _know_ he can Michonne but this is all new to me okay. I didn't get to carry him around when he was a baby."

"My other daddy carried me when I was a baby. Him and Pop Pop and Maman, and Mi…" Andre interjected.

"That's enough Peanut. I was talking to your daddy. What did I tell you about interrupting grown peoples conversation?" Michonne asked him as she stood in front if Rick.

"Never interrupt and don't speak unless spoken to," Andre murmured looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry daddy."

"Don't make me have to tell you again young man or else you get a time out," Michonne looked at Rick who's face had dropped the smile and was clearly annoyed. "You're right Rick. He's your son too. Carry him as much as you want."

Rick just nodded, walking out of the restaurant and towards their ride, Andre in his arms. Carl had watched the whole interaction as it happened. He could tell that his father was clearly upset and he knew it had to do with Andre mentioning his 'other daddy' a concept Carl really didn't understand either.

Andrea came up and rubbed Michonne's back before Shane pulled her into a hug. "Just tell him and he'll understand. Right now Rick's in the dark and still hurting," he said releasing her.

"Are you sure? I can't hurt him again. I love him too much."

"He's my best friend and brother Michonne. I know him better than anybody and he knows me. He'll understand. I promise. Rick not knowing why his kid calls some other man daddy _is_ hurting him," Shane said handing her a tissue. Michonne nodded and they walked out to the parking lot where Rick had already buckled Andre in and turned on the air.

"We'll met you at the store, go ahead," Rick said to Shane and Andrea as they climbed in his truck. "Carl get in the car with your brother while I talk to Michonne."

Carl nodded and slid into his seat in the cool car. Andre was back to trying to play Angry Birds on the tablet, oblivious to anything else. Carl reached up front and turned the down the air, cracking the window so that he could hear what his dad and Michonne were talking about.

"Rick I'm sorry. Andre's your child too and it's my fault that you missed out all that time with him," she said putting her hand on his chest. "You did a wonderful job raising Carl. You're allowed to do whatever you want and give him whatever you want. As long as its not too much sugar or strawberries. Definitely no strawberries." Carl could tell she was trying to lighten the mood, a small smile on her face even as tears glistened in her eyes.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed before pulling Michonne to him and pressing her against him. "We've been over this 'Chonne. It's all our fault not just yours. We just need to talk later. Can we do that?" Michonne nodded and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Michonne. You, Andre and Carl are my life."

"I love you too Rick. You and our family," she gave him a soft peck on the lips before letting go and walking to the get in the passenger side of her car, allowing Rick to drive the Mercedes.

' _That was deep. Deep but good,_ " Carl thought to himself as he let out a breath, remembering how his mom and dads arguments used to go. His dad actually _wanted_ to talk about the problem with Michonne and she wasn't yelling at him. Yeah, this relationship was much better for his dad.

"So Carl, you're allowed to get whatever you need to update your room as well," Michonne called to him from the front as they drove towards the Lowes, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, it's not fair that Andre gets a whole new room and you get nothing. I'm not saying go crazy or anything, but I'm sure here's _something_ you want to change about your room. All teenagers do," she said matter of factly.

"Thanks Michonne. I'll think about it now." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. ' _Yeah,'_ he though. _'Today is a great day.'_

 _Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz._

Carl looked down at his phone and saw he had an email. Opening up he read it, before reading it again. "Hey dad? When is the last time you check your email?"

"Not for a few days. Why Carl?" Rick replied glancing at him in the rear view mirror.

"Well…I just got an email from Gammy. She said that their cruise is docking early and they need you to pick them up at the airport on Tuesday."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Later that night back at the Grimes house_

Rick walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He was parched after reading Andre no less than four bedtime stories. After the second one, Michonne had left saying that Andre was smarter than he looked and was working Rick. However Rick didn't care if he was being "worked" or not; it had been so long since he'd read bedtime stories to a child and he loved it.

"Michonne?" he called walking into his bedroom only to find it empty . He checked the guest bedroom and bath but she wasn't there either. He was about to go check upstairs when he heard voices coming from the back patio.

"Thanks for helping me pick out stuff to update my room Michonne. Changing the furniture around will give me more space for my new desk and computer," Carl was telling her. "I also like your idea for the paint colors."

"Well you know, sometimes all you need is a woman's touch," she said smiling as they leaned on the railing and looked out at the backyard, listening to the crickets. "I wish I could help you guys paint tomorrow but someone needs to pay for my comic book collection!"

"You're by far the coolest person my dad's ever dated. Not that it's been that many others," he quickly added.

"Thanks, I think," she laughed out. Michonne turned and looked at her boyfriend's older son. "I haven't really had the chance to talk to you alone Carl. How are you feeling about all this? I mean, you now have a little brother and his comic book loving, lawyer mom staying at your house. I imagine it's a lot for you to deal with in such a short amount of time. It's been a lot of _me_ and I'm an adult."

"I always wanted a little brother. Now I have one plus I missed the smelly diaper part," he joked before turning serious. Carl was silent for a moment as if trying to find the right words. "I love having Andre around. It's crazy because from the moment I saw him, I felt drawn to him and when I saw him alone I knew I had to help him. I mean, I would've helped any kid but…there was just this familiar feeling I got when I looked at him. Dad said that Uncle Shane believes it was fate."

"Fate huh? The way things have happened certainly makes me a bigger believer in fate than I was before."

"If it wasn't for my stupid mom then we would have met years ago! If it wasn't for her, dad would've known about Dre from the get go and you guys wouldn't argue about how much he carries him around or his 'other daddy'."

"Carl, it' not fair to blame just your mom…"

"Don't tell me what's not fair or who I should blame!" Rick looked at his son, still hidden by the darkness of the living room and saw that Carl's normally fair skin was red in anger. "I blame a lot of people. I blame my mom for being a twisted bitch that's evil enough to even think up what she did and for not wanting my dad to be happy even though that's all he ever wanted for us. He worked so much so that we could go on our vacations and have all the latest stuff both my mom and I asked for. I blame you for listening to her not once but twice. If you fell in love with my dad that week, how could you even think he was that type of person to do the things she said? I blame my dad for never talking, not just to my mom or you but to anyone! If he'd learned from what happened with my mom, then he would've said what he needed to then and you wouldn't have left Washington without saying good bye. But the person I blame the most is myself. If I hadn't asked for so much then dad could've worked less. If I wasn't so greedy then my mom couldn't have bribed me to stay quiet with her secrets." Tears fell down Carl's face as he leaned against the rail with eyes closed, arms crossed as if he were try to hold himself together. "I'm just as much to blame as you guys," he whispered.

Michonne walked over, putting her hands on the young boys shoulders. " Carl? Carl open your eyes and look at me," she said softly. Carl slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. " Don't you _ever_ blame yourself for this mess! You were just an innocent little boy that had his trust violated by one of the people he was supposed to trust the most in this world. You're allowed to ask for things! Your dad didn't work just to give you things. He worked to make you _happy._ You see how he is with Andre. He could've just had back surgery and he would still try and pick him up because Andre loves being carried around. All most parents want is for their kids to be healthy and happy. Your dad's love for you is one of the reasons that I fell in love with him and one of the reasons I left. " She pulled Carl into a hug, wrapping her strong arms around him. " _All_ of us adults are to blame, some more than others but _you_ have nothing to blame yourself for! I never want to hear you say anything like that ever again. And Andre's little so I'm going to be around for a long time. At least until you're 30," she said with a small chuckle trying to bring lightness to the situation.

Carl pulled away, a laugh coming from his lips as he wiped his face. "Well that's only like 15 years away so I hope you plan on being around for way longer than that. I like you Michonne. I can't remember the last time my dad was this happy and it's not just because of Andre. It's because of you too. He really loves you and I can tell you love him back. We can really be the family that Andre deserves."

"I like you too Carl. But Andre's not the only one that deserves this family kiddo. You and your father both deserve this family too."

"You were so cool until you just got sappy on me. Ugh," Carl bent over pretending to throw up.

"Oh really? I'm sappy but you were the one that started crying during '28 Days Later' the other night, " Michonne retorted, one eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't crying! Dust from the table got in my eye. Dad needs to clean more."

"Yeah right. I happen to know your dad cleaned the living room table the night before because he split water on it. Try again my friend."

Rick looked on with a smile as his girlfriend and son joked back and forth. He'd thought that he couldn't possibly love either of them more than he already did but once again he was proven wrong. Both of them had huge hearts and compassion even though they had every right to be cold and evil. Despite everything that happened, the two had already began to form a connection that he knew was only going to grow.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rick walked out of his bathroom, towel still draped low around his waist and sat on the bed. His phone had rang while he watched Carl and Michonne banter back and forth on the patio, James Taylor alerting him that it was Shane. They'd talked for about an hour, which was quite a long time for them but Shane had wanted to gush about Andrea's condo in downtown Atlanta which, according to her 'didn't hold a candle to Michonne's'. He was about to go looking for the dreaded beauty when she walked through the door, sweat glistening on her skin.

"Where have you been?" he questioned as he looked at her removing her soaked shirt.

"I came by but saw you on the phone and didn't want to disturb you. I haven't taken a good run in a while so I decided to take one tonight. Gonna go take a shower now," she said walking over and giving him a peck on the lips before going to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Hearing the water turn on, he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the headboard. Today had once again become a roller-coaster of emotions for him but the over all feeling was one of contentment. Rick hoped it would continue as he prepared to have another much needed conversation with Michonne.

Every time Andre mentioned his 'other daddy' it was like a knife to Rick's stomach. He knew that his son had just learned that he was his father and when he got older it would stop. However that didn't make it any easier to deal with. Shane had assured him that this was a minor stepping stone that he and Michonne would have to navigate together. Andrea had told Shane about the circumstances surrounding Michonne's relationship with said man and that she planned to talk to him about it tonight.

He heard the shower turn off and then the sound of Michonne brushing her teeth. Knowing that would take at least five to ten minutes, he decided to send a text to Shane.

' _Michonne just got back from a run. Waiting for her to get out of the shower so we can talk.'_

' _Sounds good. She told Andrea that she was going to tell you tonight. Just make sure that you listen to her before you go flying off the handle. Not that there's any reason to but still.'_

' _I won't. I promise. Carl and I have to pick up my parents on Tuesday and I would like to be the one that informs them of all that's happened before they hear the wrong story from the Kings County grapevine'_

' _Well, you know I'm here if you need to talk. I'll try to hold off on giving Andrea the 187 treatment until I hear from you. Lmfao'_

' _Shut up Shane!'_

' _Love you too, Rick.'_

"Why are you still sitting in a damp towel," Michonne asked as she patted her dreads dry with a towel. Rick's mouth went dry as she stood there in a pair of black boy shorts and matching black tank top. A few stray drops of water rolled down her neck from her dreads. He was instantly hard. "Hello? Rick Grimes I'm talking to you," she waved her hand to get his attention, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh, I heard you. It's comfortable," he replied happy that he had a pillow covering his lap and trying to will his erection away. He really didn't want to have such an important conversation with half his blood pumping to the wrong head.

"I hope you know that if you expect me to sleep in here, then you're sleeping on that side. I'm sure it's damp. I don't do damp." She sat down rubbing lotion on her legs.

It took him everything in his power to not say what popped into his head or else there would be no talking that night and it was a conversation that had to happen. "I heard you and Carl on the patio earlier."

"You did? Why didn't you join us?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you two could stand to get to know each other a little bit. How'd it go?"

"Well, he has a lot of guilt which he has no right to. It's going to be hard to get to him to forgive Lori. I'm thinking some therapy needs to happen. For all of you. Maybe even me."

"Really? Therapy Michonne?"

"I don't mean that you all go in at once. I mean you each have your private sessions and then have one together. It really worked for Andrea and her family when they fell apart and even though Andrea was older than Carl, she was much more angry I think." Michonne put her hand on Rick's knee. "Carl's a great kid but so much anger at his age is a recipe for disaster. I don't want his anger plus his hormones to take him down the wrong path. Promise me you'll think about it at least."

He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth and brushing his lips against her knuckles. "No you're right. I see it as a cop all the time. I promise to think about it and talk it over with him."

"Carl brought up another point that I think we need to talk about. Andre's other daddy. I know it hurts you whenever he says it and I believe that he'll out grow it as he gets older and spends more time with you. But you deserve to know who he believed his father was and why." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get herself together.

"It's okay Michonne. Take all the time you need," Rick said softly, rubbing circles over her knuckles.

She nodded before lifting her head to look him in the eyes. He saw tears glistening in her honey brown orbs as she began to talk. "Andre believes that his father was Andrea's brother and my other best friend Daryl."

"What?" Rick was confused. He recalled Michonne mentioning the man often when they in Washington, almost as much as she'd mentioned Andrea. But she'd never implied they were more than just friends. "Why would he ever think that?"

"Because I married him Rick and because he has his last name. My parents and Andrea's parents, along with everyone in Atlanta thinks that. Only Andrea knows the truth."

" _You married him?"_ Rick stood up from the bed in disbelief, his erection totally gone by now and his anger rising. "How could you _marry_ him Michonne?"

"Rick, please sit down and try to be calm. I'm trying to explain everything to you but I need you calm and be willing to hear me out."

Rick ran his hand over his face in frustration before joining her on the bed again. He'd told Shane that he would hear her out. "Go on. Continue your story."

"I told you I was in Paris for about 6 weeks when I started feeling extremely tired. I thought it was because I was still depressed over you and working so much so that I wouldn't have time to think about you. It wasn't until I couldn't walk past a boulangerie without getting nauseous that I figured what was up. I took a test, then went to the doctor and confirmed I was pregnant. First thing I did was call Andrea and Daryl to tell them what was going on. They knew all about us by that point, so I can't say they were shocked. I called my dad and told him that I needed to come home, but not the reason why. Two days before I was set to fly out, Daryl surprised me in Paris to accompany me home since I was having horrible morning sickness by this point. He'd taken an emergency leave from the army to come and get me. I should have realized his feelings then but I didn't." She took another deep breath and Rick could tell she was remembering.

"When I got home I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to tell my parents that I was pregnant when I wasn't dating anyone to their knowledge? So it was a surprise when Daryl took me out to dinner one night and proposed to me. He knew what type environment we'd both grown up in and even though it was the 21st century, we still came from the south and prominent Atlanta families. No matter how great a lawyer and person I was, I would still be looked down upon and so would my child. So he offered to marry me to save us from the embarrassment and shame that I was sure to face. He knew you were white and had bleu eyes just like him so he figured that it would be easy for people to believe that he was Andre's dad and it turns out he was right. No one ever doubted it, at least out loud to either of us, even though I think my parents had their doubts at times. However since Daryl was at the going away party that they had before I left for Washington, they figured it happened then. I asked him why he would risk his happiness for mine and he said…he said that he loved me. That he'd loved me since he first saw me and that my happiness plus the happiness of my child was all that mattered to him. That fake or not marrying me would make him the happiest person in the world. He'd even asked my father for his permission, which he willingly gave since he adored Daryl. So I made him the happiest man and agreed."

"He was the guy I saw you with in the lobby," Rick realized with a sad sigh. He understood how anyone could fall in love with Michonne and want to marry her. He was just upset it wasn't him first.

"Yeah he was. He raised Andre as his own but always urged me to tell you about him. I don't know why but he did. He also made sure to tell me that if you and I ever found our way back together that he would step aside because he knew my heart belonged to you and Andre deserved to be with his real father."

"What happened to him? Where's Daryl now Michonne? Did you divorce since you go by the last name "Anthony" again?"

Michonne stood up and walked to the window, staring out at the night sky. Rick followed and stood behind her. "Daryl was there pretty much from the moment Andre was born until he was about 13 months old. He was going to do one more tour for a year, maybe less if he could get away with it. He wanted to be there to see Andre grow up." She paused and Rick saw through her reflection in the glass that she was crying. "Daryl had been gone for about two months when I got the knock no one ever wants at my door. I knew something was wrong because he never went more than three days without emailing or seeing us on Skype and it had been a week at this point. He was dead," she said the last point in a whisper.

Rick felt his stomach drop. Having made those house calls before he knew the pain associated with them. Part of him felt like a jerk; he hadn't even entertained the thought of the man who'd help raise his son dying. He didn't know what to say. I'm sorry didn't even come close, so he just turned Michonne around hugging her tightly as she cried. He would never even get to say thank you to the man had filled in for him when he wasn't able to be there.

"So as Andre got older and I would show him pictures, Daryl was his daddy. Not to mention that Daryl and Andrea's parents believe that's their grandson. As he gets older, he looks less like Daryl and more like you but I think they want to believe it so that a piece of him lives on."

"Where do I come in? When did you start telling Andre that he had two daddies?"

"Daryl had written me a letter and given it to his lawyer. He knew that being a solider he could die anytime and wanted to make sure we knew his last wishes for each of us. He wrote a letter to every member of his family, including one to Andre that isn't to be opened by anyone but him when he's 18 years old. Anyway, in my letter he said that if I was reading it, he was clearly dead. It urged me to tell you about Andre and Andre about you when I felt the time was right. That wasting time was stupid. So I would tell Andre about you with his bedtime stories when I told him about Daryl. So there you go. Whenever anyone wonders why our son mentions his 'other daddy' you can tell them that he was a warrior and a friend that loved your son with all his heart. Tell them that"

Rick took her hand and led her over to his bed and after sitting down, pulled her into his lap. " 'Chonne I don't care what anyone says about you or Andre. You're _my_ family and _I_ wanted to know. I think Carl and my parents deserve the right to know but anyone else can fuck off."

"You're not mad then?" she asked peering up at him.

"Michonne we both made mistakes. Luckily for both of us, we've had an amazing supporting cast to help raise our kids and make them the great boys they are. I'm sad that he married you first. That he's the one that got to ask your father for your hand in marriage first. That your dad doesn't even know who I am. But most of all I'm sad that I'll never get to shake the hand of the man that cared and took care of you and my son when I couldn't."

"I love you Rick," Michonne said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding all of this."

"I love you too baby," he said before giving her a peck on the lips. The peck soon morphed into a deep sensuous kiss, their tongues caressing as he ran his hands over her body. He broke the kiss, his eyes clouded with a mixture of love and lust. "Before we start down the road that this seems to be headed, we still need to talk about my parents. And yours."

"Ugh. This is going to be _so_ much fun," Michonne said sarcastically, laying her head on his shoulder. "Well, you know Andre's birthday party is this weekend at my parents house and I feel you should meet each other before then. Do you want your parents to be there too?"

Rick nodded. "I do and I think once they find out about him they'd be upset if they weren't invited. I was thinking that Carl and I would pick up my parents from the airport on Tuesday and tell'em then. I feel it would be a little overwhelming to have you and Andre there. What do you think? Do you want to be there?"

Michonne shook her head vehemently. "God no! You really think I want to be there when you tell your parents that they have a half black almost four year old grandson that you fathered while separated from your evil ex-wife and that she's the reason why you never knew? I'll pass!"

"Well if you put it that way, then I'm gonna say that _I_ don't even want to be there," Rick said with a smile.

"But I do think we're on the same page because since Carl said they were coming home early, I've been thinking of taking Andre back with me to Atlanta to tell my parents on Tuesday as well. Then if everything goes as well as can be expected, we have both sets of parents come here for dinner on Wednesday and everyone can meet. That way if they disagree on something and feel they want to leave they can. Plus we can send the boys to play in the backyard while us adults talk, something we couldn't do at a restaurant "

"Sounds like a plan. By having dinner here, we won't have to worry about being interrupted by servers or other in town busy bodies. There will be no gossiping going on at other tables about us," He gave her another peck on the lips. "Plus my parents can see what a fantastic cook you are and how well you've taken care of everything around here. You're too smart 'Chonne."

"I'm a lawyer and a mom. It's my job to think about all the small details," she laughed as he kissed her neck.

"And you are damn good at being both," he murmured against her skin. "Now what were you saying earlier about sleeping in a damp spot?"

"I said that's your side mister," giving him a quick kiss again.

"Hmmm…how do you feel about sleeping in a wet spot then? It can be arranged," Rick answered with a devilish glint in his sea bleu eyes before he flipped her over on her back as she giggled. "One wet spot for Michonne Anthony coming right up!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So this was my longest chapter by far and I hope I provided answers to some of your questions. Some of you figured it out along the way as I have been dropping hints about Daryl throughout the story. Was anybody surprised?**

 **I wanted this chapter to include humor from my resident comic relief pair of Andrea and Shane. A tad bit of smut for Richonne since they are a new couple. But I also wanted to start establishing the relationship of Carchonne, plus how Carl is handling the situation. And of course the cuteness that is Andre Anthony Grimes of course. What did you think?**

 **Once again comment, criticize, and PM me because I will answer as all of you who have know by now.**

 **Thanks again to the wonderful Zeejack!**

 **Vegaslover**

 **P.S. Michonne's ring tone for Andrea is " Anytime You Need A Friend" by Mariah Carey. Rick's for Shane is "You've Got A Friend" by Janes Taylor.**

 **P.P.S. What Michonne said to Rick was " Yes. Fill me, I love you." in French. He DID have her speaking in tongues!**


	29. Chapter 29 Part One- The Families

**This chapter was longer but I decided to cut it in half and make it into two. Sorry it took so long to get out. Life kicked my ass for the last few months and even though I love Richonne, i was unable to write thing worth posting. Then when I was going to post earlier this week, my Word crashed and I lost EVERYTHING! I was crushed but also inspired so I re-wrote the chapter. Thank you to Zeejack for the inspiration. Also thank you to Zeejack, Foxissofoxy, and Siancore for helping me to deal with my melt down over losing everything. This chapter is specifically for Tumbler Resha-d. Also Trista 3, Toby is Fluffy Chan, Theycanstillgrow, RBGzMom, Mobettasway, and countless more thank you for your support.**

 **Chapter 29**

"Oh god Rick! You feel so fucking good! So fucking deep," Michonne gasped trying to keep her voice down. It was early Tuesday morning and she was currently bent over the cool granite vanity of the master bathroom, her eyes clouded over in pleasure. Rick rubbed her smooth, muscular back with a strong hand as he pumped into her from the back. He really had _tried_ to keep his hands to himself as Michonne had instructed him to do when he'd joined her in the shower. They both had a long and stressful day ahead of them that needed to get started. Today was they day they each told their respective parents about each other and Rick told his parents about Andre.

However all his restraint had fallen by the wayside when he exited the shower and saw her; Michonne had been wrapped in a towel, bending over the vanity to get a closer look in the mirror. The fluffy purple towel had risen to just below the swell of her ass, allowing the bottom of her cheeks to peek out as water ran down her neck, pooling in the space of her clavicle. He felt like a mouse with a hunk of glorious cheese in front of him and not being allowed to eat it. And Rick wanted his damn cheese! He'd come up behind her and began placing soft, sensual kisses along her neck as he rubbed a strong hand down her arms, then over her succulent behind before reaching the promised land between her legs. Rick's kisses and caress had already made Michonne nether regions slick but when he began massaging her folds with the pads of his fingers, her wetness soon coated her thighs. Within seconds the towel was on the floor and he was watching his long, thick cock move in and out of her slippery canal.

"God damn Michonne," he murmured, his southern twang more pronounced due to his desire. "I love watching you take my dick. I mean your dick." And he did enjoy it. Every time he withdrew from her depths his penis shined, her arousal coating his shaft. When he pushed back in her firm but plump derriere would jiggle against his pelvis and thighs. Watching this made him somehow harder, probably because he was excited that he could make her body feel and respond to him in such a way. Whatever it was, his need to come was building up with each stroke.

Rick held on to her hips as grinded into her, stilling his actions as he let her feel the weight of his length inside her. She was like a warm, steaming hot furnace around his dick. Michonne's body fit him like a glove, always had; it was as if they were made for each other and he truly believed that they were. He flexed inside her, causing her to moan at the sensation while taking her plump bottom lip between her teeth and biting down.

"You like that huh 'Chonne? Want me to do it again?" his voice was raspy as he pulled her to stand up straight, her back pressed against his chest. He lifted her right leg and placed it on the vanity, flexing his cock again before he slowly resumed his in and out motion. Rick squeezed and kneaded her breast with one hand while the fingers of his other hand fondled her clit causing her to flutter around him instantly. Her body rocked with his in tandem as each of their climaxes rapidly approached.

Their gaze locked in the mirror, both sets of pupils blown wide with desire, the visual of his hands working her body ratcheting up the intensity. "Fucking incredible," he growled against her ear before slipping the lobe into his mouth, tonguing, biting and sucking it with vigor.

"Oh god baby! Don't stop!" she panted, reaching back to thread her fingers through his hair as he planted a trail of steaming hot kisses down her neck with his juicy, pink lips. Her other hand grabbed his ass as they grinded and pumped against each other. Her breath faltered as his fingers increased their ministrations against her highly sensitive core, moving impossibly fast.

"You wanna cum sweetie?" he breathed out as he felt her growing tighter around him. He wasn't going to last much longer and he wanted to watch her fall apart because of him once more. Over the past few days watching Michonne climax had become one of the best parts of his day and he was eager for it to happen again. "Cum for me 'Chonne. I want to feel you come around my cock."

" Fuuuccckkk!" she cried out, her body sweaty and shaking as she came and he stilled his fingers on her bud, intensifying her climax. Rick removed his hand from Michonne's center, wrapping his arm tightly around her tiny waist as he pumped against her in earnest, her spasms pulling his release from him.

"Aaahhhhh, damn!" he huffed out in her ear as his seed shot out if him and into her awaiting womb. After a few more thrusts he stopped his hips and their lips met in a sloppy, intense kiss which lasted for a several minutes before they pulled apart breathless. Rick rested a sweaty head against her silky, sweat covered shoulder as their heart rates returned to normal and Michonne gingerly lowered her leg from its place on the counter.

He raised his head, a damp curl resting against his forehead as he stared into her obsidian eyes. Somehow he managed to pull her closer, his arms tightening around her scorching body that he was still buried inside. "I love you Michonne. More than anythang."

Michonne smiled as she brought her hand to his cheek. "I love you too Rick," she responded before they shared another tender kiss.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dad, how are you going to tell Gammy and Paw Paw about Andre?" Rick was pulled from his thoughts of Michonne and their morning session in the bathroom by Carl's question. They were at the terminal waiting for the eldest Grimes to make it through security after deplaning. Carl noticed the confused look on his father's face and continued. "I mean telling them about Michonne will be easy but Andre? How do you tell them without making Michonne look bad? Unless you tell them what mom did?

Rick was once again taken back at how mature his son was for his age. He and Michonne had _just_ had the very same conversation last night as they laid in bed. The fact that his teen-aged son was thinking about the situation and through adult eyes was insane to him. He once again marveled at how mature Carl was for his age. "Well Carl, I know what Michonne and I think is best, and that is to not mention what your mom did unless it's absolutely necessary. We both own our parts in keeping this family apart for so long. However, neither of us is going to hesitate to let the family know the truth if that's what's needed. I'm not going to turn your grandparents against your mother. They still have to deal with each other because of you but I'm not going to let them blame Michonne either. What do you think we should do?"

"I think that you guys have a good plan and that's what I would probably do. But…," Carl took a deep breath before continuing on. "But a big part of me thinks that she should pay for what she did to us. Keeping all of us apart and for so long. What's to stop her from doing it again?"

"I don't know son. But I think that you not wanting to see or talk to her is making her realize that she really did somethang wrong. So she's paying that way. If something happens with James then she'll think twice before using Judith the same way she used you. Vengeance isn't good Carl. That's how we ended up in this mess. Your mother was being vengeful against Michonne and told her lies that affected all of us. But we've overcome that by the grace of god. We're together _now._ We're a family, no matter how late or who approves. That's all that matters."

"What if they don't like Michonne dad?"

Rick put his hand on Carl's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "That's would be too bad for them Carl. I love Michonne. She's Andre's mother and even there were no Andre, I would still love her. Michonne and Andre aren't going anywhere ever again. We're a family forever okay?"

"Okay dad. It's cool," he said, a grin on his face before his father pulled him into a hug. Opening his eyes and looking over Rick's shoulder, he saw his grandparents get off the tram. " They're here dad!"

Rick turned and saw his parents walking towards them, wide smiles on both o f their faces. The eldest Grimes were a very attractive older couple. Richard Grimes Senior was a spry 68 years old with shocking white hair and sparkling bleu eyes that were replicas of his heirs. His wife of 46 years was every bit a southern lady but with a touch of sass. Dorothy Grimes, or Dori as she preferred to be called, was younger than her husband at the ripe age of 65, hence the reason for their cruise. They were celebrating her legally becoming a senior citizen even though she refused to be called such.

Carl ran to his grandmother who threw her arms around him immediately. "There's my favorite grandchild! Three weeks is too long away from you!"

"Gammy! Paw Paw! I missed you! How was your trip?" he exclaimed, still being held in her arms.

The eldest male Grimes stood there with a fake pout on his face. "It was great but what am I? Chopped liver over here? Come give your Paw Paw a hug!"

Carl finally let go and wrapped his arms around his grandfather, who hugged him tightly before releasing him. "I'm almost as tall as you now," the teen said with a laugh as Richard rubbed his head with affection.

"Rick you need to take this boy to get his hair cut! He's beginning to look like a girl! In fact, I know plenty of girls whose hair is shorter than his," the senior Grimes said as he pulled his son into a hug.

"I've told him dad but he keeps telling me he wants to keep his hair before it disappears like yours," Rick kidded. His father's hair had been rapidly disappearing for a few years and currently took on the shape of a horse shoe.

"You kid now but soon those brown curls will look just like this," Richard said clasping a hand on his son's shoulder before his mother embraced him in an enthusiastic embrace.

"Oh hush up you two! I missed my babies so there will be no more hair talk today. Carl looks adorable. I think the long hair makes those baby bleus of his pop," Dori retorted, her hazel eyes shining. Her own sholder length brown hair had steaks of grey in it which he called 'her knowledge stripes' and she wore them like a badge of honor. "Besides Richard I remember your father demanding that you get a hair cut and your refusing to. You too Rick! So you pay them no attention Carl and do what you please with your hair."

"Thanks Gammy," he said as they walked down to baggage claim. "Are you guys hungry because I'm starving."

"We sure are. The food on the ship and ports were incredible but I could use some good ol' fashioned southern cooking. Let's stop by the café on our way home," Dori said as they scanned the carousel for the bags. "Then we can show you some of the pictures from the islands. Rick I met quite a few beautiful, single women that I just had to show your picture to. You need to find a nice girl to settle down with so I can have more grand babies! I don't want Carl growing up an only child like you." Rick being an only child weighed heavily on his parents. They had tried from the moment they were married to have children. They had no problem with the conception but Dori was unable to carry them for long, resulting in several heartbreaking miscarriages over six years. In the seventh year when they had given up on having a child of their own, she'd had Rick. They called him their miracle baby and treated him as such. Carl by extension was the ever spoiled grandchild and they were constantly asking for more not wanting him to grow up alone as Rick had.

"I have Judith Gammy so I'm not an only child," Carl said as he exchanged a glance with his father who'd gone silent. The look went unnoticed by his grandparents who were looking for their baggage. " Besides, if Dad has more kids then I'll have to share you," he said with the same fake pout Richard had previously wore, trying to ease the tension radiating off his father before the older pair noticed.

"You know I love your sister but I meant another _Grimes_ sibling. And don't worry Carl, you'll always be Gammy's favorite grand baby."

"There are your bags mom," Rick interrupted, pushing his way to grab the two suitcases. He turned and started walking towards the parking garage eager to change the conversation. "Now lets go eat."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Meanwhile in a black range rover in Buckhead**

 _Michonne walked out of the house and turned on the air in the black Range Rover so it would be cool enough for Andre. It was a sweltering Georgian summers day and the last thing Michonne would do is put her toddler in a hot car. Shane had driven the luxury SUV back from Atlanta earlier that day for her and dropped it off while Michonne was at the office. She worked a half day before returning to pick up Andre and then driving to Atlanta. Michonne checked to make sure that the car seat was securely locked into place before she adjusted the mirrors from where Shane had moved them._

 _"Michonne this car is so awesome and I thought the Mercedes was cool," exclaimed Carl as he walked towards the SUV with Andre's diaper bag in tow. He looked inside the fully loaded vehicle his eyes taking in the navigation panel with the large LED screen, the dark tinted windows and the television screens that graced every headrest. "Will you teach me how to drive in this?"_

 _"Sure I will if it's okay with your dad. You don't want him to teach you?" she asked leaning in the open door._

 _"Really? My dad? He drives like an old lady. My gammy drives faster than him," he scoffed, rolling his eyes but laughing at the same time. Michonne laughed too as she watched Carl place the diaper bag in the passenger side seat._

 _"What are you two over here chuckling about?" Rick questioned as he walked out of the house, Andre planted firmly on his hip. Once again father and son were dressed alike; Rick wore black jeans and a denim button down shirt while Andre wore the same shirt but black denim shorts instead of pants. He loved branding the little boy as his son in anyway he could, clothing included. "Yet another one of your inside jokes?"_

 _"Maybe we were," Michonne said exchanging a knowing smile with Carl, who'd just closed the car door._

 _"Looks like we're left out Deputy, " Rick said to Andre causing the tot to shake his head vehemently._

 _"No way! My mommy never leaves me out of anything," Andre told his dad matter of factly._

 _"Well, I stand corrected and evidently on an island by myself," stated Rick as he shifted Andre over to his other hip. "So what you do have planned for the ride to Atlanta? You gonna watch some super heros on television?"_

 _"No he isn't. He's going to watch French Sesame Street. He's barely spoken a word of it in the last week and a half. Maman isn't going to be happy about that at all."_

 _"You calling me and Carl a distraction 'Chonne?"_

 _"Oh you **are** a distraction Rick Grimes. But a great distraction," she said seductively moving in for a kiss._

 _"No kissing!" shouted Andre, placing his small hand on Michonne's mouth, causing both of his parents and Carl to laugh._

 _Rick advanced to place Andre in his car seat. He gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek which caused Andre to giggle as his bread scratched him before Rick moved aside to allow Michonne to buckle him in. He could do it but he knew Michonne would just go behind and check anyway for her own piece of mind so he just let her do it. Besides, he loved taking any opportunity he could to check her out and her ass was calling to him in her black pencil skirt as she leaned to snapped Andre in. "Carl, watch Andre while Michonne and I go to make sure she has everythang."_

 _"But Dad..." he started before he noticed how his dad was looking at his girlfriend. He chuckled to himself knowing that his dad planned to get the kiss Andre had denied. "Sure dad. Just don't take too long."_

 _Rick grabbed Michonne by the hand, a look of surprise on her face as he pulled her towards the house. Once inside he captured her lips with his in a searing kiss as he pressed her against the nearest wall. Even though he'd had her a few hours before, Rick couldn't get enough of Michonne. He didnt't even take another shower this morning, preferring to smell like her all day. After a few minutes of groping and tongues battling, they heard the horn blow from outside._

 _"What was that for?" Michonne asked breathless as Rick pulled her into a tight hug._

 _"I just wanted you to know how much I love you before you go," he whispered into her hair as he breathed in her scent of coconut and vanilla. "Drive safe baby. You and Andre come back to me Michonne. No matter what your parents say please come back to me."_

 _Michonne hugged him back just as tightly. "We'll always come back Rick. Our place is here with you. Forever."_

Beep beep beep.

The sound of a horn behind her snapped Michonne out of her memories from less than two hours ago, alerting her to the green arrow ahead. She raised her hand out tbe window in apology before turning left and driving down the scenic winding road. In the distance she saw the large wrought-iron gate and security building. The words 'Laureate Estates' gleamed in gold along the archway. Driving past the line of cars in the visitors line, Michonne pressed the button on her consul and the gate opened allowing her entry to the exclusive neighborhood.

"Peanut? Do you know where we are?" she asked glancing back at her son.

Andre leaned a far forward as he could to look out the window, taking in lush, large green lawns and grand houses set back away road. "Pop pop and Maman's house! Can I go swimming?" he exclaimed as his blue eyes shined bright with excitement.

"If Maman says you can," she said as she pulled into the circular driveway in front large red bricked, 15,000 square foot mansion and parking behind the bleu Maserati. Making sure that the car was off and the parking break was set, she moved to unbuckle Andre from his car seat and placed him on the ground. She had just removed her purse and his diaper bag from the front when a familiar, comforting voice reached her ears causing her to close her eyes and smile.

"Mon Petit! Venez ici!" the voice purred causing Andre to take off in its direction, his arms out wide.

Michonne turned to see her mother walking down the walk way to get her only grandchild as he collided with and she lifted him in her arms. She smiled as she gazed at the familiar sight that warmed her heart, realizing how much she'd missed her mother and father while she'd been away in Kings County.

Dionne Anthony was 64 years young and the strongest but the most caring person Michonne had ever known. It was because of her that Michonne had been able to deal with law school, the situation with Rick and Lori, Andre's birth and Daryl's death. Standing just 5 feet five inches, Dionne's greying hair was styled in a swept back bob style showing off her pearl earrings and necklace. She was dressed immaculately in a light blue pants suit with a white scoop necked shirt underneath it. Light blue flats finished off her look.

She was put together as usual. "You never know when or who is going to drop by unannounced," Dionne had told Michonne for as long as her daughter could remember. The two had engaged in epic battles during Michonne's high school and college years over the yoga pants, tank tops, jerseys and mesh shorts the younger Anthoy wore constantly around the house. It wasn't until Michonne's summer before her senior year at college that she began to listen to her mother and stay presentable at all times. A major league baseball player that she'd met a club had stopped by on a whim, only to catch her in a sports bra and cargo shorts. While he insisted he loved that she was comfortable in her own skin and wore whatever she pleased, the lesson was learned. However, Michonne didn't go to the extreme that her mother did, still donning jerseys and tank tops. They were just more fitted and flattered her body.

"MAMAN! I missed you! Did you miss me?" her grandson exclaimed, giving her a big kiss as they hugged tightly.

Dionne sat him down as her daughter approached, pulling her into a hug. "My baby Michonne! It's been too long since I've seen your beautiful face," she said her voice thick with emotion as she held he daughter close. "I missed you baby. Your daddy is still on the golf course. He should be home soon though."

"I missed you too mommy," Michonne said truthfully as she squeezed her back.

"What about me Maman? Did you miss me too?" Andre chanted pulling on her pants leg.

"Mais oui mon petit," she said continuing to speak to the young boy in French. "Ca va?"

"Oui ca va. Et toi?" he responded earning a smile from Dionne as they walked into the house hand and hand towards the kitchen with Michonne slightly behind the duo.

"Moi aussi. Mon petit, avez-vous faim?" she asked opening the refrigerator as Michonne sat her child in his high chair at the large Carrera marble island.

Andre looked at his mother, his bleu eyes wide because he didn't know the answer. Dionne repeated the question again and once again Andre didn't answer. Michonne kept her back to her mother knowing the lecture that was about to start.

"Michonne, have you been talking to Andre in French everyday for at least two hours like your father and I did to you? You know how important consistency and repetition is at his age!" She scolded closing the the large stainless steel door.

"Maman can I have a cookie please?" Andre asked swinging his tiny legs back and forth.

Dionne walked over to him and stood opposite of her daughter. "Oui mon petit. But first, why haven't you and mommy been speaking in French?"

"Cause I was 'stracted, " the toddler said.

"Stracted? Oh you mean distracted! What were you distracted by mon petit?" she probed, eyeing her daughter. Michonne prayed to the gods that the words she knew would come out of Andre's mouth somehow wouldn't. His next words confirmed her fears.

"By daddy and Carl, " he chirped out still swinging his legs. "Mommy said that daddy is a great 'straction right before they tried to kiss but I stopped them. Can I have my cookie now Maman?"

 **'** _'Damn it,.'_ Michonne closed her eyes but she could still feel her mother's eyes boring into her. This _was not_ how she'd planned for her parents to find out about her boyfriend and his son. "Mom I can explain," she started before Dionne cut her off.

"Michonne, go in my study and wait for me. Regina," she called into the intercom "Please come to the kitchen. I need you to watch my grandson."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my goodness gracious! Did you two come and open up the house for us? I was expectin to come home to a stale dark house and this is anything anything but that," Dori exclaimed as she walked into her house a little less than two hours later. Sun was streaming in the open windows, the breeze causing the aroma coming from the kitchen to drift through the house and making the curtains dance. The elder Grimes lived in a 2000 square foot white rancher that was situated on three pristine acres, complete with a white picket fence and in-ground pool. Rick had convinced his parents to come home before going to the cafe under the guise that they might want to take a shower and change thier clothes before going out to eat since they had been traveling all day. "What is that wonderful smell? Did you really cook Rick?"

"Yes, we did. Figured that you deserved a good-ole southern home cooked meal since you've done nothing but eat out for the past three weeks, " Rick said smiling as his mother pulled him into another big hug before she did the same to Carl. "Now you and Dad go get washed up and we'll get everythang ready for dinner. You wanna eat inside or outside?"

"Doesn't matter to us. Thank you son," Richard said clasping his hand on Rick's shoulder. "You too Carl. And I wanna hear all about your upcoming baseball team over dinner," he added before follwing his wife in the bedroom and closing the door.

"Looks like you and Michonne were right," Rick commented as he and Carl began gathering the items from the kitchen that they needed to eat on the back porch. "Telling them here is definitely better."

Yesterday Carl had suggested that they go and open up his grandparents house since it had been been unoccupied for the past three weeks. Michonne had agreed, stating that there was nothing worse than coming home to a clean, albeit stale smelling house. ' _They will be so happy that you will be able to tell them anything. Plus we can go and listen to thier messages before they do. You know control the element of surprise,'_ she'd said, nodding her head.

And boy were they happy that she had suggested listening to the messages! The answering machine was 90% filled with people wondering about Rick and the new addtions to the family. The earlier messages were comprised of people asking who was the 'light brown little boy' that Rick and Carl were seen all over town with. The later messages where people wondering everything from why Richard and Dori had kept this a secret for so many years to if Andre was a result of an affair to others saying congratulations on having such a charming and handsome grandson. Quite a few also mentioned Michonne, asking how and when the two had met. 5% of the messages were about Rick's leave of absence from the station with the other 5% just random messages from telemarketers.

 _'I have an idea,' Michonne said after the last message played. 'How about we fill the refrigerator with food. And...I cook a meal that your parents, Carl and yourself can enjoy here instead of going out. You know that you're going to run into people who are going to question your parents. They are going to be blindsided. This way, you and Carl can tell them in your own way. In a clean house after a great meal.'_

 _'She's right dad. It's perfect because Gammy and Paw Paw know you can't cook. When they ask where we got dinner, then we can mention Michonne first, then Andre,' Carl had chimed before exchanging a fist bump with Michonne._

 _"_ Of course we were right. You better get used to saying that dad," Carl said as he placed the napkins, salt and pepper on the table.

Rick smirked at his son's comment as he stared out into the backyard. Carl and Michonne's relationship, although new, was definitely another great thing that had come out of the situation. Already they had bonded over comics, sports and the love of ganging up on Rick. "Oh really? Well, we'll just see about that when you want to do something and Michonne disagrees. I bet you won't want me to admit she's right then."

"Who's right?" Richard asked as he walked out on the porch, sipping on a beer, now dressed in khaki shorts and a light blue Tommy Bahama shirt. He took a seat at the table while Carl went back in the house to get more stuff for dinner.

"Just a friend of Carl's. Is mom almost ready?" Rick answered vaguely yet truthfully. His father motioned his head to something behind Rick, who turned around to see his mother coming out the door holding the crock pot in her hands. "MOM! Stop it and sit down. You're supposed to be relaxin'!"

Dori put the pot down in the center of the table,sitting down with a fake huff. "You boys are doing too much. I mean _we_ are the ones that just got back. I should be cooking for you."

"That doesn't even make sense Gammy," Carl said as he sat down the bowl of salad and a pitcher of sweet tea before joining them at the table. "Now who's ready to eat."

An hour later, the four Grimes sat on the porch laughing as they were all full and happy as dusk settled in around them. "Dinner was fantastic. Ceaser salad, homemade biscuits and chichen and dumplings? I have to ask since you can't cook for all the tea in China son: who made dinner? Was it you Carl? Is my grandson the next Top Chef?" Richard questioned as he sat down his spoon still sticky with remnants of pecan pie.

"No way Paw Paw. It wasn't me. I mean I can cook better than dad but then again who can't?"

Rick elbowed his son as the family laughed again before he cleared his throat. "No it wasn't Carl. It was...it was my girlfriend. She made this dinner to welcome you home."

"Ricky you have a girlfriend!? Where is she? What does she look like? When do we get to meet her?" The words gushed out of Dori's mouth she was so excited at the prospect of her son finally joining the dating game again.

"She's in Atlanta at her parent's right now. She wanted to meet you but thought that we needed some family time alone since you just got back and might be tired."

"Well, she's a smart girl and a damn fine cook to boot. This one might be a keeper son," Richard said, bleu eyes twinkling in delight.

"Oh yeah, she's a keeper all right," Carl said smiling.

Dori sat up even more if it were possible. "So Carl you like her? That's good. When do we get to meet her?" she asked again.

"She and Carl get along like long lost friends. About meeting her. Well, we were thinking that you guys can come over the house for dinner tomorrow night. That's why she's at her parents in Atlanta right now. She's inviting them over too, so that everyone can meet."

"She's inviting her parents all the way from Atlanta just to meet us? Ricky what's going on? Are you two engaged or something?" concern was etched all over both his mother and father's faces.

"No mom, we're not engaged. Not yet anyway but..but hopefully soon." Rick took a drink of water, closing his eyes as he did so. As he sat the glass down, he opened his eyes to see Carl nodding his head with a smile on his face, encouraging his father to go on. "I want you to come over to meet her and her family because I love her. She's very important to me. Carl too. But the main reason I want you...no I _need_ you to come over tomorrow is for you to meet someone else that I hope you'll love as much as you love Carl and I." He took a deep breath. "I need you to meet our son. _My_ son."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Michonne looked out the window over the perfectly manicured backyard as she waited in the study for her mother. Dionne's study was the polar opposite of her father's, with a plush white couch, two white highbacked chairs, white walls and abstact art pieces adding color. A psychologist office.

She bit her lip fighting the urge to scream. This was _not_ how she had planned to inform her parents about the recent events in her life. She couldn't be mad at Andre; he'd only spoke when asked a question as he'd been taught. Michonne just wished her son wasn't so observant sometimes, making a mental note to keep her conversations limited in his presence and tell Rick to do the same.

"At least the cat's out of the bag. I wonder how Rick is doing?" she mumbled.

"That's one way to put it," her mother said, causing Michonne to spin around as Dionne closed the door behind her. "And who is this Rick?"

"Mother, I can explain."

"You better explain Michonne Bridgette Anthony. Explain to me why my grandson just said that not only he, but also his mother, were 'distracted' by his 'daddy and Carl'." Dionne stalked over to her daughter, staring her in the eyes. Even though she was a small woman, shorter than Michonne, she commanded attenion and respect with her demeanor. "Is this man, this _Rick,_ the reason why you've called out of the office twice since you've been in Kings County? Why you can't properly do your job?"

"Mother! I'm doing my job! I'm always doing my job!"

"Who are Rick and Carl, Michonne? Why is Andre calling this man daddy?"

"Because he _is_ _his daddy_ , mother! Rick is Andre's father!" Michonne covered her mouth in shock. She'd been so overwhelmed by her mother and the situation that she'd just blurted out a secret she'd kept for almost five years. But instead of her mother continuing to question her, Dionne sat down in the nearest chair, her hands in a steeple under her chin, her eyes closed. "Mom?"

"I always knew that Andre wasn't Daryl's," she said slowly opening her eyes. "But I wanted to believe it. I wanted to believe that you loved him as much as he loved you even though I knew you didn't. Anyone who knew you knew that you came back from Paris a changed woman Michonne. You were hurting and I prayed that you would tell me what was wrong but you never did. You only talked to Daryl and Andrea. I can't tell you how many times I saw the two or three of you crying."

Michonne stood in front of her mother, her mouth open in shock at what her mother had just divulged. "You knew that Andre wasn't Daryl's? How?"

"First of all the timing. If you had slept with Daryl before you left, you would've been further along when you came back and told us about you being pregnant. Second, I was a psychologist Michonne. I know that you would have never just slept with Daryl because of his feelings for you. You'd avoided that for years, so what would make you change your mind just because you were going to Paris for four months? You were coming back. Thirdly, pregnancy is a happy time for parents who are in love. Michonne, you were just as happy as you were as sad at that time. But the main reason, he looks less like Daryl everyday and probably more like this Rick."

Michonne sat down on the floor in front of her mother and held her hands, tears in her eyes. "He does mom. He does."

As soon as the the words left her mouth she heard the door to her mother's study open and a deep voice ring out. "Regina said you two were in here. She and Andre are singing the ABC's in French. What's wrong my Princess?

 **More of the families learning the truth in the next chapter. I pictured Rick's parents as Richard Dryefuss and Stockard Channing, especially as her character from the movie "Where the Heart Is". Michonne's parents are inspired by Nichelle Nichols, you know Uhura from Star Trek and Richard Roundtree. Of course you can imagine whoever you like.**

 **Next chapter up by the end of the weekend. That is a promise.**

 **Vegaslover**


	30. Chapter 30-The Families Part Two

**Chapter 29- The Families Part Two**

"Regina said you two were in here. She and Andre are singing the ABC's in French. What's wrong my Princess?"

Michonne heard the deep, rumbling voice of her father's voice as he entered the study and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Normally it was a comfort but today she wasn't so sure. Her mother had just surprised her with the fact that she'd doubted Andre's parentage this whole time. She _knew_ the same couldn't be said for her father who had no doubt that Andre was Daryl's child. Her dad probably mentioned Daryl to Andre more than she did. Daryl Dixon, like Michonne and Andre, could do no wrong in his eyes. "Michonne? Talk to me Princess."

Standing up, Michonne walked over to her father and threw her arms around him in a tight hug that he reciprocated. "Daddy. I've missed you," she said softly, relishing the feeling of his arms around her. Mitchell Anthony stood 6'2 with rich ebony skin like his daughter. He didn't look his age of 65 years old with minimal grey hairs on his head or mustache and his eyes always twinkling with happiness and mischief, a trait he'd passed on to both Michonne and Andre. He was due to retire from his law practice within the next year or so, just waiting until Michonne was ready to take his place.

"Mitch honey come here," Dionne said patting the seat next her. "You're here right on time. Michonne has something she needs to talk to us about. Isn't that right dear?" She gave her daughter a pointed but understanding look that said ' _Now is the time to come clean but I'm going to help you as much as you allow me to.'_

Michonne's dad sat down in the white chair next to his wife after giving her a chaste kiss hello while Michonne resumed her space on the floor in front of them, imparting the seriousness of the conversation that was about to take place. She did the same thing when she'd failed her first and only test, when she'd decided to go to Georgetown for law school instead of Harvard and lastly when she'd told them she was pregnant with Andre. She took a deep breath as she tried to think of a way to tell her parents about Rick and Carl. She'd practiced in the car, similar to the way she prepared for court, but all the words seemed to disappear from her brain.

"Michonne? Talk to us Princess," he repeated, the worry he was feeling woven throughout his voice.

"Daddy, I'm going to need you to not talk or interrupt me while I'm telling you this. I know you and mommy are going to have questions, which I will answer after I've told you the most important part. This is hard enough as it is. Okay?"

"In other words, pretend Michonne is giving her opening arguments and you are the other lawyer. Just listen," Dionne said as she grabbed her husbands hand. She nodded at her daughter. "Go on baby. We're listening."

Michonne wiped her now damp hands on her skirt before grabbing each of her parents hands and looking them in the eyes. "Daddy, I've been living a lie. I planned to tell you one day but different situations have…occurred to prevent that. Just recently something happened that made the time to come clean now. For both mine and Andre's happiness and well being. Daddy…Daddy Andre's father wasn't Daryl. It's another man named Rick Grimes."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rick and Carl looked at the elder Grimes trying to judge their reaction. They both seemed confused by Rick's statement.

"You mean that she has a child and you want to adopt him, right?" questioned Dori, a wrinkle in her brow.

"No, I don't think that's it at all Dori. You wanna explain yourself a little better son?" Richard said tilting his head to the side in the same manner that his son always did. He could always read his son and had a clue as to what Rick meant.

Rick gathered his thoughts for a second before speaking. "Mom, Dad, remember when I went to that policemans conference in D.C? About five years ago? Well I met someone there and we became close. Extremely close in fact. Well something very unfortunate happened to make her leave and I never heard from her again. Until a few weeks ago. We reconnected and that is who made all this wonderful food for us today."

"What caused you to reconnect after all this time?"

"Dad had dropped me off at the mall to buy my baseball equipment. While I was grabbing some food, I saw this little boy and I just felt drawn to him. Like I knew him somehow even though I didn't. I had never even seen him before. Anyway, he was all alone because his babysitter had gone off with some guy. I called Uncle Shane and he took us to police station where we called his mom," Carl said deciding that it was time for him to join the conversation. Andre was a part of his life and he wanted his voice to be heard.

"Ricky I hear you. You're dating this woman from years ago. Then Carl found this lost child in the mall but what does that have to do with you having a so….oh my god! Rick say it isn't true!" Dori gasped, eyes wide, the realization of what her son was trying to tell them hitting her like a truck.

"It's true mom and I'm happy down to the bottom of my soul that it is. When Lori and I were separated, I met, fell in love and made a baby with someone else."

"You made a _child_ with another woman Rick? While you were still married to Lori? How do you even know that he's you son? How do you know that she isn't just trying to trap you" Dori looked over at Carl, shock still on her face. "Should Carl be listening to this?"

"Gammy, I'm 15 years old and I know all about what happened. My parents were practically divorced when he went to Washington so he didn't cheat on mom. She was going out on dates too. And believe me, Andre is dad's son and my brother," Carl said taking his grandmother's hand. "Everyone says how he looks just like dad."

"Andre? That's his name?" Richard asked. Rick nodded, pulling out his phone and flipping through it before setting it on the table in front of his parents. The chocolate covered photo of Andre that Shane had sent him looked back at them. Richard's eyes softened as he looked at the child in the photo. "That's him? How old is he?

"That's him, my boy Andre. He'll be four on Saturday." Rick began to swipe through the photos that he'd taken of his son whenever he had the chance, stopping on a picture of Carl and Andre sitting in the tree house in the backyard on the day of the barbecue. Their legs dangled over the edge as Carl pointed something out to Andre, wide grins adorning both of their faces. "Yep, these are my boys. Your grandsons."

"Ricky he's beautiful! He looks so much like you when you were that age," Dori whispered tears running down her face. As soon as she saw the child, doubt immediately left her mind that this was her flesh and blood, her grandson. Her maternal urges kicked in and all she wanted to do was hug and kiss the precious little boy on the photo that she'd missed so much time with. Her prayers for Carl and Rick had been answered. "And we get to meet him tomorrow too?"

"You sure do. You get to meet my baby, my girlfriend and hopefully her parents too."

"He really is adorable Rick. And look at that curly head of hair," his dad said clearing his throat. "So son, I'm going to take it that Andre's mother is black, or at least not white?"

Carl looked up at grandfather, a mixture of shock and anger flashing in his eyes. "Yes Paw Paw, Michonne's black so Andre's half black. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No Carl, there's nothing wrong with that at all," Richard chuckled at how defensive his grandson was being. Rick had taught him well which meant that he'd taught his son well. "You know that your Gammy and I don't care about such things. You know we love Morgan and Jenny. We know that Duane is one of your best friends. Michonne could be Latino for all we know but it still wouldn't matter to us. I just wanted to be prepared when we meet tomorrow okay?"

Carl smiled with relief. Andre was his brother and he would defend him against anybody, even his grandparents. "I understand. I've just seen some people in town giving Andre and Michonne weird looks, especially when we're with my dad. Not a lot but a few."

"Then those people are ignorant idiots. We're all people and should be able to live together accordingly. A long time ago, my daddy felt the same way as a lot of those idiots until a black man, Carl, saved his life. He didn't have to either. Carl could have just let my daddy drown in that car as he walked down that dirt road. Instead he jumped in and saved him. As he was pulling him a shore, some of my daddy's friends came and thought Carl was trying to hurt my daddy. They pulled him off and threatened to kill him, them leave his body on his doorstep so that his family knew their place," Richard stopped with tears in his eyes. "Luckily my daddy stood up to them and said Carl saved him from drowning so they left him alone. That day changed daddy forever. Instead of thanking Carl as they would a white man they assumed he was up to no good. He came home and told us never to judge a book by its cover and actually hired Carl to be the police stations mechanic."

"I never knew that dad," said Rick, shocked that the man he'd always admired for his sense of equality had once harbored racist thoughts. "Is that why he made me promise to name at least one if my kids Carl?"

"Umm hmm. Your father and I planned on naming our next child that but it wasn't in the cards, " Dori said grasping his hand. "Instead that honor went to this fine young man and we couldn't be happier."

"You know Carl, Michonne isn't the first black girl your father has dated or had a crush on. Ain't that right Rick?" the eldest Grimes said a twinkle in his eyes, ready to spill the beans about his son. "You never mentioned Sasha to him?"

"Dad, we're not talking about who I dated in the past but who I'm dating now and that's Michonne. Let me show you her picture," Rick said a warm blush on his face. He swiped his phone again to his lock screen photo. It was a photo of the four of them at brunch the other day. Shane had taken the photo at Rick's request as the Grimes family 2.0 as he liked to call them, posed in front of the lake on the beautiful sunny day. "This is my new family mom and dad. This is _our_ new family."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"What do you mean that Daryl isn't Andre's father?" Mitch asked shock in his voice and all over his face. "That boy's birth certificate has the name Daryl Dixon where it says father's name. Why would he do that if it wasn't true? And who is this _Rick Grimes_ person?"

"Mitchell, opening arguments," Dionne said patting his knee. "Go on Michonne."

Michonne gave her mother an appreciative smile before starting again. "Daddy, you remember when I went to Washington before my trip to work in the Paris office right? Well, when I was there I met someone, a wonderful man from Kings County. That man was Rick Grimes. We hit it off immediately and it was pretty much love at first sight. Remember how much I laughed at the idea of love at first sight when I was a teenager? All those feelings that both you and mommy used to tell me about when I was younger and when I started dating, I felt for him. Everything around me stopped the moment we locked eyes. I'd never felt that before and had never felt since until I saw him a few weeks ago. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Sometime in that week I was with him, Andre was conceived. I know you hate to think of me in that way daddy but yes, I did have sex with him that soon. I would say that I'm sorry for that but I'm not because it gave me my greatest joy. We were happy but then…then circumstances happened that pulled us apart and damaged us. Rick never knew about Andre until the babysitter left him at the mall. It was Rick's son and best friend that found and took my baby to the police station. Everything from that point has been a whirlwind with Rick and I seeing each other again, him finding out about Andre, us finding out what keep us apart and telling Andre who his father really is." Michonne rose to her knees and took both of her father's large hands in hers as she looked him in the eyes. " Daddy, I know you loved Daryl, I loved him too. He was my best friend and the first father Andre ever knew. But he wasn't his biological father and Andre deserved the right to know who is. Rick deserved the right to know his child."

"I just don't get why you felt the need to lie and keep this from us honey," Mitchell said with tears in his eyes. "Both you and Daryl lied to everyone. You lied to _me_ Michonne. Why?"

"Daryl lied because he loved me. I lied because I didn't want to upset you. To disappoint you as being that girl who was pregnant and not married or even with the father of her child. I couldn't do that and Daryl wouldn't let me go through it alone."

"Baby girl you could never disappoint me," her father said pulling her into his arms as tears ran down both their faces. "You are _my_ greatest joy. We would've handled it as a family, like we do everything else. You've been going through this all alone since my Daryl died, with just Andrea there and you didn't need to do that. I'm sorry that you felt you had to lie and marry someone you weren't in love with rather than disappoint us. I'm so sorry."

Dionne wasn't surprised in the slightest that Daryl wasn't her grandson's father but she was curious as to what possibly could have caused her daughter to be apart from this man Rick that she obviously loved. "Michonne, we understand that you were trying not to hurt us and that you were most likely hormonal at that time too. But you haven't told us _why_ you and Rick parted ways and why you never told him about Andre."

 _Knock knock knock._

"Maman! Pop Pop are you in there? Have you seen mommy?" a tiny voice called from the other side of the study door. Michonne jumped up, wiping her eyes as she walked to the door. She gave herself a final shake to calm down as she opened the door. "MOMMY! I was looking all over for you!"

"Well, looks like you found me Peanut! Why were you looking for me?" Michonne said scooping up the toddler and kissing him on the cheek.

"I wanted you to sing the alphabet song in French with me. Then we can sing it for daddy and Carl tonight at bedtime!"

"That sounds like a great idea! How about we ask Maman and Pop Pop to sing it with us? Then we can all go and see where your bouncy house is going to be for your birthday party on Saturday. That sound like a good idea?"

"Yea! Mommy, did you ask them what Daddy wanted us to?" he said whispering in her ear loud enough for his grandparents to hear anyway.

"Not yet baby. I was waiting on you. Do you want to ask them?" she asked. He nodded his head enthusiastically causing his curls to bounce all over the place. She sat him down and walked him over to her parents. "Mom? Dad? Andre has something to ask you. Go ahead Peanut."

"Maman and Pop Pop will you come over to my new house tomorrow and have dinner with me, Mommy, Daddy, and Carl? My Daddy's parents are going to be there too," Andre asked the hope apparent in his voice.

"But of course mon petit chouchou. I'll even make your favorite Red Velvet Cake. Do you want to help me? If you do, you have to say so in French," Dionne said.

"Oui! Oui Maman! S'il vous plait?" Andre exclaimed jumping up and down.

"D'accord mon petit," Dionne stood up and took Andre's hand. She gave Michonne her patented 'We'll continue this later' look before leaving the room with Andre, Michonne and Mitchell following right behind them.

"Daddy, I know there is so much more to you and mom want to know and I'm going to explain everything. But this dinner is important not only for everyone to meet but also to hear what happened. Rick and I think it would be best to get together so that everyone can hear the truth at the same time and ask any questions. All the air can be cleared at once," Michonne quietly told her father. Seeing how her dad had reacted to the news of Daryl not being Andre's biological father, Michonne knew that Lori's part had to be revealed if he was ever going to give Rick a chance. "Will you promise to hear us out and give Rick a chance? For Andre?"

"I promise to listen for not only for you Andre but for you too Princess. All I want it for my family to be happy."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you want to dress Andre in today baby?" Rick asked Michonne as they spooned on the bed. Andre was taking his nap and Carl was out with his friends before he had to comeback and get ready for the introductory dinner. All the food was prepped, the wine was chilling and the house was spotless. The couple was exhausted and were taking the time to relax together in bed before their parents came over.

"You mean what should _you_ dress in today?" she responded looking over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. Michonne knew Rick was asking because not only didn't he love dressing the same as Andre but also because he was nervous about meeting her parents.

She would never admit it but Michonne was nervous too. Rick and Carl had a close relationship with his parents. Michonne wanted her and Andre to one day be close to the Grimes as well. Rick had assured her that she was on her way purely because of the way that Dori had fawned over the pictures on Rick's phone. She couldn't get over the fact that the gorgeous little boy in them was her grandchild or that Rick had let an 'exotic beauty' like Michonne get away. And she was determined to find out why it had happened at all.

Rick had unknowingly told his parents the same thing Michonne had told her parents; that the two of them wanted to have everybody together so that all questions would be answered once and for all. The pair had laughed when they discovered that they were on the same page without even talking to each other. When they'd talked last night, a mutual decision was reached that Lori's deception had to be revealed. Rick refused to let Michonne be seen as the bad guy to his parents while Michonne knew it was important or else her father would place all the blame on Rick. He'd pretty much told her so before she drove away stating that ' _Rick better have a damn good reason for letting you walk away. Daryl would have never done that.'_ Michonne hadn't told Rick about the last part of the sentence.

Rick kissed her shoulder and grinned at her. "I guess I do. It's not my fault that you have great taste and I just want to look my best for your parents."

"I _do_ have great taste," she conceded as she turned around. "I chose you at that bar didn't?" she smirked as she pecked his lips.

"I think the choosing was mutual," he whispered pulling her closer as he opened his mouth over her lips. Rick was desperate to have Michonne again even though it had only been a day. She was too tired last night and left for the office at 5am this morning. "Come on Michonne. Let's make love while we can. Andre's asleep, Carl is out and our parents won't be here for another 3 hours."

"Rick, I'm not about to have my parents in this room with it smelling like sex! _Oh god,"_ she moaned as he placed steaming hot kisses down her neck and seamlessly slid on top of her, wrapping Michonne's legs around his waist. Separated by a silk thong and cotton boxer briefs, he could feel her moist heat as he grounded his hard length against her.

"Mommy? Daddy? I had an accident while I was sleeping." They heard Andre call through the monitor. Pulling away, they both looked and saw their son standing bare assed in his door way. "I'm sorry."

"Saved by the child," Michonne snickered, pushing Rick off and pulling on her yoga pants. Once she reached the door, she turned around a gave a wicked smile to her boyfriend. "Just so you know, I was about to give into you. Opening a window and spraying Febreze would've worked to get rid of the smell. I expect you upstairs to help our as soon as that goes down," she motioned to his dick. And with that skipped out the room to take care of Andre.

Rick sighed, his head falling back against the pillows as he willed away his erection. "My son the cock blocker."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Ding dong. Ding dong._

Carl bounded down the stairs resisting his urge to yell the usual 'I'm coming." He was pretty sure that it was the Anthonys who waited on the other side of the door since his own grandparents would've just walked in and he wanted to make a good first in the mirror he straightened his light bleu, short sleeved button down shirt and smoothed his hair. "Who is it?" he called out upon reaching the door.

"It's Mr. And Mrs. Anthony. We're Michonne's parents," a deep tenor announced .

Carl pulled opened the door to find an attractive, older black couple standing there. They were smartly dressed but not overly so, the man in khakis and a black button down while her mom wore a rose colored, summer style dress. He opened the screen door and invited them into the house. "I'm Carl. Andre's brother. It's nice to meet you," he stated extending his hand.

"I'm Mitchell and this is Dionne." He returned Carl's handshake while Dionne preferred to pull the young man into a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. We brought this bottle of wine and champagne for dinner."

Carl took the bottles from Mitchell with a shy smile. "Thank you. I'll just put this in the kitchen and then show you outside. Would you care for something to drink while we wait for everyone else?"

"Just some water for both of us," replied Dionne following Carl into the kitchen and looking around. "I can't tell you how many times Andre mentioned you yesterday. He said that you're his best friend in Kings County and the best big brother ever." She watched as a blush rose over the young man's face as he grinned.

"I think that goes both ways. He's the greatest and I'm happy I found him," the long haired teen countered as he handed her two bottles of water from the freezer. "I hope the water isn't too cold for you. Dad keeps it in there because Michonne loves her water just a tad bit frozen. He prefers it warmer but says that it's easier to warm it up than to cool it down." Carl led the duo outside to the backyard. "Feel free to have a seat or look around. I want to keep an ear out for when my grandparents get here."

Dionne and Mitchell watched Carl take off towards the house. "So what do you think?" he questioned his wife as they strolled around the lush backyard.

"I think Michonne has done good from what I've seen so far. I would've never guessed that a single father of a teenaged son would have such a beautiful house and yard," she took a sip of her water. She too liked her water slightly frozen and the fact that Rick kept his water like that just for Michonne won him major points in her eyes. "Carl is obviously cares for Andre based off his non verbal cues. All is left is just to see all four of them together and find out what kept them apart."

Her husband simply nodded as Carl led an older white couple that had to be his grandparents to the backyard as well. The woman had her arm around the young man with a big smile on her face. "Gammy, Paw Paw, these are dad's girlfriend's parents Mr. Mitchell and Mrs. Dionne Anthony. Mr. and Mrs. Anthony, these are my grandparents Richard and Dori Grimes."

All the adults said their hellos and shook hands as Carl took off inside the house again. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I would say finally but we just found out about Andre and Michonne yesterday," Dori exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "What a welcome home from our cruise. I'm so excited to meet both Michonne and Andre! I was worried that Carl would grow up as an only child like Ricky but the lord works in mysterious ways. You're so lucky to have seen him grow up so far."

"That we are and be prepared. I might be biased since he's my grandbaby but I don't think there is a cuter or smarter child on the planet. I'm pleases to meet the two of you as well. Michonne sprung all this on us yesterday as well. I think Mitchell here is still in shock," Dionne admitted. "We're still a little bit confused about all this. Did Rick happen mention what kept them apart?"

Richard shook his head. "No. He said that they felt it was better to for both families to talk about it together. I must agree. That way we all get the same story and no one feels left out or cheated."

"I bet it had something to do with that ex-wife of his. The last few years they were together she made my Ricky miserable," the frown on Dori's face showing her distain for the former Mrs. Grimes. "I know if it wasn't for Carl that they would've been divorced years earlier."

Dionne was about to say something when Michonne and Carl walked out of the house arm and arm. Her daughter looked beautiful in a sky bleu maxi dress with half her dreads pulled up into a bun at the back if her head. But the most beautiful thing about Michonne was the smile she wore on her face that went from ear to ear.

"Michonne, I'd like you to meet my grandparents Richard and Dori Grimes. Or Paw Paw and Gammy as I know them," Carl laughed as he continued his introductions. "And this is Andre's mother Michonne."

"It's great to finally meet you Mr. And Mrs. Grimes," said Michonne said as she extended her hand.

"Get that hand away from me and give me a hug," demanded Dori with her arms extended out toward the dreaded beauty. Michonne moved closer into the arms of Rick's mother who grasped her in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you in person. Those pictures Rick has on his phone don't do you justice. You are simply breathtaking."

"Let me say hello too Dori. She loves to get the first hug," Richard said with a chuckle. As soon as she was released by Rick's mother, Michonne was pulled into a hug by his father. "I'm so happy to meet you young lady. I haven't seen Rick or Carl this happy in ages! And please call us Dori and Richard. Mr. And Mrs. Grimes is way too formal for family," he implored as he released her.

"No way, I think my parents would kill me first," Michonne proclaimed as she moved to greet her parents with their own hugs. "Isn't that right mommy and daddy?"

"How about we meet somewhere in the middle. Mr. Richard and Mrs. Dori work for everyone?" Dionne offered. All parties nodded in agreement. "That dress is fantastic on you baby. You should wear light blue more often."

"Thanks mommy," Michonne said, her arms still wrapped around her mother's neck.

"So where are Andre and Rick, Princess?" Mitchell asked.

"Andre had to go to the restroom but they'll be out soon. Is everyone okay with their beverages?" Michonne questioned the group. "We have beer, wine, juices."

"I'll take a glass of…" Michonne turned around when both her mother and Dori gasped at the same time, not knowing what to expect. A huge grin spread across her face at the sight before her; Rick stood on the porch with Andre in his favorite place, his daddy's arms. They both sported light bleu polo shirts that matched the color of Michonne's dress, causing their eyes to pop and dark bleu jeans.

"Mommy, Daddy? This is Rick. Mr. Richard and Mrs. Dori, I'd like you to meet our baby Andre, your grandson," Michonne said proudly as she watched Rick walk towards them with a shy smile on his face.

"Andre, who's that?" he said as he approached the group.

"Mommy, Carl, Maman and Pop Pop," chirped his son.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. And Mrs. Anthony," he said. "I would give you a hug but my arms are pretty full here."

"It's no problem Rick. We know how much of a handful this one can be," Dionne replied. "And it's Mitchell and Dionne."

"Thank you," Rick answered before turning to face his parents. "Mom and Dad, I'd like you to meet my son Andre."

Rick's parents stood there speechless as they gazed upon their son and grandson with awe in their eyes. "Bonjour. My name is Andre Anthony Dixon Grimes. Who are you?" the little boy introduced himself with a wave, not fully understanding what was going on, causing everyone to laugh.

"Andre, this is my mom and dad. They're Carl's grandparents and yours too. And they love you very much."

The tike looked from Rick to the elder Grimes, back to Rick and then to Michonne who motioned for Rick to set him down. She walked over and kneeled in front of her son. "Andre, you know how Maman and Pop Pop are my parents and are your grandparents? Well, it's the same thing with these two. They are daddy's parents and Carl's Gammy and Paw Paw which makes them _your_ Gammy and Paw Paw too. Do you understand?"

"So you mean that I'll get to go swimming and make red velvet cake with you?" he asked looking at Dori and Richard, slowly comprehending as much as a small child can.

"We would love for you to go swimming at our house. And you know what your Gammy loves to make more than red velvet cake? Chocolate chip cookies with cherries on top! And she would love for you to help her. Would you like that?" Richard asked as he too bent down to Andre's height.

"Yea!" he shouted and gave Richard a high five before turning to look up at his grandmother. "Why are you crying?"

Dori who'd been standing silently crying at the scene in front of her, wiped the tears from her face and grabbed Andre's hands. "I'm just so happy to finally meet you and because I love you so much."

"Don't cry Gammy because I love you too."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Michonne you are fantastic cook! I thought that the meal you prepared for us was fantastic last night but this was even better. I don't think I even have room for dessert," proclaimed Richard as he sat back in his chair. The evening had been going along quite smoothly as the conversation flowed with the two extended families learning more about each other over dinner.

To say that Richard and Dori were glad to meet Andre was the understatement of the century. They were even more amazed than Rick had been about how smart he was and the fact he was learning French at such a young age. Dori had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom after he and Michonne had sung 'Frere Jacques,' causing Carl and Rick to laugh her display.

"There is nothing that my Princess can't do if she puts her mind to it. My wife gave her hell after she almost started a fire in the kitchen cooking breakfast when she was 15. And guess what Michonne did? She stayed late after school and got the home economic teacher to teach her how to cook. By the next month, she blew us away with a four course meal. What did you make again sweet heart?" Mitchell asked as Michonne, Carl and Rick cleared the table.

"It was only Cornish game hens and bananas foster dad. It was no big deal," Michonne said, elbowing him as she walked by.

"It was fantastic. Don't do that."

"Do what dad?"

"Sell yourself short. You weren't good at something and found a way to get better at it. You took the bull by the horns and fixed it until you perfected it. What is our motto Princess?"

Michonne rolled her eyes as she answered. "Anthonys never settle."

"Anthonys never settle," repeated Andre from his high chair which earned a laugh from everyone as they rose from the table to go outside.

"No we don't," Mitchell said with a pointed look at Rick that no one else noticed but him. Everyone stood up from the table, ready to return to the outside for some fresh air.

"We'll be out there after we finish cleaning up and get some coffee started to go with dessert. Carl, take Andre and you two show your grandparents the tree house and around the backyard," Rick said. Carl nodded, taking his little brother's hand and leading everyone outside.

"Well, this is **going** pretty well so far," Michonne said as she started the coffee. Soon she felt Rick's arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I gotta agree that my parents and your mom seem to be dealing with thangs very well. It's only a matter of time before my mom invites you and your mom over for a ladies afternoon tea. Dad already mentioned how he wants to take Andre camping."

"When was this?"

"While you were showing Mrs. Dionne around the house. Andre mentioned how he wanted to sleep in the tree house because he's never slept outdoors like Carl has. You know how he wants to do everything Carl does. Well, dad suggested camping before Carl goes back to school and I said I'd check with you. Now your dad, on the other hand, keeps shooting me evil looks. You'd think I was Hitler," he said half joking and half serious.

"That's why we're doing this baby. Daryl and my father were extremely close even before we were married. Daddy just needs to know the truth and then maybe for my mother to talk some since into him," she said with a laugh. Turning in his arms, she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Now lets go get this over with."

Walking out hand-in-hand, they saw Carl and Andre playing at the tree house. Their parents were talking as they sat on the porch. Rick cleared his throat to get everyones attention. "Well, since the boys are entertained, how about we talk about why we are all here. I mean besides allowing everyone to meet," Rick offered as he sat down at the table, Michonne next to him.

"That sounds like a _great_ idea Rick. Why don't you start by telling us what you did to make my Princess leave and not tell you about Andre until now?"

 **Okay so this is out later than I planned and for that I am sorry. But I truly hated what I wrote before so I scrapped what I had previously written. Then the Season 7 premiere was brutal and I had to let that settle for a few days. So for those of you who are still reading, thank you for sticking with me.**

 **How are people feeling about the families interactions and reactions? I truly want to know.**

 **Once again special thanks to my girl Zee. You are one in a million. Reece91, every chat we have makes me smile and a new thank you to Tumbler irmise. Merci pour vos mots gentil. lol.**

 **Vegaslover**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter **30- Confrontations, The Truth, Forgiveness?**

"That sounds like a _great_ idea Rick. Why don't you start by telling us what you did to make my Princess leave and not tell you about Andre until now," Mitchell said, a sneer on his face.

"MITCHELL!"

"DADDY!"

"OH MY GOODNESS"

"PARDON ME? Is he blaming Rick?"

Everyone at the table had muttered their own shocked responses to the question uttered by Michonne's father except the man it was directed at. Rick simply held his hand up to silence them all. Tilting his head to the side, his eyes narrowed in on the man across the table from him. "You have something you wanna say to me? Against me?"

Mitchell, never the one to back down, especially where his family was concerned, kept his eyes locked with Rick's. "I believe I just did. What made you leave my princess and precious Andre? Daryl would have _never left_ his family if he wasn't obligated to the United States military."

"So you're blaming me for this? I didn't leave _my family_ sir. I didn't know they existed until _very_ recently." Even though Rick's blood was beginning to boil, he would never let Michonne completely shoulder the blame for what had transpired between them. They were equally at fault for the separation of their families over the years.

Michonne, sensing the raising tension at the table inserted herself into the conversation. "Dad, you said you would hear us out. There is no need to attack Rick. If you attack anyone, then it has to be me. I'm at fault more than anyone else."

" 'Chonne you are not at fault," Rick began before he was interrupted by Mitchell again.

"Princess, don't you dare blame yourself! If you did something it was most definitely for a good reason," her father said as he stood up. He walked over to Rick, pulling out his wallet as he did so. Michonne's eye opened wide knowing what he was going for but she was paralyzed to stop him. Standing in front of Rick, he pulled a photo out if his wallet. It was Michonne and Daryl with an 8 month old Andre in his arms at some sort of carnival or fair. It wasn't a posed picture, rather a candid one that you could tell neither knew it was being taken. Mitchell held the photo in front of Rick's face. " _This_ is what a family looks like. Daryl loved Michonne and Andre. _His wife and his son._ The only thing that kept him from them was death."

Rick stood up so fast Michonne couldn't react, snatching the photo from her father's hand as the chair he was sitting in fell over backwards. "Lets get a few thangs straight. First of all, I would've _never_ let Michonne go. Especially if I knew she was carrying _my_ child. Secondly, don't act like I don't love Michonne or Andre. I have from the moment I laid eyes on both of them. No questions asked. Thirdly, and don't you _ever_ forget this: that is _my_ family. _My_ son and wife, if she decides that is what she wants."

"Are you threatening me?"

"With all due respect sir, that ain't no threat, it's a promise."

Mitchell stepped back, a smirk on his face. "So you think you are big and bad now? I think it's sad. Trying to step in and claim another man's family because he can do nothing about it."

"MICHONNE AND ANDRE ARE NOT DARYL'S FAMILY! THEY ARE MINE! ANDRE IS _MY SON!"_ Rick roared, finally being pushed to his limit. Michonne jumped up, wrapping her arms around him hoping to calm him down.

"DADDY STOP IT!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face. "It's not Rick's fault!"

"Then whose is it? Wh..Oomohff" Mitchell was pushed back, shock on his face.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT MY DADDY!"

Silence permeated the area as everyone froze. They were so engrossed in the argument between Rick and Mitchell that no one had saw the little boy run across the yard to "save" his father. Andre stood in front of Rick as he glared up at Mitchell, his tiny hands balled into fist. "DON'T YOU YELL AT MY DADDY!" he screamed once more, pushing his grandfather again, his little face red with anger, his bleu eyes cold as ice.

Mitchell looked down, shocked that his grandson would ever speak to him that way and put his hands on him. "Andre? Why are you pushing and yelling at your Pop Pop?"

Michonne rushed from behind her boyfriend, crouching in front of him as she turned Andre around to look at her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I heard them yelling. Daddy and Pop Pop. I don't want Pop Pop to make Daddy mad so that he goes away. I d, d, don't...I don't want him to leave me." Tears streamed down his sandy brown skin, breaking everyone's heart in the process. "I don't want Daddy and Carl to leave me. I love them."

Rick kneeled down next to his girlfriend, Michonne pulling Andre into her arms as he cried. "It's okay baby. People fight. Your daddy and Pop Pop. Me and Maman. Maybe even me and your daddy. But we it doesn't mean that we will _ever_ leave you. Or not love you." She ran her fingers through his curly hair and rubbed his back trying to calm her son down.

After a few minutes, his tears slowed down and Andre pulled back to look his mother and father in the eye. "So Daddy's not going to leave? Carl is going to stay too?"

"I'll never leave you Andre. I love you more than anythang," Rick declared as he pulled his son to his chest. "You, Carl and your mommy? You mean the world to me. I would _never_ leave any of you."

"You promise Daddy?"

"I promise Deputy. Carl, Mommy, you and I will always be together as a family."

Andre nodded, a trail of mucus dripping from his tiny nose. "Daddy? Will you take me to the tree house? Carl said it was my treehouse now too and I want to show you my star."

"So you have a fish _and_ a star now?" Rick asked incredulously, tilting his head to the side as he peered at his son. He tickled him a little on the tummy causing Andre to make that giggle he had come to love and look forward to in such a short period of time.

"I do Daddy! Carl gave it to me. I want you and mommy to see it. Carl said it was the Grimes family star and that if I was _ever_ lost that it would guide me back to him, mommy and you! Isn't that cool?"

"Carl said that huh? Well, Carl's right. It will guide you back to us but don't worry about ever being lost. Like I said before, I'll always be right here with you," Rick said as he wiped the tears off Andre's cubby cheeks, overcome with love for both of his boys and how seamlessly they had taken to one another. "You know Dre, maybe we should get you something that you can see all the time. I mean you can only see your star at night and Marie if we go back to the hotel. Do you like dogs? I know Carl and I were just talking about getting one a few weeks ago. Ain't that right son?" Rick looked over at his eldest son who stood there staring at Mitchell, a perturbed look on his face. Hearing his father's question, he smiled down at Andre.

"We sure were! And now that you're here Dre we can all go shopping for one together. If that's okay with your mom," Carl hastily added as he glanced at Michonne.

Andre jumped up and down, tears long forgotten. "Mommy can we get a dog? One just like you had? Please? Please?!"

"We'll see Peanut. Maybe after your birthday," Michonne replied, side-eyeing both Rick and Carl for possibly making her the bad guy, even though she knew they did it to distract her baby from what he how he was feeling. "Now let's go show daddy your star."

Scooping the toddler into his arms, Rick grabbed Michonne's hand and walked to the edge of the back porch before turning around. "We'll continue this later but _my family_ needs me," he said to everyone while keeping his eyes locked on Mitchell until they reached the grass.

When they were a safe distance away, Carl turned to all the grandparents. "You guys think you have a clue but you don't know anything. My dad and Michonne didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Young man, have you ever heard of the phrase ' _children should be seen and not heard?_ ' Maybe it would be prudent for you to follow that advice at the present time," Mitchell said as if he were dismissing the teenager. Dori and Richard opened their mouths to object but were beaten to the punch by their grandson.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Anthony, I _have_ heard that phrase. From my grandparents here and from my dad. Have you heard the one that goes " _It's easy to hear someone but hearing is different from listening?_ ' Because that is what you are doing; you can hear what Michonne and my dad are saying but you refuse to listen to what their words mean." Carl's bleu eyes blazed in anger making them look identical to his father's and brother's earlier. "I don't mean to be disrespectful sir because I was taught to respect my elders, but you're wrong to blame my dad for everything. He loves Michonne. I saw him when he came back from Washington. He was heartbroken because Michonne left him and he didn't know why she did. And he loves Andre so much too. If I was younger I would be jealous of the situation but I get it. Michonne had her part in it too, she's not completely innocent and neither am I. All of us, Michonne, my dad, _me?_ We were all just pawns in my moms game."

"I KNEW IT! I knew that skinny harpy somehow had her claws in this situation," Dori exclaimed as she slapped the table. "I should kick her boney butt!"

Richard put a calming hand on his wife's shoulder knowing there was no love lost between Carl's mom and his wife. In fact, if Carl wasn't in the picture then Lori could kick rocks as far as Dori was concerned. And himself as well if he was being honest. "Calm down honey. We don't want to go blaming people without knowing the full story."

"Exactly," Dionne said as she gave her husband a disappointed look. "Mitchell your behavior towards that man has me at a loss for words. Do you _really_ think Michonne, your _Princess,_ would act this way over just anyone? You know she's not the type to be hoodwinked by any man. Now sit your butt down and listen to what this young man has to say. I didn't know I had to place closing argument restrictions on you just to make you behave."

"Dionne, I just got so.." Mitchell said as he returned back to his seat.

"I know how protective you are of Michonne but Rick barely got two words out before you started in on him." She gave his knee a pat before looking at Carl. "I know this must be hard but go on young man. Evidently your mom did something and it can't be easy to talk about. Have a seat unless you prefer to stand." Working with kids for as long as she had gave Michonne's mom an advantage in understanding how to deal with them. "What do you mean that you were all pawns in your mother's game?"

Carl exhaled deeply, happy that this woman was there. She eased the tension and conflict that he had brewing inside. After righting the chair, he took the seat vacated by his father and began talking. "First off, as I said before, dad loved Michonne from the moment he saw her. He told me as much when he explained about Andre. Dad doesn't lie or keep secrets. No matter how much he's hurting." Carl said pointedly, looking directly at Mitchell. "But when Michonne left without saying goodbye or even giving a reason, he was crushed. It turns out that Michonne left because of what my mom told her. What my mom did."

"What was that son?" Richard asked. "What does your mother have to do with the situation?"

Carl closed his eyes, trying to come up with the right words. It was hard to speak of what his mother had done, the lies she'd told to countless people, the words against his father that had made Michonne flee. He felt an mixture of anger, frustration, and embarrassment over the whole situation, including his part in it. Carl was about to speak when he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder, causing his eyes to fly open.

"It's okay Carl, I got this," Michonne said as she looked him.

"But, I wanted to…"

"I know you want to do the right thing and I respect you _so very much_ for that. But it's not your place to fix things. It's mine. Now go over to the tree house with your dad and brother. Andre was asking about you." Seeing him about to object she continued. "No buts Carl. I've got this handled. Now get!"

"Okay Michonne," he said wrapping his arms around her, grateful for the reprieve. "Thank you," he whispered.

"No thank you," she replied quietly, returning the hug. Letting go she watched him jog across the backyard to join his family with a smile. That smile was quickly replaced with a frown as she turned around, ready to right the wrongs that had snowballed over the past few years.

Michonne had expected Carl to be right behind her and Rick as they walked with Andre to see "his star". When she saw that he had remained on the patio with the grandparents, she knew immediately what he was doing. Carl carried immense guilt over what had transpired with his mother and was trying to fix things the best way he knew how. No way was she going to allow the young man to go head to head with her father; that was a job for her to do and she was _finally_ going to do it. "Time for me to wash the sheets of the bed I fucked in," she'd muttered Andrea's phrase to herself, walking back towards the house.

"Princess, that boy needs to.."

"Carl doesn't need to do anything Daddy. He has respect," she cut her father off, knowing what he was going to say before it was uttered. "That young man is just defending his family, the same _you_ would expect Andre to defend me if I was being attacked. And that's what you were doing. You were attacking Rick without giving him a chance." Michonne sat down in the chair she had previously occupied, her hands clasped together on the table in front of her. "Rick isn't perfect but neither was Daryl, as much as you like to rewrite history to make him that way. He was a great solider, one of my best friends, and a _fantastic_ father to Andre while Rick was unable to be there but he did have his faults. And Rick was unable to be there because _I_ am not perfect either! Because _I_ never gave him the _choice_ to be there and all of us can see that he would've chosen to be with Andre," she motioned behind her causing everyone to look at the scene before them. Rick was holding Andre aloft, spinning him in the sky like he was an airplane. Occasionally, he would lower him down as if dive-bombing Carl who would fall on the ground animatedly which made Andre scream in delight. No one could gaze upon the scene and deny that it was clear that the three couldn't be happier but mostly how much Rick loved his boys.

"Would you look at that? I haven't seen Andre laugh like that in the longest time Mitch," Dionne said softly, dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

"I must admit that I've missed seeing Rick happy. I mean genuinely happy. How long has it been Dori?" Richard questioned his wife.

"Since Carl was a little boy," she answered, her tears falling freely down her face. Dori grabbed Michonne's hands with both of hers. "What happened honey? What made you leave my Ricky? Carl said something about his momma."

The peacefulness that had settled over Michonne was instantly shattered at the mention of the former Mrs. Rick Grimes. Michonne was never one to hate anything or anyone but without a doubt she _hated_ Lori. She tried to center her thoughts in her head.

"Mr. Richard and Mrs. Dori, you know that Rick is an 'actions speak louder than words' type of man, how cautious he is with his words. Mom, daddy. You know how careful I am when it comes to relationships, waiting for the other shoe to drop and the veil to come off. None of those things are bad but when you are just getting to know someone, what makes them tick, it can cause a problem. And it did cause a problem for us because while I was getting to know Rick, because someone already knew his personality better. Lori."

"I'm going to assume that this Lori woman is Rick's ex wife and Carl's mother correct?" Dionne asked. Upon seeing Dori grimace she continued. "And judging by the look on your faces I will assume that neither of you are fond of her?"

"I wish I had listened to my wife when she voiced her concerns when Rick began his relationship with her but she was young. I thought she would change as she got older but she didn't," Richard said. "Lori can be a…"

"She's an manipulative bitch! Yes I said it! Always wanting to keep up with the Jones, but complaining when Ricky would work double shifts and overtime. A new car doesn't just appear in your driveway without money to pay for it! If Ricky was working too much then she should've gotten her prissy, boney ass a job!" Dori unleashed a tidal wave of emotions that had been simmering for awhile. "But not her. She was perfectly fine _playing_ Susie homemaker. How are you a stay at home mother for 10 years and still not know how to make the basic things like cookies or pancakes! Not like the house was spotless either. In fact, this house is a million times cleaner and it's just my babies here. So she decides that she is over Rick, claiming his 'lack of communication'. Made him go live with Shane and asking us to watch Carl while she was going out on dates. Then months later she decides she wants him back. Asking me to talk to him. See if he is interested in someone…" Her eyes grew wide. "She knew! She knew about you Michonne! That's why she wanted him back!"

All eyes settled on Michonne who simply nodded before locking eyes with her father. He seemed to know where the story was going as his face turned to stone. "What did she do Michonne?" the use of her name by him denoted how serious and angry he was.

"There was a spark there the moment Rick and I met. By the end of the week we were in love. We will both admit that now. But at the moment, it was scary for Rick to admit that out loud and he didn't. Lori knew that Rick wouldn't leave his phone around just anyone because Carl could call. So when I answered his phone, she figured that I was an important person in his life. From what I gather she called to vent about a bad date she'd gone on and freaked out when he didn't answer but a woman did. Even though she was moving on and going out on dates, she didn't want Rick to. All of a sudden Rick was a shiny new penny that she wanted back. I wasn't supposed to leave to go to Paris until Sunday. I remember her calling Friday morning as Rick and I said goodbye, agreeing to meet up after his seminar. He told me later that he'd asked her for a divorce as they talked, which caused her to do what she did." Michonne paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Lori called and told me I wasn't special. That I was one of the many women Rick was sleeping with because he was a serial cheater. She also said that even though her and Rick were separated, they were trying to work on their marriage and the only reason she was trying was because…because she was pregnant."

An audible gasp was heard from both mothers while Richard shook his head, a look of disgust etched on his face. "I know now that she was never pregnant. That her and Rick hadn't been intimate in months. Even though Rick had told me as much, Lori planted a seed that he was a liar and cheater and kept watering it. She _knew_ Rick would never say that he loved me after only a few days, even though he felt that way and used it against him. Of course, being a lawyer, I asked for proof, refusing to listen to just hearsay. When I did, she was ready with two social media accounts that were supposedly Rick's but Lori had created them after I answered his phone the first time. They showed a happy man who was eager to expand his family. It even had a positive pregnancy test pictured. She bet that I wouldn't wait around to confront Rick and I didn't. I unknowingly played right into her plan and ran away because of my own past relationships."

"Why does Carl think he played a part in this? He said he was to blame too?" Richard asked.

Michonne gave a laugh of disbelief. "The most messed up part of this whole situation isn't even that she lied to me and about Rick's character. It's the fact that when she was caught by her son, she bribed him to keep quiet. I was a few months along with Andre when Daryl convinced me to come here and tell Rick he was going to be a father again. He felt that despite the circumstances Rick had the right to know, so Andrea, Daryl and myself drove in from Atlanta on the day of the sheriffs department cookout. He was there with Lori and Carl. I guess it was when they actually had decided to try again for a few months but to me it just reinforced the lies she had told me. I decided right then and there that no matter how much I loved Rick, I loved myself and my baby more than to be disrespected. Andrea happened to talk to both Carl and Lori that day and Lori told her that she was expecting. When Carl overheard and asked her about it later she convinced him not to mention it to his dad by offering to buy him things and take him places. Evidently this went on for a few months, her lying about being pregnant, until they called it quits for good. Carl forgot about it until he saw Andrea last week and remembered her from that day. Now he feels guilty for taking his mother's bribes. I told him it wasn't his fault, that he was just a child who's trust was abused by his parent but he's still wrestling with the idea that he helped to deceive his dad."

The four parents sat in silence trying to process all the information that Michonne had just given them. They were shocked at everything the dreaded beauty had disclosed to them. Finally Richard spoke up.

"I remember hearing rumblings that she was carrying another baby but when I asked Rick he said that unless it was another immaculate conception there was no way he was the father if she indeed pregnant. That answered my questions about their reconciliation right there. I knew it wasn't going to last."

"Richard that isn't even the most important part of what Michonne told us. That… _woman,_ and I use the term loosely, not only lied on my son's character therefore keeping him away from his child, but she _used my grandbaby_ to help with this ruse?" Her hazel eyes flashed in rage as she stood up. "That's it! I'm going over to that bitch's house now! Where are the car keys?"

"Dori it's too late tonight! Judith us probably asleep…"

"You think I care? After what she has done to my boys? Give me the keys! _Now!"_ Dori demanded.

"Mrs. Dori, I know you are upset. We all are. But both Rick and I have confronted Lori. Even Carl has. I didn't tell you guys this to go on a witch hunt, but explain what kept us apart."

Mitchell walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Princess I'm so sorry. I always wondered why you looked so sad when being pregnant is supposed to be one of the happiest times of your life. To think you went through all of this alone with just Daryl and Andrea to talk to!"

"It's okay now Daddy," Michonne said as she pulled back and looked her father dead in the eyes. "But I am not the one you should be apologizing to. You came down pretty hard on Rick without knowing the whole story. What if the Grimes' had attacked me that way? And they would have every right to considering I withheld this information for so long. Rick had no clue he had another child. The only thing he is guilty of is not communicating that well, and he is working on it. That and loving his family with everything that he is. So if you are going to be angry with anyone, be angry with Lori. Be angry with me. But you have no right to be angry with Rick and I won't allow it. Today was too much! Andre _and_ Carl are both entering situations that are going to be hard on both of them, even if they seem happy now. It's our job to make their lives easier, not harder. Peanut pushed you daddy! And he adores his Pop Pop. This anger and attitude towards Rick stops now."

Standing in front of her, Mitchell Anthony was stunned. Michonne had never stood up to him. Her mother yes, but not once to him. It showed him that Michonne was serious and choosing her family of Rick, Carl and Andre. "I could never be angry with you Michonne. Even if _you_ think I should be. You're my Princess and I love you. No matter what you do or say. However, I think I need to talk to Rick. Iron out a few things."

"Just say you're sorry Daddy. It will go a long way."

"Are we interrupting somethang?" Michonne turned around to see Rick walking onto the patio, Andre nestled in his arms, head tucked against his neck. "I'm going to put him down 'Chonne. I'm surprised he's still awake."

"I'm not tired momma," Andre insisted, trying to stifle a yawn and failing miserably.

"Rick, why don't you let Michonne, your mother and myself get Andre ready for bed. I'm sure Dori will love to help for the first time. My husband would like to talk to you," Dionne said with a pointed look at her husband. "We'll be back after he's had his bath and is in his pajamas."

"Okay ma'am. That sounds like good idea," he agreed as he passed Andre to his girlfriend.

"It'll be okay. I promise. Just keep calm and remember no matter what he says, I love you," Michonne whispered in his ear and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too baby," he smiled and watched her walk into the house, their mothers behind her. Not knowing what to expect, he turned around. "So you wanna talk now? Should Carl leave?"

"No. I would prefer for him to stay seeing as I have something I would like to say to him as well." Mitchell said as he sat back down and motioned for the three Grimes men to do the same. Once they were seated Mitchell began talking. "I have somethings to say so if you wouldn't mind not interrupting until I am finished. I know I have no right to ask that of you considering my actions tonight but please. First of all I would like to apologize to all three of you. Richard, by insulting Rick and Carl, I feel I insulted both you and your wife and your parenting skills. It's clear by the way Rick has accepted his responsibility for Andre and the dedication Carl has showed him that you have done a wonderful job. Not to mention the fact that none of you have batted an eye with Michonne being black. Not really a thing these days, but it was when you and I grew up so that shows your character right away.

"Carl, at first I was appalled by the way you spoke to me. Someone who is your elder. While I still don't appreciate it, I understand it thanks to Michonne. If anyone was talking to or about her in the way I was speaking with regards to your father, I would be proud if Andre stood up for her In the same way. You were still very respectful despite the back talk. I'm sorry that you had to witness any of my outburst at all! But from the limited time I have known you and what I have heard, you seem to be a fine young man. One I am proud that my grandson has for a big brother.

"Finally, Rick. I don't know where to begin. I'm man enough to admit that I behaved completely inappropriately tonight, especially towards you. And after you invited me in your home to share dinner not only with my Princess and grandson, but your family too. I attacked you without knowing any of the facts, and as a very successful lawyer, that is quite appalling. But please understand where my anger was coming from. I couldn't fathom any reason for my loving, devoted daughter to stay away from you for so long but to keep Andre a secret also. In my mind it had to be something you had done. I never imagined that someone else was involved in keeping your family apart. You had every right to kick me out of your home for the things I said but you didn't. I'm ashamed at my outburst and that it occurred in front of Andre. That _I_ made him cry tonight and push me. You handled the situation like a real man, putting your family first, above your anger towards me and my words. My using Daryl, god rest his soul, against you.. All night you have showed how much you truly love my daughter and your sons." Mitchell took a deep breath, looking at all the Grimes men in turn. "Richard, Carl, Rick? I am truly sorry for my behavior tonight, towards all of you. I hope that you find it your hearts to forgive me so that we can continue the healing process that has already begun and the Anthonys and Grimes can unite as a family for everyone involved but most for the kids, Carl and Andre." Mitchell extended his right hand towards Rick. "Rick, I apologize and hope we can start anew. Will you accept?"

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

 **So is Rick going to forgive Mitchell? Should he? How about Carl and Richard? Even Dori? Michonne finally stood up to her father, admitted her part and chose Rick and her family. No more running away for her.**

 **For those of you who are still reading this story, thank you. I am truly sorry for the delay. Having two jobs and working some 18+ hour days up to 6 days a week doesn't leave much time for writing or editing. It barely leaves time for sleeping. With that said, I'm sure there are errors that my tired eyes have over looked. My sincere thanks goes out to the usual suspects (zeejack, the baetide, Trista 3, Reese 91, severelybabykriptonite, irmise, kendrawriter, yellehughes, and many more).**

 **Zee, i don't know what I would do without you in both the Richonne fandom and just real life. Thanks for everything! XOXO**

 **For those of you reading "My Boo" I'm close to finishing an update for that as well. It's a much lighter story with some sexy times coming up. _For real this time!_ Lol. But once again we'll see what real life throws at me in the next week. **

**Until we meet again,**

 ** _VegasLover_**


End file.
